Life Changing
by Sonhos ou Travessuras
Summary: A.U. Quando tudo que nos fora planejado e tudo que planejamos, de repente muda. Quinn Fabray teve sua vida planejada. Rachel Berry planejou sua vida. O que elas farão quando descobrirem que suas vidas nem sempre estão sob seu controle e que muitas coisas podem mudar? Muitas vezes os planos da vida são melhores que os nossos. Faberry!
1. Prólogo

**Olá, Pessoal! Essa é minha primeira fic. Espero que gostem.**

 **Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

Lucy Quinn Fabray, uma garota nascida e criada em uma das famílias mais tradicionais da Inglaterra, mais especificamente de Londres, sua vida fora planejada antes do seu nascimento, porém como na maioria dos planos, nem tudo é perfeito, e no nascimento de Lucy, algo muito importante já apontava à grandes problemas.

Rachel Barbra Berry, uma garota nascida e criada em Lima, Ohio, Estados Unidos, em uma família nada tradicional, com dois pais gays, um dos quais era seu pai biológico, e uma mãe biológica, mas uma garota apaixonada por tudo que se propunha a fazer, e este viria a ser o seu maior defeito, ou qualidade, depende do ponto de vista.

Independentemente dos planos dos Fabray, dos Berry, ou das garotas em si, a vida tinha outros planos, será que elas estarão preparadas?!


	2. O Início

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **O Início**

Foi em 23 de Abril de 1993 que veio ao mundo a pequena e linda Lucy Quinn Fabray, com olhos marcantes (verdes com pontinhos dourados ao redor), cabelos finos e louros, uma pele tão alva quanto era possível, nasceu perfeita, ou melhor, quase perfeita, não fosse um detalhe, Lucy era pra ter nascido Luke.

...

 **Alguns meses antes:**

Russel e Judy Fabray estavam radiantes, após terem sua linda primogênita Francine Marie Fabray que já estava com 07 anos de idade, tiveram a grata notícia de que Judy estava esperando um varão, o garoto que tornaria sua família perfeita.

No dia da ultrassonografia o médico circulou o pênis do bebê, e ainda brincou indicando que Luke, como seria batizado representaria muito bem sua espécie, deixando um Russel Fabray mais que orgulhoso, e para ostentar o fato, Russel possuía a foto dessa ultrassom na carteira para mostrar à quem quisesse ver e até àqueles que não faziam tanta questão assim, afinal Ingleses serão sempre Ingleses.

...

 **23/04/1993:**

Luke, era agora Lucy, os exames de sangue diziam que Lucy era uma garota com órgão sexual masculino. Os Fabray estavam sem chão, mas sua filha era sua prioridade e não haveria distinção entre suas filhas, ambas seriam criadas para mostrarem que são uma família perfeita.

...

Nesta mesmo época Leroy e Hiram Berry contratavam Shelby Corcoran como mãe de aluguel para trazer ao mundo, o tão desejado bebê deles.

Foram algumas tentativas, meses de expectativa, até que finalmente a inseminação obteve êxito e a felicidade era total, mais alguns meses de espera e teriam seu tão sonhado bebê nos braços.

Foi em 18 de Dezembro de 1994 que chegou ao mundo, a pequena, linda, e portadora dos pulmões mais potentes do berçário, Rachel Barbra Berry.

Filha de dois pais gays, que a amaram instantaneamente, e uma mãe que pelo menos até seus 18 anos só teria noticias dela, caso os pais achassem necessário, era o que constava expressamente no contrato ao qual assinara.

Rachel tinha cabelos grossos, negros, e lisos, lábios grossos, olhos cor de chocolate hipnotizadores e um nariz judeu que era totalmente proporcional à ela.


	3. Lucy Quinn Fabray

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Lucy Quinn Fabray**

Lucy Quinn era linda, por onde passava chamava a atenção de todos, meninos e meninas, muitos queriam ser ela, muitos queriam ter ela e outros a invejavam, mas ninguém, além de seus pais, irmã e sua prima/melhor amiga conheciam seu segredo, entretanto ela tinha dois segredos.

Lucy, era conhecida como uma garota alegre, porém recatada, era popular, todos conheciam a filha mais nova dos Fabray, era um exemplo a ser seguido, inteligente, linda, perspicaz, atlética e cristã, era o estereótipo da garota perfeita, e seus pais se orgulhavam disso.

Aos 15 anos, Lucy já havia procurado vários médicos para tentar resolver seu "problema", mas sempre havia os poréns que a deixavam na dúvida, foi então que resolveu manter-se como nasceu, e apesar da insistência de seus pais, Lucy Q. tomou sua decisão, o que eles não imaginavam era o motivo para tal.

Quando Lucy tinha 12 anos começou a perceber que diferente de suas colegas, não curtia boy bands, ou achava os amiguinhos da escola bonitinhos, tão pouco imaginava ter seu primeiro beijo com um deles, até porque ela já havia tido seu primeiro beijo e foi perfeito.

Lucy cresceu muito próxima a sua prima, Brittany Susan Pierce, uma loirinha especial, pensava diferente de todos, fato pelo qual alguns a consideravam burra, mas não, diferentemente disso, Britt era intuitiva e mais inteligente do que a maioria das pessoas, só se expressava diferente, ela era a pessoa mais gentil e doce que Lucy conhecia e era por isso que além de primas, eram melhores amigas desde que Lucy se lembrava.

Um dia, quando tinham 11 anos, em uma brincadeira na casa da árvore de Lucy Q. e Britt se beijaram e foi, nas palavras delas respectivamente, incrível e deixou muitos unicórnios felizes. A partir disso, os sentimentos de Lucy só se confundiram, mas para Britt era tudo muito simples, elas eram primas e melhores amigas, era natural se gostarem e expressarem fisicamente, no entanto as meninas fizeram um pacto no qual era proibido falar para qualquer pessoa além das duas sobre isso, era o segundo segredo de Lucy Q.

Lucy sabia que o sonho de seus pais era que ela conseguisse se livrar de seu "problema", como denominavam, e ela se casasse com um homem bonito, rico, de boa família, fora o fato que eram extremamente conservadores e cristãos, o que nunca os deixariam aceitar que Lucy gostava de meninas.

Sua amizade com Brittany a cada dia que passava se tornava mais física, sempre que estavam sozinhas, estavam se tocando, se beijando, se conhecendo, quando ambas tinham 14 anos, Britt sentiu pela primeira vez como o segredo de Lucy fazia diferença.

 ** _Flashback on_**

 _Lucy Q. e Britt estavam no acampamento de verão e como em todas os outros anos, dividiam o mesmo quarto._

 _Britt estava deitada em cima de Lucy, ambas se acariciando e beijando todas as partes que estavam a mostra, foi quando Britt sentiu o pênis de Lucy rígido contra ela, e como sempre foi curiosa, resolveu tocar, as meninas eram inexperientes, o que sabiam, haviam aprendido entre si, então não havia pudor entre elas, nunca houve._

 _Britt colocou a mão sob o jeans de Lucy e sobre sua boxer, sentindo o membro de Lucy cada vez mais duro contra sua mão, e a massagem que fazia nele deixava Lucy a ponto de explodir, ela nunca havia sentido nada daquilo, nunca havia se tocado, acordava muitas vezes excitada, mas um chuveiro gelado sempre resolvia seu problema, aquilo era novo, e Lucy estava amando aquela sensação._

 _Britt subia e descia sua mão, da ponta a base, massageando juntamente as bolas de Lucy, e ela estava se sentindo excitada ao ver sua prima gemendo de prazer, as meninas não eram tolas, elas sabiam onde estavam se metendo, Lucy tinha camisinhas com ela sempre, era sempre bom andar prevenida, fora o que o seu médico havia dito, quando constataram que ela era absolutamente fértil._

 _Lucy Q. já não aguentava mais aquela tortura, então sentou-se, e começou tirar sua roupa, o que só fez com que Britt também tirasse as dela, ambas queriam, elas já sabiam que isso ia acabar acontecendo, então Lucy dessa vez estava sobre Britt, beijavam-se como se não houvesse amanhã, Lucy passou a beijar o pescoço da prima, descendo por sua clavícula, chegando aos seios, dando a mesma atenção aos dois, ela estava excitada, não sabia quanto tempo aguentaria mais, então colocou sua mão no sexo de Britt, subindo e descendo entre os lábios carnudos, constatando que a prima estava tão molhada, em uma troca de olhares que dizia tudo que precisavam, Lucy Q. colocou a camisinha, encaixou-se entre as pernas de Britt e muito delicadamente se encaixou na entrada de Britt que deu um leve aceno, o suficiente para Lucy entender e vagarosamente adentrar em Brittany, era apertado, quente, e Lucy logo conseguiu romper a barreira que havia, Britt gemeu alto, algumas lágrimas escaparam dela, e Lucy logo parou, preocupou-se e já ia sair de dentro dela, quando Britt apenas a segurou ali para que se acostumasse com a sensação, em pouco tempo Britt pediu para Lucy continuar a se movimentar, mais devagar, e assim as duas tiveram sua primeira vez, e foi perfeito, porque eram elas duas._

 ** _Flashback off_**

Aquele acampamento foi testemunha do que as meninas aprenderam, do que sentiram, e elas jamais se esqueceriam.

Aos 15 anos o pai de Lucy insistiu para que ela tentasse outro método para resolver seu "problema", ela foi ao médico, não queria decepcionar seu pai, mas quando se lembrou de como se sentia com Brittany, de que nunca havia achado nenhum garoto atraente, decidiu que não mudaria. O difícil era fazer seus pais entenderem sua decisão, mas quando o médico explicou algumas das possíveis conseqüências na vida de Lucy, principalmente as psicológicas, eles acabaram aceitando a decisão dela.

Aos 16 anos as meninas estavam apaixonadas, não se imaginavam com qualquer outra pessoa, faziam planos, pretendiam viver juntas para sempre, o problema é que apesar de serem irmãos, Russel Fabray pensava muito diferente da irmã Whitney Pierce, que sempre ensinara a filha que amor é amor, não importando quem se ama e sim, como se ama.

Lucy Q. agora já se preparava para as inscrições da faculdade, Brittany apenas pensava em se inscrever em companhias de dança, afinal seu sonho era esse, dançar como sempre gostou, ao passo que Lucy queria ser escritora ou fotógrafa, estava chegando a hora que começariam suas vidas juntas para sempre, era o que Lucy acreditava.


	4. Rachel Barbra Berry

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Rachel Barbra Berry**

Rachel desde pequenina sabia o que seria quando crescesse, ela seria uma atriz da Broadway, ela era incentivada pelos paizinhos, aos 3 anos já fazia aulas de dança, canto e interpretação.

Rachel era decidida e nada nem ninguém mudaria seus planos, era o que ela dizia, e seus planos consistiam em estrear na Broadway aos 20 anos, ser a atriz principal aos 22 anos, casar aos 25 anos, ocasião que perderia sua virgindade para o amor de sua vida e teriam filhos após ela ganhar seu primeiro Tony aos 27 anos.

Mas para isso Rachel enfrentava todos os dias o bullying de seus colegas contra ela, desde que entrara no ensino médio levava slushies todos os dias no rosto, mas isso não diminuía sua vontade de conseguir ser quem sempre sonhou, e ela seria.

Rachel fazia parte do Glee Club, pois ser parte de algo especial a fazia ser especial, era assim que ela dizia, era considerada uma perdedora, mas nunca deu atenção ao que diziam, pois um dia eles seriam seus serviçais, ou assim ela imaginava.

No 2º ano do ensino médio, Rachel conheceu Finn Hudson, quarterback do time da escola, e ali estava, bem na frente de seus olhos, o amor de sua vida, e ela foi atrás e o fez se apaixonar por ela, era sua primeira conquista, ela estava apaixonada, e o garoto mais popular da escola era seu namorado, mesmo que isso não fizesse diferença no tratamento que recebia dos outros.

Seu melhor amigo era Kurt Hummel, o garoto gay também atacado pelos colegas de escola, mas juntos eles conquistariam o mundo.

Kurt e Rachel sofriam muito, mas eles tiveram um ao outro desde os 6 anos quando se conheceram na escola, em seu primeiro dia de aula, descobriram que gostavam das mesmas coisas, e Rachel estava lá para ele quando ele se assumiu gay, nem sequer questionando, ela era a rocha dele e ele a defenderia do mundo.

Eles entrariam em NYADA juntos, estreariam na Broadway juntos e seriam melhores amigos para sempre.

Finn, era filho da madrasta de Kurt, e depois de algum tempo passou a respeitá-lo e amar como um irmão, demorou um pouco, mas as coisas se encaixaram, Rachel teve um papel importante nisto.


	5. Primeiras Mudanças Inesperadas

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Primeiras Mudanças Inesperadas**

Rachel acordou chorando, um aperto em seu coração, ela sabia que algo ruim iria acontecer, ela sempre teve um sexto sentido, ela apenas sabia, era como um aviso do universo, mas ela não imaginava o que poderia ser.

Levantou-se, fez todo o seu ritual matutino, tomou café e foi para a escola, aquele aperto do coração não apaziguava, essa sensação era horrível.

Finn a esperava na porta da escola e caminharam juntos à primeira aula, ele a questionou sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas ela apenas disse que era uma dor de cabeça, estava cansada de zombarem dela quando dizia que havia algo errado, apesar de nunca ter errado.

Já estavam no auditório ensaiando uma apresentação para o Glee club, quando no meio de sua canção Rachel sentiu uma dor lancinante em sua cabeça, ela fechou os olhos e viu cabelos loiros e olhos verdes com pontinhos dourados se fechando, o que era aquilo?!

Rachel apertou a mão de Kurt, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas continuou cantando Invincible de Kelly Clarkson, afinal ela nunca deixaria uma dor, ou uma alucinação lhe atrapalhar, ela era uma estrela, e estrelas nunca deixam de brilhar.

...

Era mais um dia comum, mas não para Lucy Q., para ela era um dia especial, estava em frente ao seu armário no colégio aguardando Brittany para irem à aula juntas, Lucy estava feliz, havia convencido seu pai de que não fora feita para seguir seus passos na advocacia e ele, desde que ela pelo menos se inscrevesse em Direito na Universidade de Cambridge, onde ele havia se formado, concordou que ela se inscrevesse para Literatura na Universidade de Oxford, e Lucy estava radiante, não via a hora de contar a Britt, mas não via sinais de sua prima.

Lucy Q. perguntou para alguns de seus colegas se haviam visto a garota, e um deles disse que viu a menina na sala de dança, para onde ela seguiu direto, o que se arrependeu no momento em que chegou na sala.

\- Britt – Foi a única coisa que saiu de sua boca.

Lá estava Britt aos beijos com o capitão do time de futebol da escola, e quando viu Lucy, apenas sorriu, mas não se separou do rapaz.

Lucy estava desesperada, seu coração estava batendo a mil por hora, parecia que estava se quebrando, suas mãos suavam, seus olhos não acreditavam no que viam, sua reação foi sair correndo, e de repente Lucy estava chorando amargamente no carro que ganhou dos pais no aniversário de 17 anos.

Ela apertava o volante tão forte que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos, as lágrimas escorriam molhando a camisa branca do uniforme escolar. Ela ligou o carro e saiu em disparada.

Lucy não viu o caminhão que se aproximava ultrapassando o farol vermelho no cruzamento, o caminhão não conseguiu frear. Lucy Q. sentia-se longe, ela viu um anjo de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de chocolate lhe cantando uma canção, vestida toda de branco enquanto ela adormecia.

 _"... Now I am a warrior, a shooting star_

 _Know I got this far, had a broken heart_

 _No one hears the silent tears collecting_

 _Cause it's being weak, but strong in the truth I found_

 _I have courage now, gonna shout it out_

 _Teacher, I feel the dots connecting_

 _Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall_

 _Cause I can take on so much more_

 _Than I had ever dreamed_

 _So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall_

 _Cause baby, I am ready to be free"..._

 _"_ _...Agora, sou uma guerreira, uma estrela cadente_

 _Saiba que cheguei até aqui, tive o coração partido_

 _Ninguém ouve as lágrimas silenciosas se acumulando_

 _Pois era fraca, mas encontrei a força da verdade_

 _Tenho coragem agora, vou gritar_

 _Professor, sinto os pontos se ligando_

 _Me vença, me derrube como uma cachoeira_

 _Pois posso enfrentar muito mais_

 _Do que eu sonhava_

 _Me vença, me derrube como uma cachoeira_

 _Pois baby, estou pronta para ser livre"..._

...

Rachel estava na cabine da caminhonete de Finn, quando ele terminou o namoro com ela, sua alegação foi que ela era uma perdedora e ele queria continuar popular, mas com ela não poderia. Ela saiu do carro de Finn e então as lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto, ela não o deixou ver o quanto ele estava quebrando seu coraçãozinho.

Rachel sabia que algo iria acontecer, ela sabia, então aconteceu, o amor de sua vida a trocou por popularidade, mas Rachel Barbra Berry não abaixaria a cabeça, ela iria ser uma estrela um dia, ela sabia e Finn Hudson, bem Finn que fosse feliz com sua popularidade enquanto podia.


	6. Fé

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Fé**

Judy e Russel Fabray, Brittany e seus pais, mais alguns familiares e alguns colegas de Lucy estavam todos na sala de espera do hospital aguardando notícias. Ninguém entendia o que havia acontecido, era pra Lucy estar na escola no horário do acidente, ela havia enviado à mãe uma mensagem avisando que já havia chegado na escola, assim como fazia todos os dias, Brittany chorava muito, mas não dizia uma palavra, não conseguia, não entendia, ela sentiu que a prima havia ficado triste quando a viu beijando John, mas elas nunca tinham assumido nada, então eram livres, não via problema algum, se perguntava se o acidente de Lucy tinha algo haver com aquilo.

\- Responsáveis por Lucy Quinn Fabray! – Um médico chamava após horas que Lucy havia dado entrada no centro cirúrgico.

\- Somos nós. – Respondam Judy e Russel ao mesmo tempo.

\- Boa noite, eu sou Dr. Connor Price e estou responsável pelo caso da Srtª. Fabray. Ela teve um pequeno traumatismo craniano, que não danificou em nada seu cérebro. – Judy soltou a respiração que nem sabia que estava segurando. – Mas Lucy teve sua coluna afetada, fizemos o que podíamos durante a cirurgia, mas há riscos de alguns danos dos quais só saberemos quando ela acordar, no momento ela está em coma induzido, nós a manteremos assim por algum tempo, para que seu corpo se recupere melhor. É hora de ter fé em suas crenças. – Agora Judy era amparada pela cunhada, enquanto Russel caiu ajoelhado pedindo à Deus que ajudasse sua filhinha, e prometendo que se tudo ficasse bem ele jamais iria ser tão ranzinza com sua menininha e respeitaria suas decisões.

...

Lucy estava num lugar que nunca havia visto antes, era pacato, extremamente quieto, ela seguiu andando e avistou uma casa, a única casa do lugar, ela ia apertar a campainha, mas a porta estava aberta, então ela entrou, parecia que não havia ninguém, ela foi andando entre os cômodos e já no segundo andar, ela viu uma luz acesa, a porta entreaberta, ela espiou e seu coração apertou com o que viu, seu anjo que antes lhe cantara uma canção pra dormir agora estava chorando, lágrimas grossas, mas ela não via Lucy.

Lucy, então se sentiu desnorteada, de repente ela estava num outro quarto, dessa vez um quarto claro, todo branco e havia uma pessoa deitada em uma cama estreita, era uma cama de hospital, o corpo que ali jazia estava ligado a vários aparelhos, muitos faziam um barulho estranho, ela se aproximou e para sua surpresa e desespero, o corpo que estava ali era o seu, Lucy novamente estava sem chão, não entendia.

Muitas vezes Lucy se encontrava visitando seu anjo e seu corpo quebrado, ela não entendia essa transição, não era como se ela controlasse, quando com seu anjo, ela costumava acariciar seus cabelos castanhos e beijar suas lágrimas, quando com seu corpo, ela apenas contava histórias das quais gostava e que já havia lido tantas vezes que sabia de cabeça, eram histórias que sempre a faziam bem de alguma forma, então era isso que ela esperava.

E ela orava muito todo o tempo, se dependesse de sua fé, ela iria sair daquele estado, ela já sabia que não era mais um pesadelo, aquilo era bem real, e ela só queria que tudo voltasse ao normal.

...

Rachel havia chorado todas as noites por causa de Finn, mas acordava todas as manhãs com um sorriso no rosto, ela sentia que havia algo acontecendo, como se alguém estivesse tomando conta dela durante toda a noite, muitas vezes em seus sonhos ela via aqueles olhos da sua alucinação no auditório no mesmo dia em que Finn terminou com ela.

Rachel fazia suas preces para que, o que ou quem quer que fosse estivesse bem, pois sentia que precisava fazer aquilo, afinal aquele mesmo pressentimento já se arrastava por dias, como se algo ruim estivesse acontecendo, mas não podia ser sobre o término de seu namoro, parecia algo maior.


	7. Despertando

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Despertando**

Passaram-se aproximadamente três semanas quando Dr. Price comunicou à Judy e Russel Fabray que Lucy seria retirada do coma, eles estavam ansiosos, foram avisados que ela estaria confusa, e que deveriam ter paciência, pois Lucy era a mais afetada de toda a história.

...

Lucy estava acordando, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi uma coisa incomodando em sua garganta, na sua boca e nariz, suas mãos foram direto ao objeto que tanto incomodava, mas alguém segurou suas mãos e aparentemente, outra pessoa já estava retirando aquilo dela, quando abriu os olhos havia uma claridade extrema, ofuscava sua visão e ela logo fechou os olhos novamente, os abrindo devagar, piscando para se acostumar com tamanha claridade, alguém apague a luz, ela pensava. Sua cabeça doía, parecia que mil agulhas estavam espetando seu corpo, com exceção das pernas, Lucy não sentia as pernas e isso a preocupou.

Finalmente retiraram os tubos que tanto a incomodavam, muitas vozes eram ouvidas por ela, mas nenhuma conhecida, ela só conseguia ver vultos, mas que droga, o que estava acontecendo?!

\- Lucy! Lucy, você me ouve? – Chamou o Dr. Price.

\- Sim. – Sua voz saiu tão fraca que ela mal reconheceu. – Sim. – Ela tentou novamente, mas sua voz ainda não parecia normal e sentia sua garganta arranhar um pouco pra falar.

\- Lucy, você está no hospital, eu sou Dr. Connor Price, mas uma moça tão bonita como você, pode me chamar apenas de Dr. Connor, deixe Dr. Price para o restante feio da humanidade. – Brincou o Dr. Price com Lucy. – Eu sou o médico responsável pelo seu caso. Você se lembra do que aconteceu?

\- Eu estava dirigindo, uma forte pancada, eu não me lembro muito bem. – Era apenas o que Lucy podia se lembrar.

\- Lucy, vamos fazer alguns exames em você, depois você poderá ver sua família, tudo bem?

\- Sim, Doutor.

Foram feitos uma série de exames, desde as pupilas até os dedos do pé, exames de sangue, ressonâncias, ultrassonografias, testes de memória, mas o resultado foi um só, Lucy estaria paraplégica por tempo indeterminado ou para sempre, a pressão exercida sobre sua coluna no acidente foi muito grande, só o tempo poderá dizer se haverá reversão no caso de Lucy, os médicos já haviam feito o que podiam até aquele momento, com o tempo, fariam o que mais fosse necessário.

A espera a estava agoniando, Dr. Connor apenas lia os exames, e repetia algumas coisas em sua perna que ela não conseguia sentir, nem ver pela posição que estava, ela estava muito preocupada e já pressentia o que havia acontecido, só precisava de uma confirmação, ela não era burra, ela tinha sensação de todo o corpo, menos nas pernas.

\- Lucy, o que eu vou dizer pode te assustar um pouco, mas quero que saiba que há muitas chances, vo – Lucy cortou o médico no meio da frase.

\- Eu já entendi, Doutor, não precisa enrolar, eu estou aleijada não é isso?! – Lucy dizia enquanto lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto.

\- Não, Lucy, você não está aleijada, você está, talvez apenas temporariamente, paraplégica, e se você fizer todo o tratamento, poderá se recuperar, não é uma certeza, mas uma grande possibilidade, as vértebras que foram afetadas na sua coluna tem chance de se recuperar, na maior parte só dependerá de você, Lucy. – Disse em um só fôlego o Dr. Price, era difícil enfrentar esta moça tão linda e frágil naquele estado, ele tinha uma filha na idade dela o que só tornava a situação mais difícil, mas ele tinha que ser forte pela garota e por sua profissão, ele iria ajudá-la.

\- Eu quero minha mãe, meu pai, eu quero Britt, por favor Doutor Connor. – Lucy pedia em meio ao choro e soluços.

Dr. Price explicou a situação aos pais de Lucy, o que foi muito difícil, uma vez que antes de terminar a explicação Judy desmaiou, e Russel parecia inconsolável, e foi Britt, a prima de Lucy, quem clareou a situação dizendo que o importante era que Lucy estava viva e bem.

Os pais de Lucy entraram no quarto onde ela estava e assim como Dr. Price pedira, estavam calmos e passando tranquilidade à filha, eles tinham que ser fortes por ela.

\- Lucy, meu bebê, você está acordada, como senti sua falta, querida. – Dizia Judy pausadamente, acariciando o rosto de sua filha, se controlando ao máximo para não chorar diante dela que parecia tão frágil.

\- Mamãe. – Foi o que Lucy conseguiu dizer antes de cair no choro novamente.

\- Minha garotinha, não chore, você está bem e viva, você sempre foi a garota mais forte que já conheci, você vai superar isso, e nós estaremos ao seu lado a cada etapa. – Dizia um Russel com um meio sorriso de lado, segurando também suas lágrimas, e apertando a mão de sua filha.

\- Papai, você acha que eu vou me recuperar? – Lucy perguntou já sentindo a força que ambos seus pais lhe transmitiam.

\- Sim, Lucy, você vai superar isso, você é uma Fabray, e nós Fabray sempre superamos a nós mesmos, não será diferente desta vez. – Russel respondeu com toda a sua convicção, mesmo com medo de que suas palavras viessem a ser mentirosas.

\- Se você confia em mim, Papai, eu vou me recuperar, eu dou minha palavra. – E assim Lucy prometeu a si mesma que venceria mais esse obstáculo imposto à ela.

Quando seus pais saíram do quarto, Brittany veio a pedido de Lucy, ainda não eram permitidas visitas naquele dia, mas Lucy insistiu em vê-la.

\- Lucy, você está acordada, graças à Deus. – Brittany dizia ao dar vários beijinhos em toda a face de Lucy, terminando com um selinho.

\- Oi, Britt, sim eu estou. – Lucy, sorria contagiada pela felicidade que Britt trazia em todo lugar onde estava.

\- Eu estava muito preocupada, ainda não entendo o que aconteceu, você estava na escola, e depois o acidente, por que você saiu da escola, Lucy? – Brittany perguntou com toda a inocência que só ela poderia ter e foi aí que Lucy se lembrou.

\- Britt. – Lucy deu uma pausa, respirou fundo, todo o tempo olhando nos olhos da loira ao seu lado. – Eu vi você e John, você me viu, como não sabe o que aconteceu depois disso?! – Lucy disse, mas sem conseguir sentir raiva, ela nunca sentiria raiva de Britt, ela foi magoada, machucada literalmente, mas ela sabia que Britt nunca faria aquilo intencionalmente, mas além disso Lucy se sentia diferente em relação a prima, algo havia mudado.

\- Lucy Q., eu não entendo, eu e John estávamos nos beijando, não fiz nada de errado, por favor me explique.

\- Britt, você não pode estar falando sério. Eu estou aleijada, não louca, isso não é uma piada. – Lucy esbravejava. – Pelo amor de Deus, você me trai com o capitão do time de futebol, não faz nenhum esforço para disfarçar, e ainda finge que não sabe o que aconteceu. Então vou te explicar, você naquele momento quebrou meu coração, e provavelmente nunca terá concerto, você entende, Brittany? – Lucy agora estava com raiva, ela sabia que Britt raciocinava diferente, mas aquilo era um absurdo.

\- Não, eu não te traí, nós não somos namoradas, Lucy Q., nós somos primas que se amam, mas ainda primas, nós brincamos, nos beijamos, fazemos amor muitas vezes, mas é só, eu pensei que você entendia isso, você é mais inteligente que eu. – E foi então que o coração de Lucy terminou de despedaçar, ela havia fantasiado tudo aquilo, fantasiado até mesmo seu futuro, aquilo não era justo.

\- Britt, não! Nós íamos morar juntas, íamos ser nós para sempre, lembra? – Dizia Lucy entre lágrimas.

\- Sim, Lucy Q., eu me lembro, e vamos ser nós para sempre, afinal, você é minha prima, minha melhor amiga, meu primeiro amor, mas isso não quer dizer que somos namoradas, nós somos primas, Lucy, eu nunca a verei como uma namorada, ou mesmo uma esposa. – Lucy estava em prantos enquanto ouvia Brittany. – Por favor, Lucy Q., não chore, por favor, os unicórnios vão ficar tristes.

\- Britt, por favor vá embora, eu não posso nem te olhar neste momento.

\- Mas, Lucy Q., por favor.

\- Não me chame mais assim, apenas vá. Depois conversamos. – Brittany agora era quem chorava, ela apenas não entendia, sua Lucy não poderia estar com raiva dela. – Brittany, vá embora! – Lucy gritava agora.

Brittany saiu aos prantos, enquanto Lucy ficou perdida entre pensamentos e lágrimas, aquilo não estava acontecendo, ela estava aleijada, e havia perdido seu amor, a pessoa com quem ela havia planejado todo o seu futuro, ela só queria uma explicação, não poderia Deus ser tão mal, afinal, ela nunca havia feito nada de mal para ninguém. Ela dormiu com esse pensamento e sonhou com um anjo de cabelos castanhos e olhos da cor de chocolate.

...

Há muitos quilômetros dali, Rachel acordava no meio da noite com um grande suspiro, como se o ar estivesse voltando aos seus pulmões, ela fechou os olhos novamente e em seus sonhos viu novamente olhos verdes com pontinhos dourados se abrindo.


	8. Adaptação

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Adaptação**

Haviam passados quase quatro meses após o acidente, sua casa fora completamente adaptada para ela, haviam rampas, portas mais largas, barras de alumínio em todo lugar, um banheiro totalmente acessível, seu quarto que antes era no andar de cima passou a ser onde era o escritório de seu pai, sua mãe fizera questão de decorá-lo da forma como o antigo quarto de Lucy, mas ela já não queria mais assim, aquele quarto lhe trazia lembranças que ela queria esquecer, então o quarto novo era completamente diferente do antigo.

Lucy fez muitas seções de fisioterapia, ela estava melhorando, Dr. Price já havia dado esperanças reais à família. Lucy era uma guerreira, ela iria superar isso tudo, mas apesar de estar tendo toda essa melhora, Lucy estava diferente, estava tendo acompanhamento psicológico, e mesmo o psicólogo dizendo que surpreendentemente ela estava bem, Lucy agora queria ser chamada de Quinn, Brittany era na maioria das vezes ignorada, e isso assustava seus pais, seu olhar parecia mais distante.

Além disso, ela fora aceita nas Universidades de Oxford e Cambridge para a felicidade dos pais e dela mesma, mas optou por Direito em Cambridge, o que causou estranheza aos pais, uma vez que ela havia insistido com o pai que não tinha vocação para isso.

Quinn, como fez questão que todos a chamassem na escola após retornar, conseguiu se formar como a primeira da turma, mas já não era a mesma garota doce que todos conheciam, ela era diferente agora, um olhar e era suficiente para não lhe dirigirem a palavra, Brittany era seu alvo favorito.

Seu cabelo agora era mais curto, acima dos ombros, facilitava para arrumar numa cadeira de rodas, seus ombros e braços estavam mais fortes, devido aos exercícios de fisioterapia e a cadeira de rodas, seus olhos não brilhavam mais, ela era a mesma, mas completamente outra, se é que me fiz entender.

Ela havia perdoado Brittany, ela entendeu mesmo, mas se condenava a cada vez que olhava a prima com John. Como pôde se enganar tanto? Mas lembrando bem agora, Brittany deu todos os sinais, ela quem não quis enxergar. Britt, sempre dizia que elas eram primas, que um dia aquilo que viviam iria ser estranho e que elas ririam de tudo isso, ela nunca se entregava tanto, ela a amava sim, não havia dúvidas, mas de um jeito diferente, e Quinn foi quem ignorou todos os sinais, mas ainda doía tanto, apenas ela tinha fé nela mesmo, aquilo iria passar de um jeito ou de outro, não fosse o tempo, seria ela quem mudaria a situação.

...

Rachel, estava agora no último ano do ensino médio, estava se dedicando totalmente à escola, precisava de todos os créditos possíveis para entrar em NYADA.

Havia namorado um garoto de outra escola, Jesse St. James, mas terminaram, pois apesar de serem completamente compatíveis musicalmente e dramaticamente, eles eram melhores como amigos.

Finn Hudson se arrependeu quando ela estava com Jesse, mas ela já o havia apagado do seu coração. Finn, quem é Finn? Ela dizia aos desavisados que teimavam em ligá-la a ele.

Kurt, seu fiel amigo, estava seguindo os mesmos passos de Rachel, eles tinham tudo planejado, no próximo ano estariam juntos em NYADA, morando juntos em um apartamento na cidade dos seus sonhos, Nova Iorque.

Ah, Kurt agora namorava com Blaine Anderson, um garoto de outra escola que Kurt conheceu quando espionava o coral rival.

E uma grande surpresa, depois que Finndiota tirou a maior causadora de bullying de Rachel do armário, e Rachel ficou ao lado dela, Santana Lopez tornou-se mais amigável com Rachel e passou a respeitá-la. Não eram amigas, mas já era um bom começo.

Rachel planejava cada passo que dava, era a melhor aluna da turma no colégio, na escola de dança, na escola de música, e na escola de teatro, ela sabia o que queria e teria.

Rachel só não sabia o que fazer com o romance, ela queria amar e ser amada, mas isso ela não conseguia, talvez ela não foi feita para isso.


	9. Um Novo Começo

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Um Novo Começo**

\- Quinn, filha, já está tudo pronto, suas últimas coisas já estão no carro. – Dizia um Russel orgulhoso.

Haviam se passado mais três meses, Quinn havia se recuperado completamente, ainda sentia dores se fizesse muito esforço, tinha que passar por muitas seções de fisioterapia, mas já andava normalmente e até corria um pouco.

Ela iria para Cambridge na manhã seguinte, mas já queria que tudo estivesse pronto.

\- Obrigada, Papai. Após o jantar eu quero conversar com você, mamãe e Frannie, não esqueça.

\- Sim, minha garotinha, você já disse isso milhares de vezes.

Quinn queria falar sobre muitas coisas antes de sair do conforto do lar dos pais, mas havia a principal, pela qual ela carregou um medo há muitos anos, mas hoje seria resolvido, para o bem ou para o mal, Quinn Fabray sairia da casa de seus pais para viver uma vida livre.

Após um delicioso jantar de despedida, um bonito discurso de seu pai, muitas lágrimas de sua mãe, muitas brincadeiras da irmã, Quinn pediu que todos fossem à sala de estar.

\- Papai, Mamãe, Frannie. – Quinn suspirou, olhou nos olhos de cada um ali, como ela os amava, será que iria perdê-los? Mas ela precisava daquilo para viver em paz. – Antes de qualquer coisa, eu peço que primeiro ouçam tudo que eu vou falar e eu quero deixar claro que os amo muito e não estaria aqui hoje se não fosse por vocês. - Ela fez outra pausa, respirando fundo. – Papai, eu realmente ainda vou precisar que administre meu dinheiro, então por favor, não tome nenhuma atitude impulsiva após nossa conversa, eu realmente não saberia o que fazer com tudo isso sozinha, pelo menos não por enquanto. – Russel arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda marca dos Fabray, mas não disse nenhuma palavra, apenas acenou.

Quinn agora era milionária, além de receber mais de dez milhões da herança de seus avós quando completou 18 anos, ela havia recebido quarenta e três milhões de indenização pelo acidente, pois o motorista assumiu que ultrapassou o sinal vermelho, a perícia constatou que a empresa já não fazia as revisões necessárias no caminhão há alguns meses o que fez com que o veículo perdesse o freio e ocasionou o acidente, a empresa responsável pelo caminhão era a maior de todo o Reino Unido, acrescente o fato de que o governo Inglês possuía uma parte da empresa, e que Russel Fabray, o maior e mais requisitado advogado de Londres assumiu o caso, Quinn então, já de família rica, tornou-se aos 19 anos milionária, e seu pai já fazia seu dinheiro render.

\- Papai, eu sempre procurei fazer tudo o que me pediu, sempre o respeitei em tudo que pude, e assim sempre será, sempre honrei o nome dos Fabray, mas há uma coisa que não pude fazer, me perdoem, Papai e Mamãe, por favor. – Quinn já tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Papai, não sei se é por causa do meu "problema" – fez aspas com os dedos – mas eu não posso concluir seus sonhos, eu me decidi pelo curso de Direito para lhe fazer orgulhoso, mas também para me fazer ser alguém tão importante quanto você é, você é minha inspiração, Papai. – Ela respirou fundo. – Há alguns anos eu descobri que não gostava de meninos, eu juro que tentei, mas sequer conseguia me imaginar com algum deles. – Mais uma profunda pausa. – Papai, Mamãe, Frannie, eu gosto de meninas, sempre gostei, e eu não poderia sair desta casa e viver uma vida plena sem que vocês soubessem disso, por favor não me odeiem, eu juro que não queria ser assim, eu já orei tanto para ser diferente, mas não consegui, me perdoem, por favor. – Quinn chorava desesperadamente neste momento.

\- Quinn, era isso? Você só pode estar brincando. Como você ousa me fazer adiar minha viagem de férias para isso? – Frannie dizia e Quinn olhava atônita. – Certo, eu também te amo, mas se era isso, poderia ter me falado por telefone. – Quinn estava sem reação.

\- Quinnie, meu bebê, nós já sabíamos, estávamos apenas deixando você ter seu espaço e vir falar conosco. – Disse uma Judy com carinho expresso na voz para uma Quinn cética.

\- Minha garotinha, desde os seus 15 anos, quando você não quis fazer a cirurgia, que nós tivemos certeza disso, só achávamos que você preferia manter sua vida pra você própria. – Quinn estava momentaneamente paralisada.

\- Oh, vamos lá, Quinnie, nós cansamos de ouvir você e Brittany no quarto, vocês nunca foram discretas. – Frannie dizia irritada e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

\- Frannie, mais respeito com sua irmã. – Judy a repreendeu.

\- Filha, sua tia Whitney desde que descobriu sobre você e Britt conversou comigo e sua mãe, isso foi há algum tempo, ela nos fez entender que amor é amor e ponto, nos desculpe se não falamos nada, mas você foi sempre tão reservada.

\- Mas, Papai, e a igreja? – Uma Quinn chocada questionava.

\- Quinnie, a igreja não é mais importante que nossa filha, e Deus quem lhe criou jamais a faria assim, se fosse errado, o pecado está na mente dos homens, não no amor. E convenhamos, seu pênis é maior que o de seu pai, o que você faria com ele com um homem? – Uma Judy respondia para uma Quinn que agora sorria e um Russel que olhava incrédulo após a última frase de sua esposa.

\- Eu devo estar em outra dimensão, não posso ter carregado esse medo por tanto tempo desnecessariamente. Oh, meu Deus, como estou feliz.

Todos estavam felizes, mas Quinn estava radiante, sua família a amava incondicionalmente, ela ainda achava que estava sonhando. Eles foram dormir logo depois da conversa, depois de muitos abraços, e um puxão de orelha de Frannie em Quinn, por ela ter feito todo este drama.

...

\- Rachel, você está pronta, estrelinha? Onde está Hiram?– Perguntava Leroy Berry à sua menina.

\- Sim, Papai, vamos logo, o Paizinho já está nos esperando no carro. – Rachel respondia com impaciência.

Hoje acontecerão as Regionais, será decidido se o New Directions irá ou não para as Nacionais e Rachel não via a hora de se apresentar, ela tem um solo para apresentar, afinal de contas e isto será importante para sua entrada em NYADA.


	10. Expectativa

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Expectativa**

Rachel estava nervosa, era sua última jogada, ela havia ficado aterrorizada na sua audição para entrada em NYADA, acabou travando e não conseguiu cantar. * Isso ocorreu no mesmo dia em que Quinn caiu da escada trocando a lâmpada da cozinha e ficou desacordada por uns bons 30 minutos. * Bem, mas Rachel com a ajuda de sua colega Tina encontraram Carmen Tibideaux, ela é a responsável pelas admissões em NYADA, e Rachel esperava que ela viesse assistir a apresentação das Nacionais hoje e talvez conseguir sua segunda chance.

\- Acalme-se Rachel, você está nas nacionais, você espera por isso há três anos. – Dizia um Finn tentando tranquilizar sua amiga, sim, Rachel acabou aceitando ser amiga do garoto, depois que ele reconheceu que a popularidade não era mais importante que as pessoas que realmente se importam com o seu bem estar.

\- Mas ela não veio, Finn. – Rachel dizia com uma decepção perceptível.

\- Não, ela não veio, mas você está aqui, é a sua oportunidade e todas as pessoas aqui presentes vieram pra te ver, então pegue esta chance e mostre quem é Rachel Barbra Berry, a estrela mais brilhante que eu conheço. – Uau! Finn Hudson realmente amadureceu.

Rachel entrou no palco, mas antes de cantar fechou os olhos e lembrou daqueles olhos que persistiam em perseguir seus sonhos, e quando ela abriu os olhos, ela estava pronta.

...

O primeiro semestre da Universidade voou para Quinn, ela descobriu que Direito estava impregnado em suas veias, para surpresa de muitos, mas principalmente dela própria. Ela adorava o curso, claro, porém Quinn aproveitou que não trabalharia e aproveitou o tempo livre para fazer um curso de fotografia, afinal isso ainda era sua paixão, vivia pelo campus com sua Nikon fotografando tudo que lhe era interessante, era um dos motivos pela qual já era conhecida.

E para surpresa de ninguém, Quinn Fabray estava novamente entre os populares, sim ela continuava linda, imponente, mas agora Quinn era diferente, ela não era mais uma bonequinha, seu olhar havia mudado, havia malícia, não mais inocência, e Quinn estava bem assim, se descobriu uma grande conquistadora, apesar de ainda estar se adaptando a nova característica.

Afora de tudo isso, Quinn não conseguia esquecer tudo o que vivera com Brittany, haviam vivido muitas coisas juntas, era impossível tirar a prima da mente, e era por isso que ela tentava esquecer entre dezenas de garotas, mas nenhuma conseguiu o feito.

Quinn voltava pra casa sempre que podia, passava todos as folgas possíveis com os pais, seu Pai a estava ensinando algumas coisas sobre como administrar seu patrimônio, também aproveitavam para falar sobre a universidade. Sua mãe aproveitava para mimar a filha mais nova de muitas maneiras, incluindo fazer todos os seus pratos favoritos.

\- Quinnie. Quinnie. Quinn! – Sua irmã gritava no telefone tentando chamar a atenção de Quinn que repentinamente teve seus pensamentos roubados por seu anjo de olhos cor de chocolate.

\- Frannie, não grite, vai me deixar surda.

\- E você testa toda a minha paciência, maninha.

\- Desculpe, é que algumas vezes eu tenho esse pensamento...

\- Sim, sim, eu sei, o anjo que sempre está com você nos momentos mais difíceis, você já fez questão de repetir esta história milhares de vezes. – Dizia uma Frannie com tom de voz desdenhoso.

\- Certo, Fran, o que você quer?

\- Quero saber como você está, apenas isso, só tenho notícias suas através de mamãe e papai.

\- A recíproca é verdadeira. Você sabe que seu telefone faz ligações, não apenas recebe, certo?

\- Engraçadinha, você sabe que o escritório está sugando minha vida e o que sobra fica com Ethan. – Frannie é administradora do escritório de Russel e Ethan é o noivo de Frannie. – Você sabe que te amo, irmãzinha.

\- Sim, eu sei, eu também te amo e sinto sua falta. Eu estou bem, Fran, estou me preparando para o próximo semestre, estou pensando em me inscrever para um programa de estudos internacional, ainda não sei bem.

\- Oh, mas e a vida social como vai? Mamãe disse que você está arrasando corações em Cambridge.

\- Mamãe é exagerada, estou apenas experimentando, Fran, é isso.

\- Uau! Se cuide, espero que esteja se protegendo, bem eu preciso desligar, tenho uma reunião agora. Beijos. Te amo, Lucy.

\- Fran, não me chame assim. E sim, eu já sou bem grandinha. Também te amo. Beijos.

Ao desligar a ligação, a mente de Lucy viajou novamente para seu anjo, ela não sabia porque, mas hoje não conseguia pensar em outra coisa desde que acordou, e isso a estava deixando impaciente.

...

Os New Directions ganharam as Nacionais, Carmem Tibideaux assistiu Rachel cantar sua alma em sua apresentação. Todos estavam eufóricos e Rachel tinha novamente esperança de conseguir entrar na faculdade dos seus sonhos.


	11. A Carta

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **A Carta**

Já faziam três anos do acidente de Lucy, todos estavam felizes com sua recuperação total, ela estava bem com sua vida, seguiu em frente, da melhor maneira que conseguiu, era uma vida que nunca havia imaginado, agora ela era Quinn, a garota que havia "experimentado" mais da metade das garotas de Cambridge, com muitos amigos homens que a tratavam muito bem, mesmo sabendo que ela era intersex, aliás, desde que entrara em Cambridge, Quinn nunca se escondeu.

Ela era a aplicada aluna do curso de Direito, com as melhores notas, e admirada por todos os seus professores. Já ajudava seu pai na pesquisa de alguns casos, e adorava.

Havia feito uma pequena exposição de suas fotografias que lhe rendeu muitos elogios, e vários contatos.

Mas Brittany, bem, ela nunca a esqueceria, foi Brittany quem roubou seu coração e o esmagou, foi ela quem fez Quinn desacreditar em amor. Por causa dela, Quinn prometeu a si mesma que jamais se deixaria amar novamente, ela jamais sofreria por isso outra vez, afinal ela ficou meses sem andar por causa de um amor, isso era a indício suficiente de que ela não deveria se apaixonar nunca mais, e era isso, o coração de Quinn agora era fechado e ninguém possuía a chave.

\- Mamãe, estou em casa. – Quinn acabava de chegar para passar o fim de semana com a família.

\- Oi, Lucy Q. – Disse uma Brittany animada recebendo a prima com um abraço e um selinho, sem dar chance para Quinn reagir, como ela sempre fez. Elas mantinham uma certa amizade, eram primas, mas as coisas nunca mais chegaram nem perto de ser como antes, apesar de para Brittany parecer que nada mudou.

\- Britt, já disse para me chamar de Quinn, é assim que gosto. – Dizia uma Quinn gélida, já tendo ativado suas paredes protetoras, ela nunca superou Brittany e esses rompantes da prima ainda mexiam muito com sua mente.

\- Oh, desculpe, Quinn, é um pouco difícil pra me acostumar. – Disse uma Brittany já na defensiva com os olhos lacrimejando, ela não gostava de como a prima que era sua melhor amiga a tratava agora, doía muito.

\- Meninas, está na hora do jantar, venham. Quinnie, lave bem as mãos. – Quinn revirou os olhos e foi lavar as mãos, depois seguiu para a sala de jantar.

\- Boa noite. – Quinn cumprimentou, com pequeno sorriso, a família que estava ali reunida. Sua mãe, pai, irmã, cunhado, prima, tia e tio. – Não esperava encontrá-los todos aqui.

\- Estávamos te esperando, Quinnie. – Disse uma Frannie animada, segurando a mão de Ethan. – Bem, agora que estão todos reunidos, nós temos uma notícia. – Fran fez suspense e todos estavam prestando atenção. – Bem Ethan e eu não planejamos, pois temos menos de um ano de casados, mas aconteceu. – Ethan abriu um sorriso enorme e trocou com Frannie um olhar de cumplicidade. – Eu estou grávida!

Foi uma comoção geral na mesa, Judy e Whitney choravam e faziam milhares de recomendações à Frannie, Russel e o cunhado Pierce se abraçavam e parabenizavam Ethan, Brittany pulava e batia palmas de alegria, e Quinn já beijava a barriga da irmã dizendo que seria a madrinha. O jantar tornou-se uma bela comemoração.

Já era tarde quando Quinn foi se deitar, ela estava cansada, mas algo lhe chamou atenção, em cima do seu travesseiro havia um envelope, ela prontamente pegou e abriu.

 _"_ _Querida, Lucy Q., acho que é assim que deve-se começar uma carta, não sei bem, porque nunca havia escrito uma._

 _Eu estou aqui escrevendo, enquanto espero Lord Tubbington chegar em casa, não conte a ninguém, mas acho que ele voltou a vender drogas, estou muito preocupada._

 _Eu resolvi escrever, porque já tentei conversar com você várias vezes e você nunca quis me ouvir, dizendo que está tudo bem e o passado está enterrado, mas isso não é justo._

 _Muitas pessoas me consideram burra, acho que agora você é uma delas, eu posso até ser, mas eu entendo muitas coisas, e uma delas é que te fiz muito mal, Lucy Q., mas acredite em mim, quando digo que não foi intencional, e que todas as noites em minhas orações peço para que você um dia possa me perdoar, eu te amo tanto, e sofro a cada dia por ter perdido minha melhor amiga._

 _Para mim o passado nunca vai ser enterrado, você é todo o meu passado, e eu nunca vou te enterrar, você foi quem segurou minha mão no primeiro dia de aula, você quem me protegia quando as crianças me achavam burra, você quem me ensinava truques para aprender as contas de matemática, era você quem me levava pra tomar sorvete todas as vezes que eu estava triste ou muito alegre, ou apenas porque eu pedia._

 _Lucy Q. o nosso primeiro beijo, o primeiro amasso, a primeira vez que fizemos amor, nós tivemos isso uma com a outra, foi pra você o meu primeiro eu te amo, e foi você de quem eu ouvi eu te amo pela primeira vez._

 _E eu ainda te amo, Lucy, muito, pode não ser da maneira como você queria, mas nós tivemos tantos momentos, os momentos mais importantes da minha vida foram com você, e eu sei que muitos dos seus foram comigo._

 _Agora eu entendo que o amor que sentíamos uma pela outra eram diferentes, mas nem por isso o meu amor por você é menos real, ou menos importante, você sempre vai ser o meu primeiro amor._

 _Estamos prestes a completar 21 anos, nós mudamos, crescemos, seus planos são tão diferentes do que você imaginava quando tínhamos 16 anos, e você está feliz com eles._

 _Então, por favor, Lucy Q., me perdoe e me aceite na sua vida com a devida importância que tenho, não me enterre no passado, já fazem 3 anos que você me mantém longe, e eu preciso tanto de você, sinto tanto a sua falta._

 _Eu juro, nunca foi minha intenção te magoar tanto, eu sei que por minha causa você mudou muita coisa, mas eu também sei que o coração lindo e puro da minha Lucy Q. está aí dentro de você, batendo um pouco diferente, mas ainda é o mesmo, assim como eu e você, as primas/melhores amigas, amantes._

 _Naquela época eu não consegui entender quando minha mãe tentava explicar que um titulo não fazia diferença, e que o que eu havia feito, era traição, eu não entendia dessa forma, eu achava que para ser traição, nós tínhamos que ser namoradas, e nós não éramos, Lucy Q., ninguém sabia de nós até o acidente, que eu sei que foi culpa minha, e é mais um motivo pelo qual eu peço seu perdão, eu sofri tanto por te ver naquele estado e não poder me aproximar, não poder te fazer um carinho, você me expulsou da sua vida sem me dar nenhuma chance de me redimir._

 _Eu espero que ao ler esta carta, você possa pelo menos tentar me perdoar._

 _Eu quero tanto poder fazer parte da sua vida novamente, não como uma expectadora, da maneira como você me colocou, mas de forma participativa, as coisas nunca mais serão iguais entre nós, até porque nunca mais seremos amantes, isso já deu muita confusão, Lord T. disse que se nos metermos em outra confusão dessas, nos arrependeremos, eu tenho medo dele, Lucy Q., ele agora tem amigos mafiosos._

 _Tomara que você reconsidere nossa relação, não aguento mais ser tratada por você de forma tão fria._

 _Sempre sua,_

 _Britt."_

Quinn terminou de ler a carta com lágrimas nos olhos, ela nunca imaginou algo como isso. Ela foi tão dura com Britt, ela era realmente tão importante em sua vida, não deveria ter agido assim, tanto tempo já se passou, era hora de aceitar Britt como a prima que ela sempre será, a mais especial, a que ela amou, aliás que ainda ama, mas de forma diferente. Ela então resolve responder à prima enviando um texto.

 **Q: Britt, eu nunca vou achar você burra, você é a criatura mais bela e inteligente que conheci em toda a minha vida. Te amo muito, minha prima. Aos poucos nós vamos retomar nossa amizade, eu prometo. Lucy Q.**

B: Então agora eu posso voltar a te chamar de Lucy Q. Graças a Deus, isso estava me deixando confusa. Obrigada por uma segunda chance, eu prometo não estragá-la novamente. Boa noite, Lucy Q. :-*

 **Q: Ficaremos bem. Boa noite, Britt. :-)**


	12. Boas Notícias

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Boas Notícias**

\- Rachel Berry, como posso ajudar?

\- Srta. Berry, aqui é Irvin Harrison. Como está?

\- Oh, Sr. Harrison. Vou bem, obrigada. Aconteceu alguma coisa no meu teste, porque se aconteceu eu posso refazê-lo, não... – Irvin Harrison não deixou que Rachel concluísse sua frase.

\- Rachel, minha bela Rachel, por favor agora que você é minha mais nova estrela principal, me chame apenas de Irvin. – Rachel ficou muda por um instante.

\- Desculpe, Sr. Harrison, quer dizer, Irvin, acredito que não entendi muito bem, o senhor disse que eu sou sua mais nova estrela principal?

\- Sim, Rachel, foi isso que eu disse você é a nova Funny Brice. E eu preciso de você na próxima segunda-feira na parte da tarde no escritório para que você conheça seus colegas de trabalho e façamos uma leitura para vermos como vocês interagem.

\- Sim, Irvin. Estarei lá. Obrigada. Muito Obrigada.

\- É uma honra Senhorita. Nos vemos depois então. Tchau.

\- Sim. Com certeza nos vemos depois. Tchau.

Rachel desligou o telefone, olhou para Kurt, Santana e Blaine que estavam prestando atenção em toda a conversa e abriu o maior sorriso Rachel Berry que eles já tinham visto.

\- EU SOU A MAIS NOVA FUNNY BRICE!

\- Oh. Meu. Deus.! Oh Meu Deus! Oh Meu Deus! - Todos começaram a falar juntos, pulando se abraçando e parabenizando a amiga.

Rachel estava começando o 4º ano de NYADA, Carmem Tibideaux no fim das contas reconsiderou sua posição depois de ver a apresentação dos New Directions e admitiu Rachel. E ela tanto não se arrependeu, como indicou Rachel ao teste para Funny. Rachel era a aluna mais brilhante de Nyada, sofreu um pouco com a dança, afinal sua professora Cassandra July não aceitava menos que a perfeição de seus alunos e implicou muito com Rachel no primeiro ano, mas agora elas se davam muito bem, Rachel sempre recorria a ela quando precisava de algumas dicas.

Rachel veio para Nova Iorque com Kurt e conseguiram alugar um loft muito espaçoso. Alguns meses depois Santana apareceu inesperadamente de mudança no local e eles a acolheram muito bem. Blaine após se formar juntou-se a eles, e agora faziam o quarteto mais unido que Nova Iorque já ouvira falar, eles se tornaram uma família, e como família protegiam uns aos outros, riam, choravam, brigavam, mas se amavam muito.

Santana estava cursando o 7º semestre de Direito na Universidade de Columbia. Kurt estava no 4º ano de Nyada junto com Rachel. Blaine também estava em Nyada, mas no 3º ano. Rachel já havia feito alguma peças off Broadway, Kurt estava repensando seu no futuro no teatro e investindo em moda, estava trabalhando na Vogue. Santana apenas estudava, conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos integral. Blaine trabalhava em um piano bar muito bem frequentado na Broadway e estava investindo na carreira musical.

Os quatro estavam bem. Kurt e Blaine já falavam em casamento. Santana era a melhor aluna de Direito de Columbia e sempre que podia curtia uma bela farra, adorava a noite Nova Iorquina.

Rachel focava 100% no trabalho e nos estudos, teve alguns namorados, mas nada sério, estava começando a acreditar que ela realmente não feita para o amor.

...

Quinn acabara de se formar como Valedictorian de sua turma, seu discurso foi ovacionado.

Durante a faculdade Quinn fez duas licenças supervisionadas indicadas pelo Reitor de Cambridge. Ela fez uma especialização em Harvard e outra em Yale. Se especializou no direito americano. Já trabalhava com seu pai e Russel estava orgulhoso da filha que parecia ter carregado no sangue o gosto pela advocacia. E após uma grande comemoração seu pai lhe tinha feito uma proposta.

Já era domingo pela manhã quando Russel pegou no colo a pequena Elise e foi ao encontro de Quinn no jardim de sua casa. Assim que Elise viu a madrinha se contorceu nos braços do avô e logo que estava no chão correu ao encontro de Quinn que lhe pegou no colo e beijou todo o rosto fazendo a menina gargalhar.

\- Garotinha, você está ficando enorme. – Quinn falou para sua afilhada.

\- Sim, Dinda, Mami diz que eu já sou uma mocinha. – A menina disse toda orgulhosa.

\- Sim, você é, Elise. Uma mocinha linda. Bom dia, Papai.

\- Bom dia, Quinn. Vejo que caiu da cama. Achei que só eu e Elise estaríamos acordados a esta hora, não é Elise? Nós marcamos um encontro.

\- Sim, vovô. Um encontro.

\- E eu posso saber para que esse encontro que eu não fui convidada, mocinha? – Quinn perguntou fazendo um biquinho.

\- Vovô e eu vamos fazer panquecas e depois assistirmos desenhos até cansarmos. Mas só nós dois. Não é vovô?

\- Sim, Bebê. Só nos dois, mas nós podemos só dessa vez abrir uma exceção e deixar sua madrinha participar. O que acha?

\- Hummmm – A menina se concentrava pensando. – Tudo bem, mas só dessa vez. – Elise se soltou do colo de Quinn e saiu correndo. Ambos Russel e Quinn riram, era bom ter uma criança na casa, Elise sempre passava os finais de semana com os avós.

\- Papai, eu pensei muito durante este mês e eu decidi que vou aceitar sua proposta. Será bom mudar de ambiente e eu realmente gostei dos Estados Unidos quando passei um tempo por lá. Se o senhor confia em mim para isso, eu estou pronta.

\- Quinn, isto é ótimo, já estava na hora de ampliarmos os negócios, Nova Iorque é perfeita para montarmos uma sede da Fabray Advogados. Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você, querida.

\- Obrigada, Papai. Amanhã já devemos começar a organizar o que precisamos.

\- Perfeito, Lucy Quinn Fabray. Amanhã.


	13. Coincidências

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Coincidências**

Rachel encerrava seus dois anos como Funny com orgulho, ganhou um Tony como melhor atriz, e acabara de ser convidada para ser Elphaba em Wicked, não podia estar mais orgulhosa de seu trabalho.

Santana, valedictorian de Columbia, saiu da faculdade direto para um dos melhores escritórios de Nova Iorque. Kurt e Blaine estavam agora casados, Kurt havia sido promovido a estilista na Vogue e Blaine estava trabalhando na Columbia Records como assitente de produtor musical, os garotos ficaram com o loft.

Rachel e Santana dividiam um belo apartamento no centro de Manhattan, ficava perto da Broadway e perto do escritório onde Santana trabalhava.

\- Rachie, estava o maior burburinho no escritório hoje, estão dizendo que a Fabray Advogados abrirá uma sede aqui em Manhattan. – Dizia Santana tirando o blazer e pendurando a bolsa.

\- Isso é bom ou ruím, San? – Rachel respondia com um olhar desaprovador enquanto via Santana chutando os sapatos.

\- Digamos que é bom para quem conseguir trabalhar nele, e ruím pra quem for seu concorrente. Eles são o maior escritório de advocacia da Inglaterra, eu assisti duas palestras de Russel Fabray, o fundador da Fabray Advogados, e o homem é visionário. Eu preciso de uma chance lá. – Os olhos de Santana brilhavam e se via que ela já fazia planos de como tentar sua vaga, e Santana Lopez sempre conseguia o que queria.

\- Então busque sua vaga. Eu sei que ela já é sua. San, seus pais ligaram de novo reclamando que você não dá notícias, por favor, Santana ligue para seus pais, agora.

\- Ok, mãe. Já vou ligar.

...

Quinn já estava em Nova Iorque, o prédio do escritório já estava praticamente pronto, faltava apenas o mobiliário que seria montado na semana seguinte. Que ela estava empolgada era um eufemismo.

Russel e Judy haviam acompanhado Quinn para ajudá-la na transição, com o novo apartamento, as documentações e licenças. Já faziam quase três meses de negociações e agora já estava tudo praticamente pronto.

As entrevistas e contratações seriam feitas por indicações de alguns amigos de Russel e principalmente a equipe de Columbia e NYU, onde Russel tinha muitos contatos. Seus clientes já estavam cientes que dentro de mais um mês a sede americana já estaria em pleno funcionamento, Russel e Quinn já haviam contratado um administrador indicado pelo Sr. Hermann, Reitor de Colúmbia, em pouco tempo a sede estaria funcionando.

Quinn estava tranquila, ela gostava do que fazia e seu pai sempre estaria de suporte se precisasse, ela queria encontrar apenas alguém capaz e de confiança para dividir algumas das responsabilidades com os casos maiores, Sr. Hermann havia indicado Santana Lopez para o cargo, mas Quinn ainda não tinha certeza, afinal era um cargo em que a pessoa deveria ser extremamente compatível com Quinn, afinal trabalhariam juntas diretamente na maior parte do tempo, Mike Chang, o administrador marcaria uma reunião com Santana na próxima semana para então decidirem.

...

\- Rachie. – Santana sussurrava ao telefone.

\- Sannie. Está tudo bem? – Questionava Rachel já imaginado que a amiga pudesse estar em perigo.

\- Sim. Estou falando baixo, porque ninguém aqui do escritório pode ouvir. Acabei de receber uma ligação de um tal Mike Chang me chamando para uma reunião amanhã no novo escritório da Fabray Advogados, parece que o Sr. Hermann me indicou para um cargo de confiança.

\- Oh meu Deus, Sannie. Estou tão feliz por você. Você merece tanto. O jantar de comemoração será por minha conta.

\- É o mínimo que pode fazer, baixinha. Agora tenho que desligar, te amo, Rachie.

\- Também te amo, San.

Rachel estava de férias até Julho, pois em Agosto começariam os ensaios para Wicked, todas as manhãs saía para fazer uma corrida no Central Park, aproveitando a boa temperatura, e esta manhã não foi diferente.

...

Quinn estava andando pelas ruas nova iorquinas e tomando um café, enquanto olhava os jornais na banca de jornal, estava próxima ao prédio da Fabray Advogados esperando o tempo passar até ter que encontrar com Mike para decidirem algumas coisas.

Dessa vez uma revista lhe chamou atenção, a capa dizia:

 _ **"Rachel**_ ** _Berry, ganhadora do Tony Award, como melhor atriz, por sua perfeita atuação na remontagem de Funny Girl, estreará como Elphaba na remontagem de Wicked. Mal podemos esperar a hora de podermos apreciar tamanho talento."_**

Mas o que chamou a atenção de Quinn foi a foto da capa, cabelos longos castanhos, olhos cor de chocolate. Quinn fechou os olhos e visualizou seu anjo, esta garota se parecia com seu anjo. Rachel Berry. Ela lembraria deste nome a partir de agora. Quinn comprou a revista e o jornal e foi em direção ao escritório.

...

Uma Rachel Berry com o fone do ipod no ouvido estava paralisada em frente a sua cafeteria preferida olhando para a banca de jornal a sua frente, onde uma loira estonteante olhava atentamente a capa da New York Magazine da qual Rachel era capa, mas o que paralisou Rachel não foi a loira em si, nem a revista, foram os olhos da loira assim que ela levantou o olhar, pagou pela revista e mais um jornal e passou por Rachel sem nem ao menos percebê-la ali. Eram os mesmos olhos que perseguiam seus sonhos há anos, ela não tinha dúvidas disso.


	14. Destino

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Destino**

Santana Lopez fora anunciada pela secretária de Mike e aguardava a reunião marcada. Ela estava nervosa, não sabia exatamente do que se tratava o cargo, estava ansiosa.

\- Senhorita Lopez, me acompanhe por favor. – Pediu, Jake, o assistente de Mike.

Santana seguiu o rapaz, e no caminho se preparou mentalmente para o que seja lá o que for a esperava.

Ela entrou na sala de reuniões enorme, mas não se deixou abalar, mantinha a postura ereta, um caminhar firme e um olhar profissional. Estava vestindo saia lápis cinza chumbo, camisa branca com um leve decote, blazer preto e calçada em um Jimmy Choo preto que Rachel lhe deu de presente de aniversário e ela só usa em ocasiões especiais.

\- Bom dia, Senhorita Lopez. – Disse Mike com um tom profissional. – eu sou Michael Chang, mas todos me chamam de Mike, sou o administrador da sede da Fabray Advogados nos Estados Unidos. É um prazer conhecê-la.

\- Bom dia, Senhor Chang. O prazer é meu.

\- Bom dia, Senhorita Santana Lopez. – Quinn disse girando a cadeira na qual estava sentada, admirando a vista de Manhattan pela janela, de volta ao lugar. Eu sou Quinn Fabray. Represento Russel Fabray aqui nos Estados Unidos. – Dizia Quinn com um belo sotaque Inglês.

\- Bom dia, Senhorita Fabray.

\- Bem, apresentações feitas, sem mais delongas, vamos ao ponto que lhe trouxe aqui, Senhorita Lopez. – Quinn iniciou a reunião. E Santana no meio de toda a "inquisição", como ela rotulou a entrevista, notou a revista que Rachel era capa no meio das coisas de Quinn e sentiu o coração inchar de orgulho da sua tampinha.

...

\- San, é você?

\- Não, é o fantasma da ópera. Que pergunta, Berry, que eu saiba só nós duas temos a chave do apartamento.

\- Pelo mal humor, acho que nem tudo saiu como você esperava. – Dizia Rachel sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

\- Por Dios, yo soy Santana Lopez, todo va según lo que quiero. Baixinha, a vaga é minha. – Santana disse já animada.

\- Parabéns, Sannie, eu sabia. – Disse Rachel já abraçando a amiga e lhe enchendo as bochechas de beijos.

Então Santana contou todos os detalhes, sobre suas responsabilidades, seu novo salário altamente pecaminoso, falou de sua chefe, a tal Quinn Fabray, como ela se referiu, mas elogiou o profissionalismo da mulher, contou todos os detalhes, inclusive que tinha quinze dias para resolver sua situação no escritório em que trabalha e começar no novo, e Rachel estava transbordando de alegria pela amiga.

\- Rachie, hoje vamos comemorar, é sexta-feira e vamos aproveitar tudo.

\- Está bem, San, vou ligar para Kurt e Blaine. O jantar é por minha conta, apesar de com esse novo salário, você poderia praticamente fechar o restaurante só para nós quatro. – Rachel ria e Santana mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio.

\- Oh, vamos lá, tampinha, com o que você ganha, você compra o restaurante. E alem disso, avise aos garotos que vamos curtir a noite, quero beber e dançar. Vou tomar um banho.

...

Os quatro se encontraram num restaurante famoso de Manhatan, o qual Rachel conseguiu a reserva em cima da hora, apenas por ser Rachel Berry, a garota realmente era famosa em Nova Iorque. Jantaram, brindaram e de lá foram a uma badalada boate gay que Blaine indicou, Rachel nem podia reclamar, estava acompanhada de três amigos gays.

Santana estava vestindo um tubinho vermelho justo que abraçava todo o seu corpo, com um casaco preto por cima combinando com os sapatos, maquiagem leve ressaltando os olhos, na opinião de Kurt, estava perfeita. Kurt estava vestindo uma de suas combinações coloridas cheias de estilo, mas que o deixavam sempre bem. Blaine, seguia o usual, calça skinny preta, camisa justa, e gravata borboleta que era sua marca registrada. Rachel, bem, Rachel estava nas palavras de Kurt, uma deusa, com um vestido azul marinho que ia até o meio das cochas, deixando a mostra suas belas e longas pernas, com decote em um ombro só, calçava um par de louboutin prata, maquiagem ressaltando bem os olhos e os longos cílios, estava divina.

\- É shorty stack, se você não fosse minha irmãzinha, hoje eu te pegava. – Disse Santana.

\- Santana. - Rachel corou indignada e repreendeu a amiga. – Tenha modos, se não fossemos tão amigas, o que eu ainda me pergunto o motivo, você não me "pegaria", – fez aspas com os dedos – porque você não faz meu estilo.

\- Ha! Então você tem um estilo feminino. Eu sabia, Berry, meu gaydar sempre apitou perto de você.

\- San, sempre acreditei que a sexualidade é fluida, só nunca me interessei por nenhuma garota, mas não me oporia.

\- Ok, Berry. Agora cale a boca e vamos curtir. – Santana saiu arrastando os outros três para o bar.

\- Blaine, que lugar incrível. – Santana disse. – E há mulheres incríveis também. Você me surpreendeu.

\- Oh, Santana, um elogio seu? Ganhei o ano. – Blaine brincou.

\- Não se sinta, engomadinho, chega de conversa, vamos beber.

Santana tirou do nada 8 doses de tequila, limão e sal, e os quatro tomaram duas cada um para começar a aquecer.

\- Agora vamos dançar um pouco. – Disse Rachel enquanto já caminhava balançando os quadris para a pista de dança.

Depois de algum tempo, Rachel foi ao banheiro, enquanto Blaine buscava algumas bebidas para todos, deixando Kurt e Santana dançando.

Alguém esbarrou, ou melhor quase derrubou Santana, e Kurt já imaginava a cena que a latina causaria, mas para sua surpresa não ocorreu, a latina ia abrir a boca para com certeza incorporar lima heights, quando engoliu em seco.

\- Senhorita Fabray.

\- Lopez. Me desculpe, eu escorreguei em alguma coisa e acabei me desequilibrando. Bom encontrá-la por aqui, eu vim com Mike, mas ele já está indo embora, e eu particularmente ainda não tenho muita intimidade para ficar sozinha na noite de Nova Iorque, mas está tão divertido. – Soltou uma Quinn aparentemente já de pilequinho sem ao menos respirar.

\- Sim, sim, fique por aqui, estou com uns amigos, este é Kurt Hummel. Os outros logo aparecem. Kurt, esta é Quinn Fabray, minha mais nova chefe. – Então Kurt entendeu o motivo pelo qual, Santana mordeu a língua.

\- Oh, não, não, parceiras de trabalho, Lopez, nada de chefe, teremos responsabilidades do mesmo nível. Prazer, Kurt.

\- Muito prazer, Quinn, posso chamá-la assim, certo?

\- Claro.

\- Uau, San, você não disse que sua chefe era tão linda. – Disse Kurt, analisando Quinn dos pés a cabeça. – Quinn estava com um vestido solto branco, fita preta que o para acinturar, e decote V, sandália preta, e olhos bem marcados ressaltando o belo verde.

Neste momento Blaine chegou acompanhado de uma garçonete, trazendo várias bebidas que não conseguiu trazer sozinho. Colocaram em uma mesa próxima a eles. Santana apresentou-o a Quinn e estavam ali dançando, conversando e rindo muito. Santana conhecia um outro lado de Quinn que a estava surpreendendo.

\- Onde está a Hobbit? – Santana perguntou. – Já faz muito tempo que ela disse que ia ao banheiro, será que ela desceu pela descarga, eu já a avisei pra tomar cuidado, de tão pequena ia acabar descendo pelo ralo.

\- Cale a boca, Santana, a fila do banheiro estava enorme. – Disse Rachel irritada.

Quinn estava babando nas pernas que via se aproximar – Deus, eu morri e estou no paraíso – ela pensava, foi subindo o olhar e analisando cada detalhe do corpo a sua frente, como se fosse uma presa e ela a caçadora.

Santana tossiu e Quinn desviou o olhar para ela.

\- Deixe-me apresentar o meu hobbit. – Rachel grunhiui. – Quinn, esta é Rachel Berry. Rachel, esta é Quinn Fabray.

Quando as duas cruzaram os olhares, todas as certezas estavam ali, naqueles dois pares de olhos, os cor de chocolate que enfrentavam aqueles verdes cheios de pontinhos dourados, elas haviam se encontrado. Quinn havia decidido que estava no céu e havia encontrado seu anjo, Rachel acreditava estar dormindo e tendo mais um sonho.

\- Garotas, está tudo bem? – Kurt perguntou após uns bons cinco minutos em que Rachel e Quinn se encaravam, os outros três estavam achando a interação tanto quanto estranha.

\- Sim, Kurt. – Rachel respondeu. – Me desculpe, Quinn, certo? Muito prazer.

\- Nunca estive melhor, Kurt. – Quinn respondeu sem desviar o olhar de Rachel, e esta por sua vez, corou sob o olhar profundo de Quinn.

\- Okaaay. – Estamos por aqui se precisar, Rachie.

Kurt não teve tempo de falar mais nada, Quinn simplesmente estava puxando Rachel para o andar de cima, deixando pra trás ele, Blaine e Santana sem entender nada.

\- Elas se conhecem? – Perguntou Blaine.

\- Engomadinho, não que eu tivesse conhecimento. – Respondeu Santana.

\- Eu também não sei nada a respeito. – Kurt respondeu.

\- Certo. Vamos voltar a nos divertir, aquela garota ali é linda e eu vou aproveitar. – Santana falou já indo encontrar a garota a que se referia.

Kurt e Blaine voltaram a dançar. Enquanto isso uma Rachel atordoada seguia uma Quinn para algum lugar na boate.


	15. Encontro

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Encontro**

Rachel estava chocada demais para reagir. Quinn apenas a encarava. Elas estavam num deck fechado por vidros espelhados, havia uma mesinha com bebidas, alguns petiscos e doces, um sofá enorme e macio, e aparentemente um banheiro. Quinn havia trancado a porta.

\- Olha, me desculpe te trazer aqui assim, eu só precisava ver se você é real mesmo. – Disse uma Quinn atordoada já totalmente recuperada de seu pilequinho. – Há anos eu penso que você é um anjo. – Quinn calou-se por uns minutos olhando para a alma de Rachel e Rachel apenas a olhava incrédula. - Eu vi sua foto na revista, mas pessoalmente não há dúvidas de que o meu anjo é você, eu sei que é você. Por favor diga alguma coisa. Eu juro que não vou lhe fazer mal. Eu só preciso ter certeza de que você existe.

\- Desculpe, eu ainda estou tentando entender tudo isso. Eu posso me aproximar? – Rachel perguntou e Quinn acenou em confirmação. Rachel ficou a milímetros do rosto de Quinn e a olhava diretamente nos olhos. Ela respirou fundo. – É você, desde o momento que te vi na banca de jornal eu sabia que era você. Você está em meus sonhos há anos, há especificamente oito anos, eu me lembro da primeira vez que vi seus olhos.

\- Eu me lembro da primeira vez que vi os seus olhos, foi no dia do meu acidente, há oito anos atrás. – Disse Quinn massageando a têmpora.

\- Você está bem? Precisa de algo?

\- Preciso, mas o que eu preciso já está aqui bem na minha frente. – Quinn avançou e colou os lábios aos de Rachel carinhosamente, mas com paixão, era só sentir, mas era suficiente pra saber que eram sua casa.

Rachel achava que estava sonhando, o melhor sonho que já teve, aquilo não era possível, era?

\- Rachel, me desculpe, mas eu quero mais. – Disse Quinn sobre os lábio de Rachel e já aprofundando o beijo, quando sentiu a língua de Rachel em sua boca, ela gemeu, ambas gemeram. Era perfeito, maravilhoso, indescritível a sensação que estavam sentindo.

Quando ambas se separam em busca de ar, Rachel deu um passo para trás.

\- Jamais se desculpe por algo assim. Eu estava no céu. – Quinn sorriu e Rachel abaixou a cabeça parecendo um pouco envergonhada.

\- Rachel Berry, uma famosa atriz de teatro, an? Muito prazer, Quinn Fabray. – Quinn estendeu a mão para Rachel que pegou sem hesitar.

\- Quinn Fabray, a herdeira do famoso advogado Russel Fabray e de saber notório. Muito prazer, Santana me disse muito a seu respeito.

\- Talvez eu esteja em desvantagem, o que eu sei sobre você está apenas naquela revista. Aliás, você disse que me viu na banca de jornal?

\- Sim e sim. Você talvez saiba menos de mim do que eu sei sobre você, mas acredite, não há muito a saber. E eu a vi na banca de jornal, estava voltando de uma corrida no parque e ia entrar numa cafeteria próxima a banca, então você levantou o olhar e eu simplesmente não consegui ter nenhum tipo de reação, eu sabia que já via visto esses olhos muitas vezes. – Rachel respirou. – Quinn, eu não entendo, porque você acha que eu sou um anjo?

\- Rachel, você esteve comigo nos meus piores momentos, você me salvou de tantas coisas, de mim mesma, você só poderia ser um anjo.

\- Okaaay, sinto muito decepcioná-la, Quinn, mas eu não sou.

\- Oh, você é, pra mim, você sempre será meu anjo. – Quinn tocou o rosto de Rachel com as pontas dos dedos e Rachel automaticamente inclinou-se para o toque. – Você disse que sonhou comigo?

\- Não. Eu disse que sonhei com seus olhos, algumas vezes eu via cabelos loiros, mas seus olhos foram o que me davam força todas as vezes que precisei, muitas vezes, eu apenas fechava os olhos, lembrava dos seus olhos e era tudo que eu precisava para estar pronta.

\- Uau. Isso é um pouco estranho, não é? Eu não sei, você até agora é tudo que eu sonharia, é de longe a garota mais linda desse lugar, aliás, é a garota mais linda que eu já conheci, seu beijo é incrível, sua pele é tão suave, sua voz é tão especial. Eu ainda acho que você é um anjo. Ninguém pode ser tão perfeita.

\- Novamente eu vou te decepcionar, nem de longe eu sou perfeita, mas obrigada pelos elogios. Quinn, eu também acho tudo isso estranho, e eu só acredito em você, porque eu tive os mesmos sintomas, se posso colocar assim. Algumas vezes falei sobre isso com Kurt e Santana, mas eles diziam que eu estava ficando maluca. Quinn, eu sei que era você, acredite, eu procuro você em cada par de olhos que eu vejo. Eu só não sei explicar como isso pode ter acontecido conosco.

\- Ouça, eu também não sei, eu também falei de você para minha família inteira, minha irmã também adotou a teoria que após o acidente, eu fiquei com defeito, mas já que nos encontramos, e eu realmente acho que, se há algo ou alguém por trás disso, o objetivo era esse, que nos procurássemos. Então, Rachel, você me daria a honra de te conhecer, eu quero saber tudo sobre você, tudo, me dá esta oportunidade?

\- Talvez você esteja certa, mas eu também quero saber tudo sobre você. Será uma troca justa.

\- Não vejo problemas nisso. Mas agora eu só quero te sentir perto de mim, provar sua boca, você vai deixar, anjo? – Quinn pediu já encostando a testa na de Rachel.

\- Sim, Quinn. É tudo que eu quero, desde que te encontrei lá embaixo.

Quinn, segurou o rosto de Rachel suavemente, acariciando a pele sob seus dedos, e novamente colou os lábios nos de Rachel, o beijo agora era mais faminto, mais cheio de desejo, Quinn queria sentir cada detalhe da boca de Rachel, e Rachel tinha o mesmo desespero.

Logo as duas estavam no sofá com Rachel sentada no colo de Quinn, e os beijos estavam cada vez mais quentes, foi quando Rachel sentiu algo estranho em Quinn. Ela parou o beijo e olhou pra Quinn que estava com toda a face vermelha, como se estivesse em chamas. Quinn fechou os olhos, suspirou, tirou Rachel de seu colo e a colocou ao seu lado no sofá.

\- Rachel, na situação que estamos, a primeira coisa que você precisa saber sobre mim é um tanto constrangedora, e eu espero que você não me olhe diferente por isso, no geral nunca tive muitos problemas pelo que vou te dizer, mas já recebi alguns olhares de nojo, já ouvi algumas palavras preconceituosas, até eu mesma tive dificuldade para entender por um tempo, mas do jeito que estamos, não vou conseguir esconder por muito tempo. – Quinn se concentrou em ponto na mesa a sua frente, respirou fundo e continuou. - Rachel, eu sou intersex. Eu tenho todo o corpo e mente de uma garota, mas meu órgão sexual é masculino.

Antes que Rachel dissesse ou fizesse qualquer coisa, houve uma batida na porta.

\- Srta. Fabray, - o segurança chamou – há três pessoas aqui querendo falar com a Senhorita Berry.

\- Merda. – Quinn disse entre os dentes. Rachel ainda não havia de mexido. Quinn levantou e abriu a porta, dando de cara com três pessoas com rostos nada amigáveis

\- Onde está Rachel? – Santana praticamente latiu.

\- Estou aqui, San. - Rachel respondeu já atrás de Quinn.

\- Você está bem? Por que está com essa cara de assustada? Ela fez algo com você? – Santana nem tentou disfarçar o olhar assassino para Quinn.

\- Não, Sannie. Está tudo bem. Podemos ir embora? Eu só estou cansada.

\- Sim. Podemos. - Santana puxou Rachel para ela, e saiu, Kurt e Blaine apenas acenaram para Quinn e seguiram as garotas.

\- Droga. Isto não pode estar acontecendo. Por favor isto não pode estar acontecendo. – Quinn dizia olhando para o teto do local onde estava. Rachel saiu sem nem ao menos lhe olhar, ela já a perdeu sem ao menos ter uma chance. – Burra, Fabray. Burra. Burra.


	16. Não Era Pra Ser

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Não Era Pra Ser**

\- Que inferno! São 07 horas da madrugada. Quem é o filho da puta que está me ligando? – Santana grita tateando a mesa ao lado de sua cama para pegar o celular que tocava insistentemente. – Quem morreu? – Ela diz ao atender o telefone sem ao menos olhar o identificador.

\- Bom dia, Senhorita Lopez. – Santana senta-se arregalando os olhos. "Merda, perdi meu emprego" ela pensa ao ouvir a voz de Quinn.

\- Eh... Hum... Bom dia, Srtª. Fabray. – Santana falava em um tom quase inaudível. – Ouça, sobre sexta a noite, eu estava embriagada, e você praticamente arrastou Rachel para aquele lugar, ela não voltava nunca, quando não a vi de imediato com você achei que tivesse acontecido algo ruim com a baixinha. Olha, ela é minha família, é meu dever protegê-la, eu jamais me perdoaria se algo mau acontecesse com ela e eu não fizesse nada. E não vou pedir desculpas por isso, nem que valha minha vaga no seu escritório, ela é muito mais importante do que qualquer emprego. – Santana, falou sem ao menos respirar.

\- Okaaay. Bem, Santana, ainda posso te chamar assim? Ou isso só valia para a noite na boate? Porque você ainda pode me chamar de Quinn se quiser.

\- Foi você quem começou me chamando de Senhorita Lopez. Por mim, tanto faz. – Santana disse com indiferença.

\- Certo então, Santana, para deixar claro, sua posição em relação a Rachel só comprova seu caráter, o que me deixa mais certa sobre minha decisão a sua contratação. – Quinn disse em tom sério. – Porém o motivo de minha ligação nada tem a ver com isso, vamos combinar que quando eu ligar para sua casa em um domingo, a não ser que estejamos tratando de algum processo, jamais será profissional. – Quinn ainda manteve o tom sério. - Peço desculpas por tomar a liberdade de ligar em seu celular, principalmente a esta hora, para uma ligação extremamente pessoal. – Quinn apaziguava seu tom. – Eu vim até o escritório para pegar seu número de telefone, espero que você não se incomode.

\- Não me incomodo de ter ligado, mas podia ter esperado pelo menos até meio dia, ainda é madrugada e hoje é domingo. – Santana bufou.

\- Mais uma vez me desculpe, Santana, mas desde que vocês foram embora aquele dia eu não consegui dormir e não consegui mais conter minha ansiedade. – Dizia uma Quinn estralando e reestralando todos os dedos da mão esquerda.

\- Pare de pedir de desculpas e diga logo o que quer, vocês ingleses se explicam demais e não dizem nada. – Santana falava irritada por ter sido acordada e ainda não entender o motivo.

\- Ok, desculpe por isso. E desculpe-me por pedir desculpas de novo. – Santana bufou audivelmente. – Santana, só preciso saber se Rachel está bem. Se ela está brava comigo, ou se... se... – Quinn não conseguia falar.

\- Escute, Quinn. Rachel não sai da merda do quarto desde sexta, acho que apenas saiu para pegar uma água ontem a noite e voltou para lá, provavelmente deve ter ido visitar Nárnia pelo closet, ou seja lá onde os Hobbits vivem. – Santana respirou fundo. - Eu teria arrombado a porta se não tivesse ouvido ela ontem a noite no telefone com os pais. – Levantou-se e foi à porta do quarto de Rachel. - Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês, se vocês já se conheciam ou não, mas seja lá o que tenha feito, eu juro que vou te caçar em Hogwarts, de onde você veio, se você a fizer mal, me entendeu? Aguarde. Rachel, telefone pra você. – Santana gritou, esmurrando a porta de Rachel.

\- San, o que é tudo isso? – Rachel estava com fortes olheiras, como se não dormisse há dias, e falava com tom de voz cansado.

\- Telefone, Hobbit. – Santana entregou o celular na mão de Rachel. – Passe seu número, porque se me acordarem novamente, eu juro que te mato. – Santana virou-se e estava indo de volta para o quarto, mas voltou ao ver que Rachel apenas encarava seu celular. – Rachie, fale com ela, eu estou logo aqui no quarto a frente, você sabe que se precisar eu estarei aqui pra você. Eu te amo, baixinha. – E dessa vez foi para seu quarto se jogando na cama. Rachel ainda olhou para o celular por um tempo, mas decidiu falar.

\- Olá. – Foi apenas o que Rachel conseguiu dizer quase num sussuro.

\- Rachel, me desculpe, eu não queria incomodá-la, eu só liguei para Santana pra saber como você estava, eu não conseguia tirar você do pensamento. – Quinn falava exasperada enquanto cravava as unhas na palma da mão. – Eu sei que você não quer falar comigo e tem todo o direito, eu sou um nada, um ninguém, não podia ter agido como aquilo. Espero que um dia você me dê a chance de me redimir. Tenha um bom dia, anjo. – Quinn já ia desligar, mas ouviu Rachel suspirar.

\- Quinn, eu estou bem, não precisava ter se preocupado. Já peço desculpas pelo comportamento de Santana, pois imagino como ela lhe tratou, ela fica com um humor de cão quando é acordada cedo aos fins de semana. – Rachel suspirou. – Olha, Quinn, eu nunca disse que não queria falar com você. Também não concordo que você seja nada, você é importante, Quinn. E não peça desculpas por suas ações, por favor, eu não fui forçada a nada, lembre-se, logo, você não tem sobre o que se redimir. – Rachel olhava para sua o teto do seu quarto do batente da porta. – Quinn, me desculpe por minha reação, foi só muito, ok? Muita informação para uma noite só. – Rachel sentou na cama abraçando os joelhos. – Eu só não posso, Quinn, eu nunca estive com uma mulher antes e isso me assustou, me desculpe, mas eu não posso.

\- Certo. – Quinn não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Como há anos atrás, parecia que seu coração estava sendo esmagado. – Mais uma vez, me desculpe, eu entendo, eu juro, acho que apenas não era pra ser. – Quinn segurava as lágrimas, e tentava manter a voz firme. Desde que vira Rachel, parecia que sempre esteve com ela presente em sua vida e ela não entendia esse sentimento que invadia seu corpo avassaladoramente. – Eu preciso desligar, tenho que resolver algumas coisas. Tenha um bom dia, Rachel.

\- Bom dia pra você também, Quinn. Por favor, não fique com raiva de mim. Quinn.. Será que podemos ser amigas? – A voz de Rachel soava um tanto esperançosa.

\- Anjo, eu vou ser o que você quiser que eu seja pra você. – Quinn respondeu sem dar chance do seu pensamento se conectar com sua boca. Ela sabia que após ter provado dos beijos de Rachel jamais se esqueceria e seria tortura ser amiga de Rachel, mas aquelas visões que ambas tiveram deveriam ser sinal de algo, então se era isso que Rachel queria, ela faria isso, mesmo que esse esquema das coisas provavelmente vá matá-la aos poucos. – Rachel, pra mim você sempre será meu anjo, foi você que de algum modo sempre esteve lá pra mim, então nunca negaria um pedido seu.

\- Obrigada, Quinn. De alguma forma, você também sempre esteve lá pra me segurar, então eu não quero perdê-la agora que nos encontramos, só acho que começamos errado. – Rachel dizia enquanto algumas lágrimas silenciosas escorriam por seu rosto. Ela sabia que a experiência com Quinn será inesquecível, que tentar ser amiga de Quinn iria ser sempre uma bomba relógio esperando os segundos para detonar, mas ela não conseguia assimilar tudo aquilo dentro dela ainda, ela precisaria de tempo e se Quinn aceitava sua proposta de amizade, ela a pegaria. – Até logo, Quinn.

\- Até logo, Rachel. – Rachel desligou a ligação e Quinn sentou no chão de seu escritório encostada na janela e não segurou mais o choro. Ela não entendia porque tinha que sofrer tanto. Primeiro nasceu com um pênis, que por muito tempo a perturbou de muitas formas, medo, ignorância dos pais, preconceito e vários outros motivos. Depois se descobrir gay, apesar de seu órgão sexual, ela era uma garota que gostava de garotas. Então o amor de sua vida quebra seu coração em milhões de pedacinhos que ela nunca conseguiu juntar. E como desgraça pouca é bobagem, houve o acidente e por causa dele perdeu o movimento das pernas por meses, trazendo no mínimo dores excruciantes durante todo o período de recuperação. E agora, Rachel, caramba, essa garota acabara de entrar em sua vida e já havia feito uma bagunça. Rachel mexeu com algo dentro de Quinn que ela se negou admitir. Mas de uma coisa ela sabia, Rachel chegou para ficar de alguma forma.

Enquanto isso, a poucos metros dali, Rachel chorava agora ruidosamente, com uma Santana a abraçando e sussurrando palavras de carinho. Rachel não sabia o por quê de estar se sentindo assim, ela mal conhecia Quinn, ela não entendia essa ligação que sentiam, mas era algo tão forte, algo mais forte do que ela, algo tão avassalador que ela não queria enfrentar por medo da queda ser dura demais para ela. Ela estava com tanto medo. Ela só sabia que tinha que manter Quinn em sua vida de agora em diante e se fosse apenas amizade que as ligariam, assim seria.

Talvez era pra ser assim e elas agiram impulsivamente ou apenas não era pra ser. Talvez elas nunca deveriam ter se encontrado.


	17. Reencontro

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Reencontro**

Haviam se passado aproximadamente sete meses sem que as garotas se encontrassem, embora Rachel sempre questionasse Santana sutilmente sobre o trabalho para consequentemente saber de Quinn, e Quinn sempre se interessasse sobre a vida pessoal de Santana para saber de Rachel, nenhuma das duas garotas teve coragem de procurar a outra.

Isso não impediu que houvessem muitas noites pensando uma na outra, incontáveis lágrimas derramadas, sonhos de uma com a outra que iam desde apenas reviver o momento do primeiro encontro, até dois pares de olhos que se encaravam tentando decifrar o que havia por trás, um do outro, também existiram muitos questionamentos de Santana e Kurt para Rachel, e de Frannie para Quinn, uma vez que Quinn havia desabafado tudo com a irmã, ela precisava ou iria ter um troço, ela não era de aço.

Mas mesmo com tudo isso, as duas seguiram com suas vidas. A Fabray Advogados estava melhor do que haviam previsto, o que queria dizer que Quinn e Santana tinham muitos casos grandes para defender. Rachel estava a mil por hora nos ensaios para Wicked, mas hoje a noite seria a estréia da peça no Teatro Gershwin, as 20 horas e ela estava no camarim fazendo seus rituais de estréia que só ela entendia.

Estariam presentes seus pais, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Mercedes (amiga de Rachel também da época da escola, mas que na época eram mais como rivais), alguns amigos que Rachel fez em NYADA, outros que ela fez atuando em Funny Girl, e Santana, que traria alguns amigos seus, que incluía Quinn, e isso a estava deixando nervosa.

Santana havia pedido à Rachel sete ingressos, além do dela, para dar aos seus colegas de trabalho, ela estava orgulhosa de sua irmãzinha do coração e queria se gabar, por isso convidou Mike que levaria sua nova namorada que ninguém havia conhecido ainda, Quinn que levaria sua irmã que viera de Londres para resolver algumas coisas a respeito da empresa, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, dois dos advogados contratados que logo se tornaram os braços direito e esquerdo, além de amigos de Quinn e Santana, e Marley Rose, secretária executiva da empresa, e que também se tornou parte do grupo de amigos.

\- Lopez, você tem certeza que Rachel sabe que eu irei hoje? – Quinn perguntava com ansiedade aparente.

\- Mas que merda, Fabray, estou falando grego por acaso? Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que sim, Rachel sabe que você vai, e antes que você me pergunte novamente, sim, ela pareceu gostar disso. Y te juro por Dios, Fabray, que si usted me pregunta que una vez más voy a mostrar lo que Santana Lopez aprendió en Lima Heights. Las cosas malas. – Dizia Santana segurando a porta do elevador.

\- Eu juro que aprendi mais espanhol com você nos últimos meses do que em anos no curso que meu pai me obrigou a fazer na adolescência. Não vou mais perguntar. Nos encontramos na entrada do Teatro?

\- Sim, combinei com todos lá. Não se atrase, odeio atrasos. Oh meu Deus, estou convivendo muito com Hobbit, estou pegando todas as suas manias irritantes. Tchau, Fabray. – E a porta do elevador fechou levando uma Santana irritada embora.

...

Para surpresa de Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Finn e Mercedes, Mike que chegara por último trouxe a namorada que era ninguém menos que Tina Cohen Chang, amiga deles do tempo de escola, que também não imaginava que o encontro para Mike apresentá-la aos seus amigos de trabalho, consistia em assistir Rachel na Broadway e de quebra rever seus antigos amigos de Glee clube.

...

Estavam todos já em seus lugares aguardando o início da peça. Santana havia apresentado todos os que não se conheciam e parecia ansiosa para que começasse logo. Ela estava sentada na terceira fileira com Leroy, Hiram, Kurt e Blaine do seu lado direito, respectivamente nessa ordem, e Quinn, Frannie, Finn e Mercedes do seu lado esquerdo, também nessa ordem. Os outros estavam sentados na fileira de atrás deles. O Teatro estava lotado, não havia uma cadeira vaga, ela estava tão orgulhosa de sua tampinha.

Mais alguns minutos e as cortinas se abriram, e Rachel não desapontou ninguém, ela foi perfeita, logo houve o intervalo do primeiro ato e Quinn estava atônita, ela podia jurar que Rachel a encarou todo o tempo, assim como ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, mas o que mais surpreendeu Quinn foi a voz de Rachel * Deus, ela parece realmente um anjo, sua voz é celestial, ainda melhor do que nos meus sonhos* ela pensava. Durante anos ela teve vários sonhos com seu anjo lhe cantando canções que a acalmavam totalmente e lhe davam forças para seguir em frente, e mais uma vez ela confirmava que Rachel realmente era seu anjo.

\- Quinnie, se esta garota realmente era quem você dizia ver e ouvir cantar canções pra você, eu posso entender porque você sempre acreditou que ela era um anjo, a voz dela é divina. – Frannie disse como se tivesse lido a mente de Quinn.

\- Sim, Fran, ela é por inteira divina. – Disse Quinn e Santana não pode deixar de ouvir o comentário, mas apenas o internalizou, pensaria nisso depois.

...

Em seu camarim, Rachel se admirava com a quantidade de flores, cartões, e brindes de algumas marcas conhecidas que ela ganhou, mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi um bouquet de gardênias brancas que ela recebeu, eram lindas e havia um cartão.

 ** _"_** ** _Fui sincera quando disse que seria sua amiga se assim quisesse, fui sincera quando disse que seria o que você quisesse que eu fosse, você quis ficar longe, eu respeitei. Sou sincera ao dizer que não deixei de pensar em você nenhum único dia, que continuo sonhando com você, mas que meus sonhos são meras representações diante da grandiosidade que foi estar perto de você por apenas poucas horas, horas estas que passaram a ser as horas mais valorizadas da minha vida._**

 ** _Q. F."_**

Rachel estava com os olhos cheios d`água, ela nunca imaginou nada assim. Ela viu Quinn na platéia, mesmo em meio as luzes, e não conseguiu perder seu olhar em nenhum momento. Ela esperava rever Quinn, ela imaginou tantas vezes, ela só não sabia que isso só a deixaria mais enfeitiçada do que já estava. Ela havia resistido tanto a Quinn, evitou todos e qualquer lugar onde imaginava que pudesse encontrá-la, isso incluiu ouvir muitos desaforos de Santana toda vez que ela negou sair com os colegas de trabalho dela. E agora, com algumas frases, Quinn desmontou todo o seu esquema de proteção.

\- Rachel – Alguém a chamava na porta de seu camarim. – Cinco minutos.

...

A peça encerrou com Rachel recebendo uma ovação de pé, e ela mais que mereceu, seu desempenho foi incrível. Aliás, o de todo o elenco, mas isso agora não vem ao caso.

\- Estrelinha, você estava incrível. – Dizia um Leroy em lágrimas abraçando a filha em seu camarim.

\- Sim, minha garotinha, você estava maravilhosa, aliás, como sempre foi. – Dizia um Hiram mais contido ao abraçar sua pequena.

\- Obrigada, Pais. Só consegui tudo isso por causa de vocês. – Rachel respondia bem emocionada. – Tina! Oh meu Deus, como chegou aqui? Ninguém me avisou que você vinha, poderia ter conseguido o melhor lugar pra você, nunca vou esquecer que foi você quem me ajudou a dar o primeiro e mais importante passo pra chegar até aqui. – Rachel disse puxando Tina para um caloroso abraço.

\- Acredite, Rachie, nem eu mesmo sabia que estaria aqui hoje. – E Tina contou a Rachel sobre a feliz coincidência, aproveitando para apresentá-la a Mike.

\- Parabéns, Rachie, você foi fantástica. – Disse Kurt, assim que Tina abriu espaço.

\- Obrigada, Kurt. – Ela respondeu o abraçando e eles deram vários pulinhos e gritinhos em comemoração.

\- Ok, Lady Hummel, solte-a porque você vai sufocá-la. – Disse Santana puxando Kurt de Rachel e tomando o lugar dele. – Baixinha, você foi estupenda. Estou tão orgulhosa. Parabéns. Eu te amo. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido de Rachel, mas quando Rachel cruzou o olhar com o de Quinn, tudo desapareceu. Ela agradeceu a todos, foram muitos abraços, muitos elogios, mais ela não conseguia se lembrar de mais nenhum, ela apenas via Quinn e mais nada. Quando chegou a vez de Quinn cumprimentá-la, Rachel sentiu todo seu corpo estremecer no abraço.

\- Rachel, parabéns, você estava perfeita, aliás perfeita é muito pouco para descrever sua atuação, absolutamente incrível. Obrigada pela honra de me conceder um convite para lhe apreciar. – Quinn falava enquanto se regozijava ao sentir seu abraço ser tão bem retribuído.

\- Obrigada.. Quinn.. Eu não fui sincera quando disse que queria ser sua amiga.. Eu só não sabia como agir diante de você e de tudo isso, na verdade eu ainda não sei, por isso te evitei.. Espero que um dia você me entenda, mas saiba que eu fui absolutamente sincera quando disse que não queria perdê-la, e eu não quero, Quinn. Eu também pensei em você todos os dias, e sonhei com você na maioria deles, mas assim como nos seus sonhos, nenhum fez jus ao que é ter você perto como agora. – Rachel disse baixinho só para Quinn ouvir, mas o olhar atento de Santana, percebeu a interação entre as duas.

Rachel soltou-se do abraço diante de uma Quinn que mal piscava, Santana a tirou do estado semi catatônico e logo todos estavam seguindo para o apartamento de Rachel e Santana, onde Rachel os encontraria após o coquetel e as entrevistas que era obrigada a dar.

...

Duas horas depois, Rachel entrava no seu apartamento que estava em festa, a maioria já estavam bêbados e todos fizeram questão de cumprimentá-la novamente, mas Rachel só estava atenta na pessoa que estava de costas para ela, encostada no parapeito de sua varanda, olhando para a noite de Nova Iorque e foi pra lá que ela seguiu discretamente depois de um tempo, sem que ninguém percebesse, exceto Santana que observava de longe. Ela deslizou a porta de vidro, fechando-a em seguida chamando a atenção da loira que ali estava.

\- Oi. – Ela disse timidamente com um sorriso de lado, tímido.

\- Oi, Anjo. Você está linda. – Quinn disse estendendo a mão e acariciando a bochecha de Rachel com as costa de sua mão. Ela simplesmente precisava manter algum tipo de contato com seu anjo sempre que estava perto.

\- Obrigada, você também está muito bonita. Quinn.. Eu acho que tenho que te dar algumas explicações. – Rachel disse constrangida.

\- Não. Explicações são o que eu menos quero de você. Se eu pudesse escolher algo que você tivesse que me dar, certamente não seria isso. – Disse Quinn, desviando o olhar dos olhos para a boca de Rachel. Rachel a puxou para fora do alcance da vista de quem estava dentro do apartamento.

\- E o que seria isso, Quinn? – Rachel perguntou se aproximando mais da bela loira a sua frente.

Quinn não respondeu, ela colou-se ao corpo de Rachel a puxando para si, olhou diretamente nos olhos de Rachel como se buscasse algum tipo de confirmação, o que recebeu sem demora, então olhou para os lábios mais bonitos que ela já havia visto, os mais macios que ela já havia provado, e beijou Rachel com tudo que ela tinha, carinho, sinceridade, vontade, desejo, ela sentiu novamente aquele gosto de hortelã do gloss de Rachel e era tudo que ela precisava para estar em paz, quando suas línguas se enroscaram, Quinn só teve certeza de que ela nunca mais na vida queria deixar de sentir aquela sensação, ela se sentia completa, ali com aquela mulher em seus braços, Quinn sabia que não precisava de mais nada.

Rachel estava hipnotizada, aquele beijo era tudo que ela imaginava e desejava durante os últimos meses, e Quinn não estava economizando, Rachel sentia como se realmente existissem borboletas em seu estômago, daquelas que voam alto e descem em queda livre, causando aquele frio bom na barriga, ela estava em êxtase. As duas se afastaram, respirando pesadamente, mas ainda abraçadas. Rachel estava com os braços em volta do pescoço de Quinn, e Quinn estava abraçando Rachel pela cintura.

\- Quinn.. Eu desejei tanto isso.

\- Eu também, Anjo.. Eu também. – Foi só o que conseguiram dizer, antes que Santana invadisse o local, fazendo com que as duas pulassem distantes uma da outra, evitando que Leroy, Kurt e Frannie que entraram em seguida na varanda, as vissem naquela situação.

\- Rachel, a festa é sua e seus convidados já estão sentindo sua falta, deixe Quinn e Santana conversarem e vá dar atenção aos seus outros amigos, Estrelinha. – Disse Leroy já empurrando Rachel para dentro do apartamento.

\- Me deve uma, Fabray. – Sussurrou Santana para que só Quinn ouvisse e puxou a loira para bar improvisado na sala.


	18. A Primeira Vez

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **A Primeira Vez**

Já era por volta das 02 horas da manhã quando os convidados estavam indo embora. Leroy e Hiram iriam para um hotel, Finn para a casa de Kurt e Blaine, Mercedes ficaria no quarto de hóspedes das meninas e o restante iria cada um pra suas casas. Mas houve um contratempo, uma Frannie Fabray muito bêbada adormecera na cama do quarto de hóspedes, o que levou Mercedes a dividir o quarto com Santana, e Quinn, que não conseguiu empurrar a irmã que estava atravessada na cama, muito menos cogitou deixá-la dar qualquer tipo de trabalho a Santana e Rachel, a dormir no sofá.

\- Quinn.. Quinn.. – Rachel sussurrava tentando acordar Quinn. – Quinn. – Mais uma vez ela não teve sucesso, então se aproximou um pouco mais e começou a admirar a loira deitada em seu sofá, ela dormia profundamente, e Rachel pode analisá-la melhor, ela passou os dedos pelo maxilar bem definido, cílios grandes, um nariz perfeito, a boca tão macia e bem desenhada que Rachel não se conteve e colocou um selinho delicado nela, o que fez Quinn esboçar um leve sorriso ainda dormindo, Rachel achou que era cativante. Ela passou as mãos pelos fios loiros e bem cuidados que estavam no rosto de Quinn e os colocou para trás, sentindo a respiração de Quinn próxima de seu rosto enquanto se perdia naquela sensação tão maravilhosa de estar tão próxima a loira que alterou tudo o que ela acreditava.

\- Gosta do que vê? – Quinn sussurrou enquanto levava a mão ao rosto de Rachel que se inclinou ao seu toque.

\- Muito. – Rachel respondeu de olhos fechados apenas sentindo as caricias de Quinn. – Quinn, por que está dormindo aqui? Você nem ao menos pegou um cobertor, oh meu Deus, você deve estar congelando. – Rachel dizia enquanto já se levantava da posição de joelhos em que estava em frente ao sofá puxando Quinn com ela.

\- Não, está tudo bem, o aquecedor funciona bem. Frannie estava atravessada na cama e eu não consegui espaço pra mim, também não quis incomodar você ou Santana, então vim pra cá. Seu sofá é muito confortável. – Dizia Quinn seguindo Rachel.

\- Nunca mais faça isso, Quinn, você pode ficar doente, e você nunca me incomodaria. – Rachel falava repreendendo Quinn.

\- Okaaay, me desculpe. – Quinn respondeu meio atordoada segurando um travesseiro que Rachel havia dado em sua mão.

\- Quinn, o que você está esperando? – Rachel disse deitando-se sob o cobertor.

\- Oh, desculpe. Boa noite, Rachel. – Quinn disse e estava virando para sair do quarto quando Rachel a chamou.

\- Onde você vai?

\- Hum.. Paro o sofá? – Quinn disse meio afirmando, meio questionando.

\- Não, Quinn. Apague a luz e deite-se aqui comigo, essa cama é enorme e certamente caberiam mais cinco conosco. – Disse Rachel acendendo a luminária na lateral de sua cama.

\- Rachel, eu.. eu acho que... que é melhor não.

\- Não seja boba, Quinn. Deite-se agora. – Rachel literalmente ordenou a uma Quinn que apenas obedeceu, apagando a luz e deitando com a cabeça ao contrario de Rachel.

\- Isso é sério, Quinn? Você vai deitar aí? Porque tenho que avisar que costumo me mexer muito enquanto durmo e você corre sérios riscos de levar um chute. – Rachel já estava sentada de braços cruzados sobre o peito.

\- Rachel, eu não acho que esta seja uma boa idéia, é melhor eu ir para o sofá. – Quinn já levantava-se.

\- Por que não, Quinn? Por que não é uma boa idéia você dormir na mesma cama comigo? Eu não mordo.

\- Rachel, apenas seria menos constrangedor se eu dormisse no sofá. E só pra deixar claro, eu não tenho problemas com você mordendo ou não. – Quinn disse a segunda parte com um meio sorriso no rosto.

\- Oh meu Deus.. – Rachel estava com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha. – Quinn, eu ainda não entendo. - Disse ela com um bico que Quinn achou lindo. – Por que seria constrangedor você dormir comigo?

\- Rachel, por favor, entenda o meu lado.

\- O que há para entender?

\- Você se lembra do que te contei antes de você sair da boate naquela noite?

\- Sim, Quinn. Você sabe que sim, mas o que isso tem haver?

\- Oh meu Deus, isso não está acontecendo comigo. – Quinn dizia colocando as duas mãos no rosto e balançando a cabeça. – Rachel, o primeiro ponto é que não consigo ficar próxima à você sem te tocar.. E no estado em que me encontro, provavelmente qualquer toque pode causar uma reação exagerada em meu corpo. – Quinn estava vermelha como um pimentão. – O outro ponto é que provavelmente eu vou acordar comamadeiradamanhã.. – Quinn disse tão rápido e baixo que Rachel quase não entendeu. – E se você acordar antes de mim, seria estranho. – Quinn concluiu.

\- Oh, por favor, somos adultas, e eu confio em você. Venha aqui. – Rachel chamou Quinn levantando o edredom do seu lado esquerdo para Quinn deitar.

\- Certo, mas depois não reclame ou me culpe, você está avisada. – Ela deitou bem no canto da cama o mais longe de Rachel possível.

\- Sério, Quinn?

\- Sério, Rachel.

\- Boa noite, então.

\- Boa noite, Anjo.

Quinn estava deitada de costas olhando para o teto do quarto de Rachel enquanto tentava pensar em tudo, menos Rachel, estava com medo de abusar da sorte, afinal dormir na mesma cama que seu anjo já era mais do que Quinn havia sequer esperado.

Rachel estava deitada de lado, virada de costas para Quinn pensando em como poderia ser tão sortuda por poder ter a loira ali com ela.

Já fazia mais de meia hora que estavam assim, mas Rachel não aguentava mais ter Quinn ali ao seu lado e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

\- Quinn..

\- Anjo..

\- Você estava dormindo?

\- Não, e pelo visto, você também não conseguiu dormir ainda.

\- Eu estava pensando, será que você poderia me abraçar?

\- Eu.. eu.. sim, eu posso. – Quinn estava nervosa.

\- Então venha mais perto. – Rachel disse aconchegando-se de costas contra a frente de Quinn. – Me abrace, Quinn, por favor.

\- Oh meu Deus. – Quinn falou baixo suficiente para Rachel não ouvir.

Quinn abraçou Rachel e colou seus corpos, ela estava maravilhada ao ter aquela garota ali daquela forma. Rachel nunca havia se sentido tão bem em toda a vida, nos braços de Quinn, ela se sentia tão protegida.

Quinn inconscientemente beijava o pescoço de Rachel, mas foi só quando a pequena gemeu que ela percebeu o que estava fazendo e parou instantaneamente. Ela estava com medo de ter ido longe demais e quando Rachel percebesse, sairia correndo como naquela noite na boate.

\- Quinn, o que aconteceu? – Rachel perguntou com voz um tanto rouca e quase num sussurro. – Por que você parou? – Ela disse já de frente para a loira.

\- Rae, me desculpe, eu não percebi o que estava fazendo, eu não quero que pense que estou me aproveitando de você ou da situação. – ela disse claramente nervosa com a situação.

\- Você me chamou de Rae.. Eu gostei.. Nunca me chamaram assim, bem, mas também nunca haviam me chamado de anjo.. – Quinn sorriu e Rachel selou os lábios nos da garota a sua frente. – E, Quinn, eu estava gostando. – Ela disse se aconchegando embaixo do queixo da loira e colando novamente seus corpos. Ela passou a dar beijos no pescoço e colo de Quinn, mas a loira a afastou um pouco.

\- Rae, se você não quiser sentir aquela reação exagerada que lhe falei mais cedo, acho melhor se afastar um pouco. – Quinn disse envergonhada.

\- Oh.. claro.. desculpe.. – Rachel também estava envergonhada, mas sentir a pele da loira sob seus lábios era tão bom. – Quinn, e se talvez eu quiser sentir isso? – Rachel não esperou Quinn responder, ela montou os quadris de Quinn e a beijava como se não houvesse amanhã. Quando suas bocas se separaram em busca de ar, as meninas que estavam ofegantes, apenas se encaravam, mas Rachel sentiu que não havia mais nada no mundo que ela quisesse tanto como sentir aqueles olhos, que por tanto tempo ela achou que eram frutos de sua imaginação, lhe olharem para sempre.

Quinn estava tonta, Rachel era quem estava no comando naquele momento e ela não estava acostumada com isso, mas se sentia tão bem, por Rachel ela faria tudo, ela já sabia disso, mas naquele momento, olhando aqueles olhos, ela sabia que queria aquilo por toda a sua vida.

Quinn virou Rachel e trocou de posição com a morena, ela beijava cada parte do rosto de Rachel e quando chegou na boca, aprofundou o beijo novamente, então seguiu beijando até o lóbulo da orelha da garota o sugando deliciosamente, foi descendo para o pescoço, sugando o ponto de pulso, e Rachel gemeu audivelmente, continuou seu caminho até a clavícula da baixinha, chegando ao colo e beijando toda a parte que a pequena regata do pijama da morena deixava a mostra, então desceu para a barriga da garota que também estava a mostra, era tão lisinha, Rachel Berry era a melhor coisa que Quinn já havia tocado em toda a sua vida, ela estava perdida, a pele era macia, seu cheiro era inebriante, o gosto de sua pele em sua boca era altamente viciante, Quinn sabia disso porque não conseguia mais se imaginar não beijando Rachel.

Rachel estava excitada, emocionada, feliz, ela nunca sentiu isso que Quinn a estava fazendo sentir, era quente, doce, apaixonante e ela não queria parar de sentir. Ela olhou para Quinn e com um gesto pediu para Quinn se afastar um pouco, Quinn fez e ela tirou sua regata, e com isso ela apenas conseguiu hipnotizar Quinn, que olhava para seus seios como se fossem a mais bela paisagem que já tivera visto, Rachel sentiu-se tão especial como nunca antes, foi por isto, que ela esperou a vida inteira. Rachel deitou novamente e apenas esperou Quinn que não desapontou.

Quinn beijou ambos os seios de Rachel, com igual atenção aos dois, ela ouvia Rachel gemer e aquilo a estava enlouquecendo, ela começou a sugar o mamilo direito de Rachel enquanto beliscava o outro com a mão, aquilo era uma delícia e os sons que Rachel deixava sair por sua boca eram tão excitantes quanto o que ela estava fazendo, ela sentia seu pênis cada vez mais rígido em sua boxer, ela poderia chegar ao ápice apenas daquela forma com Rachel.

Quinn afastou as pernas de Rachel com o joelho e meio que se ajoelhou entre elas, com cuidado puxou o pequeno shorts que Rachel vestia, retirando a peça do corpo da morena e beijando cada parte pela qual ele passava, aproveitou toda a sensação de ter as belas pernas e coxas de Rachel sob sua boca. Quinn largou o shorts no chão e voltou fazendo o mesmo percurso, mas dessa vez pela parte interna das coxas da morena, ela já conseguia sentir o cheiro da excitação da garota e seu pênis também estava reagindo a isso, ela nunca o sentiu tão duro dentro de sua boxer.

Ela subiu os lábios até a intimidade de Rachel e beijou ainda por cima da calcinha branca rendada que seu anjo vestia, mas aquilo estava atrapalhando, então num rompante, Quinn rasgou a calcinha de Rachel como se fosse nada, e começou a chupar e beijar os lábios grossos da boceta da pequena, passando a língua por todo o cumprimento dela, Quinn sentia-se no paraíso, o gosto de Rachel era néctar em sua boca, ela nunca provou nada tão delicioso, ela lambia e chupava Rachel como se sua vida disso dependesse, chupou o clitóris e dava pequenas mordidinhas nele, fazendo Rachel praticamente urrar, ela fazia tudo isso apalpando todas as partes do corpo de Rachel que alcançava, então sem aviso, Quinn penetrou Rachel com a língua enquanto fazia movimentos em círculos no clitóris da morena com os dedos indicador e médio.

Rachel não sabia o que fazer, então ela apenas deixou-se sentir, ela queria sentir aquilo, ela queria sentir Quinn fazendo aquilo com seu corpo, era tão bom. Rachel gemia e segurava Quinn pelos cabelos para que a loira não parasse, ela estava em estado de prazer absoluto, e foi quando Rachel sentiu a melhor coisa de sua vida, foi como se apenas houvesse branco, seu corpo inteiro convulsionou, era um sentimento de estar saciada, puramente e completamente saciada, e Rachel gozou na boca de Quinn, gemendo o nome da loira, e pra ela foi a melhor sensação do mundo, quando Rachel abriu os olhos, Quinn tirava a camiseta e a boxer que estava vestida.

Ao ver Quinn completamente nua, Rachel estava excitada tudo de novo, a loira era perfeita, seus seios eram lindos, e o pênis dela era lindo, não que ela tivesse muitos parâmetros de comparação, mas ele era apenas proporcional ao corpo de Quinn, tão perfeito quanto ela inteira.

\- Anjo, eu preciso de você, não aguento mais.. Você é tão gostosa que não vejo a hora de estar dentro de você.. – Quinn falava extremamente rouca no ouvido de Rachel. – Eu estou limpa, não estive com ninguém desde que cheguei a Nova Iorque, antes de sair de Londres fiz um check up e está tudo ok, pode confiar em mim, além disso, eu sempre me protegi, mas eu preciso sentir você, anjo, na carne, seu sabor é tão incrível que eu preciso saber como é sentir você, pele com pele. Você vai me deixar te sentir assim? – Rachel apenas acenou com a cabeça mordendo o lábio inferior, Quinn achou aquilo tão sexy, e em segundos ela estava posicionada entre as pernas da morena.

Quinn passou seu pau duro por todo o cumprimento da boceta de Rachel para lubrificá-lo, e endireitou-o na entrada da morena.

\- Quinn, por favor, devagar, eu quero lembrar de cada detalhe desse momento para sempre.

\- Sim, Anjo, vou fazer devagar.. – Rachel fechou os olhos ainda mordendo o lábio inferior. Quinn puxou seu lábio dentre os dentes e a beijou duro. – Rachel, abra os olhos, olhe pra mim, por favor, eu preciso saber que você está aqui comigo.

\- Eu estou, eu juro que estou. – Rachel agora encarava aqueles olhos verdes.

Quinn então começou a entrar em Rachel muito devagar, assim como a morena pedira, ela era tão apertada, tão quente, tão gostosa, foi então que Quinn sentiu algo estranho, como uma barreira. Ela arregalou os olhos, ela só havia sentido isso uma vez em toda a sua vida, não era possível, era?

Rachel percebendo o impasse de Quinn, segurou-a pelo pescoço a beijou, entrelaçando suas línguas, Quinn ainda estava parada da cintura pra baixo.

\- Quinn, eu quero você. – Rachel falou sobre seus lábios.

\- Você tem certeza, Anjo? Nós podemos parar agora.

\- Não. Eu quero você, eu esperei tanto tempo por você. Por favor, Quinn, me faça sua.

Então, sem desviar o olhar de Rachel, Quinn rompeu aquela pequena barreira. Rachel mordeu o ombro de Quinn, que esperou que a morena se acostumasse com a sensação.

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim, eu estou. Só estou sentindo. Continue, Quinn, me faça sua.

Quinn então entrou inteira em Rachel, e a foi a melhor sensação que já sentiu, ela nunca se sentira tão completa, era como se tivessem sido feitas uma para a outra, o encaixe era perfeito, ela deixou Rachel se acostumar um pouco com seu pênis dentro dela e começou a se movimentar bem devagar, entrava e saia, seu pênis estava orgulhoso, nunca sentiu-se tão bem.

\- Oh, Quinn, eu me sinto tão cheia. Oh meu Deus, Quinn. – Rachel gemia no ouvido da loira.

\- Rachel, você é tão gostosa, tão perfeita pra mim, eu não quero sair de dentro de você nunca mais. – Quinn disse enquanto acelerava um pouco mais os movimentos, percebendo que Rachel estava vazando e lubrificando as duas. – Por favor, Anjo, não me impeça de ter você pra sempre.

\- Eu juro que não vou. – Ela estava delirando de prazer, aquilo era muito mais do que ela havia imaginado, era sexy e doce, quente e perfeito. Ela estava no céu.

Rachel começou a se movimentar seguindo os movimentos de Quinn, em pouco tempo ela estava gritando de prazer e apertando o pênis da loira com sua boceta, gemendo o nome da loira enquanto chegava ao segundo orgasmo da noite. Quinn então gozou dentro de Rachel, aquilo a fez rolar os olhos de prazer, Rachel era a coisa mais perfeita do mundo. Quando Quinn liberou todo o seu sulco dentro de Rachel, ela caiu em cima da morena que acariciava seus cabelos e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

\- Obrigada, Quinn, por fazer desta noite, inesquecível.

\- Não agradeça, Anjo, você não imagina o quanto está me fazendo feliz poder ter compartilhado isso com você, você não pode imaginar o quanto me fez bem. – Disse Quinn abraçando Rachel apertado, e se aconchegando ao corpo da morena.

Depois de algum tempo assim, Quinn saiu de dentro de Rachel, que imediatamente se sentiu vazia, ela caminhou até a porta que deduziu ser o banheiro e lá encontrou um frasco de advil, pegou dois comprimidos e voltou ao quarto, pegando a jarra que estava na mesinha ao lado cama de Rachel e despejando um pouco de água num copo.

\- Rae, tome isto. – Entregou os dois comprimidos e o copo de água nas mãos de Rachel. – É apenas analgésico, não quero que sinta nenhum desconforto pela manhã.

\- Obrigada. – Rachel engoliu os comprimidos e colocou o copo de volta na mesinha. – Vai deitar comigo?

\- Não tenha dúvidas, minha senhora. – Quinn disse enquanto já deitava puxando Rachel para si.

Quinn e Rachel ainda não cabiam em si de felicidade, ambas se sentiam mais felizes e protegidas do que jamais sentiram. Elas sabiam que pertenciam uma a outra. E foi com esse pensamento que as duas adormeceram.


	19. O Dia Seguinte

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **O Dia Seguinte**

Rachel acordou e verificou a hora no relógio do celular ao lado da cama, sentiu braços fortes a segurarem pelo abdômen, então tudo voltou a sua mente, e sua felicidade transbordou, ela estava ali em seu quarto, em sua cama, com a garota de seus sonhos, literalmente. Ela não podia estar mais feliz. Quinn a estava abraçando e ela podia sentir a respiração da garota em seu pescoço, o que lhe causava um leve arrepio. Rachel se aconchegou mais a loira.

\- Bom dia, Anjo. – Quinn disse com a voz pesada de sono. – Ainda é muito cedo para você estar acordada. Você dormiu bem?

\- Melhor impossível. Bom dia, Quinn. – Respondeu num tom preguiçoso dando mais espaço para Quinn beijar seu pescoço. – Não é cedo, eu tenho que estar no teatro em quatro horas, já são 10 horas.

\- Uau, pensei que era mais cedo, faz tempo que não durmo até tão tarde, nem me lembro qual foi a última vez. – Disse Quinn apertando mais Rachel em seus braços.

\- Quinn... Eh... Quinn, acho que mais alguém está acordado e bem animado.. – Rachel disse e enfiou o rosto no travesseiro de vergonha.

\- Oh meu Deus, desculpe, Anjo, desculpe.. – Quinn disse enquanto soltava Rachel e se afastava. Rapidamente Rachel a puxou pelo braço e a manteve perto.

\- Não falei isso para você sair de perto, Quinn, e você me avisou sobre isso, lembra-se? – Rachel deu uma risadinha sapeca. – Fique aqui comigo, é tão bom sentir você assim, pertinho de mim.

\- Está bem, Rae. – Quinn abraçou Rachel novamente. – Posso te beijar?

\- Quinn, beijos não se pedem, se dão. E depois do que aconteceu entre nós, você acha que eu negaria qualquer coisa à você? – Rachel disse encostando as costas na frente de Quinn, colocando seus braços por cima dos da loira e virando a cabeça para que a loira tivesse acesso aos seus lábios.

Quinn não perdeu tempo e deu o beijo que tanto queria de Rachel, foi um beijo calmo, onde as garotas exprimiam tudo que não conseguiam em palavras, mas como todos os outros que compartilharam, este não foi diferente e logo revelou o desejo que ambas sentiam uma pela outra, não demorou para que as mãos de Quinn estivessem massageando os mamilos de Rachel, e tendo a morena gemendo em sua boca. Mais um pouquinho e Quinn massageava o clitóris de Rachel, fazendo a morena se esfregar cada mais nela, e seu pau duro roçava aquela linda bunda, eram as vantagens de dormirem nuas.

\- Quinn.. Eu quero você dentro de mim.. – Rachel disse entre gemidos.

\- Tem certeza, princesa? Você não está dolorida? Não quero te machucar.

\- Por favor, Quinn, eu te quero tanto, tanto.

\- Eu também te quero. Eu também te quero.

Quinn se encaixou em Rachel, chupando seu pescoço e assim de ladinho, Quinn colocou seu pau na entrada da boceta de Rachel, ela penetrou-a bem devagar, sentindo toda a maravilha de estar dentro de Rachel novamente, quando suas 8 polegadas estavam totalmente dentro da sua morena, era como estar em casa, era como se Rachel tivesse sido feita para levá-la. Rachel gemeu baixinho, ela se sentia tão completa com Quinn dentro dela, mas seu corpo ansiava por mais, muito mais, logo as garotas estavam em um frenesi, movimentos de vai e vem ritmados, Quinn gemia no ouvido de Rachel e isso fazia Rachel ficar cada vez mais molhada, mais receptiva a Quinn, a loira delirava de prazer, e acelerou os movimentos no clitóris de Rachel, e em pouco tempo sentiu a morena gozar, fazendo Quinn gozar em seguida e enchendo Rachel com seu sêmen.

As duas estavam ofegantes, quando alguém bateu na porta do quarto de Rachel.

\- Rachie, está tudo bem? Eu estava ouvindo uns barulhos estranhos vindo daí de dentro. Você sabe onde está Quinn? Nós acordamos e não a encontramos, Frannie tem uma teoria maluca de que ela pode estar com você, mas eu estou dizendo, a garota é louca. – Disse Santana com o sarcasmo escorrendo dos lábios e ambas as meninas ouviram risadinhas das outras garotas do lado de fora da porta do quarto de Rachel. Rachel que já havia virado para enfrentar Quinn, e enfiou a cabeça no pescoço da loira que a abraçou.

\- Diga alguma coisa para elas saírem daqui. – Sussurrou Quinn acariciando os cabelos de Rachel.

\- Santana – Rachel disse um pouco mais alto. – Suma daqui. Quinn está aqui e estamos dormindo.

\- Dormindo? Vocês fazem muito barulho para estarem apenas dormindo. – Santana disse rindo. - Ok, garotas, vamos preparar o café da manhã, então apressem-se com o sono de vocês.. E Hobbit, você tem muitas explicações a me dar, o que me lembra que você também, Fabray. – Santana disse em um tom sério demais para quem estava brincando há segundos atrás.

\- Merda. – Quinn sussurrou. – Você deveria ter arranjado alguém menos assustador para assumir o papel de irmã mais velha.

\- Não se preocupe, Quinn, eu sou mais assustadora que ela. – Rachel disse imitando o tom de Santana e Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha. Rachel riu e se levantou indo em direção ao banheiro. Quinn ficou paralisada admirando a beleza de seu anjo, ela era linda, pernas longas torneadas, uma bunda redondinha arrebitada, as costas bem definidas, Rachel tinha todas as curvas nos lugares certos, os cabelos eram um charme a parte. – Quinn, você não vem? – Rachel perguntou já de dentro do banheiro.

\- Sim, com certeza. – Quinn respondeu já se levantando e seguindo para o banheiro para encontrar seu anjo.

...

\- Bom dia. – Rachel disse ao entrar na cozinha, sorrindo para Mercedes, Frannie e enviando a Santana um olhar para que a garota se mantivesse sem gracinhas.

\- Bom dia. Vejo que pelo menos alguém nesta casa dormiu bem esta noite. Santana passou a noite tentando me derrubar da cama. – Disse Mercedes encarando a latina.

\- Bom dia. – Frannie disse já vermelha. Me desculpem, meninas, é tudo minha culpa, se eu não tivesse dormido na cama do quarto de hóspedes, Quinn e eu teríamos voltado para casa.

\- Frannie, não fale asneiras, eu tive a melhor noite da minha vida. – Disse Quinn entrando também na cozinha e dando um selinho em Rachel, a abraçando por trás.

\- É Frannie, não fale asneiras. – Repetiu Rachel se aconchegando nos braços de Quinn, que vestia uma camiseta de NYADA e uma calça de moletom de Rachel.

\- Oh meu Deus, vocês vão me dar diabetes com todo este doce. – Disse uma Santana que entregava uma xícara de café para Rachel e uma xícara de chá para Quinn.

\- Oh, você está com inveja, Lopez. – Quinn disse dando um beijinho no pescoço de Rachel.

\- Sim, claro, porque você e a baixinha são tudo que eu sempre sonhei. – Santana disse enquanto se sentava novamente e abria o The New York Times. – Rachel Berry, a garota que veio do interior para conquistar o mundo. A jovem só mostrou mais uma vez quão imenso é seu talento na noite de ontem, em sua estréia como Elphaba na remontagem de Wicked. A voz que mais parece a de um anjo encantou as quase 2000 pessoas presentes ontem no Teatro Gershwin. A peça deve contar com a presença da atriz por pelo menos 6 meses, quando estará em uma grande produção de Hollywood, que ainda está em fase de negociações. Pois bem, esta garota promete. – Santana concluiu a leitura com um enorme sorriso. – Parabéns, Baixinha.

\- Oh meu Deus, Sannie, isto é verdade? Eu não posso acreditar. – Ela dizia pegando o jornal da mão de Santana e vendo uma foto sua vestida como a bruxa má do oeste, relendo a critica logo abaixo. – Oh meu Deus. Oh meu Deus. Oh meu Deus.

\- Parabéns, Rae. Não tinha como ser diferente, você foi impecável. Sua voz é celestial, você é linda. Eles seriam idiotas se não reconhecessem. – Sussurrou Quinn no ouvido de Rachel ainda abraçada a morena.

\- Obrigada, Quinn. Estou tão feliz e você é a parte principal desta felicidade. – Rachel virou de frente para a loira e a abraçou inspirando o cheiro de Quinn.

\- Okay. Parabéns, Rachie. Você merece tudo isso, e muito mais. Mas eu preciso ir agora, senão perco meu vôo para L.A. – Mercedes disse puxando a amiga para um abraço apertado. – Segure esta loira, baixinha, eu nunca vi você tão feliz, se ela é a responsável, não deixe escapar, ok? – Mercedes deu um beijo na testa da morena. – San, vamos, você disse que me levaria ao aeroporto.

\- Sim, Cedes. Vamos, vou aproveitar para pegar uma pasta no escritório na volta, precisam de algo, Fabrays?

\- Não, Lopez. – Disseram as irmãs Fabray juntas e riram da cara de Santana.

\- Ótimo. Tchau. – Mercedes se despediu e ambas, ela e Santana, saíram do apartamento.

\- Quinn, temos que ir, já dei muito trabalho as meninas, e tenho que me encontrar com Mike em pouco tempo, e não posso ir com essa roupa que Santana me emprestou, é muito curta e justa em todas as partes. – Disse Frannie tentando ajeitar o conjunto de saia e blusa no corpo.

\- Sim, Fran, vamos. Me dê cinco minutos. Te encontro lá embaixo.

\- Ok. Tchau, Rachel, e meus parabéns, você realmente merece, você é incrível. – Disse Frannie dando um meio abraço em Rachel que retribuiu e agradeceu. Frannie saiu do apartamento em seguida.

\- Anjo, eu mereço um beijo de despedida? – Quinn perguntou com a testa encostada na de Rachel.

\- Não. Você já vai me abandonar, pensei que pelo menos almoçaríamos juntas. – Rachel se afastou de Quinn e cruzou os braços no peito, fazendo aquele bico que para a loira era adorável.

\- Me desculpe, por favor. Eu posso me redimir. Jantar. Comigo? Te busco no teatro e vamos. O que acha? – Quinn disse puxando a morena para ela.

\- Hum.. – Rachel fez cara de concentração, fingindo pensar. – Tudo bem. Mas só se você for novamente assistir a peça, pelo menos terei alguém na platéia que queira me defender, caso resolvam jogar tomates.

\- É um encontro então. – A loira beijou Rachel demoradamente. Ela não queria deixá-la, mas também não podia deixar a morena achar que ela é um grude. – Até mais tarde, anjo, e quanto a tomates, no seu lugar eu não me preocuparia, isso é impossível, no máximo jogarão rosas. – Quinn disse indo em direção a porta de costas para não perder o olhar de Rachel pra ela.

\- Quinn, seu nome vai estar na minha lista de convidados na portaria do teatro. – Rachel foi em direção a loira e roubou mais um beijo de Quinn. – Até mais tarde. – Ela disse enquanto olhava Quinn que já estava entrando no elevador. Quinn acenou e as portas se fecharam.

Ela olhou de volta ao apartamento e se sentiu vazia, como nunca havia sentido-se antes. Ela já ansiava por Quinn. Isso era loucura, mas ela deu de ombros e achou melhor não pensar muito sobre isso, não estragaria sua felicidade colocando caraminholas na cabeça.

...

Quinn estava entediada, Frannie havia saído e ela não tinha nada pra fazer, odiava levar trabalho pra casa, aprendera cedo com seu pai que sua casa é seu santuário e negócios devem ficar longe. Ela zapeava os canais da televisão, mas não encontrava nada atrativo o suficiente. Na verdade, Quinn não via a hora de encontrar seu anjo, após sair da casa de Rachel, não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a morena. Ela ainda estava usando a roupa de Rachel para sentir o cheiro da morena, mas nem precisava, estava impregnado em seu corpo. Quinn sentiu um frio enorme na barriga ao se lembrar dos acontecimentos de ontem a noite e hoje de manhã, ainda era difícil acreditar, ela estava extasiada.


	20. A Noite Perfeita

_**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**_

* * *

 _ **A Noite Perfeita**_

Rachel estava terminando de se arrumar para sua segunda apresentação do dia, quando o segurança bateu a sua porta para lhe entregar um bouquet enorme de gardênias brancas, ela tinha certeza de quem lhe enviara.

 ** _"_** ** _Fui sincera quando disse que seria o que você quisesse que eu fosse, e eu juro que vou ser, meu Anjo, mas de todo o coração, eu desejo que você queira estar comigo a partir de agora. Não se afaste de novo, por favor. É o meu mais sincero desejo._**

 ** _Obs. 1: Eu não consegui deixar de pensar em você nem um só minuto hoje._**

 ** _Obs. 2: Quebre a perna. (É isso que se diz para desejar boa sorte, certo?)_**

 ** _Obs. 3: Serei aquela que aplaudirá mais forte e mais alto._**

 ** _Obs. 4: Preciso do número do seu telefone._**

 ** _Beijos, minha estrela._**

 ** _Q. F."_**

Era o que dizia o cartão que fez Rachel sorrir de orelha a orelha e novamente ter os olhos cheios d`água.

...

A peça novamente foi impecável. Rachel estava, se possível, ainda melhor que ontem para Quinn. E ela foi quem aplaudiu mais alto e mais forte. Ela agora aguardava Rachel vir ao seu encontro.

\- Srta. Fabray? – Disse um segurança.

\- Sim.

\- A Srta. Berry pediu para que eu a levasse até seu camarim. Me acompanhe, por favor. – Quinn seguiu o segurança que a deixou em frente a porta do camarim de Rachel. Ela só precisou bater uma vez, para uma Rachel, ainda com muita maquiagem verde, a puxar para dentro e logo beijá-la empurrando-a contra a porta já fechada.

\- Oh, senhorita bruxa má, não que seu beijo seja ruim, pelo contrário, mas eu já tenho alguém que quero beijar esta noite, e ela está me aguardando, não posso correr o risco dela nos pegar, não quero perdê-la, você sabe. – Rachel riu e deu um empurrãozinho em Quinn.

\- Quer dizer que você tem uma garota lhe esperando esta noite? Posso saber quem é?

\- Sim, eu tenho. Ela é a garota mais bela entre todas as garotas, tem os olhos cor de chocolate mais lindos que existem, sua boca é tão macia que não há comparação, e seu sorriso faz meu dia. Ela é apenas perfeita por inteiro. – Dizia Quinn com um ar sonhador. Para ela, Rachel era tudo isso e muito mais.

\- Uau. Acho que não tenho como concorrer com esta garota. Sorte a sua, hein? – Rachel piscou e sorriu seu sorriso tímido.

\- Eu poderia jurar que você está ficando com as bochechas vermelhas, mesmo com todo esse verde. – Quinn disse puxando Rachel para um abraço apertado. – Você estava maravilhosa, Rae.

\- Obrigada, Quinn. – Rachel disse recostada ao peito da loira.

\- Rae, se arrume, nós temos reserva.

\- Certo. Preciso de pelo menos 30 minutos. – Ela já estava em frente a penteadeira novamente.

...

Rachel estava encantada, Quinn levou a sério o encontro. Primeiro as gardênias, depois uma limusine de luxo a aguardando para levá-las ao restaurante com direito a um brinde à estrela mais brilhante, palavras de Quinn se referindo a ela. Então um restaurante lindo, romântico e clássico, de muito bom gosto, com um cardápio e vinho maravilhoso. Um dança a luz da lua na rua. E agora estavam novamente dentro da limusine.

\- Rae, você quer ir para a minha casa? – Quinn perguntou com uma timidez notória, parecia que ela tinha 16 novamente.

\- Não vou incomodar a Frannie?

\- Não. Hoje, Fran vai dormir em um hotel, e antes que você se preocupe, ela mesma deu a idéia.

\- Oh.. Sim, eu quero ir pra sua casa. – Quinn abaixou o vidro que as isolava do motorista e lhe comunicou o destino.

...

Algum tempo depois, estavam no apartamento de Quinn, as meninas estavam sentadas no sofá tomando vinho e conversando já a algum tempo.

\- Eu imagino como você tenha se sentido Quinn, ser diferente já é difícil, mas quando os próprios pais não sabem como lidar, deve ser mais difícil ainda. – Rachel disse depois que Quinn havia lhe contado sobre sua infância.

\- Você sabe, é uma situação realmente estranha, você mesma fugiu quando eu lhe contei, não é difícil ser assim, é difícil encarar a reação das pessoas.

\- Não, Quinn, não fugi por causa disso. – Rachel segurou a mão de Quinn. - Eu só não conseguia conceber que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo, Rachel Berry. Você me fez sentir e fazer naquele dia o que eu não tinha experimentado durante toda a minha vida. Depois você me contou uma coisa muito importante para você. Ainda tinha a questão de nunca ter estado com uma mulher. Estava tudo indo rápido demais. – Rachel agora beijava os nós dos dedos da loira. - Eu senti muito medo, Quinn, mas no momento em que sai por aquela porta eu me arrependi. Porém eu não podia te procurar sem ter certeza do que queria, de como eu me sentia. Me desculpe.

\- Não se desculpe, anjo. Eu realmente te entendo. Mas agora você tem certeza do que quer e sente?

\- Sim. Eu tenho. Demorei para assimilar tudo, lembranças de você em boa parte da minha adolescência se misturaram a emoção de saber que você realmente existia. – Quinn agora estava deitada no colo de Rachel e a morena mexia nos fios loiros. - Saber que nunca ninguém havia me beijado como você naquele dia e que meu coração nunca havia batido tão rápido por alguém. Foi tortura fica tanto tempo longe, mas não seria justo se não tivesse tudo claro em minha mente. E, Quinn, ainda há essa coisa entre nós, como se estivéssemos ligadas de alguma forma, eu ainda não entendo.

\- Eu também pensei muito sobre isso, mas só cheguei a uma conclusão, apenas que de alguma maneira, tudo isso serviu pra eu te encontrar, e pra mim é o suficiente. – Quinn estava deliciando-se com as caricias de Rachel. – Rachel, agora que você tem tudo claro em sua mente, o que isso significa?

\- Significa que eu quero você, que eu quero estar com você, que eu quero conhecer tudo sobre você, e que eu desejo que você queira exatamente a mesma coisa. – Rachel disse e mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Eu quero tudo isso, é tudo o que eu mais quero com você.. – Quinn sentou-se e segurou as mãos de Rachel, entrelaçando seus dedos juntos. – Rae, se você não quiser não precisa responder, mas, eu realmente gostaria de saber. Por que você ainda era virgem? Eu não sei qual a sua idade exata, mas acredito que não é muito diferente da minha. Eu sei que é pessoal, mas hoje em dia, as pessoas não dão tanta importância pra esse tipo de coisa. – Rachel estava vermelha como se estivesse com febre.

\- Se essa é sua forma de perguntar a uma dama sua idade, saiba que há meios muito menos constrangedores, Quinn. – A loira ruborizou e Rachel sorriu. – Eu sempre fui muito sonhadora, eu tinha tudo planejado, eu deveria perder a virgindade para o amor da minha vida na nossa noite de núpcias aos 25 anos, mas como você sabe, não aconteceu dessa forma, pois não estamos casadas e mal nos conhecemos, além do que, só completo 25 anos dia 18 de Dezembro. – Rachel estava mordendo o lábio inferior, ela estava um tanto envergonhada. – Eu sei que isso não deveria ter sido muito importante, mas para uma garota idealista como eu, ter seu coração quebrado aos dezesseis, torna um tanto difícil acreditar em qualquer outra pessoa, afora o fato de que mesmo tendo alguns namorados com o passar do tempo, nenhum me fez ter vontade de me entregar. Eu acho que inconscientemente estava esperando alguém especial.

\- Eu sou especial pra você, Anjo? – Quinn pergunta olhando fixamente nos olhos da morena.

\- Talvez você já seja mais do que isso, Quinn. – Rachel disse desviando o olhar do de Quinn.

\- Olhe pra mim, Anjo. – Quinn puxa o rosto de Rachel delicadamente pelo queixo. – Eu também tive meu coração quebrado ainda muito jovem, e por isso estive com o meu coração fechado durante anos, mas bastou você aparecer que ele se abriu, acho que você era a chave, e você já o preencheu imensuravelmente. – Quinn mantinha a falar sem esquivar o olhar da pequena. – Eu sei, é tudo muito estranho, parece rápido demais, mas eu não me imagino mais sem você. – Se tudo que nos aconteceu serviu para que nos encontrássemos, eu não mudaria nada.

Quinn levanta sua mão, e a deposita sobre a face da mais baixa, levando uma mecha do cabelo castanho para trás da orelha. Se inclina e dando um pequeno sorriso, captura os lábios de seu anjo, em um apaixonado beijo. Coloca seu braço livre ao redor de sua cintura, e a puxa para mais perto, colando seus corpos.

\- Eu quero tanto você agora, Rae. – Quinn disse beijando o pescoço da baixinha.

\- Então me leve, Quinn. – Rachel sussurrou no ouvido da loira.

Quinn levanta pegando Rachel no colo e levando-a até seu quarto, ela adentra o local e a coloca sobre a cama.

Rachel está admirada, a cama de Quinn está forrada com lençóis brancos e tão macios, há muitas pétalas de rosas vermelhas e brancas por cima, todo o quarto está iluminado por pequenos pontos de luz delicados, deixando-as a meia luz, o cheiro é incrível, cheira apenas a Quinn.

\- Anjo, eu sei que é clichê, mas não pude fazer da sua primeira vez especial, então esta é uma forma de mostrar o quanto foi importante para mim tê-la pela primeira vez. – Quinn disse de pé, em frente a cama observando a reação de Rachel.

\- Baby, a minha primeira vez foi mais do que especial, porque foi com você, acredite em mim, mas isso é lindo, você é linda. Obrigada por me fazer sentir a pessoa mais importante pra você.

\- Isso é porque você é, Anjo. – Quinn estava tão alegre, Rachel havia lhe chamado por um apelido carinhoso pela primeira vez, aquilo fez todo seu trabalho valer a pena, não bastasse o encantamento que Rachel estava demonstrando. Ela faria isso milhares de vezes só para vê-la tão contente. – Rachel chamou Quinn com o dedo indicador e a fez se posicionar sobre ela.

\- Quinn, me diga que isso não é um sonho. Me diga que isso não é apenas minha imaginação pregando-me uma peça. – A morena disse abraçando Quinn pelo pescoço.

\- Princesa, eu lhe garanto que não é, nenhum sonho poderia ser tão perfeito. – Elas ficaram perdidas no olhar uma da outra, beijando-se apaixonadamente, estavam num mundo só delas.

A advogada que estava com um braço em cada lado da cabeça de Rachel, alcança sua blusa e tira para revelar um sutiã preto de renda. Puxa Rachel para tirar a camisa dela e revela um sutiã rosa delicado, quase transparente. Rachel cai novamente de costas para a cama e pressiona seu centro no de Quinn, ambas gemem. Quinn tira sua saia e a joga no chão junto com as peças já amontoadas. Então ela aproveita para retirar a saia de Rachel, deixando a mostra a calcinha rosa que fazia conjunto com o sutiã da morena, era sexy e delicado ao mesmo tempo, assim como Rachel.

Dessa vez quando Quinn volta a sua posição original sobre a morena, Rachel consegue inverter suas posições, surpreendendo a loira. Rachel está dando beijos, mordiscando e chupando todo o pescoço e clavícula de Quinn, não se importando se deixará ou não marcas, na verdade isso a deixaria satisfeita. Ela desce aos seios de Quinn apalpando-os e sinaliza para a loira levantar um pouco, soltando rapidamente o fecho do sutiã de Quinn e retirando-o do corpo da advogada.

Ela passa a beijar os seios de Quinn e chupar seus mamilos com fome, Quinn está gemendo desesperadamente, aquilo era tão bom, nunca nenhuma das garotas com que dormiu haviam feito isso com ela, nem ao menos Brittany, talvez porque ela tinha um pênis e nenhuma pensou que isso não a tornava menos mulher. Ela estava adorando a sensação.

\- Oh, Rae, isso é tão bom.

Rachel continuou dando atenção aos seios de Quinn um pouco mais, mas desceu pela barriga de Quinn lambendo tudo, sentindo cada parte do corpo da loira, ela iria conhecê-la. Descendo um pouco mais, resolveu que era de tirar a boxer de Quinn, e imitando os movimentos que a loira havia feito com ela na noite anterior, beijou todo o caminho das pernas bem definidas da advogada, apertando com vontade as coxas grossas, quando estava quase alcançando o sexo de Quinn, a loira segurou seus rosto.

\- Rae, não precisa fazer isso. – Quinn disse demonstrando total sinceridade.

\- Eu quero, Baby. Eu quero sentir e tocar você inteira. Se eu fizer errado, você pode me corrigir, mas me deixe te sentir, Quinn.

\- Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo, eu sou sua, só não quero que se sinta mal, ou faça porque acha que me deve alguma coisa.

\- Eu jamais me sentiria mal com você, Baby. – Rachel segurou o pênis de Quinn com a mão direita pela base, então passou sua língua por todo ele, como se quisesse sentir qual sabor tinha, em seguida abocanhou-o subindo e descendo sua boca sobre ele. Quinn estava agarrando os lençóis com toda a força, aquilo era gostoso demais, então Rachel começou a massagear seus testículos a deixando mais excitada ainda. Então Quinn inconscientemente começou a movimentar o quadril na direção da boca de Rachel, e a morena se pôs a continuar suas ações com mais vontade.

\- Rachel, pare, por favor, eu vou gozar, pare. – Rachel não parou e Quinn gozou em sua boca, a morena engoliu cada gota do gozo da loira, e terminou lambendo os lábios. Ela escalou o corpo de Quinn e a beijou fazendo com que a loira sentisse seu próprio gosto.

\- Eu disse que queria sentir você inteira, e você é maravilhosa, Quinn.

\- Rae.. – Quinn disse ofegante. – Você é que é perfeita. E eu nunca mais vou te deixar ir embora. – A advogada voltou a beijar Rachel.

\- Isso é bom, Baby. Muito bom, porque eu não quero que você deixe.

Quinn virou Rachel e começou a beijá-la por todo o corpo, deixando marcas por todo ele.

\- Eu vou marcar você, Anjo, que é para todos saberem que você é minha e ninguém mais pode te tocar alem de mim, entendeu?

\- Sim, Baby, eu sou sua, só sua. Me tome, Quinn.

Quinn se encaixou entre as pernas de Rachel, seu pau já pronto para ação, então ela entrou em Rachel, dessa vez firme e rápido, Rachel gemeu alto e arqueou as costas. Quinn movimentava-se com destreza, atingindo aquele ponto específico dentro da morena todas as vezes que a penetrava, fazendo a atriz escorrer lubrificação entre seus sexos, elas tinham o encaixe perfeito, era inegável. Rachel estava perto de gozar e Quinn sentiu isso quando a boceta da morena apertou seu pau com força e as duas tiveram seu orgasmo juntas, Quinn novamente despejou cada gota de sua semente dentro de Rachel e depois caiu sobre o corpo da pequena.

\- Rae, eu quero você pra mim. – Disse a loira ainda ofegante.

\- Você já me tem, Baby. Eu sou sua. – A morena também respondia ofegante.

Pouco depois as duas já estavam dormindo com Quinn ainda dentro de Rachel. Elas estavam completas e em casa.


	21. Minha Namorada

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Minha Namorada**

\- Quinn.. Baby.. Acorde, Quinn. Quinn. Oh meu Deus, Quinn, acorde. – Rachel falava enquanto sacudia a loira que estava em cima dela.

\- Ok. Ok. Estou acordada. – Ela olhou nos olhos de Rachel. – Bom dia, Rae. Você é muito confortável. – Ela deu um selinho na morena abaixo dela.

\- Oh, que bom que você me aprovou como colchão. – Rachel respondeu sarcasticamente. – Você dorme em cima de mim quase todas as noites há quase um mês e só agora recebi o selo de qualidade? – Quinn saiu de cima da morena e ria gostosamente.

\- Anjo, não seja tão dramática. Eu precisava testar o suficiente para não haver equívocos em minha decisão. Você sabe, qualidade é importante. – Rachel deu um tapa na loira e saiu da cama em direção ao banheiro. – Onde você vai? Hoje é sua folga. – A loira questionava ainda deitada de costas com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça.

\- Eu tenho que ir no escritório assinar o contrato do filme hoje. Santana marcou a reunião as 11 horas, ela já deve estar me esperando. – Rachel disse já com o chuveiro ligado.

\- Certo, eu tinha esquecido. Nós fizemos um bom acordo. Tivemos alguns pontos de discordância contratuais com a Warner, mas eles entenderam que nossa cliente deve ser valorizada e ter suas exigências respeitadas. – A loira disse analisando no espelho uma chupada enorme em seu pescoço. – Anjo, estou começando a me perguntar se você é uma vampira. – Rachel colocou a cabeça pra fora do box tentando entender o motivo da pergunta.

\- Baby, você já me deixou marcas bem maiores que isso, não seja tão sensível. Você deve culpar a si mesma por ser tão boa professora.

\- Claro, culpe os ingleses. – Rachel riu enquanto se secava. – Quem sabe dessa vez Santana pare de achar que eu sou um perigo à nossa relação.

\- Quinn, você nunca vai se esquecer disso não é? Santana ladra, mas não morde.

\- Não foi você quem teve sua vida ameaçada. - A loira fez uma careta e Rachel riu.

 ** _Flash back on_**

 _\- Sannie. – Quinn disse ao entrar no escritório de Santana, que já a encarava com cara de poucos amigos. – Marley, disse que você queria me ver._

 _\- Fabray, a única pessoa que pode me chamar assim é Short Stack. Você? Nunca! – Santana praticamente rosnou. – E sim, eu queria vê-la._

 _\- Okaaay, vou me lembrar disso. O que você precisa de mim? – A loira arqueou a sobrancelha._

 _\- O que eu preciso de você? Acredito que a pergunta correta é: O que eu não preciso de você? E eu vou responder: - Santana levantou o polegar._

 _\- 1- Não preciso de você enfiada em minha casa a maior parte do fim de semana. Já sou obrigada a vê-la todos os dias aqui, e ainda por cima, ser cordial. – Santa levantou o indicador._

 _\- 2- Não preciso ouvir ou saber o que você e a baixinha fazem, portanto contente-se com o quarto dela. – Santana levantou o médio._

 _\- 3- Não preciso de você para foder a vida da baixinha, portanto saiba que se acontecer, eu esquecerei que você é minha chefe e você vai saber o que acontece em Lima Heights. – Santana levantou o dedo anelar._

 _\- 4- Não preciso de você marcando território. Rachel não é sua propriedade, ela não é uma vaca para ser marcada. - Santana levantou o dedo mínimo._

 _\- 5- Não preciso de você para tratá-la como uma boneca de cerâmica, ela é uma mulher linda, forte e inteligente, e demorou para que ela se desse conta disso, portanto não a faça regredir._

 _\- Fabray, eu ainda não entendi o que aconteceu entre vocês, mas Rachie nunca esteve tão feliz como nessas últimas duas semanas, eu espero que continue assim. – Santana levantou de sua cadeira, caminhou até a onde a loira estava sentada e encostou-se na mesa a encarando. - Mas se isso for só uma brincadeira pra você, saia agora antes que ela se machuque. Rachel é importante demais pra mim pra você machucá-la e eu te deixar impune, ela é minha família, eu já te disse isso uma vez e estou repetindo. – A latina estava posicionada com uma mão em cada lado da cadeira de Quinn. - Não a machuque, ela é a pessoa mais incrível que eu conheço, tem o maior coração que alguém poderia ter. É minha irmã, Quinn. Não vou me opor a este relacionamento, porque ela está feliz, e aparentemente você também, mas está avisada. – Santana fez o caminho de volta e sentou em sua cadeira._

 _\- Santana, eu sei que você não entende, nós mesmas não entendemos, mas nós sentimos, é apenas assim. Ela é muito mais pra mim do que eu sequer posso descrever. – Quinn olhava Santana diretamente nos olhos. – Rachel se tornou o motivo pelo qual eu acordo todos os dias e o motivo que me faz querer que o tempo acelere pra estar novamente com ela. Talvez seja difícil pra você acreditar, mas ela se tornou tudo pra mim. Eu jamais a magoaria, não intencionalmente, eu te dou minha palavra, Lopez._

 _\- Muito bem, Fabray. Eu acredito em você, mas estarei de olho em cada passo seu. – Santana voltou sua atenção ao seu computador. – É o suficiente por enquanto. Pode ir agora. – Santana agitou as mãos como se enxotasse a loira. – A loira já estava saindo da sala quando a latina chamou de volta. – Quinn. Pode me chamar de San, é assim que meus amigos me chamam. – Ela abriu um sorriso e voltou ao trabalho. – Quinn acenou com a cabeça e saiu da sala._

 ** _Flash back off_**

\- Baby, a dramática da relação sou eu, lembra? E você me faz a mulher mas feliz do mundo, então a ameaça dela não será cumprida.

\- No que depender de mim, nunca. – Rachel beijou Quinn e voltou ao quarto para se arrumar.

...

\- Short stack, tudo saiu como planejado, as gravações começam em quatro meses. O primeiro mês será gravado em Nova Iorque, então você não terá problemas com o teatro. A Warner vai providenciar sua hospedagem em L.A. até que as gravações terminem e te dará um carro com motorista a disposição.

\- Obrigada, Sannie, não sei o que seria de mim sem você. – Rachel deu um beijo na bochecha da latina.

\- Pare com isso, Rachie. E você deve agradecer sua namorada, foi ela quem fez todas as negociações, eu só redigi o contrato.

\- Não se desmereça, San. E Quinn não é minha namorada, você sabe disso.

\- Oh, pare com isso, Rachie. O que você acha que são? Na minha época isso se chamava namoro.

\- Ela nunca pediu, Sannie. – Rachel cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

\- Nem você, baixinha, mas tenho certeza que a loira aguada te considera assim. – Santana disse empurrando a porta de saída da cafeteria onde estavam.

\- Talvez, San. – Rachel disse fazendo careta. – Eu vou evitar café, já faz alguns dias que vem me fazendo mal. – Santana franziu a testa, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

...

Quinn estava ansiosa, hoje fazia um mês que estava com Rachel e Santana havia lhe dado uma bronca por não ter tomado uma atitude, então seria a data perfeita para fazê-lo. Ela estava esperando Rachel chegar do teatro e então ouviu a porta se abrindo.

\- Quinn.. Cheguei. O que houve? Achei que íamos jantar fora, mas recebi um recado que você me esperaria aqui. – Rachel pendurava sua bolsa e casaco ao lado da entrada do apartamento de Quinn.

\- Boa noite, Anjo. – Quinn disse abraçando a morena por trás e afundando seu rosto no pescoço de Rachel. – Não houve nada. Eu preciso falar com você e achei que seria melhor num ambiente privado.

\- Certo. Eu devo me preocupar? – Rachel perguntou em tom sério.

\- Não. Venha comigo. – A loira pegou Rachel pela mão e a levou para varanda, onde havia uma mesa arrumada para jantar para duas pessoas. Ela puxou uma cadeira e fez sinal para que Rachel se sentasse.

\- Uau, baby. O que é tudo isso? – Rachel perguntou olhando toda a decoração do ambiente. A mesa estava arrumada para um jantar romântico com velas e tudo. Na lateral havia alguns rechauds acesos com pratos favoritos de Rachel, como Couve-flor ao tahine e risoto de shitake, o aroma estava delicioso.

\- Isso não é nada. Nada perto do que você merece. Eu achei que hoje merecia uma comemoração especial, então resolvi preparar tudo, acho que seria mais especial do que apenas jantarmos fora. Espero que você goste. – Quinn disse dando um selinho na morena e servindo ambas.

\- Eu já estou adorando, Quinn. Tenho certeza que tudo estará maravilhoso. Mas o que estamos comemorando? – Rachel perguntou animada.

\- Vamos jantar e depois falamos. – E assim elas fizeram. Comeram, bebendo um Pinot Grigio e falando sobre o dia de ambas.

\- Baby, você é tão perfeita. O jantar estava delicioso. – Quinn sorriu. – Mas agora você vai me dizer o que comemoramos?

\- Sempre ansiosa. – A loira disse levantando-se. – Ela novamente pegou Rachel pela mão e a levou para o sofá do outro lado da sacada, sentando ao lado da morena. Ambas tinham uma bela vista da lua. – Você sabe que dia é hoje? – Rachel balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Oh meu Deus, não me diga que é seu aniversário. – Rachel disse tentando levantar, mas Quinn a segurou. – Baby, me desculpe, eu nunca perguntei.

\- Não, anjo. Fique tranquila. Não é meu aniversário. – Rachel suspirou aliviada. – Ah propósito, para que você saiba, meu aniversário é 23 de Abril.

\- Certo. Devidamente anotado. Mas então que dia é hoje?

\- Anjo, há um mês eu tive a noite mais incrível de toda a minha vida, foi a noite em que você me deixou entrar na sua vida e por isso me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo. – Quinn disse olhando os olhos cor de chocolate. – É isso que estamos comemorando.

\- Baby, você é quem me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Eu sou tão sortuda por ter você. Você me faz sentir tão especial e única. Com você eu me sinto segura e protegida de tudo. – Rachel disse e selou os lábios com os da advogada. – Me desculpe por não ter lembrado.

\- Não se preocupe. Não estou fazendo isso para que você se sinta mal, meu propósito é outro. – Quinn fez sinal para que ela aguardasse e saiu da varanda.

Pouco tempo depois retornou e se ajoelhou em frente a Rachel com uma caixinha azul na mão. Rachel arregalou os olhos.

– Não se assuste, não é uma proposta de casamento, pelo menos não ainda. – A loira sorriu e apertou a caixinha entre sua mão e a mão de Rachel. – Eu já lhe dei a chave da minha casa e você me deu a da sua. Nós passamos mais tempo juntas do que separadas. Eu já não consigo lembrar como era minha vida sem você. – Ela respirou muito fundo e Rachel já tinha uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto. – Você abriu meu coração e simplesmente o invadiu, tomando-o completamente, hoje ele não é mais meu, ele é seu. Então para que isso torne-se oficial eu comprei isto. – Ela abriu a caixinha que continha dois anéis, eram simples, em platina, um tinha um pequeno diamante e o outro um pequeno topázio azul. Quinn pegou o anel com o diamante e colocou na mão de Rachel. - Anjo, se você aceitar este anel, é a forma de você dizer que aceita ser minha namorada, e vai me fazer a mulher mais realizada que já existiu na face da terra. Ele tem um diamante que é a minha birthstone, então você terá uma representação de mim com você o tempo todo. – Quinn pegou o outro e segurou na própria mão. – Este aqui tem um topázio azul que é a sua birthstone, ele representará você pra mim o tempo todo, eu não preciso de nada para lembrar de você, mas será bom poder mostrar a todos que você é minha. – A loira deu um sorriso tímido. – Então, Rachel Barbra Berry, você aceita ser minha namorada?

\- Baby, quando penso que as coisas estão perfeitas, você consegue me surpreender e deixá-las ainda melhores. – Rachel estava em lágrimas. – É claro que eu aceito. Eu quero ser sua namorada, Lucy Quinn Fabray. – Quinn colocou o anel no dedo de Rachel e o beijou. Então Rachel pegou o que estava na palma de Quinn e o colocou nela. – A advogada mais conceituada de Nova Iorque é minha namorada. Eu tenho que contar isso pra todo mundo. – Rachel sorriu e beijou sua namorada.

\- Não deixe Santana ouvir isto, ou ela vai nos mostrar o que acontece em Lima Heights. – Quinn e Rachel riram. – Agora eu sou namorada da atriz mais queridinha de Nova Iorque e em breve do mundo. É bom mesmo que você use este anel para saberem que você não está disponível.

\- Baby, eu estou tão feliz. Você nem imagina o quanto. Obrigada.

\- Eu conheço o sentimento. Mas que tal continuarmos a comemoração no quarto? – A loira disse e pegou a atriz no colo caminhando em direção ao quarto.

\- Acho isso uma ótima idéia. – Rachel disse sentindo os beijos da loira em seu pescoço.

E elas comemoraram muito aquela noite, sem saber o que o destino as reservava.


	22. Divergências

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

 **Sequência Cronológica da História pra quem tiver interesse.**

Conheceram-se: 03/2019 (Rachel com 24 e Quinn com 25)

Ensaios para Wicked: 08/2019

Outubro/2019: (Estréia Wicked e Relacionamento com Quinn)

Pedido de Namoro: Novembro/2019

* * *

 **Divergências**

\- Não, Baby. De novo não. – Rachel reclamava enquanto Quinn já buscava uma toalha pequena para limpar a barriga da morena.

\- Princesa, já abusamos demais da sorte, você não está usando nenhum método anticoncepcional, tudo que não queremos é que algo indesejado aconteça. – Quinn disse já puxando Rachel contra ela. – Já concordei com você quanto a camisinha, mas o mínimo que podemos fazer é isso.

\- Merda, Quinn, odeio não poder sentir você. – A morena se afastou e virou de costas para a loira. – Por favor me dê espaço esta noite. – Rachel derramava lágrimas silenciosas para que a loira não soubesse, nem ela mesmo sabia porque se sentia assim, de certa forma a loira tinha razão, elas deviam se prevenir.

\- Anjo, não se afaste de mim, você disse que não faria, não consigo mais dormir sem você em meus braços. – Quinn tentou puxar a morena que não se moveu.

\- Hoje não, Quinn. Me respeite, por favor. – Rachel disse falhando miseravelmente em esconder a voz de choro.

\- Certo. Eu te respeito. – Quinn disse já fora da cama e vestindo seu jeans.

\- Onde você vai? – Pergunta Rachel já sentada encarando a loira.

\- Se eu não posso dormir com você, não faz diferença eu ficar aqui. Vou pra minha casa. – Quinn já estava completamente vestida, amarrando o tênis. – Eu não te entendo. Nós estamos juntas há pouco mais de dois meses, eu só estou nos protegendo e você fica com raiva. – A loira disse frustrada. – Nós não queremos um bebê, Rachel. Nós nos bastamos. Um bebê só nos atrapalharia. Você não entende? Há sua carreira e a minha. Você tem milhares de planos. Eu quero conhecer o mundo com você. Onde um bebê se encaixaria nisso? Pelo amor de Deus, Rachel, cresça. Eu só estou nos livrando de um mal maior. – Quinn dizia ferozmente, assustando Rachel que nunca vira a loira assim.

\- Certo, Quinn. Eu vou crescer. Quando o resultado dos malditos exames saírem e eu puder usar o método anticoncepcional adequado, então talvez nós poderemos dormir juntas de novo. Até lá, tchau, Quinn. – Rachel disse já chorando sem se preocupar em esconder as lágrimas.

\- Tchau, Rachel. – Quinn saiu batendo a porta do quarto. Ela não entendia a atitude da morena, não era como se ela a estivesse rejeitando ou nada do tipo, era apenas uma precaução.

...

\- Rachel, é Sam Evans. Tudo bem? – Dizia a voz do outro lado da linha. - Não sei se seu agente já lhe comunicou, mas hoje pela manhã a Warner nos comunicou que a filmagem será adiantada.

\- Olá, Sam. Tudo bem. Espero que você também esteja bem. Você está sumido. E sim, Kitty já me avisou da decisão da Warner, parece que teremos que começar uns dois meses antes do previsto, particularmente não me preocupou, você sabe que isso veio bem a calhar por conta dos novos trabalhos. – Rachel de referia a comerciais, uma série e alguns ensaios para revistas que havia concordado em fazer.

\- Muito bem, Rach, Santana já havia me falado, mas como assumi sua conta, achei que deveria te informar.

\- Sem problemas, obrigada, Sam. Agora tenho que desligar, o diretor está me chamando. Um beijo, Sam.

\- Outro, Rach. Até mais. Quebre uma perna. – Rachel agradeceu e finalizou a ligação.

...

\- Sim, Kitty, me envie o roteiro atualizado o quanto antes, já fazem duas semanas que assinei com a Fox e ainda não pude lê-lo. – Rachel disse para sua agente.

\- Rachel, já está no seu e-mail. Eu já andei lendo e particularmente adorei as mudanças que foram feitas para o seu personagem, você vai ter um grande destaque na série. – Disse Kitty empolgada. – Mas antes disso você deve focar no filme, você vai brilhar na telona, Rach.

\- Ótimo. É disso que estou precisando. Verifique quando devo embarcar para L.A. e me avise.

\- Rachel, eu já lhe informei, você começa as gravações no início de Maio, a Warner já me mandou o endereço de onde você ficará hospedada até o final das filmagens. – Kitty suspirou. – O que está acontecendo com você, Rachel? Você ultimamente anda com a cabeça nas nuvens. Está tudo bem?

\- Sinceramente, nem eu sei. Acho que deve ser a peça que está me consumindo, o trabalho físico dela é muito maior do que em Funny. E ainda não tomando café, isso está me deixando louca, esta alergia veio em péssima hora. – Disse Rachel já descendo do carro ajudada pelo motorista.

\- Ok, Rach. Se cuide. Agora tenho que ir. Tenha um bom dia.

\- Obrigada Kitty, você também. – A agente desligou o telefone.

...

\- Droga, Rachel, você não podia ter negociado esse contrato sem me comunicar são 4 meses, Rachel, 4 longos meses, já haverão as gravações do filme e em seguida isso. – Disse Quinn exasperada apertando as unhas contra a palma das mãos. – Eu vou matar o Evans por aceitar isso sem me comunicar.

\- Escute, Quinn, você me conheceu assim, é meu trabalho. – A morena disse com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. – Sam não tem nada a ver com isso, eu sou cliente do escritório e ele é responsável por minha conta, só fez o que era melhor pra mim. Além disso, Santana estava ciente o tempo todo. – A morena se sentou cansada. – Droga, Quinn, eu estou cansada, desde Agosto venho trabalhando em Wicked. Ainda faltam 2 meses e meio para meu contrato encerrar e eu já estou exausta. A peça teve vários problemas com o elenco e eu acabei carregando nas costas, não que eu esteja reclamando, porque não estou, já recebi muitas boas propostas por causa dela, mas não vejo a hora de me dedicar a outra coisa. – Rachel terminou de falar encarando o teto da cozinha da loira.

\- Está certo, me desculpe, Anjo.. – Foi a vez da loira suspirar. - Mas é que já estou sentindo saudades de você, só de pensar que você viaja em Maio e por quase um ano só nos veremos em feriados e folgas já está me deixando aflita, já era ruim o suficiente pensar no tempo de gravações do filme, agora tem essa série, é muito tempo sem você. A loira fala sentando ao lado de Rachel e entrelaçando suas mãos. – E já faz mais de uma semana que você me evita, Rachel, isso está me deixando louca.

\- Foi você quem pediu, Loira. Eu devo pegar o resultado dos exames na sexta-feira, a consulta com meu ginecologista é semana que vem, portanto contenha-se. – Rachel disse já vestindo seu casaco. Deu um leve beijo em Quinn e se direcionou ao elevador.

\- Fique esta noite, por favor. – Quinn pediu abraçando Rachel por trás.

\- Não, Quinn. Foi você quem decidiu assim indo embora naquele dia. – Quinn odiava como Rachel conseguia ser tão firme em suas decisões.

\- Está certo, mas pelo menos fique por aqui. Eu juro que durmo no no quarto de hóspedes. – A loira implorou. – Por favor, Anjo.

\- Ok, mas sem nenhuma gracinha, ou eu vou pra casa. – Rachel queria que Quinn se mantivesse longe, pois ela sabia que se a loira tentasse algo, ela mesma não resistiria, ela também não aguentava mais a tortura. – E eu durmo no quarto de hóspedes, Quinn. Você dorme no seu quarto.

\- Será como você quiser. – Quinn fez a cruz no peito. - Anjo, você já está se programando para irmos pra Inglaterra no Natal? Não vejo a hora de te apresentar para os meus pais.

\- Sim, Baby. Já tive minha licença concedida, mas Quinn só vou poder ficar lá por uma semana, não mais que isso.

\- Eu sei, Anjo. Eu também não posso me ausentar do escritório por muito mais tempo que isso.

\- Eu estava pensando, podemos embarcar dia 22 após minha útlima apresentação no teatro e voltamos dia 29. O que você acha? Assim teremos tempo pra descansarmos antes de recebermos meus pais para o ano novo.

\- Pra mim está ótimo, se você concordar já vou providenciar tudo.

\- Pode providenciar então. Baby, preciso de um banho, estou cansada e preciso dormir. – A morena bocejava.

\- Ok. Você pelo menos pode se arrumar no meu quarto já que suas coisas estão todas lá. Eu prometo não tentar nada.

\- Okay. Vamos. Estou mesmo com sono.

...

Naquela noite Rachel acabou dormindo com Quinn, não houve resistência da morena quando Quinn a puxou para cama e a abraçou, ela estava com saudades de estar nos braços da advogada. Mas elas apenas dormiram o sono dos justos.


	23. Aniversário de Rachel

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Aniversário de Rachel**

Quinn programou tudo, seria uma bela festa e Rachel comemoraria seus 25 anos em grande estilo, como uma estrela merecia. Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Noah, Sam, Marley e Kitty ajudaram com o planejamento.

Eram 19h30min quando Quinn pegou Rachel no teatro, pois hoje era apenas ensaio geral. A atriz estava praticamente espumando de raiva, ninguém havia lembrado de seu aniversário, apenas seu Papai Hiram, nem seu paizinho Leroy lembrou-se. Ela estava encarando a janela do passageiro querendo esganar Quinn por ter esquecido, ela havia jogado tantas indiretas durante a última semana. Até se arrumou achando que a loira a levaria para jantar, mas pelo jeito, nem isso.

\- Anjo, porque você está tão quieta? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Quinn perguntava querendo rir por dentro, ela sabia que Rachel iria querer matá-la só por perguntar isso.

\- Nada. Não aconteceu nada, Quinn. Estou cansada e quero dormir na minha cama. – Rachel respondeu com raiva.

\- Okaaay. – A viagem até a casa de Quinn foi silenciosa.

\- Droga, Quinn, eu disse que queria minha cama, por quê me trouxe pra sua casa? Tudo bem, eu pego um táxi. – Ela disse descendo e batendo a porta do Bentley Continental GT V8 S branco de Quinn, fazendo a loira fazer uma careta, mas recuperar-se logo e correr para segurar Rachel que já estava se encaminhando para saída do prédio.

\- Anjo, por favor, eu vou te levar em casa, só preciso pegar um documento que Santana pediu e eu esqueci em casa. – Foi a desculpa que Quinn encontrou. - Vamos, não fique brava. – Rachel a encarou ceticamente, mas seguiu a loira para o apartamento. Quando as portas do elevador se abriram na cobertura de Quinn, a loira sumiu sem acender nenhuma luz o que irritou Rachel mais ainda. E então a luz se acendeu.

\- Surpresaaaaaaa! – Estavam todos ali, seus amigos, seus pais, sua mãe, os colegas de trabalho mais íntimos, todos que se importavam com ela, incluindo a loira com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo que a levara até ali.

\- Oh. Meu. Deus. Vocês são loucos. – Rachel dizia com a mão no coração, olhando tudo e todos.

\- Diga a verdade, estrelinha, você que estava louca de raiva, achando que havíamos esquecido do seu dia. – Leroy riu. – Mas se quiser culpar alguém, culpe a loira aqui, foi ela quem planejou tudo isso.

\- Baby.. – Rachel puxou Quinn em um abraço. – Obrigada, está tudo tão lindo. Todos os que me importam estão aqui. Você é perfeita. – Ela selou os lábios com Quinn. - Me desculpe pelo mal humor, eu achei que todos tinham me esquecido. – Ela sussurrou só para a loira ouvir esta parte.

\- Você merece, Anjo. – Ela levantou a morena e rodopiou com ela nos braços. – Eu nunca esquecerei você, Rachel. Você é tão importante pra mim. Feliz Aniversário, Princesa. – Elas se beijaram e todos aplaudiam, deixando as duas, que haviam entrado num mundo paralelo só delas, encabuladas.

\- Certo, nós também queremos a chance de abraçar a aniversariante. – Disse Hiram se aproximando do casal. – Eu quero matar as saudades da minha estrelinha. – Hiram já estava beijando todo o rosto de Rachel como se faz com uma criança.

\- Oh, Papai, por favor, não me envergonhe. – Rachel disse tentando se livrar de Hiram, mas sem sucesso.

\- Está bem, mas você não me escapa mais tarde. – Nisso Leroy já tomava o lugar do marido e dando um abraço de urso em sua filha.

\- Feliz Aniversário, estrelinha. Eu te amo tanto. – Leroy dizia com lágrimas nos olhos. – Nós trouxemos um presente pra você. – Então Hiram veio com uma caixinha quadrada e fina nas mãos. Quando Rachel abriu seus olhos se alargaram.

\- Pais, é lindo. – Era uma corrente fina de ouro amarelo com uma estrela dourada cravejada de pequenos brilhantes. – Eu amo isso.

\- A estrela mais brilhante merece. – Disse um Hiram orgulhoso enquanto colocava o colar na filha. – Eu te amo, minha estrela.

\- Uma metáfora, e metáforas são importantes. – Leroy disse imitando a frase que ouviu a filha tanto repetir enquanto crescia. – É para você sempre lembrar de quem você é. E isto - Leroy colocava no pulso da filha uma pulseira, também de ouro amarelo, bem discreta, com uma estrela de Davi. – é para você sempre se lembrar de onde veio.

\- Sempre, Papai. – Rachel dizia emocionada. – São lindos. Eu amo tanto vocês. – Ela foi engolfada por um abraço de sanduíche entre os pais.

\- Ok. Hora dos outros convidados te cumprimentarem. – Disse Hiram puxando Leroy pela mão.

\- Rachie, feliz aniversário, estrela. – Kurt e Blaine abraçavam a menina. – Nosso presente. – Blaine entregava a ela uma caixa e quando ela abriu lá estava um belo vestido Valentino vermelho.

\- De jeito nenhum. É lindo demais, meninos. Kurt, isso com certeza foi idéia sua. Não precisava.

\- Oh, pare com isso. Você adorou e Blaine disse que você iria encantar qualquer um com ele. – Kurt abraçou Rachel novamente e sussurrou. – Vista no Natal, mate os ingleses do coração e mostre como os Americanos são maravilhosos. – Rachel não se conteve e gargalhou, assim como Kurt, Blaine apenas balançava a cabeça rindo dos dois.

\- Certo, agora é minha vez. Saiam, perdedores. – Santana já puxava Rachel para ela. – Parabéns, Hobbit. Este é o meu presente. – ela entregou uma caixa retangular. – Lady Hummel disse que tinha que combinar com o vestido. Espero que goste.

\- Uau. Simplesmente Uau. – Rachel não conseguia dizer muito ao ver aquele sapato preto de verniz Yves Saint Laurent maravilhoso em sua frente, era lindo. – Obrigada, Sannie. Eu te amo. – Rachel disse ao abraçar Santana.

\- Después de esta puñalada en mi bolsillo si no me quieres, te mataria, Short stack. – Santana disse e saiu resmungando, todos riram.

\- Mãe.. – Rachel disse ao receber um abraço de Shelby. Elas tornaram-se muito ligadas após se conhecerem quando Rachel ainda estava no ensino médio, mas ultimamente se viam muito pouco, pois Shelby se mudou para Itália à trabalho. – Eu senti tanto sua falta.

\- Minha garotinha, eu também. Não via a hora de te abraçar. Você está linda. É meu orgulho, você sabe. Tome. – Shelby entregou um cartão. E quando Rachel abriu não entendeu muito, era a foto de um piano branco lindo. Ela olhou para a mãe e franziu a testa sem entender. – Olhe a marca. – Rachel se atentou mais a foto e viu escrito Fazioli, era a marca do piano que ela sempre quis desde pequena. Mas ainda assim não fazia sentido ganhar a foto do piano.

\- Mãe, está autografada? – Rachel perguntava olhando o cartão com a foto dos dois lados para ver se encontrava algo.

\- Não, babe. Olhe bem onde o piano está. – Shelby apontava para a foto.

\- OH. MEU. DEUS. Ele está na minha casa? Na minha sala? É sério? – Rachel perguntava agitando as mãos. – Ele é meu? – Parecia que Rachel agora era uma criança, tamanha sua animação.

\- Sim, minha garotinha, ele é seu. Acho que Santana não gostou muito da ideia, e cito, "Agora a Hobbit vai achar que é Mozart e não terei mais sossego." – Santana fazia uma careta concordando, com algum tipo de bebida nas mãos.

\- Santana está com inveja. – Ela mostrou a língua pra latina que devolveu o cumprimento. – Eu ainda não estou acreditando, Mamãe. É o que eu sempre sonhei. Obrigada. Obrigada. Muito obrigada. – A morena abraçava a mãe que estava radiante por ter realizado o sonho da filha.

\- Não agradeça, babe. Sua felicidade já é a melhor recompensa. Agora vá receber seus convidados. Já monopolizamos muito do seu tempo.

Então a morena passou a cumprimentar a todos, recebeu ainda alguns presentes, aproveitando a bela festa que Quinn havia preparado. Era digna de uma estrela, garçons servindo os convidados, uma banda clássica como Rachel gostava, tudo com o maior bom gosto, mesmo sendo uma quarta-feira, as pessoas estavam aproveitando a festa.

\- Fabray, é injusto você me mandar para Los Angeles enquanto toda a diversão fica por aqui. – Sam apontava para toda a festa.

\- Sam, menos, todos nós sabemos que você está doido pra aprender a surfar e Noah disse que você está louco para pegar as garotas bronzeadas de L.A. – Rachel disse encostada em Quinn, que estava com o queixo no ombro da mais baixa.

\- Sim, isso é certo, mas não conheço ninguém lá, não gosto de ficar sozinho, eu mal sei me virar no meu apartamento, imagine em uma cidade sozinho.

\- Aprenda, Evans. Você será muito bem pago para cuidar dos nossos clientes lá. – Quinn disse enquanto beijava a bochecha de sua namorada. – Além do mais, Mercedes mora lá, e você apresentou muito interesse na amiga de Rachel.

\- Oh, é mesmo, eu havia esquecido disto. Esqueça o que eu disse, Q. Los Angeles é o meu habitat natural. – Todos riram.

\- E aproveitando que estará por lá, quero que ajude Rachel sempre que ela precisar na temporada que ela estiver lá, eu sei que ela também odeia estar em lugares estranhos sozinha. Mas nem pense em se aproveitar da minha garota ou terá seus dias contados.

\- Por Deus, Q., Rachel é como minha irmãzinha. Eu estarei lá pra o que ela precisar, você sabe. Além do mais, ela é muito magrinha, eu gosto de carne. – Rachel deu um tapa no peito de Sam, ele fez uma careta de dor e Quinn riu.

\- Desculpe, baixinha. – Ele disse esfregando o peito. – Quinn, eu já tenho tudo organizado, assim que passarem as festas de fim de ano, eu me mudo. Mike já organizou o escritório, e ele embarca comigo para contratarmos alguns advogados. Acredito que no máximo em Fevereiro já estaremos funcionando normalmente.

\- Assim, espero, Sam. Está muito inviável ficarmos viajando para Califórnia toda semana. Você vai se dar bem por lá. Mas saiba que vamos sentir sua falta por aqui.

\- Oh, ela tem um coração. Que meigo. Eu também te amo, Q. – Sam puxou Quinn para um abraço.

\- Não faça eu me arrepender, Evans. – Rachel riu das palhaçadas dos dois.

...

Mais tarde quando estavam apenas a família e os amigos mais íntimos, Quinn os chamou para que a acompanhassem até a garagem.

\- Bem, como todos sabem, eu meio que sirvo de chauffeur para esta baixinha. – Rachel fez bico e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. - Claro que o faço com muito prazer, você sabe, Anjo. Mas já cansei de ouvi-la dizer que vai comprar um carro, e nunca se decide por qual, então eu resolvi o problema. – Quinn olhou para Rachel e a levou até onde estava um embrulho enorme prata com um laço vermelho. – Aqui. – Ela entregou um lindo e enorme bouquet de gardênias brancas. – É o meu presente pra você. – Dessa vez em vez de um cartão, havia uma caixinha entre as flores. Quinn fez sinal para Rachel abrir e lá estava a chave super moderna de um BMW. – Vamos, Anjo, abra o pacote, ele faz parte do presente.

\- Quinn, você não fez isso. – Rachel dizia completamente envergonhada.

\- Bem, você nem viu ainda, veja se gosta, abra o pacote, Anjo. – Rachel então puxou a fita desfazendo o laço e puxou o tecido prata que envolvia o veículo. Seus olhos não podiam acreditar no que viam. Era um BMW i8 preto, o carro mais lindo que ela já viu. Todos estavam admirados. Quinn apenas observava Rachel que estava paralisada olhando seu presente. – Você gostou?

\- Se eu gostei? Quinn, ele é lindo. Quando eu dizia que tinha que comprar um carro, eu me referia a no máximo um Range Rover. Você é maluca. Eu não posso aceitar. – Rachel enfiava a chave nas mãos de Quinn.

\- Ah, você pode. Pode e deve. E ele já está no seu nome. A loja não aceita devoluções. – Quinn devolveu a chave à Rachel.

\- Meu Deus, Quinn. Eu não vou nem saber dirigir isso. – Ela apontava para o carro todo. – Ele parece uma nave espacial. – Todos riram.

\- Não seja por isso, tampinha, eu posso ser sua motorista particular a partir de agora. – Santana dizia tentando pegar a chave de Rachel.

\- Não terá necessidade, San, eu aprendo rápido. – Rachel disse dando a volta, olhando todo o carro, enquanto Sam e Noah babavam. Os pais de Rachel estavam realmente descrentes no que viam. Enquanto Kurt resmungava que Blaine deveria ter algumas aulas com Quinn sobre como presentear quem se ama.

\- É assim que se fala, Princesa. Venha, entre no carro. Ainda tenho que lhe entregar a última parte do seu presente. – Rachel Abriu a boca, mas Quinn não deu tempo para ela falar. – Vamos, temos horário. Quinn ensinou Rachel as coisas básicas como abrir a porta e ligar o carro, e ambas saíram dando tchau aos que ficaram para dispensar o buffet contratado.

\- Você está gostando, Anjo? Acha que é confortável? Porque podemos mandar fazer alguns ajustes.

\- Por Deus, Baby, ele é perfeito, eu me sinto como se realmente estivesse pilotando uma nave. – Rachel sorria seguindo as direções, registradas anteriormente pela loira, que o gps do carro indicava.

\- Isso é bom. Fico feliz em agradar. Agora fico mais tranquila quando você for para L.A., não queria você usando qualquer carro que pudessem te fornecer, mesmo que houvesse motorista. Este é seguro e pelo que vejo, você está se adaptando rápido. – Quinn dizia analisando todo o painel do carro. - Eu gosto quando você dirige, é impressionante como tudo que você se propõe a fazer, sai perfeito.. – Rachel corou e agradeceu o elogio. - Eu estava pensando que podemos contratar uma empresa para levá-lo até Los Angeles, ou podemos ir dirigindo, eu posso tirar alguns dias e vou com você.

\- Isso soa ótimo, Baby. Eu vou adorar se você puder ir comigo, mas se não, prefiro contratar uma empresa, é uma viagem muito longa para fazer sozinha.

\- Eu sei, Anjo, eu jamais permitiria que você a fizesse sozinha.

\- Quinn, para onde estamos indo?

\- Estamos indo a um lugar que tenho certeza que vai adorar.

\- Quinn..

\- Rae.. Olha lá, chegamos. – Quinn apontava para o heliporto da Lower Manhattan. – Estacione ali. – Ela apontava para uma vaga particular que estava a vista.

\- Okay. Posso saber o que estamos fazendo a esta hora em um heliporto? – A morena questionou curiosa.

\- Venha, Princesa. Confie em mim. – Quinn desceu, abriu a porta do motorista para Rachel descer e a puxou pela mão.

Ambas as garotas seguiram até um hangar, onde Quinn falou rapidamente com um rapaz, e depois seguiram para um helicóptero. E então Rachel viu, na lateral do luxuoso helicóptero preto e dourado, estava escrito Fabray, e então sua curiosidade aumentou, quando depois de prendê-la ao cinto de segurança e colocar-lhe um fone no ouvido, Quinn sentou-se no lugar do piloto, colocou seu cinto e um fone.

\- Pronta? – Quinn perguntou e Rachel ouviu em seu fone.

\- Quinn, você sabe o que está fazendo? – Rachel questionou intrigada e assustada.

\- De certo que sim, pelo menos foi o que disseram os instrutores que concederam minha licença. – Quinn riu. – Fique tranquila, Rae, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Desde criança meu pai me ensinava e quando completei 18 anos tirei a licença. Você está segura.

\- Uau. Sempre me surpreendendo. Será que existem mais surpresas sobre você, Lucy Quinn Fabray?

\- Você vai ter que esperar para saber, Rachel Barbra Berry, exímia pianista. Será que você ainda tem mais surpresas?

\- Espere e verá. – Rachel sorriu e Quinn voltou sua atenção para o painel de controle.

\- Fabray QF-LFJ pedindo permissão para decolagem.. Aeronave checada.. Aguardo permissão. – Quinn ainda apertava alguns botões quando a hélice começou a girar e o coração de Rachel quase saltou para a fora corpo.

Pouco tempo depois elas estavam sobrevoando os Hamptons, Quinn falou alguma coisa no intercomunicador e logo pousavam em uma grande área aberta, onde um carro as esperava. Rachel estava fascinada com a loira, ela não imaginava o que fariam ali, as duas e meia da manhã, mas estava eufórica. Alguns minutos depois o carro parava em frente a uma grande mansão e de fora ouvia-se que havia uma festa lá dentro.

\- Quinn, onde estamos?

\- Considere uma cortesia dos contatos de Russel Fabray. – Quinn sorriu já se identificando à hostess na entrada da casa. Elas entraram e Rachel olhava encantada para tudo. Logo Quinn encontrou quem procurava. – Boa noite, Sr. Collins. Desculpe-me chegar apenas agora, tivemos alguns compromissos antes.

\- Ora, Lucy, desde quando precisa me tratar tão formalmente, pra você é sempre Thomas, garota. Você está linda. – Dizia um senhor de aparentemente 50 anos ou mais. – Você não perdeu muito, o melhor da festa ainda vai começar. E esta linda moça com você, quem é?

\- Esta é Rachel Berry, minha namorada, Thomas. – Ele estendeu a mão como sinal para Rachel estender a dela e beijou as costas da mão da morena. – Não seja tão galante, Thomas, não quero perder minha namorada pra você. – Rachel ria timidamente. Era estranho estar ali sem saber porque ou pra que.

\- Lucy, nos velhos tempos você com certeza correria esse risco, esta linda dama estaria certamente em minha mira. – Ele riu. – Fiquem a vontade, garotas, a casa é de vocês. – E então misturou-se entre os convidados e sumiu da vista das meninas.

\- Quinn, esta festa é linda, mas não entendo por que estamos aqui.

\- Acredito que em pouco tempo você saberá. Espere apenas alguns minutos aqui, eu já volto. – Quinn beijou a palma da mão de Rachel e saiu deixando a morena desnorteada.

Rachel encontrou um deck e se dirigiu a ele, admirando a bela paisagem e vendo as ondas da praia quebrarem, mas então ouviu uma voz inconfundível dentro da casa. Ela deveria estar imaginando coisas, mas quando a voz começou a cantar Evergreen, ela não teve mais nenhuma dúvida era ela, a mulher que ela sempre admirou de longe, ela estava no mesmo local que Barbra Streisand, isso só poderia ser um sonho, logo acordaria, era a única explicação, mas já que estava sonhando, começou a procurar o local de onde vinha aquele som, e então a viu, em um palco improvisado ao lado de um piano, ela não conseguia acreditar.

Então Quinn apareceu ao seu lado e pegou sua mão a guiando para mais perto. Ela olhou para a loira ao seu lado que tinha o sorriso mais lindo que ela já vira e sorriu em agradecimento. Elas tinham as mãos entrelaçadas enquanto ouviam a cantora fazer aquele concerto privado e Rachel estava no céu. A cantora terminou e a sala explodiu em palmas.

\- Boa a noite à todos, obrigada pela presença na festa de aniversário de meu amigo Thomas. Thomas, meu querido, Feliz Aniversário. Esta foi pra você. E não entenda como uma declaração de amor, eu sou uma mulher casada. – Todos riram. Thomas levantou um brinde a amiga e ria gostosamente. – Bom, esta noite você está com sorte, meu caro, tem duas grandes estrelas da Broadway em sua casa. – Rachel imediatamente começou a procurar quem mais estaria ali presente, mas ela não via ninguém. – Não tive a oportunidade de vê-la ainda, apesar de ter tentado muito, mas muitos colegas disseram que ela é grande no palco. Bem, então vou aproveitar sua presença e pedir que ela tenha a bondade de me acompanhar em uma música que ela com certeza conhece. Por favor, Srta. Rachel Berry, venha até aqui. – Neste momento Rachel ficou gélida, suas mãos suavam e suas pernas pareciam ser feitas de geléia.

\- Rae, não seja má educada, Sra. Barbra está lhe chamando, não faça esta desfeita com ela. – Rachel olhou pra Quinn cética e Quinn sorrindo a levava em direção a Barbra, era um sonho e ela acordaria a qualquer momento.

\- Rachel Berry, a garota que fez uma Funny Girl tão boa ou melhor quanto a original. Considerando que a original sou eu, preciso saber se isso é verdade, menina. – Rachel ainda estava em choque.

\- Ok, Srta. Streisand, eu acho que eu realmente estou sonhando, então se pudermos ir rápido antes que eu acorde brava por ter perdido a oportunidade, eu agradeço. – Todos naquela sala explodiram em risadas, inclusive Barbra.

\- Você não está sonhando, docinho. Confie em mim, a honra de cantarmos juntas é recíproca.

\- Lucy.. – Thomas gritava do outro lado do palco para Quinn ouvir. – Se eu fosse você, tomaria cuidado com Babs, sua garota pelo jeito tem um crush por ela e ela não está te ajudando. – Mais uma vez todos riram.

\- Oh não. Não se ofenda Srta. Streisand, mas Quinn é o amor da minha vida, eu não a trocaria por nada ou ninguém. – E agora era a hora de Quinn congelar, foi a primeira vez que Rachel disse que a amava.

\- Não me ofendo, querida, mas você aí, Loira, é uma garota de sorte. Cuide bem deste tesouro aqui. – Ela apontou para Rachel. – Bom vamos lá. Hit it. – Ela disse para a pequena orquestra atrás delas.

Então Don`t Rain On My Parade começou e Barbra iniciou, logo ela e Rachel estavam fazendo um dueto natural, como se tivessem ensaiado há semanas, quando terminaram novamente a sala explodiu em palmas e Quinn estava tão orgulhosa de sua garota.

\- Uau. Apenas Uau. Garota, as pessoas foram injustas, você é incrível, você vai longe. Venha cá, me dê uma abraço. – Rachel retribuiu o abraço carinhoso que recebeu de sua inspiração. - Eu sei que técnicamente ainda é seu aniversário, então meus parabéns. Agora vá lá ficar com sua garota, antes que ela reclame.

E assim, Rachel desceu do palco, mas não antes de tirar fotos com Barbra. Ela dançou com Quinn ouvindo sua cantora predileta cantar. Depois de algum tempo, elas fizeram o caminho de volta pra casa.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento de Quinn, Rachel que voltou no banco do passageiro desta vez, estava dormindo e a loira a levou no colo pra casa, onde conseguiu tirar a roupa dela e dormiram abraçadas.

Rachel estava feliz em seu sono por ter tido o melhor aniversário de sua vida e Quinn por ter ouvido uma declaração pública de Rachel. E assim elas dormiram.


	24. Inglaterra

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Inglaterra**

O avião dos Fabray pousava no Aeroporto Heathrow em Londres as seis e meia da manhã, no horário de Nova Iorque de acordo com o relógio do celular de Rachel, mas em Londres já eram onze e meia da manhã, de acordo com a hora indicada pelo comandante do avião.

As garotas desceram do avião de mãos dadas com Quinn guiando Rachel um pouco mais a frente, mas assim que puseram os pés no chão a loira estava sendo puxada em um abraço.

\- Minha menina, como eu senti sua falta. – Dizia um Russel Fabray muito emotivo.

\- Eu também senti muito sua falta, Papai. – Quinn disse ainda abraçada ao pai, porém sem ter soltado a mão de Rachel. Ela se afastou um pouco e ficou ao lado da morena. – Pai, quero que conheça Rachel Berry, a minha namorada. Anjo, este é Russel Fabray, meu pai.

\- Muito prazer, Rachel. Seja bem vinda ao Reino Unido. – Russel esticou a mão para apertar a de Rachel.

\- O prazer é todo meu, Senhor. – Rachel disse timidamente.

\- Pra você é Russel, combinados? Me chamarem de Senhor fora do trabalho me faz sentir um idoso. – Ele riu.

\- Combinados então. – Ela sorriu.

\- Agora que vocês já se conhecem, vamos entrar no carro, está muito frio.

\- Henry, você já colocou toda a bagagem das garotas no carro? – Russel perguntava ao motorista.

\- Sim, Russ.

\- Henry, depois de quase um ano eu não mereço um abraço seu? Achei que tinha feito falta por aqui. – Quinn disse com um bico que Rachel achou lindo.

\- Oh, menina, você merece quantos abraços quiser, venha aqui. – E o senhor de meia idade abraçou a loira. – Você fez muita falta, garota. Sua mãe chora todas as vezes que vê qualquer coisa que a lembre de você, o que posso dizer, ela praticamente vive em lágrimas, mas não conte a ela que lhe contei.

\- Henry, esta é Rachel, minha namorada. – O motorista cumprimentou Rachel com um aceno de cabeça. – Rachel, este é Henry, ele trabalha para nós desde antes de eu nascer, foi ele quem me ensinou a dirigir, também foi ele quem me ensinou a torcer para o Arsenal, diferente de papai que torce para o Aston Villa, ele dizia, _"Lucy, menina, seja feliz e torça para o Arsenal, ou seja rabugenta e torça para o Villa, como o seu pai"._ – Os três riram, mas Russel fez um bico adorável de acordo com Rachel.

\- Ora, então foi você, seu traidor. Não se pode mais confiar nos empregados de hoje, logo eu que sempre fui seu amigo. – Russel resmungava.

\- Papai, não seja rabugento, veja, eu sou feliz. – Todos riram novamente no trocadilho de Quinn, menos Russel que já entrava no carro ainda resmungando.

O caminho para casa foi tranquilo, Russel e Quinn falavam sobre os negócios, Rachel apenas admirava a paisagem enquanto Quinn fazia carinho em sua mão. Logo que entraram pelo portão, Rachel ficou impressionada com a visão, a casa dos Fabray parecia um castelo de contos de fadas moderno. Muitas vezes Rachel esquecia de quão rica Quinn era, ela raramente ostentava, e quando o fazia, era apenas para seu próprio prazer, não para ser melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, quem a visse na rua jamais saberia que a loira vinha de berço de ouro, mas aquela casa com certeza a entregaria.

Antes de estacionarem em frente a entrada principal Rachel avistou uma senhora elegante, muito parecida com Quinn, descendo as escadas em direção ao carro. Rachel logo conseguiu ver à quem Quinn puxou, com exceção dos olhos, os olhos de Lucy eram de Russel. Assim que desceram do carro, a loira abraçou a mãe e a rodopiou fazendo a mãe soltar gritinhos.

\- Lucy Q., me ponha no chão agora. – A mãe repreendia a filha, mas estava segurando o riso.

\- Mamãe, eu mal cheguei e já estou levando bronca? Isso é uma injustiça. Parece que nem sentiu falta de sua filha. – Quinn fez um bico que Rachel agora percebeu, era o mesmo de Russel.

\- Jovem senhora, não me venha com chantagem, e desfaça esse bico, foram muitos anos de convivência com você e seu pai para ele ainda funcionar. – Judy dizia séria, mas ainda segurando o riso. – E venha me abraçar novamente, eu ainda não matei minhas saudades. – E assim Quinn fez, passaram alguns minutos abraçadas com Judy sussurrando palavras de carinho para a filha.

\- Muito bem, mulheres da minhas vida, eu sei que vocês estão matando as saudades, mas há uma bela moça aqui que provavelmente não vê a hora de descansar, então sejam educadas. – Disse Russel com o braço em torno do ombro de Rachel.

\- Anjo, desculpe. – Quinn disse se soltando da mãe e pegando a mão da namorada. – Eu não quis ser mal educada, mas estava mesmo com saudades daquela senhora ali, e apesar de já ter me dado bronca, acho que ela também sentiu um pouco a minha falta. – Quinn disse e piscou para a mãe.

\- Baby, não tem do que se desculpar, eu estava adorando ver você tão feliz. – Rachel disse e beijou a bochecha de Quinn. – Mas você pode me apresentar se quiser. – Rachel sussurrou apenas para Quinn.

\- Oh, claro. Rachel, esta é Judy Fabray, a mais bela mulher de todo o Reino Unido, e minha mãe. – Judy sorriu e balançou a cabeça. – Mamãe, esta é Rachel Berry, a mais bela mulher do mundo inteiro, e minha namorada. – Rachel corou e Judy analisou a morena com olhos de águia.

\- Muito prazer, Sra. Fabray. É um prazer conhecê-la. – Rachel estendeu a mão para apertar a de Judy, mas foi rejeitada.

\- Sem formalidades, querida. – Judy abraçou Rachel. – Seja bem vinda a nossa casa, agora ela também é sua. Lucy, você tem razão, ela é uma linda mulher. E me chame de Judy.

\- Eu sei, mamãe. Mas agora vamos entrar.

Ao entrarem na casa Rachel se apaixonou era tudo de bom gosto, no mesmo estilo da cobertura de Quinn, muito branco, moderna, alta tecnologia, com bom gosto em todos os detalhes. Então ela avistou uma garotinha que vinha em disparada na direção de Quinn e se jogou, Quinn mal teve tempo de pegá-la e já estava a girando no ar.

\- Dindaaa, eu tava com saudades. – A garotinha disse.

\- Eu também estava com muitas saudades da minha afilhada preferida. – Quinn disse beijando a menina em todo lugar que conseguia, já que a menina estava agitada.

\- Eu sou a única afilhada sua. Isso não vale. – A menina disse indignada.

\- Está certo, esqueci como você é inteligente. Eu estava morrendo de saudades da minha garota preferida. Está melhor assim?

\- Agora sim. Vem, vamos brincar.

\- Calma, princesa, nós acabamos de chegar, precisamos descansar, depois brincamos, ok? – A menina acenou. – Elise, quero que você conheça uma pessoa muito importante pra mim. Elise Marie Fabray, está é Rachel Barbra Berry, minha namorada. Rachel, esta é Elise, minha sobrinha e afilhada, a princesa mais linda e esperta da Inglaterra.

\- Muito prazer, Elise. Você é linda. – Elise que ainda estava no colo de Quinn escondeu o rosto no pescoço da loira e depois ficou observando a morena sem falar.

\- Dinda, - Ela falou baixinho no ouvido de Quinn, mas Rachel ouvia. – ela é a garota dos desenhos? – Quinn apenas acenou e Elise voltou sua atenção para Rachel. – Você também é linda. Mas se você é namorada da Dinda, o que você é minha? – Rachel olhou para Quinn sem saber o que dizer.

\- Baby, ela é sua tia. Eu a chamo de Rae, você pode chamá-la como quiser.

\- Rae? – A menina pensou um pouco. – Tia Rae Rae, eu gosto assim, posso?

\- Claro que pode, Elise. – Rachel respondeu. – Eu posso te dar um beijo? – A menina de três anos e meio acenou e estendeu os braços para a morena. Rachel a pegou no colo e lhe deu um beijinho demorado na bochecha.

\- Dinda, a Tia Rae Rae fala engraçado, né? – Elise disse fazendo uma cara engraçada.

\- Oh, Graças a Deus alguém finalmente concorda comigo que são os americanos que falam engraçado e não nós os ingleses. É por isso que eu te amo, Elise. – A menina pouco entendeu, mas concordou, sorriu e se agitou para sair do colo.

\- Eu vou brincar agora. – E saiu correndo.

\- Quinn.. Eu nunca disse que você falava engraçado. – Rachel se aproximou do rosto de Quinn. – Na verdade, eu acho o seu sotaque britânico muito sexy. – Ela sussurrou apenas para a loira e Quinn corou e se excitou ao mesmo tempo. Rachel a fazia sentir quente tão facilmente, essa mulher seria sua morte.

\- Garotas, o almoço será servido em trinta minutos, então vocês podem descansar, mas antes, eu posso falar em particular com você, Rachel? – Rachel acenou nervosamente e Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha. – Não arqueie essa sobrancelha pra mim, mocinha, eu não vou morder sua namorada. Venha, Rachel. – Judy pegou a morena pela mão e a levou dali, deixando Quinn pra trás. – Rachel eu gostaria que você visse uma coisa, mas antes eu quero lhe dizer algumas coisas. – Rachel novamente acenou e Judy a indicou para sentar em um sofá da sala em que estavam, enquanto se sentava em outro. – Eu não sei o que exatamente Lucy te disse, mas ela já passou por coisas que nenhuma garota na idade dela deveria ter passado, na verdade, ninguém deveria passar durante toda uma vida. Minha filha já sofreu muito. – Judy suspirou e Rachel segurava a respiração, ela estava preocupada com o rumo da conversa.

\- Judy, eu ainda não sei tudo sobre Quinn, nós estamos a pouco tempo juntas, apesar de parecer que nos conhecemos há muito tempo, nós temos uma ligação muito forte, eu não sei explicar como, mas vem de anos atrás. O que eu posso dizer é que eu nunca a machucaria, pelo menos não propositalmente. – Rachel disse tentando demonstrar a sogra o quanto isso era verdade.

\- Oh, querida, eu não estou sugerindo que você poderia fazer isso, na verdade, eu quero agradecer-lhe. Desde que Lucy te conheceu, ela voltou a ser quem era antes do acidente, eu percebo a cada vez que falo com ela por telefone, ela está mais leve, feliz, e vê-la tão descontraída aqui só comprova o que eu imaginava. Obrigada, Rachel, por trazer minha filha de volta, inteira. – Judy se levantou e pegou a mão de Rachel a olhando intensamente.

\- Não me agradeça, Quinn é tudo pra mim, eu não me imagino mais vivendo sem ela, ela me completa e me faz mais feliz do que eu jamais pensei que seria, eu que agradeço à você por trazê-la ao mundo pra mim. – Judy sorriu e abraçou a morena.

\- Eu fico muito feliz que vocês tenham finalmente se encontrado. Eu também não entendo como, mas eu sei dessa ligação de vocês. – Judy passou a mão no rosto de Rachel com carinho. - Houve uma época que achei que Lucy estava tendo alucinações, pois ela falava tanto do anjo com a voz mais doce que ela já ouvira, ela dizia que era este anjo que a estava segurando e que se o anjo a deixasse ela já não saberia mais viver sem sua presença. – Judy apertou a mão de Rachel. – Rachel, eu não sei como isso aconteceu com vocês, mas é claro pra mim que vocês tinham que se encontrar, talvez o que aconteceu com ela foi para levá-la à você. Venha comigo, você vai entender o que estou falando. – Judy a levou pela mão até uma porta no último andar da casa e parou ali. – Este é o lugar onde Lucy se escondia quando pequena e quando a encontrávamos, ela estava dormindo debaixo de algum móvel. Na adolescência ele passou a ser o lugar que ela usava para fazer as coisas que mais gostava. Depois do acidente, passou a ser o refúgio dela. Eu quero que você entre. Você vai entender.

Então Rachel entrou no quarto, era enorme, provavelmente um sótão reformulado, mas estava cheio de livros, alguns instrumentos musicais, muitas câmeras fotográficas, um espaço que parecia servir para revelações de fotos, muitas fotos empilhadas, alguns quadros em cima das mesas.

\- Rachel, olhe para as paredes. – Judy disse muito baixo, mas foi o suficiente para Rachel ouvir. Quando ela olhou, seus olhos se arregalaram. Eram desenhos, dezenas deles, mas não foi a quantidade que a surpreendeu, foram os desenhos em si. Eram seus olhos, ela não tinha dúvidas, alguns tinham o leve traço do seu rosto, os cabelos, mas os olhos eram bem desenhados, com traços fortes e a cor exata deles. Ela via seu próprio olhar de amor direcionado a Quinn naqueles desenhos, aquilo era extraordinário. – Rachel, toda vez que ela estava cansada, brava, triste, era pra cá que ela vinha, e ela passava horas desenhando os olhos do anjo dela. – Judy pegou as duas mãos de Rachel e a olhou nos olhos. - E esse anjo era você o tempo todo. Eu acho que não há o que entender, e sim crer que há algo maior que nós, que as colocou no caminho uma da outra. Quando eu a via em fotos que Quinn me enviava de vocês duas, ou mesmo de você sozinha, eu não tive dúvidas sobre isso. Eu não demorei a reconhecê-la nas fotos, eram os mesmos olhos que minha filha passou anos desenhando. – Judy pegou um rascunho a carvão dos olhos de Rachel na mesa ao lado e ficou analisando. Depois levantou os olhos novamente para Rachel. - Mas a maior benção era o sorriso que ambas sempre estampavam nas fotos, a representação congelada da felicidade em uma simples foto. Quando eu vi você pessoalmente hoje, eu ainda não conseguia acreditar no que meus olhos viam, eu nem imagino a reação de Quinn ao vê-la em carne e osso. Deve ter sido emocionante. – Judy limpou as lágrimas que Rachel nem sabia que estavam escorrendo por seu rosto. – Não chore, querida. Eu estou tão feliz por vocês. – Judy limpou as próprias lágrimas. – Agora vamos descer ou daqui a pouco Lucy estará aqui com a guarda nacional, te procurando.

Rachel assentiu e ambas voltaram a sala principal, onde Quinn estava sentada sozinha com a cabeça encostada no sofá e olhos fechados. Rachel sem cerimônia sentou no colo da loira e começou a beijar cada pedacinho do rosto de Quinn, que estava adorando todo o carinho e abraçava a morena apertado pela cintura. Russel que estava abraçando Judy por trás, apenas observava com um sorriso enorme e Judy ainda derramava lágrimas de felicidade. Eles sabiam que as meninas haviam sido feitas uma para outra, e nada poderia as separar, não havia o que questionar, era instinto dos pais.

Depois de um almoço delicioso, e um belo banho relaxante, as meninas estavam deitadas, para descansarem do longo vôo, na cama do quarto de Quinn. Havia um enorme quadro com os olhos de Rachel as encarando bem em frente a cama.

\- Isso é estranho. – Rachel disse se virando de frente para Quinn. – Eu vejo que são meus olhos, mas há tanta intensidade neles.

\- Pra mim não é nem um pouco estranho, sempre me trouxe paz e algum tipo de proteção. Eu deitava aqui as vezes e ficava horas olhando este desenho, eu imaginava um mundo onde eu conheceria o anjo dono destes olhos, mas nem na mais criativa imaginação eu previ que você era deste mundo. – Quinn virou para Rachel e ficaram frente a frente. - Algumas vezes quando você me olha exatamente como no desenho, eu me pego pensando que eu realmente devo ter feito algo de bom pra merecer que um anjo fosse trazido à terra pra mim.

\- Baby, nem de longe eu sou um anjo, você sabe, mas sempre que eu via você, ou sonhava com você, eu imaginava que num mundo ideal você existiria e eu poderia ficar horas me afundando no mar dos seus olhos, acho que é por isso que muitas vezes nos pegamos apenas nos olhando por horas.

\- Sim.. Rachel, eu preciso que você saiba que eu estou muito feliz de você estar aqui, e eu espero que minha mãe não tenha lhe falado nada de errado, mas mesmo que ela tenha, saiba que ela nunca conseguirá mudar minha opinião sobre você ou sobre nós, ok? – Quinn disse apertando a mão de Rachel em seu peito.

\- Baby, não pense mal da sua mãe. Ela te ama muito. Nós apenas conversamos e foi ótimo. Não se preocupe. – Quinn assentiu e ambas ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo. – Quinn.. – Rachel disse com a voz rouca. – Faz amor comigo? – Ela pediu timidamente.

\- Sempre, Anjo. Sempre.

Quinn beijou Rachel, um beijo doce e suave que representava como ambas se sentiam naquele momento, amadas, seguras, felizes e inteiras. O beijo aos poucos ficou mais cheio de desejo, e em pouco tempo as duas tiveram que se separar para respirar. Quinn sentou e tirou sua camisa e shorts, ficando apenas de boxer. Depois fez o mesmo com a morena ao seu lado, a deixando apenas de calcinha. Ela olhava Rachel com tanto carinho e admiração que a morena achava que ela estava realmente enxergando sua alma.

Devagar Quinn passou a beijar o maxilar de Rachel, sua bochecha, seu nariz, seus olhos, sua testa, e novamente a boca, não houve luta por dominância, suas línguas se entrelaçavam no compasso perfeito, o frio pareceu se esvair com o calor dos corpos que estavam naquela cama.

Rachel sentia cada carinho que Quinn tentava expressar naqueles beijos, nos toques suaves em seus seios e abdômen, ela se sentia a pessoa mais amada do mundo, apesar de nunca ter ouvido as palavras da boca da loira, ela mesmo nunca havia as pronunciado. Elas apenas sabiam e era isso que importava.

Quinn passou a sugar o lóbulo da orelha de Rachel e a morena soltava pequenos gemidos, então passou a sugar o ponto de pulso do pescoço da morena a fazendo arquear as costas em antecipação. Ela massageava os mamilos da morena com destreza, fazendo sua garota levar seus quadris a se encontrarem e era maravilhoso, havia mais de duas semanas que não se amavam e aquilo a estava matando. Ela não podia mais viver sem sentir a maciez da pele de Rachel, o gosto dela, sem a mistura do suor das duas, sem ouvir aqueles gemidos roucos e sexys que lhe provavam que era ela, Quinn, e só ela, quem podia fazer sua namorada se sentir daquela forma.

Ela passou a lamber os mamilos da morena, eles já estavam rígidos, o que a fez sugá-los com vontade, fazendo Rachel gemer alto e a excitar cada vez mais. Foi descendo pelo corpo da morena, deixando uma série de marcas, ela gostava de fazê-las, eram a prova de que Rachel era dela, chegou na borda da calcinha e passando a mão, não resistiu e fez exatamente o que havia feito em sua primeira vez juntas, logo a calcinha de Rachel estava em trapos jogada no chão.

O cheiro da excitação da morena estava consumindo Quinn, e ela não resistiu mais, passou a língua em toda a intimidade da morena saboreando-a como a coisa mais gostosa que já tivesse provado, e para Quinn, Rachel tinha o melhor gosto, o melhor cheiro, e ela deliciava-se chupando toda a boceta dela, explorando cada parte, deixando Rachel em êxtase, mas foi quando Quinn passou a sugar seu clitóris que Rachel agarrou-se aos cabelos loiros segurando-a ali, ela gemia alto arqueando as costas e empurrando sua boceta na boca de Quinn.

Quinn passou os dedos por toda a umidade da morena e circulou sua entrada, enquanto sugava o clitóris, então sem aviso penetrou com dois dedos sentindo todo o interior poroso de Rachel, aquilo era sensacional, a morena se empurrava contra seu dedos e dizia coisas que só falava naqueles momentos. A loira amava aquele poder que tinha sobre Rachel, era entorpecedor. Um pouco mais disso e Rachel estava apertando seus dedos e sua boceta os sugava, escorrendo aquele líquido quente e viscoso entre seus dedos. Quinn lambeu cada gota, era viciante e delicioso.

Rachel ofegava e Quinn beijava sua barriga, seios e sua boca a fazendo sentir seu próprio sabor, a morena ainda estava em busca de ar, quando viu Quinn retirar sua boxer e seu pau saltar para fora duro e pronto pra ela, sem aviso a loira a colocou por cima.

Quinn posicionou Rachel sobre seu pau rígido e segurou suas mãos, todo o tempo as duas se olhavam nos olhos, Quinn sabia que Rachel estava apreensiva sobre esta posição, mas ela iria ajudá-la, ela queria que Rachel sentisse o que fazia com ela. Então aos poucos Rachel foi descendo, sua boceta engolindo vagarosamente o pau de Quinn, enquanto ela mordia o lábio inferior, fazendo a cara mais sexy que a loira já vira na vida.

Era uma sensação diferente, Rachel sentia Quinn inteira dentro dela, era delicioso, aos poucos elas foram pegando o ritmo e a morena cavalgava a loira que revirava os olhos de tanto prazer, ela tinha a cena mais perfeita em sua frente, sua garota lhe dando prazer e sentindo prazer, os seios de Rachel saltavam provocando mais tesão em Quinn. Ela sentia seu pênis inteiro dentro de Rachel, e foi apenas quando sentiu a boceta de Rachel se apertar em torno dela, sugando seu pênis com força que ela gozou, com força, em grande quantidade, fazendo Rachel gritar seu nome quando também alcançou seu orgasmo. Rachel apenas caiu em cima de Quinn, as duas com a respiração pesada. Depois de tanto tempo sem se tocarem daquela forma, aquilo foi indescritível. Estavam ambas em busca uma da outra, e ali, estava a prova de que eram completas apenas juntas.

\- Princesa, você foi incrível. Eu senti tanto a falta de te sentir assim. – Quinn disse com a voz rouca e ofegante.

\- Eu também, baby, eu adoro quando estamos assim, eu me sinto como se faltasse algo em mim, e quando nos amamos nos completamos. Eu gosto de sentir cada arrepio que sua pele provoca na minha. Eu adoro quando você me enche como agora.. – Rachel ia continuar a falar, mas a loira a interrompeu.

\- Porra! Eu gozei dentro de você. Desculpe, Rachel, eu sei que a responsabilidade é minha, eu me deixei levar pela sensação e não pensei. Merda.

\- Quinn, cale a boca antes que eu me arrependa. Me deixe aproveitar o momento mágico de estar aqui assim com você. Por favor não estrague. – Rachel e Quinn ficaram em silêncio e assim dormiram com Quinn ainda dentro de Rachel.


	25. Inglaterra (Parte 02)

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Inglaterra (Parte 02)**

Haviam se passado 02 dias e toda a família Fabray estava neste momento aguardando Rachel e Quinn descerem para irem todos juntos à missa da véspera de Natal, era uma tradição da família.

Rachel apesar de não comemorar o Natal por ser judia, entendia a tradição cristã, uma vez que seu papai Leroy é cristão e seu pai Hiram é judeu, tendo sido educada em meio as duas religiões, por isso não se incomodou em ir junto.

A morena havia acompanhado por facetime seu Papai acendendo a última vela do Menorá ao por do sol daquele dia, que este ano havia coincidido com a véspera de natal, Quinn acompanhou Rachel em todos os oito dias assistindo ao ritual judeu. Para a loira era diferente, mas ela estava gostando de aprender sobre a religião de sua namorada e fez questão de fazer parte de toda a comemoração durante os 8 dias do Hanukkah, o que deixou Rachel muito feliz. Quinn havia inclusive feito uma doação à uma instituição para crianças com doenças em fase terminal, como presente para Rachel, pois foi o que ela pediu quando questionada sobre os oito presentes, ela disse que isso a deixaria mais feliz do que qualquer presente, e a advogada acabou ficando mais do que satisfeita realizando o pedido de sua namorada.

\- Anjo, você está pronta? – Quinn perguntou saindo do closet.

\- Quase. – Rachel respondeu colocando os brincos. – Agora sim. – Ela levantou e virou-se para Quinn. – Uau. Você está linda, baby. – A loira usava um vestido preto longo que moldava toda a parte superior do seu corpo e soltava-se abaixo da cintura, também havia um decote discreto que valorizava muito bem seus seios, seu cabelo estava solto com cachos naturais nas pontas, tendo apenas a franja presa, ela usava um sapato também preto para completar o visual. Ela estava deslumbrante e a morena estava babando.

\- Você está perfeita, Princesa. – Quinn olhava Rachel de cima a baixo admirando a beleza de sua morena. - Eu acho melhor não irmos à festa após a missa, pois não quero ninguém cobiçando minha garota. – Ela se aproximou de Rachel e a pegou pela mão fazendo-a girar no lugar para vê-la por completo. A morena usava o Valentino vermelho longo que ganhou de Kurt e Blaine, ele se ajustava discretamente a todas as curvas da morena, delineava suas longas pernas, o decote de um ombro só era uma atração a parte, o vestido a deixava sensual e elegante. Calçou também seu sapato preto de verniz Yves Saint Laurent presente de Santana. – Na verdade acho melhor nem sairmos de casa, eu tenho idéias bem melhores para ficarmos aqui. – Quinn disse arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Lucy Quinn Fabray, nem pense nisso. Você não tem essa opção, Senhorita. Desça já, estão todos esperando para conhecer Rachel e depois irmos à missa. – Dizia Judy na porta do quarto de Quinn, assustando Quinn e fazendo Rachel sorrir.

\- Mamãe, você não sabe que deve bater na porta? – Disse a loira com um bico.

\- Sim, eu sei, mas sua porta está aberta. E sem mais demora, meninas. Se apressem. A propósito, vocês estão deslumbrantes. – As garotas agradeceram e Judy se afastou em direção as escadas.

\- Baby, vamos descer e tire esse bico do rosto, apesar de eu achar adorável. – Rachel disse passando por Quinn em direção a porta, mas virou e encarou Quinn. – Se você se comportar como uma boa garota eu posso lhe recompensar quando voltarmos. – Rachel piscou para a loira e fez seu caminho para fora do quarto com Quinn em seu encalço sorrindo largamente.

As meninas desceram as escadas de mãos dadas, mas no último degrau Quinn foi puxada por Brittany em um abraço pelo pescoço, no qual enterrou seu rosto no pescoço de Quinn. Quinn por sua vez a abraçava pela cintura e retribuía o abraço com carinho.

\- Lucy Q, eu senti tanto sua falta. – Brittany falava em um tom doce. - Não via a hora da companhia de dança entrar em recesso. – Brittany deu um longo selinho em Quinn que não teve tempo de reagir e Rachel olhava a cena paralisada quando sentiu uma mãozinha pegar na sua.

\- Tia Rae Rae, você tá parecendo uma princesa. – Elise disse com um grande sorriso. – Eu tô com um vestido vermelho também, você acha que eu tô linda igual você também? – Rachel sorriu para a menina e abaixou no nível dela.

\- Você está muito mais bonita que eu, Lis. Você é a princesa. – Rachel disse colocando um beijo na bochecha de Elise. Ela viu todos a observando e se sentiu mal quando percebeu que Quinn ainda estava muito íntima com a loira de olhos azuis. Sua vontade era sair correndo dali, mas Frannie veio em seu socorro e a levou para a outra sala.

\- Rachel, não ligue para o que você viu. Brittany é nossa prima e ela é muito impulsiva, ela e Quinn não tem mais nada há muitos anos, não se preocupe, Quinn te adora. – Mas Rachel só entendeu a parte que ambas as loiras na outra sala tiveram um relacionamento e Frannie notou seu erro quando viu as lágrimas se formarem nos olhos da morena. – Deus.. como eu sou idiota, Quinn não havia lhe contado sobre ela, certo? Desculpe, Rach, eu não quis ser esta idiota, mas por favor, acredite em mim quando digo que Quinn só tem olhos pra você, ela apenas nutre por Brittany um grande carinho, nada mais do que isso, eu garanto.

\- Está bem, Frannie, você já falou demais. – Judy disse entrando na sala onde estavam. – Rachel, querida, por favor não fique imaginando coisas que eu posso garantir que não existem. Se você achar necessário, converse com Quinn, ela vai te falar tudo que ela preferiu guardar por todos esses anos. – Judy disse evitando que as lágrimas de Rachel escorressem com um lenço. – Agora vamos voltar, todos querem conhecê-la.

Rachel seguiu Frannie e Judy, mas dessa vez seu sorriso ao conhecer Whitney e Pierce, tios de Quinn, não conseguiu ser verdadeiro, ela estava magoada e Quinn havia desaparecido com Brittany.

\- Doçura, venha aqui. – Russel abraçou a morena a puxando para si quando viu que os olhos de Rachel vasculhavam o local a procura de sua filha e sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Ela é sua, eu prometo. Elas apenas foram puxadas por Elise para buscar uma boneca. – Ela apenas assentiu. – Então o que vocês acharam de minha nora? Ela é linda, não é? – Russel perguntou a irmã e cunhado se referindo a Rachel, ainda abraçando a morena pelo ombro.

\- Ela é realmente linda, Judy não exagerou quando nos disse. Lucy é uma garota de sorte. – Whitney disse com um grande sorriso se aproximando de Rachel e a puxando para um abraço apertado. – Docinho, por favor não fique chateada com minha filha, ela é um tanto espontânea, mas você verá que é inofensiva. – Bastou ela concluir a frase e Rachel foi puxada para outro abraço.

\- Seja bem vinda à família, Rachel. – Pierce disse. - Ela é linda e tímida, Russel, temos que mudar isso.

\- Tio, você não tem ideia de como está enganado. – Quinn disse rindo, surgindo atrás de Rachel a abraçando. Rachel se soltou do abraço e voltou para perto de Russel que a puxou protetoramente para ele. Ela logo entendeu sua burrada quando viu a mágoa de Rachel e os olhares ferozes que seus pais e irmã a enviavam. Então Brittany entrou na sala com Elise, ambas rindo muito. Ela passou a menina para Ethan e passou a observar Rachel com um sorriso que até Rachel achava difícil resistir, mas resistiu. Ela se aproximou e logo a morena se viu envolvida em um abraço de urso por Brittany.

\- Uau, Lucy Q, ela é realmente linda. – Brittany se afastou e estendeu a mão para Rachel. – Eu sou Brittany, mas pode me chamar de Britt, muito prazer em conhecê-la Rach, Lucy Q sempre fala de você e eu vi algumas fotos, mas pessoalmente você é muito mais bonita. – Disse Brittany com um sorriso enorme e Rachel estava espantada como a loira poderia ser tão cativante, ela não conseguiu encarar aqueles olhos azuis com raiva, estendendo a mão para a loira mais alta da casa.

\- Muito prazer, Britt. – Rachel sorriu educadamente, mas logo foi salva novamente por Elise que a levou dali para mostrar sua boneca.

Todos haviam assistido a missa da meia noite, com exceção de Elise que dormiu nos braços de Rachel e ficou com a babá. Já estavam no baile oferecido por um grande amigo de Russel. Rachel se admirou com tamanha beleza e sofisticação. Todos que ela conheceu foram extremamente educados e gentis. Mas ela não estava mais em clima de festa e sem que percebessem se afastou para o jardim de inverno que avistou da grande janela, era lindo, bem iluminado, ela passou algum tempo olhando alguns cravos, quando sentiu dois braços fortes envolverem sua cintura e um beijo em seu pescoço.

\- Você vai ficar chateada comigo a noite inteira? – Quinn perguntou baixinho no ouvido de Rachel.

\- Não sei, Quinn. Se você me visse recebendo um beijo de alguém e não impedindo, como se sentiria? – A morena perguntou se afastando de Quinn.

\- Rae, eu sei que o que você viu pareceu ruim, mas eu juro que não significou nada, Brittany é excessivamente carinhosa e demonstra de forma errada as vezes. Me desculpe, por favor.

\- Quinn, eu não vou falar sobre isso com você aqui, amanhã você terá uma chance de me explicar porque a sua prima, com a qual você já teve algo, a beijou e você não impediu. – A loira congelou ao ouvir isso, mas assentiu.

\- Eu prometo, mas eu não consigo ficar mais um minuto longe de você esta noite. – A loira puxou Rachel para si e a beijou, sendo correspondida um pouco depois. – Você sabe que é a única pra mim. – Quinn falou sobre os lábios de Rachel, voltando a beijá-la. – Venha, vamos entrar, quero exibir minha linda namorada e mostrar pra todos os que estavam babando em você, que você é minha. – Ela segurou a mão de Rachel e voltaram para o núcleo da festa.

A festa foi divertida, Quinn passou o restante da noite fazendo o possível para ganhar sorrisos de sua menina. Rachel ainda dançou com Brittany, porque não teve nem chance de evitar e ela acabou se divertindo, a loira de olhos azuis tinha uma felicidade contagiante.

Eram seis da manhã, e fazia apenas uma hora e meia que as garotas estavam dormindo, quando sentiram um volume escalá-las e entrar no meio delas na cama. Elise se aconchegou no peito de Rachel, enquanto Quinn abraçava as duas.

\- Bebê, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou a loira sonolenta.

\- Ninguém quer acordar e a babá disse que tenho que esperar para ver se Papai Noel trouxe meus presentes. – A menina falou tristonha.

\- Lis, ainda é muito cedo, que tal se dormirmos um pouco mais e então vamos juntas ver o que Papai Noel te trouxe. – Rachel disse acariciando os cabelos loiros da pequena.

\- Está bem, mas posso ficar aqui? – Rachel assentiu e deu um beijo carinhoso na cabeça da pequena que se aconchegou mais a morena. Quinn apenas admirava a cena que se desenvolvia, ela imaginou um futuro onde seria sua filha ou filho ali com ela e Rachel, mas logo retirou a imagem da mente, elas provavelmente nunca teriam essa experiência, ela não podia pensar nisso.

Eram onze horas quando as duas desceram as escadas ainda de pijama com uma Elise saltitante. A menina correu para onde estavam seus presentes, abrindo todos com um enorme sorriso.

\- Tia Rae Rae, venha ver meus presentes, eu fui uma boa menina, Papai Noel me trouxe muitos. – Rachel foi até a menina e ambas passaram a brincar, sendo olhadas de longe por Judy, Frannie e Quinn.

\- Vocês estão bem? – Judy perguntou.

\- Vamos ficar, mamãe.

\- Conte tudo a ela, querida. Mesmo segredos que consideramos inofensivos, ou apenas coisas que queremos enterrar no passado acabam se virando contra nós em algum tempo. Ela merece saber.

\- Eu sei. É que depois de tudo aquilo.. Eu.. Ainda é difícil falar de certas coisas, mas eu vou dizer a ela.

\- Bom. Agora vamos tomar café e preparar uma bandeja para aquelas duas que provavelmente não sairão dali tão cedo.

\- Quinn, você e Rachel já falaram sobre o futuro? – Frannie perguntou já na cozinha.

\- Fran, ainda é cedo para isso. – Quinn respondeu com sua xícara de chá na mão.

\- Ora, Lucy, vocês são fim de jogo uma para a outra, até cegos podem ver isso.

\- Eu sei disso. – Quinn sorriu. – Mas não quero assustá-la.. Querem saber um segredo? – Quinn disse em tom conspiratório e as duas, Judy e Frannie, se aproximaram. - Eu comprei um anel para pedi-la em casamento. - Judy sorriu e apertou a mão da filha, enquanto Frannie abraçava a irmã - Não pude resistir, mas tenho que esperar mais algum tempo. Rachel é sonhadora e corre atrás do que quer, ela tem muitos objetivos e tenho medo de espantá-la, e não posso correr o risco de perdê-la. – Quinn suspirou. - Ela pode achar que sou louca, fazem menos de dois meses que estamos juntas.

\- Irmãzinha, você não vai assustá-la, eu tenho certeza disso, quando ela te olha, eu vejo tanto amor. E além do mais, a história de vocês perdura a anos, se formos realmente analisar, ainda não superei o susto de quando vi Rachel pela primeira vez, parecia que os seus desenhos haviam tomado vida.

\- Fran tem razão, Quinn. E eu quero mais netos. – Judy sorrindo.

...

\- Tia Rae Rae, eu estou com fome, você pode pegar algo pra mim comer?

\- Lis, se diz, pra eu comer. – Rachel corrigiu e a menina repetiu certo desta vez. – Fique aqui, vou buscar algo para nós. – Rachel disse se levantando e indo em direção a cozinha, mas parou antes de entrar quando ouviu Quinn.

\- Rachel e eu não teremos filhos, mamãe, não conte com isso. Filhos só atrapalhariam..

A morena não esperou Quinn concluir a frase, ela sentiu seu coração tão apertado naquele momento, mesmo sabendo que ainda era cedo para ela e Quinn, ela queria filhos um dia, mas a loira já vinha dando sinais de que não era sua intenção e ela acabou tendo a confirmação agora. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Elise que sentou rapidamente em seu colo, enxugando as lágrimas que ela não percebeu que tinha deixado cair.

\- O que aconteceu, tia? – Elise perguntou preocupada.

\- Nada, bebê, acho que caiu um cisco em meu olho.

\- Nos dois? – A menina era inteligente. Rachel sorriu limpando as próprias lágrimas com o dorso da mão.

\- É que eu fiquei com saudades de casa, Lis, mas não conte à ninguém, ok? – A garotinha concordou e logo estava brincando novamente, esquecendo-se que há pouco estava com fome.

...

\- Rachel e eu não teremos filhos, mamãe, não conte com isso. Filhos só atrapalhariam os projetos de Rachel, e apesar de querer ter filhos com ela, eu jamais a privaria de seus sonhos. Eu sei que ela não seria feliz se tivesse que abdicar do que ama para cuidar de uma criança.

\- Vocês já falaram sobre isso? – Frannie perguntou.

\- Não, mas eu sei disso.

\- Filha, você sempre acaba tirando conclusões precipitadas e faz julgamentos antecipados. Converse com ela, isso não será uma decisão só sua ou só dela, tem que ser de ambas.

\- Talvez um dia, mamãe. Agora vamos levar o café da manhã para Rae e Lis. – A loira disse já arrumando a bandeja.

...

O dia passou rápido e Rachel e Quinn já estavam prontas para dormir, no quarto da loira. Quinn estava sentada no tapete encostada no sofá com Rachel entre suas pernas encostada em seu corpo. Quinn havia estranhado Rachel passar o dia todo um tanto distante dela, mas lembrou do dia anterior e deduziu que Rachel ainda estava chateada por causa de Brittany.

\- Anjo, eu prometi te contar tudo, e eu vou, mas antes quero dar seu presente de Natal. – A loira falou se levantando.

\- Quinn, você já me deu um presente. Lembra-se? Nós combinamos que seria o único, e eu nem queria, mas você e sua persistência me convenceram.

\- Não. Eu me lembro de ter combinado que daria apenas um presente de Hanukkah, não falei nada sobre o Natal. – A loira sorriu retomando a posição anterior e entregando à morena uma caixinha azul. – Abra, Anjo. – Rachel sacudiu a cabeça, mas abriu e viu um bracelete de platina lindo com alguns berloques pendurados. Ela pegou e o olhava intensamente. Quinn apontou para um anjo. – Este representa como tudo começou, é você, o meu anjo. – Ela então apontou para um ponto olho de tigre. – Este representa os seus olhos que sempre me confortaram em meio a grandes tormentas. - Apontou para um coração com uma fechadura. – Este representa o meu coração e está aqui pra você saber que sempre será seu. Olhe. – Ela apontou para o outro lado do berloque, onde estava escrito _"QF – Propriedade RB"._ Então apontou para uma chave. – Este representa a chave do meu coração que só você foi capaz de abrir. – Então apontou para um berloque que estava escrito _"Nightclub NY"_. – Este representa onde nos encontramos na cidade que nos uniu. – Ela apontou para uma miniatura de um teatro que tinha a palavra Broadway no pequeno letreiro. – Este representa o seu maior sonho se tornando realidade, mas também representa o dia que você abriu seu coração pra mim. - Ela apontou para um ponto safira amarela esverdeada. – Este representa meus olhos que mesmo sem eu saber, sempre estiveram te protegendo de alguma forma. – Ela apontou para outro coração que estava escrito _"Amor Para Sempre – QF & RB"_. – Este representa todo o amor que eu sinto por você hoje e para sempre. Eu te amo tanto, Rachel. – Quinn beijou a bochecha da morena.

Neste momento Rachel chorava silenciosamente, ela não podia imaginar um presente melhor e mais significativo, Quinn havia pensado em cada detalhe, mas ali Quinn havia pela primeira vez dito que a amava de tantas formas diferentes, aquele bracelete era a fiel representação de suas vidas.

\- Eu apenas estou tão feliz, eu nem sei o que dizer, isso é tão especial, Quinn. - Ela virou-se ficando de frente para Quinn. – Eu sei que você pode achar que estou sendo levada pelo momento, mas eu quero que você saiba que não é esse o caso. – Rachel limpou as lágrimas e olhou direto nos olhos de Quinn. – Eu te amo tanto, Lucy Quinn Fabray, eu não consigo mais imaginar minha vida sem você.

\- Nem eu sem você, Anjo. – Então a morena a beijou e aquele beijo representava todo o amor que as duas sentiam uma pela outra, era suave e sem pressa.

\- Agora é a vez do meu presente. Eu realmente pensei sobre ele. Espero que você goste. – Rachel falava enquanto pegava o presente em sua mala. Ela voltou e sentou no colo da loira entregando a caixa de couro com a inscrição Rolex à Quinn que arregalou os olhos quando abriu. – Eu sei que você estava procurando um relógio, um passarinho verde me contou. – Quinn riu pensando em Santana. – Então procurei um que representasse algo pra nós. Ele é de platina cravejado com diamantes para representar a durabilidade de nós, - ela apontou entre uma e outra - a proteção que sinto apenas quando estou com você e a resistência do nosso amor através dos tempos, eu sei que tudo isso que sinto não pode ser apenas dessa vida. Tire da caixa, baby. – Quinn tirou admirando cada detalhe do relógio lindo e quando ela o virou, viu a inscrição _"Amor Para Sempre – QF & RB", _e então ela chorou, era inacreditável que ambas estavam em tão perfeita sintonia. – Eu te amo para sempre e sempre, Quinn.

\- Eu também te amo, meu Anjo, minha Rachel. – Quinn abraçou sua garota inspirando seu perfume e sentindo toda a maciez de sua pele. – Eu sei que você disse que deveríamos conversar hoje, mas podemos prorrogar para amanhã? Eu preciso amar você agora. – Rachel beijou Quinn como resposta e a loira a deitou ali mesmo no tapete, onde fizeram amor e adormeceram.


	26. Quebra

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Quebra**

Rachel estava feliz, ter conhecido a família de Quinn e Londres foi maravilhoso, mesmo com um incidente ainda não esclarecido, mas ela esperaria o tempo de Quinn, ela sabia que sua namorada precisava primeiro organizar sua ideias antes de conversarem, mas isto não estava sendo empecilho para elas, estavam bem.

Assistir a bola da Times Square cair com seus pais, Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Noah e Sam foi ótimo, mas o beijo da meia noite com Quinn foi perfeito.

Ela havia aceito o convite de Blaine para gravar um single que foi lançado no Natal em Nova Iorque, e a repercussão foi melhor que esperavam, isso lhe rendeu o convite para gravar um álbum, e ela já estava trabalhando com músicos e grandes autores para isso.

Tudo estava perfeito para Rachel e ainda era o início de Janeiro. Ela só não entendia o que era a angustia que estava sentindo todo o tempo, e aquela bendita alergia a café não estava ajudando.

\- Srta. Rachel Barbra Berry. – A recepcionista da clínica chamou.

\- Sou eu. – Rachel respondeu.

\- O Dr. Carter te aguarda. – Rachel acenou e seguiu para o consultório do seu ginecologista, batendo na porta antes de entrar recebendo um "Entre" em resposta.

\- Boa tarde, Rachel. Como está a atriz mais querida da Broadway? E por quê adiou tanto a nossa consulta?– Dr. Carter havia deixado claro para Rachel que era seu fã desde a primeira consulta.

\- Vou muito bem, Dr. Carter. E você como está? Eu estava muito atrapalhada com o trabalho, tirei uma semana de férias na Inglaterra e acabei me perdendo na agenda.

\- Oh querida, eu vou bem. Obrigada por perguntar, mas já te disse que pode me chamar apenas de Marcus. Vamos manter assim, ok? Está certo, mas lembre-se que primeiro a saúde, depois o trabalho. – Dr. Carter era um médico de aproximadamente 60 anos, muito simpático e brincalhão, seu jeito lembrava muito o falecido avô de Rachel.

\- Está bem, Marcus. Eu prometo me lembrar. – Rachel sorriu. - Aqui estão meus exames. – Rachel disse entregando uma pasta para o médico. -

\- Assim é melhor. – Ele disse. – Deixe-me ver se está tudo ok com você, para que possamos indicar o melhor método contraceptivo. – Ele pegou os exames da atriz e passou a analisá-los um a um, parando por um tempo maior em um que ele havia separado. – Rachel, tem se sentido um pouco diferente nos últimos dias? – O médico perguntou ainda olhando para o papel.

\- Não, Marcus. Apenas uma aversão a café, fico enjoada só de sentir o cheiro, se insisto em tomar acabo realmente vomitando, e isso está me deixando mal humorada, porque eu amo café, e essa alergia repentina está me enlouquecendo, mas além disso nada mais. Acredito que isso não tenha nada a ver com os resultados. – Rachel disse ficando ereta na cadeira.

\- Talvez não, talvez sim. Rachel, por favor vá àquele quarto e se troque com uma das roupas que estão dobradas na prateleira, assim como da última vez, vamos fazer um exame mais minucioso. – Rachel assentiu e seguiu para o local indicado, pouco tempo depois ela retornou vestida naquele vestido azul de hospital. – Querida, deite-se na maca. – O doutor estava sentado em frente a um computador que ficava ao lado da referida maca.

\- Marcus, eu tenho alguma coisa, por favor me diga de uma vez. – Rachel disse apreensiva.

\- Acalme-se, vamos ter certeza primeiro, ok? Mas não se preocupe. Eu vou chamar a enfermeira pra me ajudar e já volto. – Ela acenou positivamente e o médico saiu do consultório voltando alguns minutos depois acompanhado de uma enfermeira.

\- Okay, querida, vou cobri-la com um lençol da cintura pra baixo, pra podermos deixar seu abdômen exposto. – A enfermeira muito simpática disse enquanto fazia o que falava. – Agora vamos passar este gel na sua barriga, é um pouco gelado no início, mas logo você se acostuma. – Enquanto isso Dr. Carter mexia no computador e Rachel ficava cada vez mais preocupada. – Ela está pronta, Dr. Carter.

\- Obrigada, Srta. Davis. – Ele disse se virando do computador em direção a maca onde Rachel estava deitada. – Vamos lá garota, relaxe, você não tem nada para se preocupar. Vou passar este aparelho em sua barriga e nós logo saberemos o que está acontecendo. – E assim ele fez. Ele passava aquele aparelho na superfície da barriga de Rachel até que parou em um ponto específico e analisava a tela com atenção. A atriz já não aguentava mais de ansiedade e quando viu a mancha escura na tela do computador não se segurou mais.

\- Oh meu Deus, eu tenho um nódulo, me dica que não é câncer. Por favor não seja câncer, ela agora olhava para o teto com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Oh não, Rachel, você não tem câncer. – Dr. Carter riu. – Escute. – Então ele ligou uma caixinha de som que começou a sair um barulho estranho. Logo se tornou parecido com batimentos cardíacos, mas muito acelerados. – Parabéns, Mamãe. Seu bebê é forte e saudável. Você está com aproximadamente 8 semanas de gestação. O coração é forte e ele já está com 1,7 cm e 0,25 g. – Ele fazia um círculo na tela em volta da mancha escura. – Vou imprimir esta tela para você mostrar ao papai felizardo. – Rachel ainda não tinha apresentado nenhuma reação. – Pode ir se arrumar para falarmos sobre o pré-natal. – Rachel ainda meio atônita fez o que o médico indicou com a ajuda da enfermeira e voltou à cadeira em frente a mesa do Doutor.

\- Marcus, você tem certeza disso? – Rachel perguntava pálida e sem esboçar nenhum sentimento.

\- Sim, querida. Veja. – Ele mostrava um círculo azul que ele fez no exame de sangue que dizia algo como Beta HCG, alguns números e um grande Positivo. Foi tudo o que Rachel conseguiu enxergar. Ela fez a conta automaticamente e teve certeza que engravidou logo nas primeira vez que dormiu com Quinn.

\- Isso não pode ser possível, minha barriga não cresceu, eu não engordei nada, eu não estou sentindo enjôos matinais, e eu ainda menstruei mês passado, este mês ainda não, mas eu nunca fui regular. Isso é loucura. Está errado. – Rachel disse não tendo certeza se queria convencer ela mesma ou o médico a frente dela.

\- Rachel, os sintomas variam de mulher para mulher, não há um padrão, você pelo que me disse está apenas enjoada do café, isso é um sintoma. Em relação a menstruação, o que pode ter ocorrido mês passado foi um pequeno sangramento comum nos primeiros 15 dias de gravidez. E quanto a sua barriga crescer, isso é normal, há mulheres que só desenvolvem barriga apos o sexto mês de gestação.

\- Oh meus Deus, isso não está acontecendo. Isso não está acontecendo. – Rachel dizia andando na sala de um lado para outro.

\- Rachel, eu vejo que você não estava esperando esta notícia, mas não fique tão aflita. Isso é uma bênção em sua vida. – E foi então que as lágrimas desceram e uma mão foi direto ao ventre. – Querida, sente-se.

\- O que eu vou fazer? Eu tenho contratos de trabalho a cumprir, minha namorada, o que eu vou dizer a ela? – Rachel chorava copiosamente.

\- Bem, você vai ver que quanto ao trabalho você conseguirá reorganizar tudo, quanto a sua namorada, você vai ter que explicar o que aconteceu, talvez ela aceite a gravidez, vocês podiam estar separadas no período em que engravidou. Deve haver uma boa explicação.

\- Não. Não. Eu nunca trairia Quinn. – Rachel secava as lágrimas. – Ela é intersex. O bebê é dela.

\- Oh. Isso é um pouco incomum, mas então não há problema, ela ficará feliz. – O médico abriu um sorriso.

\- Espero que sim, Marcus. – E era realmente o que Rachel esperava.

Eles então discutiram sobre o pré-natal, vitaminas, e os cuidados que Rachel deveria ter a partir de então. E se despediram.

...

Muitas horas depois Rachel adentrava seu apartamento, sem ao menos saber como chegou, para enfrentar Kurt e Santana a esperando.

\- Rachel, você está bem? O que aconteceu? Nós estávamos preocupados, seu celular só dava caixa postal, ninguém sabia do seu paradeiro. Pelo amor de Deus, Barbra, fale alguma coisa. – Kurt mal respirou enquanto falava.

\- Rachie.. – Santana interveio percebendo que sua amiga estava aparentemente abalada. Ela pegou a bolsa e o casaco da morena e a sentou no sofá. – Por favor nos diga ao menos se você está bem. – Então um choro desesperador saiu do peito de Rachel enquanto ela afundava no pescoço de Santana. Os dois amigos estavam assustados. – Por favor, querida, nos diga o que aconteceu. Você está nos assustando. Quinn está a ponto de ir a delegacia. Ela acabou de sair daqui com Blaine para procurar você pelas ruas.

\- Desculpem. – Rachel disse fungando e limpando as lágrimas do rosto. – Eu apenas perdi a noção das horas enquanto dirigia. – Ela se levantou. – Santana, eu não quero ver Quinn. Avise-a que estou bem, mas diga que eu estou cansada e fui dormir. Eu não posso vê-la, não agora. Por favor, Sannie.

\- Está bem, baixinha, mas ela não vai engolir isso, a loira é tão ou mais teimosa que você.

\- Por favor, San. Eu preciso de um banho e vou dormir. Boa noite. – Ela beijou a bochecha de Santana, deu um abraço em Kurt e foi para o quarto fechando a porta.

...

Rachel já estava dormindo quando ouviu a gritaria.

\- Lopez, saia da minha frente agora. – Era Quinn gritando.

\- Não, Fabray. Ela está descansando e foi clara ao dizer que não queria ver ninguém.

\- Santana, se você não sair da minha frente, eu juro..

\- Jura o que? Você não é páreo pra mim, Q.

\- Droga, Santana eu apenas quero vê-la. Eu preciso saber que ela está realmente bem, pelo amor de Deus, Santana. – Quinn estava desesperada.

\- Ela está bem, Q. Eu garanto. – Rachel ouviu um baque. Era Quinn que se jogou no chão batendo a cabeça contra a porta do quarto da latina.

\- Rae, Anjo, por favor, me deixe ver que você está bem e eu vou embora se você quiser. Só preciso saber que está bem, por favor, Rae. Por favor. – Rachel conseguiu saber pela voz estrangulada que Quinn estava chorando. Então ela destrancou a porta, fazendo Quinn levantar-se no mesmo instante. Quando a porta se abriu ela viu Santana se desculpar com as mãos e Quinn analisá-la da cabeça aos pés.

\- Pronto, Quinn, você já viu. Eu estou bem. Ou pelo menos estava até você me acordar com toda essa gritaria. – Rachel disse seca.

\- Anjo, me desculpe, eu só queria ter certeza. Você sumiu o dia inteiro. Ninguém tinha notícias. Você nunca fez isso. – Quinn disse se aproximando para abraçar a morena, mas foi impedida com uma mão em seu peito.

\- Não, Quinn. Hoje não. Você já viu, eu estou bem. Agora pode ir embora. – Ela disse e foi trancar a porta, mas Quinn a impediu.

\- Princesa, você está chateada comigo? Eu fiz alguma coisa? Me diga para que eu possa concertar. O que eu fiz para merecer esse olhar de desprezo? – Quinn disse sentindo o gosto das lágrimas salgadas que ela nem sabia que estavam escorrendo.

\- Você? Nada! Eu fiz, Quinn. Eu. Agora saia. Eu não quero mais te ver. Saia agora da minha casa. – Rachel disse aos gritos e bateu a porta do quarto trancando-a. – Ela escorregou no chão e sentiu o choro estrondar no seu peito.

\- Venha, Q, ela está nervosa. – Dizia Santana que assistiu toda a troca e estava tão confusa quanto a loira.

\- S, o que eu fiz? Eu nunca a vi assim antes. Pelo amor de Deus, ela é tudo pra mim, Santana, eu nunca faria nada com a intenção de magoá-la. Me diga, San, o que eu fiz? – Quinn chorava desesperadamente.

\- Eu não sei, Q. Eu juro que não sei. Mas Rachel não é assim, ela vai acabar falando, dê tempo à ela. – Então Santana levou Quinn pra casa, não queria deixar que Rachel e a loira se encontrassem. Ela sabia o quanto Rachel estava se corroendo por dentro ao tratar Quinn daquela forma, ela a conhecia. E ela não queria ver a morena machucar Quinn sem explicação, Quinn também era sua amiga agora, e ela não queria vê-la ainda mais machucada, mas ela descobriria o que estava acontecendo ou ela não se chamava Santana Lopez.

...

\- Um mês e três semanas, Berry. Um mês e três semanas que você evita Quinn. Um mês e três semanas que ela está me enlouquecendo. Ou você fala com ela ou me diz de uma vez o que está acontecendo. – Santana gritava com Rachel que estava mais uma vez abraçando os joelhos sem dar uma palavra. – Rachie, por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo, me deixe ajudar. Quinn está em cacos e você não está melhor. – Seu tom era mais suave agora.

\- Sannie, por favor, eu só não quero mais estar com Quinn, eu me cansei, eu já disse. – Rachel disse olhando fixamente para a parede a sua frente.

\- Você se cansou? Se cansou de Quinn? De vocês? Então me diga como sinto que esta é a maior mentira de todos os tempos. – A latina sentia-se frustrada. - Por Dios, Shortstack, você sabe que não consegue mentir. Não me faça de idiota. Não minta para mim, Rachel, eu sempre estive aqui pra você e não mereço isso. – Santana sentou no sofá colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, olhando para o chão.

\- Não era pra ser, Sannie, apenas não era pra ser. – Rachel disse naquele mesmo tom monótono que adotou depois de chorar dois dias seguidos quando expulsou Quinn naquela noite tão estranha para todos.

\- Oh não! Não me venha com esta agora. Eu não sou uma idiota, Rachel. - Santana estava enfurecida. – Se você apenas cansou dela, então seja mulher suficiente e a encare nos olhos, diga isto a ela.

\- Santana, eu já fiz isso, você é testemunha, eu disse olhando nos olhos dela que não queria mais vê-la. Como posso ser mais clara pra você, Lopez?

\- Talvez esclarecendo o fato de você até hoje não ter contado o que aconteceu naquele maldito dia, ou talvez o fato de que você só parece falar e fazer coisas que envolvam a porra do seu trabalho, talvez o fato de eu estar negociando a merda da compra de uma casa em Los Angeles para seus pais que eu sei que é para você, talvez o fato Sam estar tentando encerrar antecipadamente seu contrato com a maldita peça que você sempre quis fazer sem deixar o escritório ter conhecimento, talvez o fato de que minha melhor amiga, minha irmã de coração, a pessoa que me ajudou a ser quem eu sou hoje, a pessoa mais importante da minha vida neste momento estar mentindo pra mim. Talvez dessa forma você possa ser mais clara. Eu já disse que você é minha única família aqui e você está me empurrando pra longe. – Santana agora tinha lágrimas escorrendo em suas bochechas.

\- Me desculpe, Santana. Por favor, me desculpe. Eu preciso de tempo agora, mas eu vou falar com você sobre isso algum dia. Eu te amo, San, mas não me teste agora, eu não resistiria. – Rachel saiu correndo e mais uma vez se trancou no quarto como vinha fazendo há dias, deixando a latina ainda mais preocupada.

...

\- Porra, Quinn, apenas resolva seus problemas e deixe de ser uma cadela. – Noah dizia irritado.

\- Você se esqueceu com quem está falando, Puckerman? – Quinn praticamente rosnou.

\- Oh não, eu ainda não me esqueci, porque se eu tivesse, já teria lhe dado um soco no meio dessa sua cara de boneca, me respeite, Quinn.

\- Então você quer me socar, não passe vontade. Aqui. – Quinn batia no próprio rosto indicando o local para Noah acertá-la. – Você não passa de um empregadinho de merda, um idiota americano que acha que é advogado porque conseguiu um diploma em NYU. Você é um merda, Puckerman, um fracassado.. – Ela foi interrompida por um belo soco no rosto e sorriu. – Isso é tudo que é capaz? Sério, Noah? Nem pra isso você serve? – Noah avançou, mas Sam e Santana que ouviram os gritos conseguiram impedi-lo.

\- Puck, você está louco, homem? O que acha que está fazendo? – Sam perguntou ainda segurando Noah.

\- Esta imbecil, filhinha de Papai do caralho, acha que tem o direito de me ofender, só porque trabalho pra ela. Você é uma vadia mal amada, Quinn, foi por isso que minha princesa judia te largou. – Quinn o olhou com a dor estampada imediatamente em seus olhos que agora estavam cheio de lágrimas.

\- Cale a boca, Puck. Você não pode falar o que não sabe. – Santana era quem gritava com Noah agora segurando o rosto de Quinn nas mãos analisando o grande vermelho que já se formava em toda sua face direita.

\- Droga, Quinn, eu não quis dizer isso. Me desculpe, por favor. Merda, eu nunca bati em nenhuma mulher antes. Merda. Merda. Merda. – Noah falava socando a parede do escritório.

\- Talvez você não quis dizer, mas não deixa de estar certo, Puckerman. E quanto a bater em uma mulher, não se preocupe. Eu não tive competência suficiente para ser uma mulher e muito menos para ser um homem, você sabe. – Quinn saiu as pressas da sala.

\- Você é idiota, Puckerman? Gosta de bater em cachorro morto? Literalmente? – Santana cuspia as palavras.

\- Santana, ela estava sendo uma vadia há dias. Eu acabei me descontrolando. Parecia que era isso que ela queria. – Noah disse sem ainda acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer, ele teria que concertar isso.


	27. O Melhor a Fazer

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **O Melhor a Fazer**

Quinn estava mais uma vez na porta do teatro, mas desta vez não havia vidros negros a escondendo enquanto ela via Rachel apenas de longe. Ela havia ido correndo até lá e só percebeu quando estava na porta de trás do Gershwin. Então Rachel saiu e deu de cara com a loira ficando sem reação, mas rapidamente se recompôs e passou por Quinn como se não a conhecesse e seguiu pela calçada.

\- Então é assim? Você simplesmente vai agir como se eu fosse a porra de um ninguém? – Quinn gritou de onde estava parada encarando as costas da morena. – Pelo amor de Deus, Rachel, sou eu. Eu só preciso entender. Você não vê que está me matando. – Seu choro era audível e Rachel parou quando ouviu. A morena se virou, mas olhava para o chão.

\- O que você quer entender, Quinn? Eu já deixei bem claro que não quero mais vê-la, é isso. – Rachel falava em tom cortante e definitivo. – Me deixe em paz. – Então ela olhou para aqueles olhos verdes e foi seu pior erro. Ela viu o rosto arroxeado da loira, viu as lágrimas incessantes, viu a dor nos olhos da mulher que tanto amava, viu como Quinn estava devastada fisicamente e os olhos diziam que aquilo alcançava também sua alma. – Quinn, o que é isso em seu rosto? Quem fez isso com você? – Ela perguntou já em frente a Quinn colocando a mão carinhosamente no hematoma, e Quinn automaticamente inclinou-se para o toque, fazendo a morena perceber suas ações e se afastar como se tivesse sido queimada.

\- Nossa, por um segundo eu senti meu anjo de volta. – Quinn disse secando suas próprias lágrimas. – Eu sei que você está aí dentro em algum lugar, Rachel. Eu ainda não sei o que eu fiz, porque você simplesmente não diz, mas me deixa corrigir, pelo amor de Deus, Anjo, me dê mais uma chance. – Quinn estava segurando a mão de Rachel.

\- Quinn, não há o que corrigir. Eu só não quero mais. Não quero mais ver você, não quero mais nada que me lembre você. – Cada palavra que saía da boca de Rachel era como uma faca de dois gumes, rasgava ambas em pedaços. - Já devolvi tudo o que você me deu, só não devolvi a pulseira, porque não sei onde foi parar, me desculpe, mas eu posso ressarcir em dinheiro. – Era mentira, Rachel mantinha o bracelete agora mesmo em seu pulso por baixo do grosso casaco que vestia, mas ela não queria se desfazer da prova de que o que viveram foi real.

\- Porra, Rachel, nunca pedi isso, e nem quero nada de volta, o carro já foi vendido e eu mesma já transferi o dinheiro para sua conta, faça o que quiser, doe, queime, mas é seu, e eu jamais aceitaria de volta. O anel está aqui, Rachel, aqui. – Quinn apontava para seu dedo, agora com dois anéis, o dela e o de Rachel. – Eu desejo a cada minuto que eu possa colocá-lo onde ele pertence, e quanto a pulseira, eu só me importo porque ela realmente significava muito para nós, ou pelo menos para mim. Foda-se o dinheiro, eu me desfaço de tudo se isso a trouxer de volta pra mim, é só você dizer que é o que preciso fazer. – Quinn a olhava expectante, como se isso fosse mesmo uma possibilidade para ela ter seu amor de volta.

\- Quinn, não seja idiota, eu não quero nada disso. Que merda, Quinn, você sempre dificulta tudo. Tudo tem que ser do jeito que você quer, nunca vai deixar de ser a garota britânica mimada. Cresça, Fabray. – Rachel era fria, mas por dentro seu coração estava em destroços, era seu amor quem ela estava ofendendo e isso a machucava tanto, era por isso que ela tinha que fazer tudo isso, ela tinha que acreditar que tudo havia acabado porque ela quis e não porque fracassou.

\- Está certo, Rachel. Me desculpe, eu não vou incomodá-la mais, mas isso não vai me impedir de desejar que você volte pra mim e eu vou esperar, eu dou minha palavra. – Quinn estendeu seu pulso e olhou o relógio nele, ela o tirou do braço e tentou colocar na mão de Rachel, mas foi impedida.

\- Não me toque, Quinn. – Rachel disse tentando não sentir a eletricidade que um simples toque de Quinn disparava em todo o seu corpo e isso machucou Quinn imensamente. - E eu não quero o relógio de volta, ele é seu, eu te dei, e se você, de uma forma ou de outra, vai me fazer ficar com o carro, quero que fique com ele. – Rachel queria que Quinn tivesse pelo menos alguma lembrança real delas também. – Talvez seja uma prova de que você nunca será um ninguém pra mim, Quinn, mas eu não quero mais vê-la por aqui ou em qualquer outro lugar, eu sei que você me segue até em casa todos os dias e eu não quero que aconteça mais. Só por favor, me respeite. – Rachel disse olhando nos olhos da loira. – Adeus, Quinn. – A morena seguiu para seu Range Rover e dessa vez seguiu sem ser escoltada pela loira que ainda estava parada na calçada dos fundos do teatro chorando e tentando entender porque Deus a odiava tanto.

...

\- Santana, me diga que porra é aquela no rosto de Quinn. – Rachel perguntava esbravejando pra uma latina. – Você prometeu que não ia deixar ela se meter em confusão.

\- Pra alguém que não se importa com Quinn, você está muito preocupada. Como você sabe sobre isso? – A latina questionou sem ao menos tirar os olhos do processo em sua frente.

\- Ela foi até o teatro, mas hoje ela foi ao meu encontro. Eu encerrei as coisas entre nós definitivamente, como você queria. Mas você ainda não me respondeu.

\- Eu te disse que ela estava sendo uma cadela para todos nós, hoje Puck se descontrolou e acabou socando ela. E antes que você diga que eu descumpri minha promessa, eu cheguei lá com Sam o mais rápido que pudemos, mas só evitamos que as coisas piorassem. Puck está arrependido, mas ele falou coisas que a magoaram muito, talvez por isso ela resolveu te procurar, mas pelo jeito você como ele, acha que chutar cachorro morto é boa coisa. – Santana disse com raiva.

\- Não, Santana. Você me conhece melhor que ninguém, você sabe que eu não quero magoá-la. Pelo amor de deus, San, eu só estou evitando que eu me magoe mais. Isso está me machucando tanto ou mais que ela.

\- É? Não me parece. Você a está matando, Rachel. A Quinn que eu conheci praticamente desapareceu. Ela não faz mais nada além de trabalhar, todos os dias eu tenho que forçá-la a ingerir pelo menos um suco. Ela chora todo o tempo que está sozinha, eu ouço da minha sala cada soluço. Ela perdeu o brilho nos olhos. Eu faço tudo o que posso, mas não sou eu quem pode resolver. E quem pode, não quer. Ela merece um fim justo, você não é obrigada a ficar com ela, mas você está sendo a pior das cadelas. E não me peça pra te entender, não posso entender o que não tem explicação. – Ela foi fria em cada palavra.

\- Está certo, você pode pensar como quiser. – Rachel saiu da sala.

\- Eu estou pensando conforme você quer que todos pensemos. – Santana gritou para Rachel ouvir do quarto.

Alguns minutos depois Santana ouviu soluços vindo do quarto de Rachel, ela resolveu que isso tinha que ter fim, nem que ela tivesse que esbofetear Rachel, ela sabia que tinha algo mais, ela conhecia Rachel bem o suficiente pra saber que sua amiga não era uma egoísta sem coração, e o choro que ela estava ouvindo só comprovava isso.

Ela ia bater na porta do quarto, mas estava entreaberta e ela entrou, e ela não esperava pelo que viu. Rachel estava apenas de lingerie sentada no sofá abraçada a barriga e chorando deliberadamente, ela não percebeu Santana ali até que a latina colocou a mão sobre sua barriga a fazendo pular do sofá e se enrolar no roupão que estava jogado na cama.

\- Saia daqui, Santana. Você não tem o direito de entrar aqui assim. – Rachel gritava com lágrimas escorrendo por todo o rosto, mas Santana apenas a puxou para si e a abraçou apertado. – Saia daqui, por favor. Saia, Santana. – Rachel dizia tentando empurrar a latina.

\- Eu não vou sair de perto de você, nunca. Eu vou te buscar um chá e uma água. Você vai tomar um banho enquanto isso, e quando você sair daquele banheiro nós vamos conversar e nem pense em fechar a porta, porque eu juro que derrubo. – Santana soltou Rachel e saiu do quarto deixando Rachel chorando mais ainda.

Santana estava fervendo água para o chá e pensando no que estava acontecendo, milhares de coisas haviam passado por sua cabeça, menos que Rachel estava grávida, ela havia notado as roupas largas, casacos maiores que o necessário, o café sendo evitado, mesmo o cheiro dele, mas não viu nada mais que indicasse aquilo e se era isso, ela não conseguia entender a amiga, isso era uma benção, não era? Rachel sempre falava em ter filhos. Ela tinha dinheiro suficiente para dez vidas depois que recebeu a herança integral de seus avós, pais de Hiram, seu trabalho também não pagava nada mal. Quinn nem se fala, era tão ou mais rica que Rachel. Qual era o problema então? Será que o bebê não era da loira? Não, de jeito nenhum, Rachel jamais faria isso, mas e se estava além de sua vontade? Oh meu Deus, será que foi isso que aconteceu? O chá estava pronto e a latina se apressou para o quarto.

\- Shorty, estou entrando. – Santana avisou e se direcionou a Rachel que estava sentada encostada na cabeceira de sua cama, ela sentou ao lado da atriz. – Tome, é chá de camomila. – Rachel agradeceu e tomou um gole do chá. – Rachie, me explique o que está acontecendo.

\- O que está acontecendo? Bem, o que você viu não lhe deu nenhum indício? Santana, eu estou grávida, é isto que está acontecendo. – Rachel disse novamente com os olhos marejados.

\- Não seja espertinha comigo, eu percebi quando levei um susto vendo sua barriga. Mas não estou entendendo sua reação a isso, você sempre quis um bebê, Shortstack. – Santana disse abraçando Rachel pelo ombro e fazendo carinho em seus cabelos. – Me explique porque está agindo assim, se alguém te fez mal eu prometo caçar o filho da puta até no inferno e prometo fazê-lo pagar, mas não me deixe mais no escuro, eu estou aqui pra você.

\- Sannie, não. Ninguém me fez mal, eu juro. E sim, eu quero esse bebê, tanto, que darei minha vida se for necessário, e é este o principal motivo, eu já o amo, San, eu nunca faria mal a ele, eu não conseguiria. – Rachel chorava copiosamente de novo.

\- Mas querida, ninguém faria mal ao seu bebê. Ele será o bebê mais amado de todos. – Santana suspirou. – Shortstack, este bebê não é de Quinn? Porque se não for, se você tiver uma boa justificativa ela vai amá-lo tanto quanto ela te ama, só porque ele é seu. – Rachel franziu a testa.

\- Eu jamais faria isso com Quinn, San, você me conhece, eu a amo demais, e mesmo que não amasse, eu seria incapaz de trair alguém que eu mantivesse um relacionamento com. – Ela limpou as lágrimas e sua feição adotou um jeito sério. – Santana, ela não vai amar o meu bebê, porque ela deixou claro que não quer um filho meu, ela deu vários indicativos disso, e quando estávamos em Londres eu a ouvi dizer isso para a mãe e irmã dela. – Santana a encarou procurando nos olhos de Rachel algum tipo de engano, mas não viu nada.

\- Você tem mesmo certeza disso? Porque eu acho que ela faria qualquer coisa por você, Rachie. – Santana questionava cética.

\- É claro que eu tenho, Santana. Eu ouvi ela dizer, eu ouvi da boca dela, ninguém me contou. – Rachel esbravejou.

\- Okay, mas será que ela não merece saber? Ela tem o direito, Shorty.

\- Não. Ela não tem nenhum direito. O bebê é meu. Você consegue entender isso? Meu, Santana. De mais ninguém. – Rachel estava em pé andando de um lado para outro. – Você nunca vai dizer a ela. Me prometa, San.

\- Rachel, talvez você esteja errada, talvez ela possa mudar de ideia, uma vez que você já espera um bebê dela, talvez se não for assim, ela mude quando ver o bebê.

\- Santana, eu não quero que Quinn saiba enquanto meus filhos não puderem decidir se querem ou não conhecer a outra mãe. Eu prefiro que seja assim, prefiro saber que eu rompi esta relação, do que ouvir ela pedir pra eu abortar meus bebês. Se isso acontecesse, eu a odiaria e eu não quero isso, eu quero mantê-la em minha mente como o amor da minha vida. – Rachel disse tudo em um só fôlego.

\- Filhos? Estamos falando de gêmeos? Oh Meu Deus! – Santana estava incrédula e Rachel olhava atordoada.

\- Não, Sannie. – Rachel colocou a mão protetoramente sobre seu ventre. - Estamos falando de trigêmeos, San. – Rachel abriu a gaveta de sua cômoda e retirou alguns papéis entregando à Santana. – São duas meninas e um menino, San. Eu estou tão assustada, mas eu juro que farei o que for preciso para mantê-los seguros e se chutar o amor da minha vida pra fora dela, é o que preciso fazer, é isso que farei. Me prometa que não falará sobre isso com ninguém, Sannie. Por favor.

\- Você tem minha palavra. Mas, UAU, trigêmeos, hein? – Santava olhava os exames atentamente.

\- Eu descobri ontem na minha consulta mensal do pré-natal, eu quase cai da maca, elas estavam escondidinhas atrás do irmãozinho, Sannie. - Rachel apontou para cada um de seus três filhos na cópia da ultrassonografia que estava na mão se Santana. – Eu estou tão feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo tão quebrada, eu queria tanto ela comigo, San. Eu sei que foi rápido, mas eu sei que Quinn é a única pra mim, e eu apenas não posso tê-la mais. – Santana abraçou Rachel que estava chorando novamente.

\- Rachel, se é assim que você quer, eu respeito, mas como você vai fazer para esconder três bebês? Você é uma pessoa pública, vivem saindo fotos de você simplesmente almoçando, imagine com três bebês.

\- Eu já pensei nisso. Sam conseguiu que meu contrato com Wicked encerre no fim deste mês. Faremos uma coletiva semana que vem, e eu direi que me afastarei por motivos de saúde, não mais. O mesmo vale para a série, o filme, e os comerciais, continuarei apenas com o álbum, pois eles permitiram que eu faça as gravações em um estúdio em LA.

\- Você quer dizer que Sam sabia o tempo todo?

\- Sim, eu tive que explicar o motivo da urgência. Ele está ajudando muito, está renegociando os contratos, Kitty está auxiliando e tentando adiar as gravações do filme para depois que os bebês nascerem, pois vão ser na Califórnia e como já estarei lá, não atrapalhará muito, mas ainda não há nada certo sobre isso.

\- Kitty também sabe?

\- Sim, San, eu não tinha como esconder isso dela.

\- E sua melhor amiga não tinha o direito de saber? É isso, Rachel? Eu não merecia um pouco mais de consideração? – Santana falava e sacudia as mãos. – Eu sempre estive com você nesses últimos anos. Por Dios, pensé que fuéramos de la familia, pero yo estaba tan equivocado. – Santana gritava e resmungava alguns palavrões em espanhol.

\- Somos una familia, Sannie. Te quiero como una hermana, ya lo sé, pero como dicen a la persona que usted sabe que usted se preocupa más que cualquier otra persona, que se vaya y no voy a tener mucho tiempo para decir adiós? - Rachel disse olhando fixamente para a latina.

\- Você ouviu o que falou? Nós éramos tão ligadas que você quis aprender espanhol para me fazer ter orgulho de você, e você conseguiu, porque eu nunca estive mais orgulhosa de ninguém como me orgulho de você, e eu a amei mais, porque isso era a prova de que com todos os meus erros eu consegui conquistar uma irmã pra cuidar de mim e que eu pudesse cuidar dela. Nós nos prometemos, você lembra disso? Porque diabos você acha que eu vou quebrar a promessa? – Santana estava chorando.

\- Eu me lembro, e eu sei de tudo isso, mas eu vou embora, San, vou para Los Angeles daqui a duas semanas. Isso está me matando, porque você não estará lá, e era com você que eu poderia contar em todos os momentos nos últimos sete anos, Santana. Como eu vou fazer agora?

\- Você não vai fazer. Eu estarei com você como sempre. Eu irei com você, simples assim. De qualquer forma, este apartamento é seu, portanto eu teria que me mudar de qualquer maneira, então vamos à LA. – Santana sorria seu sorriso mais genuíno.

\- Não, San, eu jamais permitiria que você fizesse isso, você está fazendo seu nome aqui, e você teria que explicar à Quinn o motivo, eu nem quero que ela saiba sobre isso por enquanto, não quero aguçar a curiosidade dela.

\- Não há discussão, Rachel. Eu vou e ponto. Quinn já estava procurando alguém pra gerir a sede de LA, eu vou me candidatar e se ela não quiser, eu procuro outro emprego, ou eu posso montar meu próprio escritório, você sabe que eu sou capaz. – Ela beijou o topo da cabeça de Rachel. – Eu vou com você, Shorty.

\- Você tem certeza, San? Porque eu jamais a tiraria deste apartamento, ele é nosso, você sabe disso, e eu vou mantê-lo. Aqui sempre foi o meu lugar e para onde eu vou voltar, pode demorar, mas eu volto pra cá.

\- Eu tenho toda a certeza. Vamos à LA, Shortstack. Amanhã mesmo já conversarei com Quinn sobre a gestão da Fabray Advogados em LA, mas do jeito que ela está ultimamente, acredito que ela não fará perguntas.

\- Eu te amo tanto, Sannie. Muito obrigada. Eu nem sei o que dizer.

\- Diga que eu sou incrível e impressionante. – Santana ria e Rachel sabia que estava protegida novamente.

As duas dormiram abraçadas e LA que aguardasse Santana Foda Lopez.


	28. Novidades

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Bre -** Sim, esta é minha primeira fic. Obrigada por acompanhar. Nós tivemos um pequeno time jump. Não fique com raiva de Rachel, ela está apenas fazendo o que qualquer mãe faria para proteger os filhos. rsrsrs...

 **EidrianVanBrown -** Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Não fique triste, assim como na vida, a ficção tem dessas coisas, mas vamos torcer para ficar tudo bem, certo?

Segue aí mais um capítulo, espero que gostem. Beijos.

* * *

 **Novidades**

 _"_ _Dez de Junho de 2020, 17 graus Celsius em Nova Iorque, e para você que está sintonizado conosco, ouça a top 1 por três semanas consecutivas, Life Changing, de Rachel Berry."_

Era o que o radialista disse antes de a voz de Rachel inundar o carro de Quinn, faziam quase cinco meses que Quinn só tinha notícias de Rachel por rádios, revistas, jornais, ou em informações curtíssimas que Santana deixava escapar, ela ainda não passava um único dia sem pensar no seu anjo, não ajudava que seus sonhos com Rachel se tornavam cada vez mais frequentes, ela sempre via os olhos lhe olhando com tanto amor, mas com uma tristeza profunda estampada. Era como se Rachel a tivesse expulsado de sua vida, mas estivesse sempre com ela, mas isso já não era mais sinal de conforto como antes de se conhecerem, para Quinn era desesperador.

Ela soube que Rachel havia se mudado para LA quando em uma entrevista por telefone à uma rádio, Rachel comentou superficialmente sobre o assunto, ela ainda não entendia porque a morena havia saído de Wicked antes do tempo, também não ajudava a morena ter dito à imprensa que se afastaria do trabalho por um tempo por motivos de saúde, já que Santana garantiu que a saúde de seu anjo estava perfeita. Rachel estava com 5 músicas entre as top 10 mais ouvidas no ocidente, por isso haviam sempre publicações sobre a morena, e Quinn, muitas vezes inconscientemente, procurava saber sobre tudo, mas tudo que saía a respeito de seu Anjo era tão superficial.

Quinn queria sentir raiva de Rachel, ela queria arrancá-la do seu coração e mente, como havia feito com Brittany, mas era diferente, com Rachel ela descobriu que o que teve com Britt foi apenas uma paixão adolescente e nada mais, ela hoje amava sua prima, mas nem conseguia mais imaginar como ficaram juntas por tanto tempo.

Santana havia se mudado para LA e estava gerenciando a Fabray Advogados por lá com Sam a auxiliando. Quinn continuava em NY sendo auxiliada por Noah, que aliás revelou ser melhor do que ela esperava, depois que ele a socou, e ela sabe que mereceu. Ele a acompanhava em todos os momentos, conversavam por horas, toda vez que ela bebia para esquecer era ele quem cuidava dela. Ele que sem nenhum pudor dormia com ela chorando em seu peito muitos dias por semana, eles haviam se tornado inseparáveis. E com isso, Marley que estava namorando com Noah, acabou se tornando parte do trio.

Quinn e Noah estavam fazendo Muay Thai, foi ideia de Noah como forma para Quinn descarregar todos os seus sentimentos, e a loira estava adorando, seu corpo estava em forma, sua mente estava mais focada, e o cansaço após os pesados treinos a derrubavam não deixando tempo para pensamentos ruins.

O pai da loira estava orgulhoso, em pouco mais de um ano sua filha havia feito da Fabray Advogados nos Estados Unidos uma das maiores empresas por lá. Eles já haviam expandido para Seattle, Chicago e estavam se preparando para Portland e Boston, tudo supervisionado por sua caçula, a loira estava dando seu suor para isso, ele sabia que era uma forma dela tirar Rachel da cabeça, mesmo ainda não entendendo o que aconteceu com a morena, sua família toda não entendia, mas a vida é assim cheia de surpresas boas e ruins, e todos devem seguir em frente e levantar a cada tropeço. Ele só torcia para sua filha encontrar a felicidade, era o seu maior desejo.

Quinn estava no aeroporto esperando Brittany, a prima tinha uma apresentação, com a companhia de dança que trabalhava, em NY e aproveitariam para matar as saudades, mas em meio a bagunça e barulho do JFK, ela sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça que há tempos não sentia e imediatamente os olhos de Rachel apareceram em sua mente e por eles saiam lágrimas, mas pareciam de felicidade, a dor que Quinn sentia era lancinante e de repente, dentro dos olhos de Rachel ela via mais 3 pares de olhos, 2 pares pareciam com os dela e 1 par era exatamente igual ao de Rachel, aos poucos a dor foi passando e ela conseguiu tirar as mãos da cabeça, a visão se esvaiu para o nada de onde veio, ela não entendeu e nem teve tempo pra pensar nisso, porque uma loira alta de olhos azuis a abraçou forte e a rodopiou no meio do aeroporto a fazendo rir instantaneamente e esquecer todos os seus problemas.

...

\- Eles são perfeitos, Rachie. Nunca vi bebês mais lindos. – Santana disse com os olhos marejados observando Rachel com os três filhos nos braços, foi difícil arrumar a posição, mas a enfermeira ajudou e a morena conseguiu ter seus filhos no colo ao mesmo tempo.

\- São, né? Eles são tão pequenos, mas já dá pra ver como serão, olhe pra isso. – O garoto que estava no meio esticava seus braços sobre as duas irmãs, como se as estivesse as protegendo. A garota que estava do lado direito de Rachel enfiava a cabecinha o mais próximo possível do pescoço do irmão, e a que estava do lado esquerdo de Rachel se contorcia tentando segurar a mão do irmãzinho. – Eles já se amam tanto, Sannie. – Santana estava tirando várias fotos daquela cena. – Venha aqui, queremos que você também esteja nas fotos. – A latina entregou a câmera para a enfermeira e se colocou ao lado dos quatro na cama do hospital sorrindo como uma boba para os três pequenos que já haviam roubado seu coração.

Rachel havia entrado em trabalho de parto antes do esperado, e Santana correu com ela para o hospital, mas o médico de Rachel a tranquilizou, dizendo que para trigêmeos, era normal a antecipação.

O parto em si não demorou, a cesariana não teve complicações, os bebês apesar de prematuros tinham bom peso e não apresentaram nenhuma complicação. Por ordem de nascimento veio primeiro o garoto, era extremamente parecido com Rachel, tinha a mesma cor de pele, o mesmo cabelo, até os lábios eram como os de Rachel, mas os olhos eram exatamente como os de Quinn, verdes com muitos pontinhos dourados, formando aquela cor de avelã. A segunda a nascer já dava pra ver que seria uma mini Quinn, cabelos loirinhos, com o mesmo tom de pele de Quinn, o mesmo formato de boca, o mesmo formato dos olhos, mas eram cor de chocolate, como os de Rachel, a outra garotinha tinha os cabelos de Rachel, mas o tom de pele de Quinn, assim como os olhos cor de avelã, a boca era como a de Rachel também, e secretamente Rachel estava adorando que os três puxaram o nariz de Quinn.

Ela sentiu falta da loira em cada passo da gravidez, muitas vezes teve vontade de contar à ela sobre sua gravidez, mas pensava na dor que sentiria se fosse rejeitada e desistia a cada vez. Mas agora com seus bebês em seus braços ela sentia o maior amor do mundo, ela via que o amor delas foi tão forte que criou aquelas três criaturinhas perfeitas, eles eram a mistura perfeita das duas, eram a prova do amor que tiveram, isso a fazia tão feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo a quebrava, ela nunca mais poderia ter o amor de Quinn, foi sua escolha, mas ela jamais se arrependeria, seus filhos eram quem precisavam dela, e ela sempre seria por eles.

\- Shortstack, você já decidiu os nomes? Precisamos informar ao hospital para que sejam redigidas as certidões de nascimento.

\- Sim, eu decidi. Esse meninão se chamará Russel Luke Berry Fabray. Nós o chamaremos de Luke, mas eu quero que ele tenha o nome do avô, Russel é muito importante para Quinn, talvez um dia este aqui também seja. – Rachel disse dando um suave beijinho na cabeça do filho.

\- É um ótimo nome, mas você vai mesmo colocar o Fabray neles?

\- Sim, San, eles são filhos dela e eu nunca vou esconder isso deles, eu não tenho esse direito, se um dia, quando mais velhos, eles quiserem conhecê-la eu não vou impedir, eles tem todo o direito de saber de onde vem.

\- É justo. E esta garotinha aqui? - Santana apontava para a loirinha. – Ela é uma mini Quinn, Rachie. – Santana sorria e Rachel também.

\- Sim, ela é. O nome dela será Elizabeth Marie Berry Fabray. Eu sei que Quinn gosta de Elizabeth, eu a ouvi dizer algumas vezes, e Marie, é em homenagem a minha vózinha que eu tanto amei, mas também é o nome do meio da afilhada de Quinn, talvez seja uma forma delas terem alguma ligação.

\- É um lindo nome. E esta garotinha aqui? – Santana ria com a garota apertando seu dedo, ela tinha força para um bebê.

\- Esta é Charlotte Rae Berry Fabray. Eu sempre gostei de Charlotte e Quinn sempre me chamou de Rae, então é uma forma de tê-la sempre presente entre nós.

\- É perfeito, Rachie. Nomes perfeitos para bebês perfeitos. – Santana sentiu o celular vibrar e leu mensagem. – Sam está aqui, mandei ele entrar. – Alguns minutos depois Sam entrou na sala com flores e pelúcias.

\- Oi, mamãe. – Ele sussurrava com um enorme sorriso. – Trouxe estas flores para você. – Ele entregou para Santana que colocou o bouquet de rosas rosas em cima da mesinha do quarto. – Eu trouxe estes aqui para eles. Este aqui é para este garotão. – Ele entregou para Santana um cachorrinho, e ela colocou no bercinho do menino. – Estes aqui são para as garotas, deixa eu ver. – Ele olhou para as meninas com atenção. – Este leãozinho é para você, moreninha. – Ele entregou para Santana que colocou no berço de Charlotte. – E esta ovelhinha é para você, loirinha. – Santana colocou no berço de Elizabeth. – Eles são lindos, Rachie. Parabéns.

\- Sam, obrigada pelo carinho, não precisava ter se preocupado, você e Santana já fizeram tanto. – O quarto das crianças tinha sido praticamente feito com os presentes de Santana. Sam havia montado cada móvel e feito as pinturas infantis nas paredes, além de sempre chegar lá com um brinquedo para os bebês. – Obrigada, de coração, à vocês dois, eu não sei o que teria sido de mim sem vocês. – Rachel falava emocionada.

\- Ora, Rachie, não tem que agradecer, você e eles são nossa família, fizemos nada demais. Mas me diz, quais os nomes deles? – Rachel apresentou cada um de seus filhos a Sam que estava encantado com os bebês. – Uau, eles são a mistura perfeita sua e de Quinn. Se um dia ela os ver, você não conseguirá esconder a verdade dela.

\- Eu sei, San, mas isso não acontecerá tão cedo, e vamos mudar de assunto, porque hoje é dia de felicidade. – O celular de Santana vibrou com uma chamada.

\- Rachie, seus pais e mãe estão aqui, Kitty, Kurt, Blaine e Mercedes também. Posso mandar eles entrarem?

\- Peça para entrarem em 10 minutos, quero falar com vocês antes. – A latina fez o que foi solicitado. – Bom, Sammie e Sannie, - Rachel sorriu e Santana fez careta. - como eu disse antes, não sei o que teria sido de mim sem vocês nessa gravidez. Então por isso gostaria de saber se vocês aceitam serem os padrinhos de um dos meus filhos? – Santana imediatamente teve os olhos marejados e Sam abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Você em algum momento pensou diferente, Hobbit? É claro que aceito. – Santana estava emocionada.

\- Claro, Rachie, nem precisava perguntar. Mas qual deles? – Sam olhava os bebês curioso.

\- Bom, vocês foram bons demais para mim, e tenho certeza que eles os três merecem igual amor durante a vida, então gostaria que você, Sannie, seja a madrinha de Charlotte, eu vi como ela agarrou seu dedo, então de certa forma, a escolha foi dela. – Santana pediu licença e pegou a moreninha nos braços.

\- Oi, Charlie, eu sou sua dinda, eu vou te ensinar todos os meus truques e vamos ser uma ótima dupla, o que acha? – Santana falava baixinho para a menina com lágrimas escorrendo. Ela olhou para Rachel. – Obrigada, Shorty, você não vai se arrepender.

\- Eu sei, San, mas não me agradeça, junto com o título também virão algumas responsabilidades. – Rachel sorriu. – Isso vale pra você também, Sam. – O loiro assentiu. – Sammie, eu acho que você será o melhor padrinho para Luke, ele precisa de uma referência masculina e você será ótimo para isso, você é um bom homem e vai ser um modelo muito bom para o meu menino.

\- Com certeza, Rachie, eu prometo. – Sam com a ajuda da enfermeira pegou Luke no colo e começou a fazer imitações de Matthew McConaughey para o menino.

\- Oh meu Deus, o que eu fui fazer? – Rachel falou rindo e Santana acenou concordando enquanto brincava com Charlotte, então a porta se abriu e um grande alvoroço começou.

Leroy, Hiram e Shelby estavam verificando Rachel para ver se a filha estava bem, Kurt, Kitty, Mercedes e Blaine babavam em Charlotte e Luke. Depois os avós pegaram cada uma das crianças e foram revezando entre si.

\- Oh, Estrelinha, eles são tão lindos. – Leroy dizia chorando. – Serão as crianças mais mimadas do planeta. – Ele dizia enquanto acariciava a mãozinha de Elizabeth. – Não, é Beth, vovô vai mimá-los tanto ou mais do que mimou sua mamãe. – Rachel franziu o cenho e todos riram.

\- Minha garotinha, obrigada por nos dar netos tão preciosos. Parabéns por seus filhos. Eu te amo, minha estrelinha e amo você também, rapazinho Luke, vovô vai te ensinar tudo sobre futebol. – Hiram falava observando o olhar curioso do neto para ele.

\- Babe, eu estou tão feliz por você, seus filhos são tão lindos. Eu nunca me imaginei com um neto, e agora tenho três, eu sou a avó mais feliz do mundo. Obrigada por me deixar fazer parte disso, minha menininha. - Shelby beijou o topo da cabeça de Rachel e depois o topo da cabecinha de Charlotte.

\- Pais, Mãe, eu estou tão felizes por ter vocês três aqui conosco. Obrigada por me apoiarem, mesmo não concordando com minha decisão. – Ela se referiu ao fato de que nenhum dos três concordaram em esconder de Quinn que ela seria mãe também, mas a decisão era de Rachel e eles não interferiram. – Agora eu sei o que vocês sentem quando me olham. Eu os amo tanto, eu já nem consigo lembrar como era minha vida sem eles.

\- Okaaay, muito bonito o momento de vocês, mas nós também queremos segurar os bebês. – Kurt disse já pegando Charlotte no colo. – Oh meu Deus, ela é tão pequena e linda. Oi, Char, eu sou seu tio Kurt.. – Rachel o interrompeu.

\- Não, docinho, ele não é seu tio. – Kurt arregalou os olhos indignado. – Kurt, Santana é a Madrinha de Charlotte e eu quero que você seja o Padrinho dela, e nem pense em recusar.

\- Oh meu Deus, eu não acredito. Obrigada. Obrigada. Obrigada. – Kurt olhou para a bebê em seus braços e sorriu. – Char, nós seremos o padrinho e afilhada mais fashions do país, eu te garanto. – As gargalhadas foram altas e Kurt nem se incomodou.

Todos conversavam e curtiam os bebês, até que a hora de visitas encerrou e apenas Santana ficou com Rachel.

\- Rachie, você disse quem eram os padrinhos de Charlie, o padrinho de Luke, mas não disse nada sobre a madrinha dele ou os padrinhos de Beth. Você já sabe quem serão?

\- Eu desejo que seja uma escolha de Quinn, eu ainda não sei como, mas eu vou pensar sobre isso. – Rachel disse sonolenta e Santana apesar de achar estranha a resposta, concordou.

...

Enquanto isso em Nova Iorque, Quinn estava agoniada, ela tinha impressão de que algo grande estava acontecendo, mas ela não fazia ideia do que poderia ser. Ela e Brittany haviam passado o dia conversando, ela levou a prima para jantar e conhecer as ruas de NY e agora estava deitada em sua cama com essa sensação estranha, ela só pedia a Deus que não fosse nada de ruim, ela provavelmente não suportaria mais uma decepção.


	29. Mais Deduções Erradas

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Mais Deduções Erradas**

Os trigêmeos estavam agora com 1 ano e meio, Rachel estava realizada, ela precisou treinar muito para incorporar o personagem de Lara Croft, uma vez que seria com certeza comparada a Angelina Jolie, além do que, a personagem em si já pedia isso, mas para sua surpresa, os diretores estavam certos, o filme estava sendo um sucesso desde o lançamento, e por causa disso seu trabalho estava sendo muito elogiado e valorizado. É claro que ela não aceitava nada que a tirasse de LA, seus filhos não seriam submetidos a grandes mudanças tão jovens, ela jamais os submeteria a isso.

Como já era esperado, as crianças tinham personalidade forte, Luke era o protetor e sempre estava ao redor das irmãs, deixando somente chegar perto delas quem ele conhecia, e as duas sempre o seguiam. Beth fisicamente era Quinn, mas sua personalidade era exatamente como a de Rachel, as coisas tinham que ser exatamente como ela queria e ela tinha os irmãos para a apoiarem. Charlie era dócil, serena, e observadora, muitas vezes Rachel via o olhar de Quinn na filha. Todos os três já andavam e falavam, claro, muito do que falavam era um pouco enrolado, com exceção de Beth que já falava muito bem.

Rachel e Santana haviam traçado uma boa rotina para cuidar dos bebês e para surpresa da morena, a latina adorava cuidar dos pirralhos, como ela os chama, mas como Santana teve que ir a Portland, Sam foi escalado pela latina para ocupar seu lugar enquanto estava fora, então Sam durante esta semana estava ajudando Rachel.

A morena estava alimentando os três na cozinha, quando a campainha tocou.

\- Sam, por favor, você pode atender a porta, eu já dispensei Johanna e Dolores por hoje. – Rachel gritou da cozinha se referindo a babá e a empregada respectivamente.

\- Claro, Rachie, estou indo. – Sam respondeu da garagem, onde estava organizando as ferramentas, como Rachel havia pedido, e como estava muito calor, o rapaz estava sem camisa e esqueceu de colocar para atender a porta.

Sam quase caiu duro quando viu quem estava na sua frente com um sorriso enorme, segurando um capacete.

\- Sam? Quanto tempo, meu amigo. Eu acho que troquei o endereço de Santana com o seu na hora de vir. – Sam estava pálido. – Mas não importa, mais tarde vou visitá-la.

\- Quinn, Santana está em Portland, ela foi resolver um problema na filial de lá. Provavelmente só volta amanhã. – Sam segurava a porta com força.

\- Okaaay, mas eu vim pra ver você também, não vai me convidar para entrar? – Quinn disse achando a recepção do amigo um tanto estranha.

\- Éhhh.. Quinn.. Eu acho melhor.. – Sam foi interrompido por um pequeno furacão que passou por entre suas pernas e agarrou a perna de Quinn que olhou bastante interessada para a menina. – Beth, volte pra dentro, docinho.

\- Não. Não quer comer maisi. Tô muuuito cheia. – A menina disse e Quinn riu, ela abaixou para ficar frente a frente com a pequena loirinha, mas o que viu praticamente a matou, aqueles olhos eram inconfundíveis, ela os conhecia, seu coração parou quando ouviu a voz vindo em sua direção.

\- Elizabeth Marie, venha terminar seu almoço agora, mocinha. – Rachel falava indo em direção a porta que estava meio aberta e não lhe dava visão do que acontecia do lado de fora.

\- Não quer, Mamãe. Não quer. – Beth grudou no pescoço de Quinn que ainda estava sem reação.

\- Você não tem.. – Rachel congelou ao ver Quinn agachada com sua filha agarrada em seu pescoço. – Quinn..

\- Oi, Rachel. – Quinn disse friamente levantando com a menina no colo, e nesse momento mais dois furacõezinhos chegaram correndo segurando em cada perna de Rachel, Quinn os olhou atentamente, ela viu que o menino lembrava Rachel e a menina lembrava um pouco dos dois, a que estava em seu colo era inteira Sam, com exceção dos olhos que eram de Rachel. Ela não queria acreditar no que estava vendo. – Ei, baby, vá com a mamãe, ok. – Ela passou a menina para Rachel. – Eu preciso falar com Sam, Rachel, se puder nos dar licença, tire seus filhos daqui, por favor. – A loira falou sem olhar para a morena. Rachel assentiu, mesmo tendo um mal pressentimento.

\- Então foi por isso que apenas tive notícias profissionais suas? Até cheguei a pensar que você estava chateado comigo por eu ter te transferido para cá. Veja o quanto eu estava enganada. – Quinn não deu sinal, ela apenas deu um cotovelada no queixo de Sam que quase caiu pra trás e levou as mãos ao local. – Esta é por você roubar o amor da minha vida e não ser homem o suficiente para me enfrentar. – Ela deu uma joelhada no saco de Sam. – E esta é por você ter formado com ela a família que eu sempre sonhei em ter. - Sam caiu ajoelhado gemendo de dor.

\- Quinn, não é o que você está pensando. – Ela não deixou ele falar mais, virou as costas e estava colocando seu capacete, quando ouviu Rachel chamá-la, mas ela apenas correu e montou em sua Aprilia RSV4, saindo em disparada. Pelo retrovisor ela viu Rachel correndo até certa parte da rua chamando por ela, mas resistiu ao desejo de parar e acelerou mais.

\- Droga, Rachie, ela entendeu tudo errado. – Sam disse quando Rachel passou por ele.

\- Eu sei, Sam, eu ouvi tudo. Me desculpe por isso. Venha você tem que colocar algo no queixo e aí. – Ela apontou para o sexo do rapaz. – Gelo?

\- Sim, eu acho que seria bom. – Ele disse se levantando.

\- Sam, descubra onde ela está. Eu preciso encontrá-la. Marley deve saber. Eu vou me trocar. Você pode ficar com as crianças?

\- Sim e sim. Estava mesmo na hora de vocês se resolverem. – Sam sorriu e fez careta de dor ao mesmo tempo.

...

Quinn entrou em sua suíte do Four Seasons e assim que bateu a porta fechada caiu de joelhos no chão com as mãos no rosto, ela chorava o choro mais dolorido que já teve na vida, nada se comparava a dor que ela estava sentindo, a mulher que ela amava a trocou e formou uma família linda. Aquela família era pra ser dela, ela novamente se perguntava o motivo de Deus odiá-la tanto.

Algum tempo depois, já mais controlada, Quinn sentou-se na escrivaninha e pegou uma folha de papel onde inconscientemente desenhava os olhos de Rachel, e logo passou a escrever.

 _"_ _Hoje meu mundo desmoronou completamente._

 _Acabei de descobrir que a mulher que eu amo, e tenho certeza que sempre vou amar, me trocou por um cara que pensei ser meu amigo._

 _Eles formaram uma linda família, com três bebês lindos, é a família que eu sempre sonhei com ela, mas ela não iria me dar, sempre deixava implícito que nada interferiria na sua carreira. Mas também o que eu esperava, eu sou uma aberração, quem em sã consciência formaria uma família comigo?_

 _Sabe, Rachel, eu a amo tanto, que daria minha vida por você, e se eu tivesse a chance de tê-la novamente, eu agarraria com todas as minhas forças, eu amaria seus filhos, eu juro._

 _Eu nunca te falei, mas quando eu tinha dezessete anos, a minha prima, que na época eu achava que a amava, me traiu com um carinha da escola, então eu sai dirigindo sem rumo e sofri um acidente que me deixou meses paraplégica, e foi no momento do acidente que eu vi você cantando pra mim pela primeira vez._

 _Depois que me recuperei fisicamente, eu desisti de fazer o curso de Literatura e decidi fazer Direito. Eu decidi que o amor não valia a pena, então eu fechei meu coração, mas inconscientemente eu queria dá-lo à alguém._

 _Eu passei a dormir com todas as meninas da faculdade que me davam chance, eu não me importava com nada._

 _E bastou eu te conhecer para meu coração se auto servir em uma bandeja pra você, grande erro._

 _Eu tinha decidido, se como pessoa eu era um fracasso, profissionalmente eu seria imbatível, e foi por isso que lutei, e acho que pelo menos isso estou conseguindo._

 _Mas em todos os meus momentos de fraqueza, na época da fisioterapia, no ódio que eu sentia por Britt ter feito aquilo comigo, da raiva que eu sentia toda vez que olhava para meu órgão sexual, e muitos outros maus momentos, em todos eles, você aparecia em meus pensamentos ou sonhos e me dava força para continuar._

 _Você era o meu anjo particular._

 _Mas agora, o que vai acontecer? Eu não posso mais contar com isso, eu não vou ter você nunca mais._

 _Nesses últimos 21 meses sem você, eu tive tantas visões suas, tantos sonhos com você, eram cada vez mais frequentes, em alguns eu via mais três pares de olhos dentro dos seus, isso me confundiu, mas agora eu entendo, eram seus filhos, era um sinal pra eu deixar você em paz._

 _E eu vou, Anjo, eu prometo, eu ainda não sei como, mas eu vou, eu só preciso descobrir uma maneira._

 _Eu sei que você nunca vai ler isso, mas eu quero escrever:_

 _EU TE AMO TANTO, RACHEL BARBRA BERRY, PARA SEMPRE._

 _Mas agora você deve ser Evans, certo?_

 _No dia que eu comprei aquela pulseira pra você, eu comprei um anel para te propor casamento, naquela época eu não fiz, porque achei que te assustaria, era cedo demais. Eu sempre ando com ele no bolso agora, eu imaginei você voltando pra mim de diversas maneiras, e em todas elas eu ajoelharia e a pediria em casamento, porque tudo que eu gostaria era de ter você pra sempre, como nos prometemos._

 _Todas as vezes que eu olhava para a inscrição no relógio que você me deu, eu juntava esperanças que aquilo era verdadeiro, que você estava passando por uma fase, que eu havia cometido algum erro, mas que um dia você me perdoaria e voltaríamos a ficar juntas, eu me iludi muito, não foi?_

 _Rae, tudo o que eu queria agora era um milagre, uma última vez com você. É pedir muito? Seria a chance de me despedir, eu não tive isso. Se eu não fosse essa aberração, talvez eu teria esse pedido concedido._

 _Mas isso nunca vai acontecer, então só posso desejar-lhe felicidades com seu marido e filhos. Ele trabalhou bem, né? Trigêmeos. Impressionante como ele conseguiu foder minha vida tão grandemente. Espero que ele te ame como eu e te faça feliz._

 _Q. F."_

Quinn retirou o anel de platina com um solitário diamante rosa em corte princesa de 5 quilates do bolso e colocou em cima do papel, derramando algumas lágrimas sobre os dois, ela abaixou a cabeça na mesa e chorava seu fracasso, quando ouviu batidas na porta. Ela limpou as lágrimas com o dorso da mão e abriu a porta, ficando paralisada com a visão na sua frente.

\- Quinn, me deixe entrar. – Rachel pediu seriamente e a loira se afastou dando espaço. – Eu quero explicar tudo. – A morena disse já dentro do quarto, colocando sua bolsa no chão, e escorando na escrivaninha que Quinn estava escrevendo há minutos atrás.

\- Eu não quero mais explicações, Rachel. Nenhuma. Eu só preciso que você me responda uma coisa. – Quinn dizia olhando profundamente naqueles olhos que ela tanto amava. – Você me amou em algum momento, Rachel?

\- Quinn.. Você sabe que sim.. Eu te dei provas disso. – A morena disse olhando para a loira com a mesma intensidade.

\- Okay, então talvez agora seja a realização do milagre que eu pedi. – Quinn avançou e grudou seus lábios nos de Rachel, era um beijo dolorido, cheio de saudades, e Rachel correspondia, as duas lutavam para dominar, mas Quinn não deixaria a morena ter isso. Ela abriu a camisa de Rachel fazendo todos os botões saltarem longe e fazerem barulho pelo chão onde caíam, sem dificuldade ela soltou o sutiã de Rachel e o jogou no chão junto com a camisa, ela abocanhou os seios de Rachel e chupava, mordia, lambia, ela estava deixando marcas e ela sabia disso, Rachel gemia de prazer, Sam saberia que ela teve sua vingança.

Sem muita demora, ela tirou a calça da morena e rasgou a calcinha dela, como fez muitas vezes antes, então ela encontrou os olhos da morena e sabia que se a olhasse ela não conseguiria fazer o que queria, então num movimento rápido ela girou a morena de costas, e desabotoou sua calça puxando sua ereção pra fora, foi quando ela viu o papel e o anel, ela esticou a mão, amassou e jogou longe, não se preocupando onde foi parar.

Rachel não teve chance pra pensar, ela sentiu os dedos de Quinn massagearem seu clitóris, e com uma estocada certeira, a loira a penetrou, e ela estava completa novamente, Quinn a segurava pelo pescoço sugando seu ponto de pulso, enquanto fodia ela, e Rachel só conseguia gemer, aquilo era tão bom, era violento como nunca fizeram antes, mas era com seu amor e ela estava delirando de prazer.

As estocadas de Quinn eram cada vez mais fortes, os dedos da loira, não paravam de massagear o clitóris de Rachel, e logo sentiu que a garota ia gozar, então elas gozaram juntas, Quinn gozou dentro da morena, com Rachel gemendo alto o nome da loira. Mas a loira queria mais, ela empurrou Rachel de joelhos no chão e fez sinal para que Rachel a chupasse, e Rachel não hesitou, ela começou a chupar o pau de Quinn com vontade, mas quando ela olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos da loira, Quinn se sentiu um lixo e se afastou estendendo a mão para Rachel.

\- Levante, eu não posso fazer isso com você, eu não sou esse monstro.

Ela pegou a mão de Rachel e a puxou pra cima, a morena ainda estava confusa. Quinn pegou Rachel pelas coxas e a morena envolveu suas pernas em volta da cintura de Quinn. Rachel abraçou o pescoço da loira que a levava pra cama, onde a deitou com todo cuidado, ficando por cima e tirando todas as suas peças de roupa.

\- Eu não sei foder você, eu só sei fazer amor com você.

\- Nós só fazemos amor, baby, não importa como. – Ao ouvir estas palavras Quinn apossou-se dos lábios de Rachel, mas o beijo dessa vez era calmo, era pra guardar pra sempre.

Quinn passou a beijar todo o corpo moreno, fazendo Rachel arquear as costas de prazer, os gemidos da morena a deixavam mais excitada, ela não entendia como Rachel a trocou, se ambas se davam tão bem ali, elas se completavam, era tão claro, será que Sam conseguia superar isso?

Quinn já estava chupando toda a boceta de Rachel e sentiu o gosto do gozo de Rachel em sua boca, quando a morena teve seu segundo orgasmo. Então ela penetrou Rachel, fazendo a morena gritar seu nome.

\- Quinn, eu me sinto tão cheia com você dentro de mim. Como eu senti falta disso.

\- Eu também, Rachel. – Quinn entrava e saía de Rachel lentamente, ela queria sentir e guardar cada detalhe daquele momento, mas seu corpo tinha necessidades e logo as duas estavam gozando de novo. Quinn caiu sobre o corpo de Rachel arfando. E Rachel acariciava os cabelos da loira.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, sentindo o corpo e os carinhos de uma na outra, mas quando Quinn percebeu o que estavam fazendo ela se levantou e vestiu sua boxer, Rachel apenas a observava.

\- Tome, vista-se. – Ela jogou a calça de Rachel e o sutiã em cima da morena, abriu a mala e tirou uma camisa e uma boxer, e novamente jogou para Rachel. Rachel vestiu a roupa um pouco atordoada. – Você me deu a chance de uma despedida, talvez agora com um encerramento, seja mais fácil te esquecer.

\- Quinn, eu vim pra conversarmos.

\- Não, eu disse que não queria explicações. Vá embora, Rachel, desapareça da minha vida, dessa vez para sempre. Tomara que o cara por quem você me trocou te faça gozar como eu sempre te fiz, porque eu realmente espero que a cada vez você se lembre de mim. É o mínimo que eu mereço, por sofrer tanto. – Quinn disse asperamente e pela primeira vez Rachel sentiu medo da loira. – Saia, Rachel, agora. Eu não quero mais te ver. – E ali, Rachel lembrou das mesmas palavras que um dia disse para Quinn e o quanto aquilo lhe doeu dizer, então ela sabia a dor que Quinn estava sentindo.

\- Okay, Quinn. – Rachel caminhou até sua bolsa, a pegou, e caminhou até a porta. – Eu sei que você está sofrendo. Acredite, eu também, mas um dia você vai entender, eu sei que vai. Adeus, Quinn. – Rachel saiu e fechou a porta com lágrimas derramando por todo o seu rosto. E mal sabia ela que Quinn estava de joelhos abraçada com sua camisa rasgada chorando violentamente.


	30. É a Minha Decisão

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Bre -** Obrigada :) Espero que não fique com raiva de mim. rsrsrsrs...

 **EidrianVanBrown -** Não chore com este capítulo, ok? Rachel é teimosa, você sabe. rsrsrs...

Segue mais um capítulo. ;)

 **Galera que está acompanhando, obrigada, nunca imaginei que teria tantos acessos, mas já que vocês estão acompanhando, favoritem aí e dêem sua sugestões, ok? Beijos e boa leitura à todos.**

* * *

 **É a Minha Decisão**

\- Santana, ela não quis ouvir, ok? – Rachel esbravejou.

\- Não. Não. Não. Ela deduziu errado. Sam disse que ela está pensando que os filhos são dele.

\- Eu tentei dizer, mas ela me expulsou. Droga, Santana.

\- Você deveria tê-la amarrado e a feito ouvir. Pelo amor de Deus, ela deve estar morrendo por dentro agora. Você já imaginou como ela deve estar se sentindo, Rachel. Ela acha que você a traiu, pelo menos é o que eu acharia. O relacionamento de vocês foi curto, mas nunca vi nada tão intenso e bonito. Ela tem que saber, Rachel. Já passou da hora. Você não percebe que você está arruinando vocês duas?

\- Você sabe porque eu fiz tudo isso. Eu precisava... Eu não sei o que fazer agora, não faço a mínima ideia. Ela não vai me ouvir. Me ajude, San.. – Rachel liberou o choro preso em seus pulmões desde ontem quando chegou em casa do encontro com Quinn.

\- Ei, calma, calma, Shorty, você sabe que estou aqui por você, vamos pensar em algo, eu prometo. Nem que eu tenha que sequestrar aquela loira aguada e ameaçá-la como se faz em Lima Heights, eu prometo que vamos concertar tudo isso. – Santana disse e deu um beijo na testa de Rachel. – Agora vamos dar banho na trindade de pirralhos. – Rachel riu e ambas foram banhar os bebês. Era sempre uma festa, certamente o banheiro, Rachel e Santana ficariam ensopados, mas a felicidade dos trigêmeos compensava toda a bagunça.

\- Mamãe, aquela moça que salvou eu de comer maisi é a Mamma? – Beth perguntou enquanto Rachel a secava, e Rachel travou por uns segundos. Ela sempre mostrou fotos de Quinn para os filhos, ela realmente fez a loira presente de alguma forma na vida deles, no quarto deles há uma foto das duas juntas com o Palácio de Buckingham no fundo, também há uma apenas de Quinn sentada dando o sorriso preferido de Rachel, aquele que era só dela e Rachel achou por bem dividir com os filhos.

\- Sim, Lil Bee, ela era a Mamma. – Rachel disse já colocando a calcinha na pequena loirinha.

\- Mamãe, Mamma é muuuuito bonita. Ela parece com eu, eu sou muuuuito bonita também, tia San disse. – Rachel riu e concordou com a menina dando um beijinho em sua cabeça.

\- Mamãe, ela num gosta das criança? Ela num gosta dos pirralhos? É por isso que ela foi embola? Ela vai voltá? – Rachel olhava com olhar assassino para Santana por ensinar isso a seus filhos.

\- Lil Bear, ela gosta de crianças, e vocês não são pirralhos, são as crianças mais lindas e inteligentes de todo o mundo. - Rachel bagunçou os cabelos do filho. - Eu não sei se ela vai voltar, mas eu prometo tentar trazê-la, está bem assim? – O garoto acenou e começou a fazer barulho com boca como se fosse um carrinho.

\- Mamãe, ela ama os trigêmeos igual você? Você disse que ama os trigêmeos, e você cuida dos trigêmeos, ela num cuida dos trigêmeos. – Perguntou Charlotte do colo de Santana que penteava os cabelos da menina.

\- Little Lamb, lembra que a mamãe disse que a Mamma não sabe sobre vocês ainda, porque eu não sei se ela estaria pronta pra cuidar de vocês? – Charlie assentiu. – É por isso que ela não cuida de vocês, é o nosso segredo, lembra?

\- Eu lembra, mas não pode contá logo? Lil Bee disse que ela tem um cheiro booom. Eu quer sentir também. – A moreninha olhou para Santana como se pedisse ajuda.

\- Oh, não, não me olhe assim, pirralha, esse problema é da sua mãe. – A garotinha encheu os olhos d`água e piscou deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto. – Charlie, baby, não chore. Nós vamos conseguir isso, a madrinha promete, mas não chore, ok? – A menina abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Sannie, ela consegue tudo o que quer de você, você é tão fácil. – Santana resmungou, mas não discutiu, era verdade, qualquer um dos quatro presentes naquele quarto conseguiam dela o que quisessem, e ela era feliz com isso. – Babys, a mamãe vai ajudar a Mamma descobrir o segredo, eu prometo, mas agora é hora de dormir.

Ela leu alguns capítulos de Alice no Pais das Maravilhas e logo os três estavam na terra dos sonhos. Ela agora precisava descobrir uma maneira de cumprir sua promessa aos filhos. Santana deu boa noite e foi para o quarto dela, Rachel deu um beijo em cada bebê, ligou a babá eletrônica e foi para o seu quarto também.

Ela estava com dor de cabeça de tanto chorar, então lembrou que havia um frasco de advil em sua bolsa e foi pegar, então encontrou um papel amassado que já ia jogar no lixo, mas sentiu pesado e resolveu abrir. Assim que esticou o papel seus olhos lacrimejaram, era um desenho de Quinn, eram os seus olhos desenhados na lateral daquele papel amassado, e havia um anel dentro dele, era o anel que sempre sonhou e nunca disse em voz alta à ninguém. Ela lembrou-se de Quinn amassando um papel e jogando em qualquer direção no dia anterior no hotel. Seu coração apertou e ela começou a ler tudo que ali estava escrito. Ela chorava e sentia seu coração tão feliz e despedaçado ao mesmo tempo, o que ela havia feito?

 _"é a família que eu sempre sonhei com ela"_

" _eu amaria seus filhos, eu juro."_

 _"eu via mais três pares de olhos dentro dos seus, isso me confundiu, mas agora eu entendo, eram seus filhos"_

 _"EU TE AMO TANTO, RACHEL BARBRA BERRY, PARA SEMPRE."_

 _"eu comprei um anel para te propor casamento"_

Estas frases se repetiam em sua cabeça. Ela pendurou o anel na sua corrente junto com sua estrela, releu aquela carta diversas vezes naquela noite e tomou uma decisão que mudaria sua vida. Era antes das seis da manhã quando Rachel estava com as malas dela e de seus filhos prontas. Ela voltaria a Nova Iorque, ela pegaria seu amor de volta. Quinn e ela seriam felizes, não importa o que ela tivesse que fazer, ela não perderia seu amor.

\- Já acordada? Achei que você só acordasse com as crianças. – Disse uma Santana descabelada pegando uma xícara de café.

\- San, eu estou voltando hoje para Nova Iorque. Eu preciso falar com a Quinn. Eu reservei as passagens, embarcamos as dez horas, já arrumei o necessário para mim e as crianças para umas duas semanas, depois eu vejo o que faço. Assim que eu chegar por lá, eu te ligo.

\- Você tem certeza? Quer que eu vá com você? Eu posso fazer isso. – Santana disse examinando Rachel.

\- Não é necessário, se as coisas não correrem como eu planejo, eu te ligo e você nos encontra. As coisas no apartamento estão ok? O carro está funcionando?

\- Está tudo certo, Sam montou berços no quarto de hóspedes da última vez que foi lá, e eu fiz a revisão do carro mês passado. Vou ligar para Consuelo para que ela faça uma faxina antes de vocês chegarem e reabasteça a dispensa e geladeira. – Santana estava de pé em frente a Rachel. – Sorte, Shortstack, eu estarei torcendo pra vocês se acertarem, e se precisar de qualquer coisa me avise que eu pegarei o próximo vôo.

\- Obrigada, Sannie. Eu farei.

Rachel e Santana arrumaram as crianças, mais tarde Sam e Santana foram levá-los ao LAX, tiveram um pouco de dificuldade para despistarem os paparazzi, mas conseguiram. A despedida foi cheia de lágrimas de Sam e Santana. Rachel não chorou, ela estava indo em busca de sua felicidade e seus amigos sempre estariam com ela.

Aproximadamente seis horas mais tarde, Rachel desembarcava no JFK e respirou o ar da sua cidade dos sonhos, ali era seu lar, sempre foi e ela estava voltando pra ficar. Um motorista contratado por Santana os esperava com os três assentos para os trigêmeos. Rachel tinha que lembrar de agradecer a latina por isso.

\- San, acabamos de entrar em casa, obrigada por pensar nas cadeirinhas, o motorista já as colocou no nosso carro.

\- Não agradeça, Shorty, meus sobrinhos sempre estarão seguros se depender de mim. Como foi o vôo?

\- Foi tranquilo, Charlie passou boa parte da viagem olhando as nuvens, Luke dormiu a viagem toda, e Beth apenas grudou em mim, parece que ela herdou o medo de voar de Quinn. Agora os três estão dormindo, eu vou tomar um banho e ver como estão as coisas.

\- Ok, me ligue se tiver novidades. Beijos.

\- Beijos, San. Tchau. – Rachel desligou o telefone e foi para um merecido banho.

Ela planejou o dia todo como encontrar Quinn e decidiu que iria com os filhos direto para a cobertura da loira, se Santana estivesse certa, por volta das 20h Quinn já estaria em casa. Então ela podia tirar um cochilo antes das crianças acordarem.

Eram 20h20min quando Rachel terminou de colocar os cintos de segurança nos pequenos que avaliavam o novo lugar onde estavam pelos vidros do carro, apesar de dar para ir andando para a o apartamento da loira, Rachel achou mais prudente ir de carro, pois as crianças não estavam acostumadas com o clima frio de Nova Iorque.

Eram 20h27min quando uma minivan vinha em alta velocidade em direção ao carro de Rachel, ela só teve tempo de desviar o carro para não ser atingida pela lateral, para proteger os filhos ela colidiu de quina acertando ela em cheio, mas Beth que estava atrás da mãe também foi atingida. A última coisa que Rachel ouviu foi o choro dos seus filhos, mas ela não conseguiu reagir para acalmá-los, em seu devaneio ela viu os olhos de Quinn e o de seus três bebês, ela ouviu Quinn dizer "Anjo, eu os amo porque eles são seus, eu vou cuidar deles por você, é uma promessa", e então Rachel apagou completamente.

...

Quinn estava terminando o treino de Muay Thai, que Puck insistiu em irem mesmo contra a vontade dela, quando sentiu uma dor de cabeça lancinante, ela viu os olhos de Rachel se fechando com lágrimas escorrendo, ela não teve tempo para desviar do chute que seu companheiro de treino deu, então ela estava no chão, mas seu grito não foi de dor, foi o nome de Rachel. Ela viu seu companheiro e Puck em cima dela, mas tudo ficou escuro.


	31. Responsabilidades

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Bre -** Fiquei realmente feliz em descobrir que você é a autora da minha atual fic preferida, antes da sua, I`ll be foi a fic que mais havia me encantado, alíás foi a primeira fanfic que eu li. The Bet foi incrível, mas Our Love is Here to Stay é totalmente hipnotizadora. Parabéns e obrigada pelos elogios à minha fic. Já é um grande feito Life Changing ter caído nas suas graças. :)

 **EidrianVanBrown -** Realizando seu desejo, segue mais um capítulo. rsrsrsrs...

Boa leitura à todos.

* * *

 **Responsabilidades**

\- Por favor, Srta. Santana Lopez?

\- Sim, é ela, com quem falo?

\- Meu nome é Aaron e falo do Mount Sinai Medical Center. – O coração de Santana acelerou. – Você é nomeada no seguro social da Srta. Berry como responsável por ela, Srta. Rachel Barbra Berry, e as crianças Elizabeth Marie, Charlotte Rae e Russel Luke Berry Fabray.

\- Sim, sou eu. Pelo amor de Deus, me diga logo o que está acontecendo. – Santana já estava pegando sua bolsa e indo em direção ao escritório de San. Ambos tinham ficado até mais tarde resolvendo um grande caso.

\- Srta. Lopez, sinto informar que a Srta. Berry e seus filhos sofreram um acidente, eles deram entrada no hospital há 30 minutos, duas das crianças passam bem, mas Elizabeth está em estado grave, assim como a mãe. Solicito que a senhora compareça o mais breve possível aqui. – Santana não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Aquilo devia ser um pesadelo.

\- Preste atenção, eu estou em Los Angeles, vou embarcar no próximo vôo, mas Rachel nomeou além de mim, a Srta. Lucy Quinn Fabray como responsável, eu entrarei em contato com ela agora. Enquanto isso, faça o que for necessário para mantê-los bem, eu estou enviando agora mesmo uma procuração para que sejam feitos os procedimentos necessários, me informe qual o setor que eu devo enviar.

\- Srta. Lopez, já tentamos contato com a Srta. Lucy Quinn Fabray, mas não obtivemos êxito, por isso a contatamos, se você conseguir seria de grande ajuda. Quanto a procuração envie para o e-mail central do hospital que lhe enviarei por mensagem.

\- Ok. Obrigada. Por favor, avise aos médicos que dinheiro não importa, eu quero minha irmã e sobrinha bem, okay?

\- Okay, Srta., faremos nosso melhor. Tchau.

\- Sam, vamos para Nova Iorque agora. Rachel se envolveu em um acidente, não sei bem, e ela e Beth estão em estado grave, Charlie e Luke estão sozinhos... Com certeza eles estão com medo. Reserve nosso vôo o mais rápido possível, faça o que for necessário por aqui, vou pra casa arrumar algumas roupas, e passo em sua casa para pegar algo pra você. Se apresse, Sam.

\- Já estou reservando as passagens, assim que estiver o horário, te ligo. Agora vá, Santana. – Sam tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e Santana ainda estava em estado de choque não esboçando qualquer reação, ela saiu e seguiu pra sua casa.

Um toque, dois toques, três toques, quarto toque..

\- Santana, Quinn não pode falar agora. – Puck dizia ofegante.

\- Eu não quero saber se ela pode ou não, Puckerman, passe pra ela imediatamente.

\- Santana, não comece com sua grosseria, ela não pode atender você.

\- Escute, Noah, é caso de vida ou morte, passe pra ela. – Puck ao ouvir Santana chamá-lo de Noah sabia que era algo sério.

\- Ela não pode mesmo, nós estávamos treinando, ela se desequilibrou, estava segurando a cabeça como se sentisse dor, o companheiro de treino dela não teve tempo de segurar o chute e acertou a cabeça dela, ela caiu gritando por Rachel e desmaiou. Eu acabei de trazê-la ao Mount Sinai.

\- Deus, eu só posso acreditar que o Senhor está mesmo por trás dessas duas. – Santana agora chorava. – Eu preciso que ela fique bem logo, Noah, Rachel está aí no mesmo hospital com as crianças, eu preciso que você encontre os dois bebês que escaparam do acidente e cuide deles, eles devem estar assustados e com medo. – Santana respirou e Puck estava assustado com a informação. – Assim que Quinn acordar e estiver estável faça ela se informar no hospital sobre o que será necessário. Ela está nomeada no seguro social deles como responsável pelos quatro, assim, faça ela tomar as providências necessárias até eu e Sam estarmos por aí.

\- Santana, isso é assustador. – Puck olhava para uma Quinn inconsciente. – Eu farei tudo isso. Mas me passe o nome das crianças.

\- Charlotte Marie e Russel Luke Berry Fabray. Eu estou enviando uma procuração para o hospital neste momento e comunicarei que você ficará com os bebês. Cuide bem deles, Puck, por favor.

\- Santana, você disse Berry Fabray mesmo? – Puck estava chocado.

\- Sim, Puck, é isso mesmo que você está pensando, mas não diga nada à Quinn, isso é assunto de Rachel, ela estava em Nova Iorque para esclarecer tudo, faça o possível para Quinn não ter acesso aos documentos, eu quero manter a vontade de Rachel.

\- Uau. Está bem, eu farei o possível. Me informe o horário que chegarão aqui. Tchau. – A ligação foi desligada e Puck foi tomar as providências necessárias.

Pouco tempo depois ele estava em um quarto de hospital com uma assistente social e dois bebês chorando muito. Ele não sabia o que fazer, então ligou para Marley que veio rapidamente. Ela não hesitou em pegar Luke, e colocar Charlotte no colo de Puck.

\- Noah, eles precisam de carinho e proteção agora, você pode dar isso a eles, você deu a Quinn lembra-se?

\- É diferente, eles são bebês, e se não gostarem de mim? – Puck disse segurando Charlie como se ela fosse quebrar.

\- Eles vão gostar de você, veja, ela já está chorando menos. – Puck sorriu e acariciou os cabelos da menina.

\- Ei, Charlotte, você é linda, sabia? Você me lembra muito minha princesa judia e minha baby queen. Eu vou cuidar de você e do seu irmãozinho, está bem? É uma promessa. – A menina o encarava com os olhinhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

\- Eu quer a Mamãe.. Eu quer a Lil Bee.. – A menina voltou a chorar.

\- Lil Lamb, eu tô aqui. Mamãe disse que eu sou o homem da casa, eu vô cuidá de você. Não chola. Olha, eu nem tô cholando. – Luke falou limpando suas próprias lágriminhas, deixando Marley e Puck impressionados.

\- Lil Bear, eu quer a Mamãe.. Cadê a Lil Bee? – Charlie perguntava entre soluços.

\- Elas vão vim logo, a mamãe nunca demola, ela sempre diz que volta depois da nossa soneca, se agente naná agola, ela vai tá aqui depois. – E assim as crianças fizeram, Charlie se aconchegou no pescoço de Puck e logo adormeceu. Luke fez o mesmo com Marley.

\- Eles só podem ser filhos de Rachel e Quinn. Isso foi assustador e impressionante. – Puck sussurrou para Marley e ela concordou.

\- Como será que Quinn vai reagir quando souber?

\- Ela vai pular de alegria, ela vai tomar a família dela e ninguém mais tira. – Puck respondeu sorrindo e Marley assentiu. – Marls, fique aqui com eles, eu vou ver se Quinn já está bem, o médico disse que ela acordaria logo.

\- Vá, mas tome cuidado com o que fala, não esqueça do que Santana disse. – Ele assentiu e saiu do quarto indo para o quarto de Quinn e encontrando a loira sentada na cama de hospital.

\- Ei, loira, que susto que me deu, hein?

\- Puck, o que aconteceu?

\- Você levou um chute na cabeça e desmaiou. – E então Quinn se lembrou do que aconteceu e da dor que sentiu.

\- Oh Deus.. Puck, Rachel, eu preciso saber dela, aconteceu alguma coisa, eu sei. Eu preciso encontrá-la. – Quinn já estava saindo da cama, mas Puck a segurou.

\- Quinn, precisamos conversar sobre Rachel. – Quinn o encarou e ele sabia que devia continuar a falar. – Ela está aqui, neste hospital. – Quinn arregalou os olhos. – Ela.. Bem, Baby Queen, não é fácil dizer... – Puck respirou fundo. – Ela veio te procurar, queria esclarecer umas coisas, de acordo com Santana, e quando estava indo pra sua casa, os policiais disseram que uma minivan, cujo o filho da puta do motorista estava bêbado, ia acertar a lateral traseira do carro e ia pegar em cheio as crianças, ela reagiu rápido e virou o carro, ela foi atingida em cheio, e a bebê Beth que estava atrás dela também, elas estão em cirurgia, o estado é grave. – Puck falou de uma vez como se arrancasse um band-aid. Quinn estava congelada com os olhos marejados. – Quinn, Santana disse que você consta no seguro social delas como responsável, ela pediu para você resolver o que for necessário enquanto ela e Sam chegam aqui. – Quinn piscou absorvendo tudo o que foi falado.

\- Eu sou responsável? Você tem certeza disso? – Quinn disse agoniada.

\- Sim, Q, ela deixou isso claro. Os outros dois bebês estão num quarto da assistência social com Marley, Santana mandou autorização para que eu pudesse ficar com eles, mas só você pode retirá-los de lá, uma vez que você também consta como responsável por eles.

\- Okaaay. Me diga onde é o lugar. Enquanto isso, por favor, Puck, se informe sobre tudo o que preciso fazer, você sabe que dinheiro não é problema, então faça o que for necessário. Eu vou ver as crianças, porque não posso ver Rae e Beth na sala de cirurgia, certo?

\- Certo, Q. Vamos eu te levo até onde as crianças estão e depois vou descobrir o que vamos fazer.

Quinn arrancou o IV que estava no braço e desceu da cama em um pulo. Logo eles estavam no quarto com as crianças que ainda dormiam.

\- Oi, Q, você está bem? - Marley perguntou abraçando a loira.

\- Sim, Marls, eu estou. – Ela olhou para Puck. – Vá, faça o que pedi, por favor.

\- Claro. – Noah disse já saindo do quarto.

\- A senhora deve ser a assistente social. Muito prazer, Quinn Fabray. – A loira disse cumprimentando a senhora que estava ali. – Meu amigo já foi resolver toda a burocracia do hospital, eu pretendo tirá-los daqui o mais rápido possível.

\- Sim, Srta. Fabray, também não acho que este seja o melhor ambiente para crianças, mas acho que seus filhos terão que ficar em observação pelo menos até amanhã.

\- Eles não são meus filhos, eu sou apenas responsável por eles. – A assistente social estranhou, mas não esticou o assunto.

\- Mamma? – Quinn ouviu uma vozinha baixa vindo de um dos berços. – Mamma? – Ela se aproximou e viu um garotinho, ele era idêntico a Rachel, e isso a fez cair a ficha, sua amada estava correndo risco de morte. Então ela pegou o menino no colo.

\- Ei, garotão, a sua Mamma logo estará aqui, eu prometo, mas enquanto isso eu vou cuidar de você, ok? – Ela abraçava o pequeno contra o peito e ele segurava a gola de sua camiseta. – Eu prometo, baby boy, eu prometo. – Ela dizia mais a si mesma do que ao menino. Então suas lágrimas vieram como uma enxurrada em um choro dolorido e silencioso.

\- Não chola, eu também vô cuidá de você, eu plometo. – Então ela chorou mais ainda, como podia um garoto que ela mal conhecia despertar tamanho amor dentro dela. – Você agora vai cuidá de mim, da Lil Lamb, da Lil Bee e da Mamãe? – Quinn olhou intrigada, mas deduziu que o garoto se referia as irmãzinhas.

\- Sim, baby boy, eu vou, enquanto sua mamãe não puder, eu prometo cuidar de vocês quatro. – Quinn disse acariciando a bochecha do garoto.

\- E depoisi? Você não vai querer cuidá maisi? – O garoto encheu os olhos de lágrimas.

\- Baby boy, se sua mamãe deixar, eu prometo que cuido para sempre, ok? – O garoto deu um sorriso enorme apenas como os de Rachel quando estava animada.

\- Ela vai deixá sim. A mamãe semple faizi o que é bom pros trigêmeos. Ela semple fala isso. – Quinn sorriu e uma Charlotte que estava em pé no bercinho chamou atenção dos dois, chorando.

\- Cadê a mamãe, Lil Bear? Você disse que ela tava aqui depoisi da soneca. Cadê a Lil Bee? – Charlotte se desesperava.

\- Ei, baby girl, está tudo bem. A sua mamãe não pode estar aqui agora, mas ela pediu pra eu cuidar de você até ela poder voltar, ok? Não chore, bebê. – Quinn se aproximou do berço e pegou a menina com braço livre, beijando a cabecinha dela e aspirando o cheirinho delicioso de bebê. Ela reparou que ela era a mistura perfeita de Sam e Rachel, os dois haviam herdado os olhos de Sam, mas os cabelos e boca eram de Rachel, os narizes não pareciam com o de nenhum dos dois, mas deviam ter puxado à algum familiar.

\- Eu posso cheirá você também? Lil Bee falô que você cheira bem. – Quinn sorriu e assentiu, então a menina enroscou-se em seu pescoço e deu uma grande fungada fazendo cócegas em Quinn que riu, a garotinha também achou graça e fez de novo. – Você tem o cheiro booommm. Eu vô contá pra Lil Bee que você deixou eu cheirá você. – Quinn riu e assentiu. – Cadê a Lil Bee? – A garotinha perguntava já com lágrimas escorrendo.

\- A Lil Bee é a Beth, certo? – A garotinha assentiu com um fungado. – Ela teve que ficar com a sua mamãe, porque a mamãe precisa cuidar dela, entende?

\- Ela e a Mamãe tá muito dodói? Eu vi um montão de sangue nelas quando o carro mal machucô o carro da Mamãe. – Disse Luke girando os dois anéis no dedo de Quinn, ela não havia tirado, e foi então que ela percebeu. Ela ainda tinha esperanças.

\- Elas estão um pouco dodói, mas o médico vai fazer elas sararem, eu vou conversar com eles, e logo elas vão estar com vocês dois, ok? – Quinn beijou o topo da cabeça dos dois bebês em seus braços. E apesar de toda a má situação, ela se sentia tão bem com eles ali, era como se Rachel estivesse ali com ela.

Marley observava toda a cena com lágrimas silenciosas, Quinn estava dando conforto aos dois filhos e nem imaginava. E ela era natural para aquilo, em nenhum momento as crianças a rejeitaram, pelo contrário. E eles se pareciam tanto com ela, os olhos deles entregavam, será que ela não tinha visto isso? Algum tempo depois, Puck entrou e trocou olhares com Marley que silenciosamente diziam que ambos pensavam o mesmo, ele então se direcionou até Quinn.

\- Q, eu preciso que você assine estes documentos, - Ele então sussurrou para que apenas ela ouvisse. - Eles são a autorização para as cirurgias de Rachie e Beth. Também preciso que assine este para a internação dos quatro. – Ela pegou a caneta e assinou sem nem pensar em ler, ela confiava em Puck. – Quinn, temos que passar um cheque calção ou os dados de um cartão para garantia do pagamento, mas como viemos direto da academia, não tenho nada aqui.

\- Meu cartão está no escritório, na primeira gaveta da minha mesa, por favor, Puck, busque e resolva tudo isso. Eu vou ficar aqui com os bebês. – Ele assentiu. – Puck, você tem alguma notícia delas?

\- A única coisa é que estão em cirurgia, Rachel teve um grave traumatismo craniano e está com hemorragia interna, e eles estão tentando conter. Eles solicitaram para todos que puderem fazerem os testes pra ver se são compatíveis. Assim que eu entregar essa documentação eu vou fazer o teste.

\- Ela é A-, Puck, só pode receber doação de A- ou O-, se você não for nenhum desses dois nem precisa perder tempo, eu sou O-, verifique se eles podem vir me testar aqui, não quero sair de perto das crianças. – Quinn disse enquanto Charlotte ressonava em seu pescoço e Luke em seu peito.

\- Merda, eu sou AB+. – Puck disse frustrado.

\- E eu sou A+. – Marley disse em tom de desculpas.

\- Está ok, gente, apenas Marley, verifique se podem me testar aqui. – Marley assentiu e saiu em disparada pela porta. – Puck, e Beth, como está?

\- Eles não sabem dizer, Quinn, algo a ver com traumatismo craniano também, mas parece que houve um ferimento feio na barriguinha, eles ainda não tem informação.

\- Oh meu Deus, Puck. Ela tem que ficar bem, Rachel nunca vai me perdoar se acontecer algo com a bebê dela. – Quinn disse com lágrimas grossas caindo por seu rosto. Ela apertou mais os bebês contra ela. – Puck, por favor vá resolver os trâmites burocráticos, quanto menos preocupações, melhor. – E o amigo foi deixando a loira desolada com dois bebês inocentes nos braços, ela estava arrebentada por dentro, sua vontade era de gritar e brigar com Deus por ter mais uma vez a despedaçado, não era justo. Mas ela estava responsável por 2 bebês e ela seria forte por eles. Ela se sentou em uma poltrona com os dois bebês ainda no colo.

\- Q, os pais de Rachel, Kurt e Blaine já estão aqui. Um dos pais dela já está sendo testado. Os outros estão aguardando liberação para entrarem aqui. – Marley disse ofegante como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. – A enfermeira chefe disse que você pode ficar tranquila, Rachel já recebeu duas transfusões e só vão testar Hiram por garantia, mas ela acredita que não será mais necessário, caso seja, ela nos avisa. – Quinn assentiu, e o silêncio invadiu o quarto, só escutava-se o som da respiração forte dos dois bebês que dormiam e este som embalou Quinn em um sono profundo.

Algum tempo depois, entraram Leroy, Hiram, Kurt e Blaine no quarto, sendo silenciados por Marley para que não acordassem os três que ali dormiam. Foi um choque e tanto para os quatro. Leroy encheu os olhos de água e Hiram o abraçou forte. Blaine sentou no chão escorado na parede ao lado da porta observando a cena, enquanto isso Kurt fotografou aquela cena, seja lá o que Rachel estava pensando, ela tinha que mudar de opinião sobre Quinn e seus filhos e esta foto seria um grande argumento.

Todos ficaram por ali, Leroy e Hiram se acomodaram em um sofá, Kurt, Blaine e Marley no outro, todos fazendo suas orações e preces para que Rachel e Elizabeth se recuperassem logo.


	32. Sinais

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **youlightupmyway Bre -** Aguardando o próximo capítulo de OLIHTS ansiosamente. :)

 **EidrianVanBrown -** Realmente é ótimo saber o quanto está gostando. Me sinto lisonjeada. Espero corresponder as expectativas. Obrigada. :D

Segue mais um capítulo. Boa leitura à todos.

 **Sinais**

Quinn acordou encostada em uma árvore em meio a um grande campo, era o que parecia, tudo muito bonito, um dia ensolarado, mas ao longe via-se uma grande tempestade se formando. Ela não soube como chegou ali, mas sabia que precisava encontrar um abrigo rápido, olhou para todo o lugar em busca de um e foi quando ela a viu. Rachel estava linda, e Quinn abriu o sorriso maior do mundo quando a morena sorriu e soprou-lhe um beijo. Rachel se aproximou e a segurou pela mão.

\- Oi, baby, senti tanto sua falta.. Em todo esse tempo longe, eu sempre imaginei esse seu sorriso que eu sei que é só meu, é tão bom ter você por perto novamente. – Rachel disse beijando a palma da mão da loira.

\- Anjo, sentir saudades seria um eufemismo, eu me senti tão vazia sem você, meu mundo desabou, Rae. – Quinn disse acariciando a bochecha da morena que se inclinou para o toque.

\- Baby, minha vontade é ter você para sempre, mas nem sempre a vida é justa ou do jeito que queremos. – Rachel enfrentava o olhar de Quinn. – Eu agora tenho 3 pessoinhas que dependem totalmente de mim, eles são mais importantes que qualquer outra coisa, inclusive mais importantes do que nós. – Quinn assentiu, mas a tristeza em seus olhos era inegável. - Eu sei que você pode ter dificuldade para entender, mas é um amor diferente, não oferece escolhas, é arrebatador, eu simplesmente fui tomada por este sentimento. – Rachel abraçou Quinn e se aconchegou no peito dela sentindo seu cheiro. - Não é que eu te ame menos, pelo contrário, mesmo distantes, meu amor por você é cada dia maior. Eu errei, agora eu sei, mas foi por medo de te perder, eu juro. – Quinn cheirava os cabelos de Rachel e a abraçava com força e carinho.

\- Ei, olhe pra mim. – Quinn levantou o rosto de Rachel em sua direção. – Você nunca vai me perder. – Ela colocou a mão da morena em seu coração. – Ele sempre será seu, eu não tenho como lutar contra, eu tentei, mas não consegui. Eu te amo tanto, você é minha vida, Rae, o ar que eu respiro, é o motivo pelo qual eu crio forças todos os dias pra levantar, seja pra dar um passo a cada dia, como na época do meu acidente, seja pra te fazer feliz quando estávamos juntas, ou seja para esperar que você voltasse pra mim. – Quinn selou os lábios com os da morena em um beijo leve, repleto de amor. – Você é meu tudo, Anjo. Eu quero tanto ter você de volta.

\- Quinn, eu não posso te garantir isso agora. Olhe. – Rachel apontou para um bosque cheio de flores. – Está vendo minha menina? – Beth estava correndo atrás de borboletas e sorria grande. – Eu preciso que você a leve pra casa, só você pode, Quinn. – Ela apertou as duas mãos de Quinn em seu rosto e beijou ambas as palmas. – Por favor, é importante pra mim. Eu preciso que você a leve para Charlie e Luke. Diga a eles que os amo mais que a mim mesma e eu sinto tanta falta deles. – Rachel disse com lágrimas grossas escorrendo por todo o rosto.

\- Ei, Anjo, acalme-se, eu farei, mas vamos voltar todas juntas, ok? Eu, você e Beth. – Quinn olhou para Beth e acenou fazendo a menina vir correndo em sua direção. – Ela está vindo, Rae. Podemos ir embora juntas.

\- Amor, ouça. – Quinn sorriu para como Rachel a chamou. – Eu não posso ir agora, tenho que enfrentar o que está por vir. – A morena apontou para a tempestade que estava mais próxima. – Aprenda três coisas importantes, Luke é observador e protetor, mas ama um carinho, não se deixe intimidar com a aparência séria dele, ele é um garoto muito sensível. Ele adora quando eu bagunço os cabelos dele. – Rachel sorriu entre as lágrimas lembrando do filho. – Charlie parece ser a mais independente, mas é a que mais precisa de atenção, ela é a mais durona entre os três, mas é a que mais sente quando algo acontece, acho que a deixei conviver muito com Santana, ela adora carinho na barriga, assim como você, é o que a acalma. – Quinn sorriu pensando em como Rachel lembrava dos seus momentos juntas, mas prestava total atenção. – Beth é a mais apegada a mim, ela vai ser a que mais vai sofrer, deixe ela dormir em seu peito quando ela estiver sentindo minha falta, coloque um vídeo meu cantando alguma coisa, sempre a tranquiliza. – Rachel deixou escorrer mais algumas lágrimas. – E quanto a você, lembre-se que eu sempre estarei com você, como sempre estive, nossa conexão sempre nos deixou próximas, dessa vez não será diferente. Lembre-se que eu a amo para sempre, Amor.

\- Eu vou me lembrar de tudo isso, mas você vem conosco, não vou te deixar aqui. - Ela segurou a mão de Rachel com a intenção de levá-la junto.

\- Quinn, eu não posso. Leve Beth, por favor. – Rachel pegou a pequena loirinha que estava correndo ao redor das duas. – Lil Bee, Mamãe vai ter que ficar por aqui mais um tempo, eu quero que vá com Quinn, ela vai cuidar de você e dos seus irmãozinhos. Prometa que vai ajudar a tomar conta deles e diga a eles que o nosso segredo tem que ser descoberto sozinho, ninguém pode contar, certo? – Rachel sussurrou e a loirinha assentiu. – Mamãe te ama muito, assim como amo os seus irmãos. – Rachel beijou a bochecha da filha e a colocou nos braços de Quinn. – Baby, por favor cuide deles como seus, eles vão te amar.

\- Eu vou, eu prometo, eles são seus e por isso eu os amei no momento em que soube que existiam. – Rachel sorriu e beijou os lábios de Quinn demoradamente, quando se deram conta, a tempestade já estava muito próxima, e de repente Rachel estava sendo engolfada por ela. – Corra, Quinn, salve Beth, só você pode. Vá. – Quinn queria tentar tirar Rachel daquela tormenta, mas Beth estava agarrada em seu pescoço, ela correu e não viu mais Rachel, então apenas um clarão.

\- Racheeeeel – Quinn acordou gritando o nome da morena. – Oh meu Deus. – Ela sussurrou e apertou os bebês contra o peito, aquele sonho pareceu tão real.

\- Quinn, você está bem? – Hiram perguntou já ajoelhado em sua frente.

\- Sim, foi apenas um sonho. – Ela arrumou a posição e ia contar, mas não houve tempo.

\- Srta. Quinn Fabray? – Uma médica toda de verde e uma máscara no pescoço chamou da porta.

\- Sou eu, ela levantou entregando Charlie para Hiram e colocando Luke em um dos berços.

\- Podemos falar em particular? – A loira assentiu e seguiu a médica até o corredor. – Srta. Tivemos complicações, com a Srta. Rachel e com a garotinha Elizabeth. – A médica suspirou e encarou Quinn. – É sempre difícil dar estas notícias. – Quinn estava em pânico, ela apertou as unhas contra as palmas da mãos com força. – Nós já havíamos terminado a cirurgia, conseguimos conter a pressão do traumatismo no cérebro, mas ela acabou sofrendo um ataque cardíaco há pouco mais de uma hora. – Quinn derramava lágrimas imensas.

\- Não. Não me diga que ela... – Quinn não conseguia falar.

\- Não. Nós conseguimos reverter o quadro, mas ela entrou em coma em seguida, nós já fizemos todo o possível no momento para mantê-la bem, mas no momento só podemos aguardar e esperar o melhor. Na situação dela, eu sugiro que vocês se apeguem em suas crenças, em Deus, e orem muito por ela. – Quinn não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

\- Doutora, e Beth? – Quinn disse entre soluços.

\- A garota também sofreu um pequeno traumatismo craniano, mas foi leve, o que não nos causou problemas, mas teve seu fígado perfurado, nós tivemos que retirar aproximadamente 17% do fígado dela, mas ela perdeu muito sangue e necessitamos fazer uma transfusão urgente, como o tipo de sangue dela é raro, estamos com dificuldades de conseguir. Agora mesmo, nosso hospital está solicitando em todos os hospitais e bancos de sangue, mas não estamos tendo sucesso, por isso precisamos de toda a ajuda possível, se você souber de algum familiar ou alguém compatível com a menina, seria crucial, ela depende disso agora.

Quinn apenas apontou para Sam que entrava no corredor correndo com Santana em seu encalço.

\- Ele é o pai, ele deve ser compatível. – Quinn olhava para Sam esperançosamente. – Sam, ela falou alto para ele escutar. – Beth precisa de uma transfusão urgente, mas não há sangue do tipo dela. Você é compatível? – Sam estava ofegante e preferiu não corrigir Quinn.

\- Eu sou AB-, eu não sei se sou compatível, mas se for, vamos logo.

\- Você é o pai? – A médica franziu a testa, mas Quinn não percebeu a reação. – Bem, infelizmente você não é compatível, o sangue da menina é O-, ela só pode receber doações do tipo O-. Se souberem de alguém nos avisem, ou na dúvida solicitem testes, o quanto antes conseguirmos será imprescindível para a vida da menina. – Quinn estava paralisada, aquilo não era possível, mas Rachel havia falado no sonho que só ela poderia salvar Beth, era isso.

\- Eu sou O-, vamos, doutora. – A médica sorriu aliviada e as duas saíram em disparada pelo lado oposto do corredor.

\- Santana, você viu isso? – Sam disse com um olhar pensativo.

\- Sim.. Ela vai salvar Beth.. – Santana disse chorando. - Rachel sempre se preocupou com o tipo raro de sangue de Beth entre os trigêmeos, porque ela mesma não poderia doar para os própria filha se fosse necessário. Charlie e Luke são A-, como Rachel, e eles podem receber doações de A- ou O-, o que deixaria ela e Hiram, como eventuais doadores, mas Beth só poderia receber doações de O-, que é raro, ela disse que em um momento como esse nunca hesitaria em chamar Quinn, eu sempre disse que ela se preocupava demais, mas ela insistia que ter consciência sobre estas coisas poderia fazer diferença entre vida e morte, parece que suas preocupações faziam sentido. – Santana agachou tentando respirar. – Droga, Sam, a baixinha sempre está certa. Ela não pode morrer, Sam, não pode. – Santana chorava alto.

\- San, acalme-se.. - O loiro afagava as costas da latina. - Nós não sabemos ainda o estado dela. Vamos ver Charlie e Luke. Se recomponha, não podemos assustar as crianças. – Santana assentiu, respirou fundo e limpou suas lágrimas, mas seus olhos estavam vermelhos como sangue, depois de tanto chorar nas últimas horas.

Sam e Santana entraram no quarto e logo foram sufocados por abraços, Kurt ao ver a latina se derreteu em lágrimas, ele sabia o quanto ela estava sofrendo, ele presenciou toda a aproximação das duas, e sabia o quanto eram importantes uma para a outra.

\- Dinda.. – Charlotte chamou pela latina estendendo os braços em direção à ela. – Eu quer Mamãe, Dinda, fala pra ela vim logo.. Por favor, Dinda.. – A moreninha falava com um bico de choro fazendo o coração de Santana apertar mais ainda. Ela pegou a bebê no colo, a abraçou e chorou junto com a menina.

\- Lil Lamb, por favor não faça assim, Mamãe vai vir assim que estiver melhor, ok? – Santana falava entre soluços aspirando o cheiro de sua afilhada. – Ela vem, ela não vai nos abandonar, ela sempre cuidou de todos nós, ela acha que somos todos crianças, lembra? Ela tem que vir. – Santana dizia em um sussurro para a menina que a abraçava muito apertado. – Onde está Luke? – Ela passou os olhos pelo lugar e o viu no colo de Sam que estava talvez na mesma posição que ela. Ela lembrou que há um ano e meio atrás os dois seguravam os bebês da mesma forma, mas com grande felicidade, hoje o afago era repleto de tristeza e medo. Ela pensou em Beth, em Rachel, ela não saberia o que fazer sem as duas em sua vida, elas tinham que ficar bem. Tinham.

Aproximadamente uma hora depois Quinn entrou no quarto. Todos a olhavam com expectativa por notícias, uma vez que só ela sabia da atual situação de Rachel e Beth.

\- Meu sangue é realmente compatível com o de Beth e estão fazendo a transfusão neste momento. - _Graças a Deus_ foi dito em uníssono por todos.

Todos pareciam respirar um pouco mais aliviados. – A boa notícia é que os médicos acham que isso a deixará estável, ela perdeu cerca de 17% do fígado, mas pela idade dela a regeneração do órgão tende a ser rápida e íntegra, garantindo que o órgão ficará 100% perfeito sem riscos de seqüelas ou problemas futuros. Elizabeth logo estará perfeita. – Todos sorriram aliviados, os bebês trocaram olhares e sorrisos entre si, até parecia que estavam tendo uma conversa muda. – Mas há a má notícia.. – Quinn suspirou. – Rachel está viva.. A pressão do seu cérebro foi contida com a cirurgia.. Mas ela teve um ataque cardíaco logo após a cirurgia. – Quinn sentia o gosto de suas lágrimas na boca. - Após isso ela entrou em coma.. Os médicos não sabem quando e se ela vai sair deste estado, já tomaram todas as providências, mas não podem fazer mais nada, só podem aguardar. A Dra. Roberts disse para nos apegar a todas as nossas crenças e orarmos muito, a vida dela agora está nas mãos de Deus. – Quinn terminou a frase chorando muito e olhando para Luke e Charlie que estavam chorando silenciosamente agora, como se tivessem entendido cada palavra. O silêncio era aterrorizante, todos estavam chorando silenciosamente, Santana foi a única que se movimentou para colocar Charlie nos braços de Kurt. Ela foi até onde Quinn estava. Ninguém esperava o que aconteceu. Santana acertou um tapa em cheio no lado direito do rosto de Quinn e a loira apenas a olhava.

\- Tudo isso é culpa sua, cadela. Ela só queria te explicar e você a expulsou, mas não antes de trepar com ela, não é mesmo? Eu vi as marcas que você deixou no corpo dela. Maldita seja você, se acontecer algo com ela, eu juro que vou fazer você sofrer, eu estou dando minha palavra na frente de todos aqui. Tudo isso que está acontecendo é por sua causa, Rachel é teimosa, mas você não podia evitar o orgulho Fabray, não é? Minha amiga está entre a vida e a morte por sua causa, eu espero que você sofra tanto quanto ela deve estar sofrendo. – Santana saiu do quarto deixando Quinn em lágrimas e todos atônitos. Quinn caiu de joelhos com as mãos no chão a segurando para não cair e chorava desesperadamente. Charlotte e Luke conseguiram se soltar de Sam e Kurt e correram em direção a loira que os abraçou e afundou a cabeça no pescocinho de Luke, apertando Charlotte contra o peito.

\- Não é culpa sua.. Não é.. Mamãe disse que ela tudo culpa dela e que ela ia resolvê tudo, ela falou, não foi Lil Lamb? – Luke disse e deu um beijinho na cabeça da loira.

\- É vedade, Mamãe disse, eu ouvi, nóisi tava no carro quando ela falô. – Charlie fazia carinho na mão de Quinn que a mantinha perto. E Quinn só passou a chorar mais.

\- Babys, me perdoem, por favor, me perdoem, eu prometo à vocês que vou cuidar de vocês três até a mamãe ficar boa, eu juro. – Quinn chorava e apertava os bebês contra ela sentindo o cheiro deles, e de certa forma ela sentia a presença de Rachel, o que a fazia chorar cada vez mais.

Todos os presentes não estavam acreditando no que viam, aquela cena doía demais em quem assistia, imagine para Quinn. Algum tempo depois ela levantou com os bebês no colo sem nenhuma dificuldade.

\- Vocês podem ficar com o papai? Eu preciso fazer uma coisa lá fora. – Ela perguntou às crianças.

\- Não Papai. Você plometeu que ia cuidá dos bebês. – Luke disse já com lágrimas. Quinn olhou para Sam se desculpando, mas ela não quebraria sua promessa para as crianças e para Rachel, ela sabia agora que o sonho com Rachel foi de alguma forma real, entre elas tudo era possível.

\- Eu volto logo, eu prometo. Eu só preciso saber sobre sua mamãe e Beth, ok? – O menino assentiu, ela beijou topo da cabeça dos dois e lembrou-se do que Rachel falou no sonho, então ela bagunçou os cabelos de Luke da forma mais carinhosa possível e acariciou a barriguinha de Charlie tirando um sorriso encantador dos dois e os deixando mais tranquilos, então saiu do quarto e se encaminhou até a ala da UTI. Ela deixou Sam de queixo caído, ele convivia muito com as crianças para saber que esses eram os truques de Rachel para acalmar os filhos. – Boa tarde, a Dra. Roberts permitiu que eu visitasse Rachel Berry por alguns minutos, ela disse que deixaria a autorização aqui.

\- Você é? – A enfermeira perguntou.

\- Lucy Quinn Fabray.

\- Está certo. Você precisa vestir isto. – A enfermeira entregou uma roupa azul, uma máscara, uma touca e um protetor de sapatos. – Depois lave bem as mãos ali. – A enfermeira apontou para um lavabo um pouco mais a frente. – Eu te levarei até ela.

Quinn fez tudo que foi solicitado, em pouco tempo ela estava em um quarto muito claro, e o que ela viu a destroçou. Rachel estava deitada inerte em uma cama fria de hospital. Havia uma perna engessada até quase a coxa. Muitos arranhões e hematomas nos braços, no rosto, ela via que a parte descoberta da região do pescoço e peito estavam bem roxas e havia uma faixa que parecia ser a marca do cinto de segurança atravessando o pescoço e descendo até onde ela conseguia avistar. A cabeça estava em boa parte enfaixada e haviam vários tubos e fios conectados na morena. Aquela cena tragou Quinn para a mais profunda dor, ver seu Anjo daquele jeito era terrível, indescritível, ela desejava trocar de lugar com seu amor, ela daria sua vida para desfazer aquilo, mas ela sabia que não tinha como. Ela segurou a mão de Rachel por uns bons minutos e apenas chorou seu coração.

\- Anjo, eu não sei se você pode me ouvir, mas eu quero que saiba que eu vou cumprir a promessa que te fiz em meu sonho, eu sei que você também estava lá. Eu vou cuidar dos bebês, eu juro pra você. Eu acho que salvei Beth, como você me pediu. Eu também aprendi as três coisas que você me ensinou e acho que funcionou com Charlotte e Luke. Eu prometo aplicar em Beth também, sempre que precisar. Eu vou protegê-los e amá-los por você até que você esteja bem. Eu vou cumprir com minha promessa, mas em troca eu quero que você lute.. Lute pelos bebês, lute por Sam, lute por mim também, eu não saberei viver em um mundo em que você não exista, mas principalmente, lute por você, por sua vida.. Não nos abandone, Rae, por favor. – Quinn retirou a máscara e deu um leve beijo na bochecha de Rachel transmitindo todo o seu amor. Ela ficou ali olhando o amor de sua vida até que a enfermeira solicitou sua saída.


	33. Amor

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Amor**

Faziam três dias do acidente, Santana ainda não havia dirigido a palavra à Quinn, a loira evitava a interagir com qualquer outra pessoa que não fossem as crianças, a culpa que sentia a estava corroendo, mas ela ficaria pelos bebês, por seu Anjo. Marley havia pego algumas trocas de roupa e coisas de higiene pessoal para ela, pois teimosa, se negou a sair do lado de Charlie e Luke, ela também não queria sair de perto de Beth e Rachel. O pediatra e a assistente social acabaram mantendo Charlie e Luke mais quatro dias em observação, por precaução. Depois de amanhã as crianças seriam liberadas e Quinn sabia que enfrentaria mais uma grande batalha com Santana e principalmente Sam.

\- Puck.. – A loira sussurrou para o amigo que a atendeu com o olhar. – Venha comigo. – Ela se dirigiu para o final do corredor com Puck em seu encalço. – Eu preciso que você vá até minha casa, transfira tudo que está no escritório ao lado do meu quarto para o quarto de hóspedes vazio no andar de baixo. – Puck estranhou, mas não questionou. – Então transforme o escritório em um quarto para os trigêmeos. – Puck arregalou os olhos. – Contrate uma empresa desse tipo com um decorador especializado em decorações infantis, também quero que o apartamento inteiro seja revisado e alterado, tudo que for necessário para segurança dos bebês. – Puck estava calado, ele imaginava se Quinn já havia descoberto que aquelas três crianças eram seus filhos. – Chame Marls pra te ajudar, eu quero o melhor quarto para eles. Ah, adapte além do banheiro do quarto deles, o do meu quarto também, quero que eles tenham acesso a tudo. Também veja se tem como colocar aquelas grades de segurança na minha cama, se não houver essa possibilidade, compre outra, segurança nunca é demais. – Quinn falava sem parar. – E diga para focar a decoração em ursinhos, abelhinhas e carneirinhos, são os apelidos deles. – A loira terminou e Puck ainda a olhava admirado com a preocupação e cuidado da amiga para os bebês de Rachel.

\- Você tem certeza sobre isso, Baby Queen? São muitas mudanças e responsabilidades. – Puck queria saber até onde Quinn fora afetada por tudo isso.

\- Como dois e dois são quatro, Noah. Eles são filhos de Rachel e eu cuidarei deles como se fossem meus. – A loira suspirou. – Eu prometi aos quatro, Puck. – Ela sentou no braço de um pequeno sofá que estava por ali e respirou fundo encarando o amigo. – Eu não sei explicar, Noah, eles tem todo o meu amor, assim que eu soube que eles existiam eu os amei, eles são filhos dela, Noah, da mulher que eu amo, eu farei qualquer coisa por eles, assim como faria por ela. – Ela chorava novamente e Puck a abraçou.

\- Eu entendo, Baby Queen, eu entendo. Minha Princesa Judia vai ficar bem, ela é forte e decidida, não vai se entregar, eu sei disso. – Puck também tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto agora.

\- Noah, não fale sobre isso com ninguém, além de Marley, eu ainda não sei como, mas estas crianças ficarão sob minha custódia até Rachel se recuperar, não importa quem eu tenha que enfrentar. – A loira falou decidida.

\- Okay, eu vou agilizar tudo isso, mas Q.. Antes de tomar qualquer atitude precipitada, converse com Santana, ela está magoada, mas dá pra ver como ela ama esses bebês, ela vai concordar com o que for melhor pra eles, e eu tenho certeza que você é o melhor no momento. – Noah disse com a mão no ombro de Quinn.

\- Minha preocupação maior é com Sam, Puck, ele é o pai, ele tem todos os direitos, mas nem que eu tenha que levá-lo pra morar na minha casa, eu vou ficar com eles. O que me lembra, peça a Martha para deixar o quarto central de hóspedes pronto. – A loira levantou e Puck só conseguia pensar no quanto Sam e Santana iriam concordar ou descordar de tudo isso. – Agora eu vou ver Beth. Resolva tudo pra mim, por favor. Me desculpe por sobrecarregá-lo, eu prometo te recompensar.

\- Assim você me magoa, Q. Eu faço isso por você, mas principalmente por Rachel, é com todo carinho que estou fazendo isso por vocês. – Puck falou encarando Quinn.

\- Está certo. Obrigada, meu amigo. Ah, Puck, solicite urgência para estas mudanças, preciso de tudo pronto para depois de amanhã. – Eles se despediram e Quinn foi até a UTI ver Beth, onde teve que repetir todo o procedimento de higiene que usou com Rachel. – Oi, docinho, você vai ficar bem logo. – Quinn a olhava a menina que parecia tão pequena em relação ao dia em que a pegou nos braços. Beth estava em berço especial, estava só de fralda, com tubos e fios ligados no pequeno corpinho, um curativo consideravelmente grande no lado direito que começava logo abaixo do peito, ela havia sido sedada por necessitar ficar imóvel nas primeiras 12 horas após a cirurgia, mas já estava aparentemente bem, apesar da agitação causada pela imobilidade e inquietação natural de um bebê, mas estava sendo monitorada e recebendo analgésicos que a deixavam sem dor e ajudavam na recuperação. O médico responsável por ela havia informado que ela sairia da UTI hoje, mas ficaria internada por pelo menos duas semanas, pois precisava acompanhá-la.

\- Mamãe ainda não pode vim vê Beth? – A menina perguntou baixinho com a voz fraquinha.

\- Ainda não, baby girl, mas ela me pediu pra cuidar de você, e eu vou ok? – Quinn disse acariciando a cabecinha da pequena.

\- Beth sabe, mamãe disse, lemba? – Quinn teve um choque inicial, mas assentiu para a menina, ela sabia que aquele sonho tinha sido real de certa forma, ela não se surpreendia, ela e Rachel sempre tiveram essa ligação estranha, o que a surpreendia, era que Beth também tinha, mas dizem que crianças são mais suscetíveis a este tipo de coisa, então não era de se estranhar.

\- Eu lembro, baby girl. Você tem que ficar bem logo, os seus irmãozinhos estão ansiosos para te ver. Eles estão com muitas saudades da Lil Bee. – A loira olhava nos olhos de Beth com tanta emoção, ela tinha os olhos de seu anjo, era inacreditável como ela conseguia se perder naqueles olhos também.

\- Eu também tá com saudade da Lil Lamb e do Lil Bear. Você fala pá eles que Beth tá com saudade?

\- Eu falo, bebê, prometo. Agora, você tem descansar para ficar boa rapidinho, ok? – Quinn disse ao ver a enfermeira já injetando analgésicos pelo IV em Beth e sabia que logo a menina adormeceria.

\- Você é bonita, muito bonita.. – A menina falava já adormecendo. – Parece com eu.. – Beth falou baixinho antes de adormecer, mas Quinn já não conseguiu entender a última frase da loirinha.

...

\- Santana, você tem que pedir desculpas à Quinn, você sabe que o acidente não foi culpa dela, são coisas que acontecem. – Leroy dizia irritado. – A mais afetada com tudo isso é ela. Todos nós sabemos o quanto ela ainda ama Rachel, apesar de minha filha tê-la tratado como merda, sem contar toda esta história com as crianças que vai ser um choque quando ela descobrir. – Leroy cruzou os braços, lembrando a postura de Rachel quando estava brava e Santana suspirou.

\- Eu não vou me desculpar, se ela tivesse ouvido Rachel em LA, nada disso teria acontecido. – Santana falou olhando para a vista através da janela.

\- Isso poderia ter acontecido em qualquer lugar, Sannie. – Hiram disse abraçando a latina por trás. – Você sabe disso. – Santana você é como nossa filha, nós a amamos e por isso a conhecemos, você está brava e com raiva da situação e descontando em Quinn, mas no fundo você sabe que ela não tem culpa de nada. – A latina tinha lágrimas escorrendo no rosto. – Por favor, querida, Quinn deve estar se sentindo culpada, e ela não merece.

\- Veja o carinho que está tendo com esses bebês sem menos saber o que eles são dela. Santana, ela não nos deixou arcar com nenhum gasto, resolveu toda a burocracia, está prestando toda a assistência aos bebês, salvou a vida de Beth, eu sei que ontem ela chamou os dois maiores especialistas dos Estados Unidos no caso de Rachel para ajudar nossa estrelinha. Ela está fazendo tudo isso por amor, Santana. Pelo amo de Deus, entenda. Se coloque no lugar dela. – Leroy falava segurando as mãos da latina.

\- Droga, Lee, eu sei. Mas eu não sei como, ok? Eu vou tentar falar com ela, mas não vou me desculpar. – Santana disse e ambos os homens sabiam que era o máximo que conseguiriam dela.

...

\- Charlotte Rae, não faça isso mocinha. – Kurt dizia para uma Charlotte que batia as mãos na água da banheira com total intenção de molhar o Padrinho. – Oh Meu Deus, me deixe te dar banho.

\- Kurt, deixe que eu termino. – Quinn disse já levantando as mangas da camisa e se agachando ao lado do rapaz.

\- Oh, Q, não é necessário, ela vai te molhar, ela é uma garotinha muito má quando quer.

\- Eu num vo molhá ela, Dindo. – A garota fez sua melhor carinha de boazinha. – Eu pometo.

\- Não tem problema, Kurt, eu vou ficar bem. – Kurt assentiu e deixou Quinn tomar seu lugar. – Agora, baby girl, você vai me deixar te dar um banho pra você ficar cheirosinha?

\- Siiimmm... – A menina bateu na água espirrando água em Quinn e em todo o banheiro, Quinn riu e Kurt balançou a cabeça. Quinn banhou Charlie com cuidado da inexperiência, mas com destreza natural, sempre rindo com as palhaçadas de Charlie. Depois do banho fez questão de trocar a menina.

\- Agora que você e Luke estão cheirosinhos, é hora de comer pra ficarem fortes e inteligentes. – A menina se animou e Luke que estava no colo de Sam fez careta.

\- Não faça careta, rapazinho, Quinn tem razão, você tem que comer, se sua mamãe estivesse aqui, o que ela faria? – Sam disse esperando a resposta do menino.

\- Ela ia dize se eu num comesse tudo, num ia pode blinca com as imãzinhas.

\- Exatamente, então agora vocês dois vão comer tudo, ok? Porque senão não vai brincar com Charlie antes da soneca. – Sam falava com autoridade, mas muito carinhoso e Quinn secretamente o invejava por isso. – Quinn você quer que eu ajude? – Ele perguntou à loira que estava com dois potinhos com a comida das crianças nas mãos.

\- Acho que não, Sam. Ontem eles não deram trabalho. Obrigada. – Ela disse ficando vermelha. Ela ainda não conseguia encarar Sam, além da culpa que sentia, só pensava que fez Rachel o trair e deixou provas para que ele visse. Se ele não soubesse ou tivesse dúvidas, Santana havia deixado claro, ela não sabia porque desde o momento que chegou Sam a tratava tão bem, ainda que ele devesse a estar odiando. _"Provavelmente ele está pensando no bem estar dos filhos, ele parece ser um ótimo pai e deve amar muito Rachel, mas também quem poderia não amá-la?"_ ela pensou.

\- Ok, vou falar com Santana, mas volto logo. Precisamos conversar. – Ele disse antes de sair e ela assentiu.

Mais tarde, depois que Beth foi levada ao quarto e foram feitas as devidas especificações para acompanhamento e cuidados com ela enquanto estivesse internada, enquanto Kurt e Leroy cuidavam de Luke e Charlie, e Hiram estava com Beth, Sam chamou Quinn e Santana para a cafeteria.

\- Bom, a situação entre nós três é bem complicada. – Sam disse olhando para as duas mulheres que dividiam uma mesa com ele. – Infelizmente toda essa merda aconteceu, e Deus sabe o quanto eu estou triste com tudo isso, e eu também sei que vocês estão despedaçadas com tudo. – Ele tinha os olhos marejados e as mulheres apenas o encaravam. – Mas temos coisas à resolver, por isso as chamei aqui. – Ele respirou fundo e encarou a loira. - Quinn, eu sei que você está magoada e se sentindo culpada, mas você não é. Rachel com certeza vai quere matar Santana quando souber o que ela fez com você. – A latina fez careta e em seguida balançou os ombros. – Santana, eu nem preciso falar que você se excedeu, você sabe, mas enfim, você é quem decide sobre suas ações. – Ela fingiu ignorar o comentário. – Bem, a sede de LA está sem administração e sabemos que não há como deixar assim. Eu sei que Santana não vai voltar até que Rachel esteja bem, então eu proponho que eu volte na segunda-feira para lá, mas eu gostaria de ter mais alguém comigo, há muita coisa acontecendo por lá, vocês sabem.

\- Sam, você pretende levar as crianças com você? Porque Beth não pode ser movida ainda. – Quinn falou sentindo medo pela resposta.

\- Não. As crianças ficarão juntas e perto da mãe. – Ele pensou em Rachel que estava ali, mas também em Quinn que ainda não sabia que era mãe tanto quanto Rachel. – Além disso, você tomou todas as providências necessárias para o bem estar de Rachel e Beth, não seria justo com você. – Ela assentiu e agradeceu, mas no fundo estava estranhando as ações do rapaz. Ela deveria querer ficar perto da sua mulher e filhos, principalmente na atual conjugação das coisas.

\- Bem, eu posso pedir à Puck para ir com você. – Ela olhou para a latina. – Santana, você pode me ajudar com a sede daqui? – A latina apenas acenou em concordância. – Na verdade, eu quero cuidar das crianças enquanto Rachel não puder, eu prometi à eles. – Ela preferiu não falar que também prometeu à Rachel. – Eu sei que é estranho, Sam, mas eu gostaria de sua autorização como pai, eu prometo tratá-los com tudo que precisarem.

\- Você tem minha autorização, Quinn. – Santana ia se manifestar contra, mas Sam apertou sua coxa por debaixo da mesa, calando a latina. – Rachel com certeza ia gostar disso.

\- Obrigada pela confiança com seus filhos, apesar de tudo que eu fiz com você. – Ela acenou em direção ao roxo no rosto de Sam.

\- Não se desculpe, Quinn, depois que Rachel acordar, ela vai e explicar como tudo aconteceu, ela veio aqui pra isso e eu vou deixar pra ela, mas saiba que não tenho nenhuma mágoa sua e espero que um dia, em breve, você e eu possamos voltar a ser amigos como antes. – Quinn apenas travou os olhos com o de Sam, mas não teve qualquer outra reação, ela não sabia se poderia perdoar Sam algum dia, ele tomou toda a sua chance de um dia ser feliz, mas ela iria se esforçar para terem um bom relacionamento, ela não queria mais perder o contato com os trigêmeos depois de conhecê-los, os três causaram nela um amor instantâneo e ela não iria abrir mão disso, ela só não saberia como reagiria todas as vezes que tivesse que enfrentar Sam e Rachel juntos no futuro, provavelmente seria aterrador, mas ela era adulta e enfrentaria.

\- Santana.. – Ela desviou o olhar de Sam e encarou a latina. – Eu já pedi à Noah e Marley que providenciassem um quarto para os bebês na minha casa, eu também pedi que um dos quartos de hóspedes fosse preparado, as crianças vão comigo, uma vez que Sam autorizou, e você pode ficar conosco, se quiser. – Santana não se segurou mais.

\- Ora, mas quem você acha que é? Eu ajudei Rachel a criar estas crianças, eu vi cada etapa desde o nascimento até aqui, eu que segurei a mão dela durante o parto, eu sou parte da família deles. Você fez o que? NADA! Aliás, fez sim, mas nem em seus sonhos é perto do suficiente. Você apenas foi a ...

\- Santana, cale a porra da boca. – Sam gritou assustando tanto das mulheres. – Você não vai alegar tudo o que fez pelas crianças agora, Rachel não merece e muito menos os bebês. Eu já disse que Quinn tem autorização para cuidar deles como ela achar melhor, você não pode ir contra isso. – Sam apertava o braço de Santana a encarando diretamente nos olhos, mas não a intimidou.

\- Ah, eu posso, eu posso e vou, você não tem o direito de... – Ela foi arrastada por Sam para fora da cafeteria, deixando todos os presentes assustados e Quinn desconcertada.

...

\- Você quer o quê com isso, Santana? – Sam perguntava exaltado. – Você sabe que ela é a mãe, e só Deus sabe como ela ainda não tomou consciência disso. – Ele a jogou num sofá que estava ali na sala de espera do hospital, onde foram parar. – Rachel veio pra Nova Iorque para tentar se acertar com Quinn, ela queria que seus filhos estivessem com a outra mãe também, ela deixou isso claro pra nós. Inferno, San, cresça, o mundo não gira ao seu redor. – Ele respirou fundo e Santana o encarava com alguma lágrimas. – Você sabe tanto quanto eu que as crianças amam Quinn e você é testemunha de como ela retribui esse amor, mesmo achando que eles são meus filhos, Santana. Ela faz isso porque são filhos de Rachel, nós sabemos que em nenhum momento desta separação que a foi imposta ela deixou de amar nossa amiga, San. Por favor abaixe a guarda e ajude Quinn, você sabe que isto está sendo mais difícil pra ela do que pra todos nós. Pense nisso. – Ele saiu e deixou a latina sozinha.

\- Eu só quero minha irmã de volta.. – Santana sussurrou para si mesma se entregando novamente ao choro.

...

Santana estava com Beth no colo tentando acalmar a menina, mas tudo que fazia parecia inútil, ela já havia tentado de tudo, mas não conseguia, Hiram e Leroy tiveram o mesmo insucesso. Sam havia tentado, mas nada que fez ajudou, ele sabia, assim como Santana, que só Rachel conseguia acalmar Beth quando a menina estava nervosa ou ansiosa. Blaine que tinha visto todos os esforços serem ineficientes, resolveu sutilmente incluir uma certa loira no processo, ele entrou no quarto de Luke e Charlie, onde sabia que a loira estaria, e a viu lendo Winnie The Pooh para dois bebês já adormecidos.

\- Oi.. – Ele sussurrou para a loira.

\- Oi, Blaine. Onde estão todos? – Ela também sussurrava.

\- Kurt foi buscar mais roupas para eles. – Ele indicou os bebês dormindo. – Hiram e Leroy foram comer alguma coisa, Sam e Santana estão tentando fazer Beth parar de chorar, mas não estão conseguindo, ela só pede pela mãe. Santana já está desesperada. Quinn, como Blaine já esperava, colocou o livro na mesinha, verificou se as crianças estavam devidamente cobertas, dando um beijo em cada um, pediu que Blaine ficasse com eles, saindo do quarto e deixando Blaine quase certo de que Beth estaria agora em boas mãos, ele havia visto Quinn interagir com as crianças e elas sempre aceitavam o que a loira fazia, eles tinham uma ligação natural.

\- Beth, baby, por favor pare de chorar, você está bem, bebê, nós estamos aqui para você, mamãe vem assim que puder. – Santana falava com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Eu quer a Mamãe... Mamãe.. – Beth dizia em um choro sentido. Quinn se aproximou de Santana e estendeu os braços para pegar a menina, Santana fez uma careta, mas cedeu quando a loirinha estendeu os bracinhos para a loira. – Mamma... quer a mamãe... – Santana e Sam se entreolharam.

\- Baby girl, a mamma não pode estar aqui agora, lembra? Eu vou cuidar de você ok? – Quinn segurava Beth com todo cuidado do mundo. – Vamos deitar um pouquinho.

\- Mamma... Mamãe, Mamãe... – Beth ainda chorava muito e Santana não entendia como Quinn ainda não percebera que a pequena estava a chamando de Mamma. – Quinn deitou na cama para o acompanhante de Beth e colocou a bebê em seu peito, ela pegou o celular e procurava alguma coisa, logo a voz de Rachel invadiu o quarto e todos lembraram daquele dia.

 _\- Eu não sei bem como este novo ano será,_ _mas eu espero que seja tão bom ou melhor que o que passou, eu tenho os melhores amigos do mundo, meus pais, minha mãe que está longe, mas sempre se faz presente, tenho o trabalho que eu amo, eu estou realizada profissionalmente, mas a diferença é que neste ano eu tenho comigo o amor da minha vida.. – Ela olhou para Quinn e enviou um beijo no ar._

 _\- Baby, eu te amo e esta é para você. – Rachel então passou a cantar com todo o seu coração._

 _I can't win, I can't reign_

 _I will never win this game_

 _Without you_

 _Without you_

 _Eles estavam na casa de Rachel e Santana comemorando o reveillon, haviam chegado a mais ou menos uma hora da Times Square e Rachel resolveu estrear seu piano para o público._

 _I am lost, I am vain_

 _I will never be the same_

 _Without you_

 _Without you_

 _Ela olhava para Quinn com tanto amor e Quinn estava hipnotizada._

 _I won't run, I won't fly_

 _I will never make it by_

 _Without you_

 _Without you_

 _I can't rest, I can't fight_

 _All I need is you and I_

 _Without you_

 _Without you_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _You, you, you_

 _Without_

 _You, you, you_

 _Without you_

 _I can't erase, so I'll take blame_

 _But I can't accept that we're estranged_

 _Without you_

 _Without you_

 _I can't quit now, this can't be right_

 _I can't take one more sleepless night_

 _Without you_

 _Without you_

 _I won't soar, I won't climb_

 _If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

 _Without you_

 _Without you_

 _I can't look, I'm so blind_

 _I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

 _Without you_

 _Without you_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _You, you, you_

 _Without_

 _You, you, you_

 _Without you_

 _O arranjo da música era lindo e o som da voz de Rachel com o do piano era perfeito, todos estavam encantados, mas para Quinn sentia como o amor que ela sentia em música. Era seu amor expressando que a amava da mesma forma que ela a amava._

 _I am lost, I am vain_

 _I will never be the same_

 _Without you_

 _Without you_

 _Without you_

 _\- Baby, eu te amo e espero que este ano, nosso amor só se intensifique, se isso é possível. – Rachel disse indo em direção à Quinn._

 _\- Eu também te amo, Anjo, eu tenho dúvidas de que isso é possível, porque você já é tudo pra mim. – Quinn suavemente beijou Rachel e quando pararam para respirar, com as testas encostadas, Santana as tirou de seu mundo particular._

 _\- Isso é nojento, procurem um quarto. – Todos riram, mas as meninas não demoraram para irem pra casa de Quinn realmente encontrando um quarto._

Sam lembrava-se como ficou encantado com o talento de Rachel, era a primeira vez que ele a ouvira fora do teatro. Santana lembrava de como feliz Rachel estava naquele dia e pedia à Deus que permitisse sua amiga ainda poder cantar para eles daquela forma. Quinn lembrava do imenso amor que quase explodia no seu peito em todos os momentos depois que conheceu seu Anjo, muitas vezes ela havia assistido aquele vídeo que Kurt havia lhe enviado ainda na festa de ano novo, e pensava como Rachel poderia cantar aquela música pra ela poucos dias depois a abandonar, mas naquele momento tudo que ela queria era saber que Rachel ficaria bem, mesmo que nunca mais pudesse ter o seu amor correspondido.

Ao fim do vídeo, Beth estava dormindo no peito de Quinn com a mãozinha segurando a camisa da loira que abraçava a menina protetoramente. Pouco tempo depois Quinn a colocou no berço e saiu discretamente deixando Sam e Santana impressionados. Santana naquele momento teve que admitir que Quinn não era apenas a mãe biológica dos trigêmeos, ela os amava e os protegeria, então decidiu que ficaria ao lado da loira.


	34. Coisas Começam a se Encaixar

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **EidrianVanBrown** **-** Este momento está chegando. Não sei se é o fogo que você espera, mas prometo me esforçar... rsrsrsrs...

 **youlightupmyway** **Bre -** Contando os dias... rsrsrsrs...

Escrevi este capítulo ouvindo _To Find You_ _\- Lea Michele -_ watch?v=_Aug-gpjJdU - É bem como a minha Quinn se sente, e eu particularmente amo a música.

Boa leitura à todos. Beijos.

* * *

 **Coisas Começam a se Encaixar**

Três semanas se passaram, Santana havia concordado em ficar na casa de Quinn, sua justificativa era que ficaria de olho na loira para que ela não maltratasse seus sobrinhos. As duas haviam entrado em um acordo que estava saindo melhor que o esperado.

Quinn ficava com as crianças durante todo o dia, mesmo que a babá Johanna, que Santana tinha sido trazida de LA por estar familiarizada com os trigêmeos, estivesse disponível todo o tempo. A loira fazia questão de participar de todos os momentos, desde o banho da manhã, alimentação, brincadeiras, banhos, com exceção da hora de dormir, que era tarefa de Santana. As crianças haviam se adaptado bem a situação, mas sempre perguntavam por Rachel e pediam pela mãe, muitas vezes entre lágrimas, e choro compulsivo, no caso de Beth.

Santana estava impressionada com o cuidado que a loira teve, haviam grades e telas de proteção em todas as janelas e sacadas. Todas as tomadas estavam protegidas, portas e gavetas com travas inteligentes, o apartamento inteiro havia sido modificado para os bebês, haviam até coisas que Santana considerou exageros, como câmeras de vigilância na maioria dos lugares da casa.

Em geral, estavam convivendo bem, Santana tinha abaixado a guarda e aos poucos as duas retomavam um pouco da amizade que tinham antes. Elas haviam feito uma divisão de tarefas. Santana era quem tomava conta do escritório com assistência de Marley, e Quinn apenas resolvia o que podia fazer de casa. Ela passava o dia com as crianças, e a noite quando Santana chegava, ela ia para o hospital dormir com Rachel, Quinn tentou achar um ajuste melhor, mas tinha certeza que Rachel ia querer que ela priorizasse os bebês. Santana dormia com os trigêmeos, passava no hospital pela manhã e de lá seguia para o escritório. Shelby que havia descoberto sobre o acidente quase cinco dias depois e ficou furiosa por não terem avisado antes, agora passava os dias com sua filha, Kurt e Blaine a visitavam alguns dias da semana, Leroy e Hiram voltaram à Lima por conta do trabalho com muita insistência de Quinn, afinal Hiram era médico e muitas vidas dependiam dele, Leroy era professor e não podia se ausentar tanto tempo da Universidade, mas eles faziam chamadas duas ou mais vezes por dia e sempre falavam com os netos por vídeo chamadas.

Estava tudo caminhando bem, Beth estava praticamente 100% recuperada, haviam os cuidados especiais com sua dieta e alguns medicamentos, mas na maior parte a loirinha estava bem.

Os trigêmeos adoravam a casa de Quinn, eles podiam passar horas olhando para o grande aquário no escritório de Quinn, que ela havia adaptado no andar de baixo, enquanto a loira trabalhava, também ajudava que a loira fazia tudo para vê-los felizes. O quarto deles tinha ficado lindo, não precisou ninguém dizer qual parte do quarto os pertencia, eles mesmos encontraram. Santana não disse nada, mas o quarto lembrava muito o próprio quarto que ela, Sam e Rachel haviam feito para os três em LA, havia uma pintura com tema Bee Movie onde o berço de Beth ficava próximo; na parede próxima ao berço de Luke havia uma paisagem com a mistura de vários personagens ursos, The Winnie Pooh, The Care Bears e Brother Bear; e na parede próxima ao berço de Charlie havia uma paisagem inspirada no livro Mary Had A Little Lamb; Os berços compunham o cenário de cada um, não foi surpresa que os bebês se sentiram em casa.

Santana estava tomando café quando a televisão chamou-lhe atenção.

 _"_ _Uma fonte segura nos informou hoje que a nossa querida atriz e portadora da voz mais doce dos últimos tempos, Rachel Berry, está em coma no Mount Sinai Medical Center. A fonte nos revelou que há três semanas a atriz supostamente teria sofrido um acidente de carro com os três filhos, e que um dos bebês também teve que passar por uma cirurgia, mas está bem no momento. O que nos surpreende é que a assessoria de imprensa tenha mantido a notícia em sigilo por tanto tempo, todos sabemos que a queridinha de Nova Iorque vinha mantendo uma vida muito discreta nos últimos tempos, mas a grande surpresa é que ela teria trigêmeos. Quem é o pai das crianças? E por que o segredo? Tentamos contato com sua assessora, mas ainda não tivemos nenhuma notícia. Aguardem para mais notícias em nossa programação."_

\- Oh, merda! – Santana pegou o telefone e ligou para Kitty. – Você já viu a televisão hoje? – Santana nem ao menos cumprimentou a agente.

\- Sim, está em todos os canais. – Santana zapeava os canais em frente a televisão e em todos eles se repetia a notícia. – Eu não sei como vazou, Santana. O hospital assinou o termo de confidencialidade e certamente nós não falamos.

\- Bem, uma hora ia acontecer, devemos agora tentar manter os danos em controle, as crianças não podem ser afetadas. – Santana dizia ainda olhando aos canais de tevê, muitos exibiam plantões só para falar sobre Rachel.

\- Sim, vou fazer o melhor. Tenho que resolver isso. Tchau, San. – Kitty se despediu e desligou a ligação, mas logo apareceu o nome de Shelby no visor de seu celular.

\- Oi, Shelby.

\- Bom dia, Santana. Você sabe por quê há dezenas de repórteres aqui na porta do hospital? Eu estou no carro, mas não sei como entrar. Já ouvi o nome de Rachel muitas vezes.

\- A notícia vazou e está em todos os canais de TV, Shelby, e pelo jeito os urubus não darão sossego. Vou avisar à Quinn antes que ela saia. Tente entrar pelos fundos, porque se eles te verem, você será o alvo deles. – A latina não esperou Shelby falar mais nada e encerrou a ligação, imediatamente ligando para Quinn. – Loira, onde você está?

\- Bom dia pra você também, San. Eu estou com Rachel, mas já estou indo pra casa, só estou esperando Shelby chegar.

\- Não saia daí agora, todos os canais estão noticiando sobre o acidente de Rachel e sobre os trigêmeos, Shelby está tentando entrar no hospital, mas a entrada está repleta de repórteres, se eles verem você saindo daí, vão logo ligar você à Rachel, o relacionamento de vocês era o tema preferido deles por algum tempo e isso com certeza não passará batido.

\- Droga, como isso aconteceu? Eu vou dar um jeito. Depois nos falamos. Ah, San, você também será abordada, Rachel nunca escondeu de ninguém sobre a irmã latina, cuide-se. – A loira desligou.

\- Porra, eu não tinha pensado nisso... – A latina falou sozinha.

...

Horas mais tarde, Quinn estava com os bebês em casa e Santana entrou na sala com a respiração ofegante.

\- Droga, Quinn, alguém deve ter te visto sair do hospital, lá embaixo está cheio de urubus, o prédio do escritório estava rodeado deles. Temos que fazer alguma coisa.

\- Eu falei com Kitty e ela está comunicando as principais fontes de notícias que dará uma coletiva mais tarde no posto de imprensa do Mount Sinai, acredito que isto vai fazê-los recuar. – Quinn disse com Beth nos braços.

\- Eu espero que sim. Ela já sabe o que vai dizer? – Santana perguntou enquanto beijava os sobrinhos que estavam sentados no tapete com vários brinquedos espalhados.

\- Sim, basicamente sobre o acidente e estado atual de Rachel. Ela vai falar brevemente sobre os trigêmeos. Na verdade, ela está meio apreensiva sobre isso, mas não há outra alternativa.

\- Eu espero que ela se saia bem. – Santana disse pensando como Kitty se sairia se a questão sobre o pai das crianças fosse abordada, mal sabia ela que era o que afligia Kitty também.

...

\- Senhorita Wilde, como está Rachel? – Um jornalista da ABC questionou.

\- Atualmente ela está coma não induzido, mas os médicos garantem que ela estável, ela está sendo acompanhada pela melhor equipe do país e todo o possível está sendo feito para sua recuperação, mas no momento tudo o que pode ser feito é aguardar.

\- É verdade que os médicos acreditam que ela não sobreviverá? – Perguntava um jornalista da NBC?

\- Não. Em nenhum momento esta hipótese foi cogitada.

\- E ela pode ter alguma sequela do acidente quando acordar? – A jornalista da CBS perguntou.

\- Não há como saber, os médicos só saberão quando ela acordar.

\- E sobre os trigêmeos. É verdade? Rachel os escondeu por quê? – O repórter da NBC perguntou.

\- É verdade, ela teve os trigêmeos há um ano e sete meses aproximadamente, mas ela sempre prezou sua privacidade, o que não foi diferente com seus filhos, ela só queria que as crianças tivessem uma vida normal, longe da mídia.

\- Um dos bebês também foi afetado pelo acidente? – O repórter da ABC questionou.

\- Sim, mas ela passa bem e está 100% recuperada.

\- E sobre o pais das crianças? Rachel se casou com ele? – O repórter da CNN questionou.

\- Rachel não se casou com o progenitor. Mas este assunto é privado e ela gostaria que se mantivesse assim, por favor, respeitem.

\- Pela idade dos filhos dela, ela provavelmente engravidou quando ainda mantinha um relacionamento com a advogada Quinn Fabray, ela traiu a advogada? Ou a advogada é a outra mãe das crianças? – O mesmo repórter perguntou e temporariamente Kitty congelou, mas se recuperou rapidamente.

\- Novamente este assunto é privado, e peço que respeitem o desejo de Rachel, se quando ela acordar ela achar que deve falar sobre isso, será escolha dela.

\- Quinn Fabray foi vista com bebês ultimamente, inclusive uma menina é muito parecida com ela. São os filhos de Rachel? Eles parecem ter realmente descendência britânica. – Perguntou o repórter da BBC.

\- Os bebês de Rachel estão sendo cuidados por Quinn Fabray e Santana Lopez, ambas de total confiança de Rachel. Sobre a descendência britânica, não acredito que isso possa ser averiguado pela aparência física ou deduções. – Kitty respondeu irritada. – A entrevista está encerrada, eu peço à todos que respeitem o estado de Rachel, e respeitem a família que está passando por uma fase muito difícil. Peço também que orem pelo bem estar de Rachel, e garanto que assim que ela puder, ela atenderá à vocês, como sempre fez. Obrigada e boa noite. – Kitty se retirou do local.

...

Santana que assistia a coletiva com Quinn, não tirava os olhos da televisão. Os trigêmeos já estavam dormindo.

 _"_ _\- E sobre o pais das crianças? Rachel se casou com ele?_

 _\- Rachel não se casou com o progenitor. Mas este assunto é privado e ela gostaria que se mantivesse assim, por favor, respeitem."_

Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha e não passou despercebido pela latina, que fingiu não ter sido afetada pela resposta.

 _"_ _\- Pela idade dos filhos dela, ela provavelmente engravidou quando ainda mantinha um relacionamento com a advogada Quinn Fabray, ela traiu a advogada? Ou a advogada é a outra mãe das crianças?_

 _\- Novamente este assunto é privado, e peço que respeitem o desejo de Rachel, se quando ela acordar ela achar que deve falar sobre isso, será escolha dela."_

Santana viu Quinn sair e entrar no quarto dos trigêmeos. Ela seguiu até lá pouco tempo depois e o que encontrou a deixou sem chão. Quinn estava segurando uma das fotos de Rachel, que ficava no quarto dos bebês, contra o peito e chorava compulsivamente ajoelhada no tapete de alfabeto dos bebês. Ela não teve como ignorar isso, ela viu a dor da loira e sentiu seu coração estraçalhar. Então ela se aproximou sentando ao lado de Quinn e a puxou para si em um abraço apertado que fez a advogada chorar mais ainda.

\- Por que, San? Ela me trocou por Sam, eu não entendo. Nós éramos boas juntas, não éramos? – Quinn dizia entre soluços.

\- Q, se Rachel te trocou por alguém, foi pelos filhos, não por Sam, eu te garanto. Ela te amava.

\- Mas então por que ela teve filhos com ele? Eu os amo tanto, San, mas queria tanto que fossem meus, eu teria sido a pessoa mais feliz do mundo se ela tivesse me dado isso.

\- Será que naquela época você teria mesmo gostado se ela tivesse engravidado de você? – Santana precisava saber a resposta.

\- San, eu teria amado isso, era tudo o que eu sonhava, você pode achar estranho, mas no pequeno espaço de tempo que ficamos juntas, tudo o que eu pensava era em formar uma família com ela, eu comprei um anel para pedi-la em casamento San, eu o perdi naquele dia em LA, mas eu ainda tinha esperanças de que ela voltasse pra mim, então eu poderia me casar com ela e eu a faria a tão feliz como eu seria.. – Santana apenas ouvia atenta. – Mas ela sempre deixou claro que a carreira era mais importante, ela nunca formaria uma família comigo, e isso não importava mais, desde que ela estivesse comigo. – Santana acabou de ter certeza de que a amiga fez uma grande burrada escondendo a gravidez de Quinn. Tanto sofrimento desnecessário, provavelmente toda essa situação teria sido evitada. – Você sabe, nós transamos sem proteção algumas vezes, ou melhor, muitas vezes, e eu sempre me desculpava com Rachel, eu tinha medo de que ela engravidasse e me rejeitasse, ou que decidisse por um aborto, isso me mataria, mas no fundo eu queria que ela engravidasse, quem sabe ela não veria que isso não interferiria na sua carreira e poderíamos ter uma família juntas. Nem pra isso eu fui capaz, Sam foi. – Quinn voltava a chorar e Santana agora chorava silenciosamente pela dor de Quinn. – Você sabe como aconteceu, S? Ela me traiu? Foi coisa de uma vez? Não. Eles estão juntos até hoje. Por que não se casaram, San?

\- Q, ouça bem, Rachel não te traiu, ok? Nem em pensamento, eu posso te garantir. Ela não mantém um relacionamento com Sam... O restante você terá que perguntar a ela. – Santana disse à loira que agora a olhava espantada. – Não me pergunte mais nada, eu não tenho o direito de responder, mas você vai saber de tudo, Shorty vai se recuperar logo e vocês conversarão, era isso que ela queria aqui.

\- Está certo.. – Quinn disse enxugando os olhos e olhando para Beth que havia acordado e as encarava em silêncio. Ela levantou-se e abraçou a garota contra o peito. – Eu te amo tanto, baby girl, tanto.

\- Beth também ama você, Mamma – Quinn sorriu, já não era a primeira vez que ela percebia que as crianças a chamavam assim, ela não se importava, até a fazia bem, ela só queria que fosse verdade. O mais estranho é que mesmo ela os corrigindo, eles insistiam nisso e Santana tão pouco ligava, ela se preocupava apenas como Sam e Rachel reagiriam quando soubessem, mas isso era questão para quando chegasse o momento. Ela ninou Beth e depois que a loirinha adormeceu ela a colocou novamente no berço e foi para o hospital passar a noite com seu Anjo.


	35. Desabafo

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

 **youlightupmyway** **Bre -** Falta quase nada para a Q descobrir a verdade. Tenho certeza que Rachie está lutando para voltar, vamos ter paciência. Eu acabei de ler o capítulo atualizado de OLIHTS, como sempre, **Awesome!** ;) Obrigada :)

 **EidrianVanBrown** **-** A Quinn é uma fofa, Santana também, espero que este capítulo mate um pouco da ansiedade. :)

 **MillaAmorim -** Mais um capítulo quentinho... A verdade está batendo a porta... ;)

Boa leitura à todos!

 **Desabafo**

Os dias se passaram voando, Quinn continuava passando todas as noites com Rachel, ela lia pra ela, cantava, contava sobre cada novidade das crianças, inclusive sobre a primeira vez que Luke conseguiu pronunciar a letra R em meio a uma palavra e até ele mesmo se impressionou, repetindo a palavra **_quero_** várias vezes, Quinn ria ao contar isso para Rachel. Mas no fundo Quinn estava destroçada, tudo que ela queria era seu amor de volta, ela sabia que se Rachel não acordasse, sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma, e era por isso que ela brigava com quem quer que fosse defendendo que Rachel sobreviveria, ela tinha que acreditar nisso.

Shelby havia conseguido transferência do trabalho para Nova Iorque, mas já não podia passar os dias com Rachel, por isso Quinn muitas vezes deixava as crianças com a babá durante a soneca da tarde e corria para o hospital, estando de volta quando as crianças acordavam, nos finais de semana ela passava todo o tempo com Rachel, Santana e Sam ficavam responsáveis pelos bebês.

As coisas com Rachel estavam na mesma, os médicos já não davam nenhuma esperança, Hiram, Leroy e Shelby também haviam se conformado de certa forma, até Santana tentava se conformar que Rachel não conseguiria mais sair dessa, apenas Quinn acreditava que Rachel se recuperaria, ela não aceitava que as pessoas já se referissem a Rachel como se ela estivesse morta, e muitas vezes discutiu até com os pais da morena.

Sam era o único que compartilhava da mesma opinião que Quinn, ele tinha que acreditar, Rachel não podia deixá-lo com aquela bomba em mãos. Ele vinha visitar as crianças uma vez por mês e algumas vezes a cada quinze dias, ele sempre participou de todas as decisões, mas sutilmente deixava tudo sob o controle de Quinn. Puck que agora sabia de toda a verdade é quem apoiava o amigo, e tentava fazer Quinn aceitá-lo.

Os trigêmeos tinham acabado de completar dois anos, Quinn, Sam e Santana decidiram que não deveria passar em branco, mesmo que não fosse uma grande festa, as crianças mereciam ter seus dois anos comemorados. Estava tudo preparado, a festa seria na casa de Quinn com o tema de zoológico, já que as crianças eram fascinadas por animais, só não teria nada que lembrasse um Leão, porque Beth, quando recém nascida, se assustou com um leãozinho de pelúcia que ganhou de Sam e até hoje tinha trauma do animal.

Apenas os considerados família para as crianças estariam presentes, com exceção da família de Quinn que viria da Inglaterra especialmente para isso, Quinn não entendia a fascinação de sua mãe com as crianças, depois que Judy soube da situação de Quinn e viu as fotos dos trigêmeos, ela sempre fazia vídeos chamadas para vê-los e falar com eles, mal sabia Quinn que sua mãe estava desconfiando que os filhos de Rachel eram seus netos, ela ainda não tinha certeza, mas a desculpa deste aniversário serviria para tirar a prova.

Quinn estava sentada ao lado da cama de Rachel, ela segurava a mão da morena enquanto encontrava algum tipo de conforto, incrível como a mulher responsável pela dor que estava sentindo também era a única que poderia lhe consolar, mesmo que estivesse ali, deitada em uma cama de hospital, sem nenhum movimento.

Ela precisava falar com alguém, mas tinha de ser Rachel, e se a ligação delas era tão forte quanto ela acreditava, Rachel a ouviria, em todo esse tempo foram vários sonhos, elas nunca conversavam, mas Rachel sempre a confortava com abraços apertados e sempre a mesma frase, " _Eu vou voltar logo, eu prometo, seja forte por nós."_

O problema é que Quinn passou a ouvir isso todos os dias, mesmo quando acordada, e ela estava começando a achar que estava ficando louca, Santana e Hiram já haviam insistido para que ela desse um tempo, descansasse, mas ela sempre ignorou. Muitas vezes durante a noite no hospital, ela acordava sentindo o aperto da mão de Rachel na sua, mas os médicos sempre diziam que era imaginação. Talvez ela estivesse enlouquecendo, mas se sentir e ouvir Rachel fosse loucura, ela não queria a cura, era a única coisa, além dos trigêmeos, que a manteve sã.

\- Anjo, será que você vai cumprir com sua promessa, logo? Porque eu sinceramente não vejo a hora de poder olhar nos seus olhos novamente. – Quinn falava olhando para a morena que parecia dormir serenamente. – Fazem quase seis meses que eu venho aqui todas as noites ficar com você, provavelmente você não esperava que fosse a minha companhia, mas eu jamais permitiria que outra pessoa ficasse aqui, eu sei que pode soar possessivo, mas é a única forma que eu tenho de garantir que você está sendo bem tratada. – Quinn levantou e começou a caminhar pelo quarto.

\- Eu sempre conto sobre seus bebês, o dia a dia deles, é uma forma de você acompanhá-los, eles são incríveis, Rae, sempre me surpreendem, eu estou fazendo de tudo para mantê-los bem, eu juro. – Ela respirou fundo. – As vezes eu os trago para vê-la, eles sentem sua falta, mas é difícil vê-los com medo de você não acordar.

 ** _Flashback On_**

 _\- Mamãe, acorda... – Charlie pedia deitadinha ao lado de Rachel. – Você já dormiu muito. Você tem que cuidar dos bebês, Mamãe.. Acorda._

 _\- Ei, Lil Baby, Mamãe não pode acordar agora, mas se você quiser, pode falar com ela, ela ouve tudo que você fala. – Quinn disse acariciando os cabelos da pequena moreninha._

 _\- Mas se ela ouve eu, por que não responde? – Charlie perguntava brincando com a barra do lençol que cobria Rachel._

 _\- Porque ela está se recuperando pra ficar boa e poder cuidar de você e dos seus irmãos._

 _\- Tudo bem... – A garotinha sentou e colocou a mãozinha na bochecha de Rachel. – Mamãe, você tem que ficar boa logo, os trigêmeos tá com saudades e.. – A garotinha se abaixou para falar no ouvido da mãe e passou a sussurrar. - Mamãe.. Eu gosta da Mamma Quinn.. muito, mas os trigêmeos quer as duas mamães.. – Charlie esfregou os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas e estendeu os braços para Quinn que a pegou e a abraçou forte, limpando com dedos as lágrimas que haviam no rosto da menina._

 _\- Lil Lamb, não chore, baby, mamãe vai ficar boa, eu prometo. – Quinn dizia a menina e a si mesmo, era uma promessa que Rachel tinha que ajudá-la a cumprir. Ela deu vários beijinhos no rosto de Charlotte até que ela estava rindo. Então Shelby entrou no quarto com Luke e Beth correndo em disparada em direção de Quinn._

 ** _Flashback Off_**

\- Eu espero que você não fique brava comigo quando acordar, mas eles insistem em me chamar de Mamma, eu já tentei que me chamassem de tia, mas não há meios que os convençam, Shelby diz que é porque eu cuido deles como você cuida, então eles passaram a me ver como a Mamma, acho que isso é bom sinal, não é? Pelo menos você pode saber que cuido deles com a mesma dedicação que você tem.

Quinn parou olhando para a janela, o sol de Nova Iorque estava começando a aparecer e ela pedia para que aquele dia nascesse e trouxesse boas novas.

\- Rae, você precisa me ajudar a cumprir a promessa que fiz a Charlie, precisa melhorar logo, você me prometeu isso, lembra? Eu estou sendo forte por eles, por você, mas eu não consigo ser forte por mim mesma sem você, eu sei que não estamos juntas, eu sei que você talvez não me ame, mas eu preciso saber que você está bem para o meu mundo entrar em órbita novamente. – Ela virou-se para onde Rachel estava deitada, a luz alaranjada do sol nascente refletia nos cabelos de seu Anjo e Quinn admirava a beleza que a morena retratava mesmo naquele estado.

\- S me disse que você e Sam não estão juntos, mas realmente não foi o que me pareceu naquele dia em LA, vocês pareciam uma família linda e feliz. – Ela tamborilava os dedos na moldura da janela. – Eu me culpo por ter aparecido naquele dia em sua casa, se eu não tivesse ido até lá, você estaria bem com seus filhos e não aqui, nessa maldita cama. – Quinn passou a chorar.

\- Rae, eu queria tanto que fossem meus filhos, eu os amo como se realmente fossem, algumas vezes eu me pergunto se você está aí por tanto tempo porque eu estou morrendo de medo de você levá-los para longe de mim, eu realmente estou com medo que isso aconteça, mas nunca, em nenhuma remota hipótese é o que eu desejo, eu só espero que você me deixe conviver com eles, eles são tão especiais. – A loira sentou novamente segurando a mão de Rachel e fazendo carinho com o polegar,

\- Eu fiz as contas, você engravidou com certeza quando ainda estava comigo.. – Ela fungou. – San, me garantiu que você não me traiu, mas não vejo outra explicação lógica, eu já pensei em tantas coisas, talvez tenha sido uma única vez, talvez tenha sido um caso passageiro, não sei, já cheguei a pensar que ele te forçou... Eu juro que se foi isso, ele nunca mais vai saber como é a luz do sol, Anjo, eu te prometo... Mas eu acho que se fosse isso, Santana já teria o esmagado com as próprias mãos, e provavelmente você não o aceitaria em sua casa, além do que, Sam não parece esse tipo de covarde. – Ela deu um meio sorriso. - Ele vem pelo menos uma vez por mês visitar você e as crianças, ele os ama muito, dá pra perceber, eu me pergunto como ele consegue ficar tanto tempo longe, talvez seja orgulho de macho, ele tem que manter tudo no lugar para quando você voltar, é o que penso. – Quinn estava tão entretida em pensamentos que não sentiu o fraco aperto que Rachel deu em sua mão.

\- Anjo, eu ainda te amo tanto, cada dia mais, é tão irritante, porque eu sei que vou me machucar quando você acordar e me rejeitar novamente, mas não consigo tirar você do meu coração e da minha mente, você está impregnada em mim. – Ela se ajeitou na cadeira beijando a mão de Rachel. – Eu queria ter te ouvido naquele maldito dia, mas eu estava tão machucada, eu só queria te sentir mais uma vez, te mostrar o quanto te amava, mesmo que eu tenha me arrependido no momento em que me dei conta do que tinha feito, eu não queria que você se sentisse como uma vagabunda, e se eu te passei isso, espero que me perdoe, nunca foi minha intenção. Eu te amo demais, eu estava tão magoada, eu queria te mostrar como era estar comigo, mas provavelmente só fiz você ter certeza de que não sou eu quem você vai querer passar o resto da vida. – Ela viu que derramava lágrimas na mão da morena e limpou com a outra mão. – Me perdoe, Anjo, por tudo. Santana e Sam disseram que você veio a Nova Iorque para falar comigo, eu fico me perguntando o que você queria, eu nem merecia mais qualquer consideração sua. – Ela olhou no relógio e viu que já eram sete horas da manhã, ela precisava ir para verificar se tudo estava correto para a festa de dois anos dos trigêmeos em sua casa mais tarde.

\- Anjo, eu tenho que ir, hoje é a festa de comemoração do aniversário de dois anos dos bebês, eu sei que você deveria estar presente, mas não queríamos deixar em branco, eles estão tão empolgados, quando saímos daqui na quinta, eu disse a eles que deviam pedir de presente ao Papai do Céu que você acordasse, e eu acho que eles fizeram, porque Santana me disse que na hora de dormir, quando foram fazer a oração, ela ouviu algo do tipo. – Ela se levantou. – Ah, Luke diz que agora já é crescido e pode assistir Tartarugas Ninja, eu disse que ele vai ter que esperar você decidir, ele fez um bico igual ao seu, as vezes eles me lembram tanto você, meu coração dói tanto. – Ela acariciou os cabelos de Rachel. – Eu te amo tanto, Rae. – Ela selou os lábios com os de Rachel, e não percebeu que o monitor cardíaco da morena oscilou, então ela se despediu e foi embora.


	36. A Descoberta

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **youlightupmyway Bre, EidrianVanBrown e MillaAmorim -** Atendendo aos pedidos, segue o capítulo mais esperado por vocês. Espero que corresponda as expectativas. ;)

Boa leitura à todos!

* * *

 **A Descoberta**

Os trigêmeos, Elise e Brittany se divertiram na festa, havia doces e brinquedos para um batalhão, Santana avisou que não era necessário tanta coisa, mas Quinn fez questão.

Houve um bolo só para os três que na hora dos parabéns se lambuzaram inteiros, e gargalhavam de emoção. Tinha um pequeno pula-pula, uma piscina de bolinhas e um escorrega. A animadora os manteve brincando o tempo todo e Brittany estava adorando tudo aquilo, a sala de Quinn literalmente virou um playground e as crianças estavam maravilhadas. Havia muitas miniaturas de animais do zoológico espalhados por todo o lugar, e se tocassem eles faziam o barulho que o animal emite.

Judy achou tudo lindo, e ela não teve nenhuma dúvida que eram os seu netos assim que os viu pessoalmente, ela não entendia como Quinn podia ser tão cega. Até Russel questionou Judy a respeito quando viu o trio.

\- Quantos anos os aniversariantes estão comemorando hoje? – Hiram perguntou aos três bebês que estavam fazendo uma bagunça com os presentes que ganharam, supervisionados por uma Elise de seis anos que na verdade fazia tanta bagunça quanto eles.

\- Doisi. Dois. Doisss. – Foi a resposta de Charlie, Beth e Luke, respectivamente.

\- Quinn, você não acha que já estão suficientes as fotos? Vá guardar essa câmera e venha dar atenção aos convidados. – Judy disse e Quinn apesar do bico fez o que Judy pediu. – Ela nunca vai entender que esse bico não provoca nenhum efeito em mim. – Judy disse à Leroy que caiu na gargalhada.

Estavam todos sentados espalhados pela grande sala de estar, Russel estava sentado no sofá, quando um pequeno homenzinho veio falar com ele. O garoto o encarava seriamente.

\- Você chama Russel? – O homem assentiu. - Eu tenho três vovôs. – O menino disse olhando para Leroy e Hiram. – Vovô Lee, Vozinho Hiram e Mamãe disse que eu tinha o nome do meu outro vovô, mas eu não conheço. Todos na sala estavam prestando atenção no menino, o coração de todos os que sabiam da verdade estavam acelerados e por isso poderia se ouvir um alfinete caindo ao lado de cada um.

\- Você tem um avô chamado Luke, é um nome bonito, não é? – Russel lembrou-se que seria o nome de Quinn se ela fosse menino.

\- Não. Ele não chama Luke, Luke é só eu. – Russel franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- O nome dele é Russel Luke Berry Fabray. – Beth disse como se não fosse nada. – Mamãe disse que nosso outro vovô chama Russel, igual você, ela disse que Luke e Charlie tem os olhos igual dele e da Mamma. – A menina sorriu e continuou a brincar do lugar que estava. Luke apenas afirmou com a cabeça e todos estavam congelados, ninguém esperava por aquilo. Judy apenas sorriu por ter confirmado suas suspeitas, Russel estava de olhos arregalados, Frannie e Ethan também, Elise olhava para todos estranhando a reação, se os bebês eram da Dinda Quinn, é claro que vovô Russel era vovô dos trigêmeos também, era o que a menina pensava. O que ninguém viu foi que Quinn voltava a sala naquele momento e então as coisas passaram a fazer sentido.

 _–_ _Talvez seja uma prova de que você nunca será um ninguém pra mim, Quinn..._

 _\- Quinn, não é o que você está pensando._

 _\- Você me amou em algum momento, Rachel? - Quinn.. Você sabe que sim. Eu te dei provas disso._

 _\- Nós só fazemos amor, baby, não importa como._

 _\- Eu sei que você está sofrendo. Acredite, eu também, mas um dia você vai entender, eu sei que vai._

 _–_ _Quinn, Santana disse que você consta no seguro social delas como responsável pelos quatro._

 _\- Mamma?_

 _\- Mamma.._

 _–_ _Você agora vai cuidá de mim, da Lil Lamb, da Lil Bee e da Mamãe?_

 _\- Não é que eu te ame menos, pelo contrário, mesmo distantes, meu amor por você é cada dia maior. Eu errei, agora eu sei, mas foi por medo de te perder, eu juro._

 _\- Eu sou AB-, eu não sei se sou compatível, mas se for, vamos logo._

 _\- Eu sou O-, vamos, doutora._

 _\- Não é culpa sua.. Não é.. Mamãe disse que ela tudo culpa dela e que ela ia resolvê tudo, ela falou, não foi Lil Lamb?_

 _\- Não Papai. Você plometeu que ia cuidá dos bebês._

 _\- Você é bonita, muito bonita.. – A menina falava já adormecendo. – Parece com eu.._

 _\- Não. As crianças ficarão juntas e perto da mãe._

 _\- Você fez o que? NADA! Aliás, fez sim, mas nem em seus sonhos é perto do suficiente. Você apenas foi a ..._

 _\- Mamma... Mamãe, Mamãe..._

 _\- Pela idade dos filhos dela, ela provavelmente engravidou quando ainda mantinha um relacionamento com a advogada Quinn Fabray, ela traiu a advogada? Ou a advogada é a outra mãe das crianças?_

 _\- Q, se Rachel te trocou por alguém, foi pelos filhos, não por Sam, eu te garanto. Ela te amava._

 _\- Q, ouça bem, Rachel não te traiu, ok? Nem em pensamento, eu posso te garantir. Ela não mantém um relacionamento com Sam... O restante você terá que perguntar a ela._

 _\- Beth também ama você, Mamma._

 _Mamãe.. Eu gosta da Mamma Quinn.. muito, mas os trigêmeos quer as duas mamães.._

 _Mamãe disse que eu tinha o nome do meu outro vovô, mas eu não conheço._

 _\- O nome dele é Russel Luke Berry Fabray._ _Mamãe disse que nosso outro vovô chama Russel, igual você, ela disse que Luke e Charlie tem os olhos igual dele e da Mamma._

Como ela pode ser tão cega? Estava tudo na sua cara. Ela lembrava-se de cada detalhe, a mancha que Charlie tem nas costas é igual a dela, ambos Charlie e Luke tem os mesmos olhos cor de avelã como os dela, não verdes como os de Sam, Beth é sua cópia fiel, com exceção dos olhos que são cor de chocolate como os de Rachel, agora ela podia ver, Luke tem todas as suas manias, seu jeito protetor e observador, até a dificuldade de pronunciar o R, como ela teve na idade dele ele teve, o nariz dos três eram idênticos ao seu, os bebês se recusavam chamar Sam de pai e muitas vezes ela estranhou Luke o chamando de Dinho, como ela pode ser tão burra? Não era possível, por que Rachel a tinha tirado o direito de conhecer seus filhos? Se nada disso tivesse acontecido, será que ela saberia algum dia da existência deles? E por que Rachel mudou de ideia quando ela foi à LA? Ela veio pra Nova Iorque com o intuito de lhe contar, não foi? Merda, estava tudo uma bagunça em sua cabeça, mas ela agora tinha três filhos, as crianças mais lindas do mundo, e eram suas e de Rachel, essa era a família dela e não de Sam. Ela caminhou até onde os trigêmeos estavam e sentou em seus joelhos observando eles brincarem. Como ela não tinha se dado conta disso antes?

\- Mamma, por que você está chorando? – Charlie disse já a abraçando.

\- De felicidade, baby girl. De pura felicidade. – Quinn disse puxando Beth e Luke junto delas. – Eu os amo tanto, tanto, meus filhos.

\- Os trigêmeos sabe, Mamma. – Luke disse sorrindo.

\- Os trigêmeos também ama você, Mamma. – Beth disse acariciando a bochecha de Quinn.

Quinn estava ali abraçada aos três bebês que agora ela sabia que eram seus filhos. Era uma cena de cortar o coração, mas o rescaldo estava por vir e todos estavam aguardando. Ela soltou as crianças beijando o topo da cabeça de cada um e pediu a Lis e Brittany que continuassem brincando com eles, então virou-se para onde estavam os adultos.

\- Santana, eu quero ver os documentos deles. – Ela falou com uma calma assustadora. Ela nunca tinha se preocupado com isso, Puck havia cuidado das documentações no início, e depois Santana sempre cuidava de todas as burocracias, como ela poderia imaginar?

\- Quinn, eu acho que precisamos conversar. – A latina disse.

\- Agora, Santana. – Ela disse com toda a frieza e rancor escorrendo em sua voz. Santana achou melhor fazer o que ela pediu, pegou os documentos em seu quarto e os entregou.

 **Russel Luke Berry Fabray**

 **Charlotte Rae Berry Fabray**

 **Elizabeth Marie Berry Fabray**

Nas três certidões constavam como mães:

 **Rachel Barbra Berry e Lucy Quinn Fabray**

Então Rachel não queria esconder dos filhos quem ela era, ela queria esconder os filhos dela enquanto pudesse, é claro que as crianças iriam procurá-la quando fossem mais velhas. Será que Rachel teve medo dela? Não. Não podia ser.

Ela olhou pra cada um presente na sala e sem dizer uma palavra saiu pela porta. Santana tentou seguir atrás, mas Brittany impediu segurando-a pelo braço, Santana sentiu todo o corpo arrepiar e encarou aqueles lindos olhos azuis.

\- Ela precisa ficar um pouco sozinha, Santana, deixe. Ela vai procurar a única pessoa de quem ela quer respostas, confie em mim. – Disse a loira alta para uma latina que só acenou em concordância.

O telefone do apartamento tocou. Santana saiu de seu transe e atendeu, e para sua surpresa, felicidade e desespero, era do Mount Sinai. Rachel havia acordado.

...

A cabeça de Quinn estava uma confusão só, ela não sabia o que fazer, sua vontade era gritar e esbravejar com Rachel até ela acordar, talvez isso a tirasse daquela inércia, ao mesmo tempo ela queria beijar Rachel e agradecer por dar-lhe as três criaturinhas mais preciosas do mundo.

Ela queria gritar para o mundo e dizer que era mãe dos filhos de Rachel, que eles eram fruto do seu amor, ela também queria matar cada um dos que esconderam isso dela por tanto tempo, todos sabiam, era nítido, os únicos naquela sala feitos de bobos foram os Fabrays. O amor por Rachel a tinha cegado e ela só enxergou o que queria, era essa a verdade.

Ela estava preparada para fazer um grande discurso para Rachel, a morena tinha que entender a seriedade do que fez. _"Você está mesmo louca, Quinn Fabray, Rachel não vai poder te dar explicações agora"._ Quinn pensava, ela só queria entender, é claro que ela estava transbordando de felicidade, mas a raiva que estava circulando em seu sangue agora era maior.

Agora ela entrava no corredor do quarto de Rachel e viu uma grande movimentação. Ela olhou pelo vidro e queria entender o que estava acontecendo, pois foi barrada na porta e apenas pediram para que ela aguardasse, então ela viu, e seu coração quase parou.

Rachel estava agitada e quando seus olhos se encontraram, foi como no primeiro dia, só havia amor, e uma ligação inexplicável, Quinn sentiu lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, e viu Rachel também com lágrimas nos olhos, Quinn encostou as palmas das mãos no vidro e Rachel apenas a olhava, enquanto os médicos estavam ao redor dela a impedindo de fazer qualquer outra coisa. A alma de Quinn havia voltado para o corpo, seu Anjo estava de volta à vida. E toda a raiva desvaneceu naquele momento.


	37. Finalmente

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **youlightupmyway Bre -** Que bom que você gostou. Me sinto lisonjeada, sério. ;)

 **EidrianVanBrown -** Estou começando a me preocupar e fico na dúvida se devo ou não continuar postando mais capítulos... rsrsrsrs...

 **Guest -** Fico feliz em saber que consigo lhe trazer alegria. Sua curiosidade começa a ser sanada neste capítulo. ;) Brittana daqui a alguns capítulos. :)

* * *

 **Finalmente**

Quinn estava nervosa, apavorada mesmo, ela foi retirada do lugar onde Rachel estava, a força por dois enfermeiros, ela queria ficar perto de Rachel, mas não deixaram e por isso ela estava pensando em meios de processar o hospital, ela precisava pensar em algo que não fosse diretamente seu Anjo ou teria um ataque de nervos.

Ela estava na sala de espera particular aguardando notícias, foi dito que Rachel precisava passar por uma carga de exames antes de receber qualquer visitante, eles precisavam garantir que ela estava bem, antes de qualquer outra coisa.

A Dra. Roberts veio lhe dizer para se acalmar, pelo jeito sua perca momentânea de controle se espalhou como fogo no lugar, a médica garantiu que Rachel estava passando apenas por exames de rotina específicos do caso dela, mas que logo ela poderia vê-la. Quinn estava contando os segundos, a cada momento que olhava no relógio parecia que ele estava brincando com ela, pois muitas vezes não havia passado nenhum minuto.

Então a porta foi aberta e uma multidão a invadiu, Santana estava a frente e apenas a observou de longe. Sua mãe e irmã sentaram a sua frente, seu pai sentou ao seu lado e segurou apertado em sua mão, foi quando três pares de olhos expectantes pararam em sua frente.

\- Mamma... Mamãe tá acordada agora? – Beth perguntou ansiosa.

\- Sim, baby girl, ela está acordada.

\- Cadê ela? – Luke perguntou olhando em todo o lugar para ver se via sua mamãe.

\- Os médicos estão cuidando dela para que possamos vê-la, baby boy.

\- Mamma, eu quer a mamãe.. Por favor... – Charlie disse com os olhinhos marejados.

\- Venha aqui, Lil Lamb. – Quinn a colocou no colo. – Nós temos que esperar só mais um pouco, eu também estou ansiosa para vê-la, mas primeiro os médicos tem que cuidar bem dela para ela poder ficar bem logo e irmos todos para casa.

\- Ebaaaa... Mamma agora vai cuidar dos trigêmeos e da Mamãe. – Luke disse sorridente. Quinn apenas encarou o menino e Santana franziu a testa.

\- Quinn, não conseguimos nenhuma informação concreta, você sabe o estado da Estrelinha? – Leroy perguntou tirando Quinn do mundo particular com seus filhos.

\- Ela acordou muito agitada, mas me disseram que era normal. Eles estão fazendo uma bateria de exames e só então vão liberar para que a vejamos. Temos que aguardar aqui. A Dra. Roberts disse que o procedimento inteiro leva cerca de uma hora. Os exames mais complexos serão feitos à medida que ela apresentar necessidade, mas ela garantiu que Rachel está bem. Ela disse que a primeira coisa que ela falou foi perguntar sobre os filhos e... e perguntou de mim. – Quinn estava com lágrimas escorrendo. – Eu a vi pelo vidro quando cheguei, ela me viu e chorou, Lee. – Russel abraçou Quinn que chorava sonoramente agora.

\- Não fique assim, querida. Ela está bem agora, é isso que importa. – Russel fazia carinho na filha que segurava seus filhos num abraço quádruplo.

\- Mamma, não chora, a mamãe vai ficar triste se você tiver chorando. – Luke disse. – Você quer chocolate? Mamãe dava chocolate quando os trigêmeos parava de chorar, mas só ganha se parar. – Quinn sorriu para a inocência de seu filho e limpou suas lágrimas, ele saiu correndo em direção a Santana.

\- Tia Tana, você leva eu pra comprar chocolate para Mamma? Ela foi boa menina e parou de chorar. – Santana assentiu e saiu com o menino segurando em sua mão.

\- Quinn.. Eu sei que você está chateada, mas saiba que nós queríamos que Rachel te contasse, desde quando soubemos, todos nós, sem exceção, queríamos que ela lhe contasse, mas ela foi firme e não podíamos nos meter num assunto sério, era a vida dela, ela quem estava grávida, ela nunca detalhou os motivos pelos quais não queria te contar, e nós apesar de não concordarmos, acabamos aceitando. – Disse Hiram ao lado de Judy, um grande silêncio se fez e Quinn não levantou o olhar para encarar ninguém. – Eu imagino que você está chateada, mas não tenha raiva de nós, por favor..

\- Q, naquele dia em LA, eu estava apenas fazendo companhia para Rachel e ajudando com as crianças, porque Santana estava viajando, nós nunca a deixávamos sozinha, eu estava arrumando as ferramentas da garagem quando você chegou, eu juro que nunca passou pelas nossas cabeças nenhum tipo de relacionamento que não fosse fraterno, Rachel, Santana e os bebês, passaram a ser minha família, eu as amo como irmãs e os amo como filhos, eu estive presente desde que nasceram, mas em nenhum momento eu quis tirar sua família de você, pelo contrário, eu sempre insisti que Rachel te procurasse, assim como Santana. – Sam disse tudo de uma vez, quase sem respirar.

\- Olhem, é só muita coisa agora, eu estou com a cabeça cheia, preciso ver Rachel e saber que ela está bem, preciso me acostumar que tenho três lindos filhos e descobrir o por que deles terem sido separados de mim. Então, por favor não esperem muito de mim por agora. – Luke entrou correndo quando Santana abriu a porta.

\- Mamma, aqui seu chocolate. – O menino abriu um sorriso idêntico ao de Rachel. – Come. – Então Quinn abriu o Kit Kat e olhou para os três pares de olhinhos interessados, ela mordeu uma barrinha e ronronou de propósito, o que fez as três crianças sorrirem.

\- Vocês querem? – Ela perguntou já dividindo a barra e os três acenaram positivamente, o que retirou uma gargalhada dela. Ela dividiu com os três cuidando para que não se lambuzassem já que estavam em um hospital. Então a porta se abriu.

\- Senhorita Fabray, a visitação foi liberada, apenas dois por vez, e somente os familiares próximos, cada par poderá ficar cerca de dez minutos com ela, com exceção do acompanhante dela. – Shelby que chegava naquela hora se anunciou como mãe. – Eu preciso que me dêem os nomes.

\- Certo. - Quinn olhou para todos que estavam ansiosos. – Hiram e Leroy vão primeiro. Depois Shelby. Então Sam e Santana, Kurt e Blaine, Mike e Tina, Judy e Russel, Frannie e Ethan, Elise e Brittany. – A enfermeira olhou para a menina que Quinn apontava e assentiu. – Puck e Marley. Eu entrarei com nossos filhos por último. – Foi a primeira vez que ela disse aquilo, e a fez tão feliz naquele momento, de um jeito estranho seu sonho estava realizado.

\- Ok. Peço que todos façam o mínimo de agitação, ela ainda não pode se agitar muito, falem pouco e baixo, ela ainda está um pouco desnorteada. Em dez minutos vocês podem começar a visita.

...

Todos que voltavam para a sala de espera estavam felizes com o estado de Rachel, ela estava animada, um pouco perdida no tempo, mas era naturalmente normal, para todos ela questionava sobre seus filhos e silenciosamente sobre Quinn, e recebia a mesma resposta, eles estavam chegando.

Em aproximadamente uma hora e meia de espera, chegou a vez de Quinn, dizer que ela estava nervosa era eufemismo. Ela colocou os trigêmeos no carrinho e se encaminhou até o quarto, desta vez as cortinas estavam fechadas. Ela abriu a grande porta e entrou com os filhos, ela olhava para os bebês que olhavam atentamente para onde Rachel estava.

\- Mamãe.. – Beth gritou animada, seguida por Charlie e Luke, os três davam gritinhos de felicidade.

\- Ei, crianças, lembram o que conversamos? Não podemos fazer barulho, Mamãe não pode se exaltar. – Os três fizeram o máximo de silêncio que podiam por serem bebês.

\- Quinn, deixe, eu estou tão feliz em vê-los. – A voz de Rachel era rouca, e foi o que fez Quinn olhá-la. Assim que seus olhos se encontraram seu coração acelerou, suas mãos suavam, era como se estivesse vendo Rachel pela primeira vez. – Baby, traga-os aqui, por favor. – Rachel disse sem desviar o olhar de Quinn e a loira obedeceu.

\- Oi, meus amores, Mamãe estava com tantas saudades de vocês. – Rachel observava os filhos com admiração, ela estava surpresa com o quanto estavam crescidos, quando seu Pai Hiram disse que ele esteve em coma por aproximadamente seis meses, ela não imaginou como, mas agora vendo seus filhos, ela acreditava. Charlie estava com os cabelos maiores, Beth estava mais fina e Luke havia crescido com certeza uns bons 3 ou 4 centímetros e tinha um corte de cabelo lindo. – Quinn, eu posso pegá-los? – Rachel tentou se mover, mas Quinn evitou.

\- Espere, eu vou colocar um de cada vez aí, ainda não sei como você está e não vamos arriscar. – Quinn pegou Luke e o colocou sentadinho ao lado de Rachel na cama. – Baby boy, tome cuidado para não machucar a Mamãe, ok? – O menino assentiu e levou as mãozinhas ao rosto de Rachel com todo cuidado. Rachel fechou os olhos para o carinho do filho e segurou suas mãozinhas lhe dando muitos beijinhos.

\- Como está o meu rapazinho preferido?

\- Luke é bom, Mamãe. Mamma disse que eu agora sou homenzinho, porque eu nem uso mais fralda para nanar. – Rachel sentiu um calafrio quando o garoto chamou Quinn de Mamma, mas disfarçou bem.

\- Uau, então você é realmente um homenzinho. E agora você já consegue pronunciar o R, ãn? Parabéns. Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, Litlle Bear. – Rachel disse sentindo um pouco de decepção quando percebeu que perdeu momentos importantes na vida dos filhos.

\- Obrigado, Mamãe. Foi Mamma quem ensinou Luke. – Rachel sorriu para ele e enviou um sorriso caloroso para Quinn que derreteu o coração da loira.

\- Está certo, garotão, agora é a vez de Charlie, ok? – O garoto assentiu, deu um beijo nos lábios de Rachel e Quinn o retirou. Colocou Charlie no mesmo lugar.

\- Oi, Mamãe.. – Charlie disse acanhada.

\- Oi, minha menina linda. Tudo bem? – Rachel perguntava apreensiva, ela tinha a impressão que sua filha não a conhecia mais, mas então Charlie começou a chorar e Rachel a abraçou forte, ignorando qualquer recomendação que recebeu. – Por que está chorando, Little Lamb?

\- Eu pensava que você não ia mais acordar pra cuidar dos trigêmeos. Eu senti sua falta, Mamãe. – A menina falava no pescoço de Rachel.

\- Eu nunca mais vou ficar tanto tempo longe de vocês, querida, eu prometo. Me desculpe, por favor, mas agora Mamãe esta aqui, ok. – Rachel dava vários beijos na cabeça da menina que a apertava com força, como se ela fosse escapar. Seu coração apertou ao ver a filha tão sentida. – Mamãe te ama, Charlie, eu sempre vou voltar pra vocês, é uma promessa. – a garotinha assentiu.

\- Lil Baby, agora é a vez de Beth, ok? – Charlie relutou, mas cedeu o lugar para a irmã, pedindo o colo de Quinn, que a recebeu com carinho assim que colocou Beth ao lado de Rachel.

Beth encarava Rachel observando cada detalhe da mãe, então ela deu um beijinho na ponta do dedinho indicador e colocou sobre a ponta do nariz de Rachel, que sorriu, beijou a ponta do seu dedo indicador e colocou sobre a ponta do nariz de Beth que abriu um imenso sorriso, ela teve certeza que era sua mãe.

\- Você não esqueceu, minha loirinha, você não me esqueceu. – Rachel dizia emocionada.

\- Não, Mamãe, eu lembra de você todo dia, não é Mamma? – Quinn assentiu com um movimento de cabeça. – Mamma disse que você estava dormindo igual a bela adormecida, Charlie disse que ela tinha que vir te beijar para te acordar igual o príncipe da história, mas Luke disse que viu ela fazer e você não acordou. – Quinn estava vermelha igual um pimentão e Rachel sorriu.

\- Funcionou, Little Bee, veja eu acordei, é que demora um pouco mais na vida real do que nas histórinhas. – Os três fizeram barulhos de concordância.

\- Obrigada, Mamma, por acordar a Mamãe. – Charlie disse e abraçou Quinn apertado. A loira apenas retribuiu o abraço da pequena em seus braços.

\- Mamma, se você acordou a Mamãe e ela é a princesa, o que você é? Porque príncipe é menino e você é menina. – Luke perguntou para Quinn que não sabia o que responder.

\- Ela é uma rainha, Little Bear, a nossa rainha. – Luke sorriu para a explicação, assim como as duas meninas e Quinn apenas olhava para Rachel que sentia um aperto no coração com o olhar que recebia, ela sabia que não estava tudo bem, por mais que por alguns momentos Quinn não tinha a rejeitado.

\- Ok, meu trio preferido, nós temos que ir e deixar a Mamãe descansar. – Todos reclamaram, inclusive Rachel. – Vocês voltam quando os médicos deixarem, eu prometo. - Ela colocou Charlie no carrinho e depois Beth. – Tchau, Rachel. Você terá um acompanhante, daqui a pouco alguém vem pra ficar com você, mas devido a grande disputa, ainda não sei quem é. Fique bem logo, ok?

\- Quinn, você se importa de ser minha acompanhante? – Quinn não esperava por isso, ou esperava, de qualquer forma, foi bom ouvir.

\- Você tem certeza?

\- Toda a certeza do mundo, Baby. – Quinn sentiu que seu coração pularia para fora a qualquer momento, era incrível o poder que Rachel tinha sobre ela.

\- Ok. Eu vou levar as crianças e ver quem pode cuidar deles, então eu volto. – Quinn disse e Rachel assentiu.

\- Quinn, você pode vir aqui perto um minuto? – Rachel perguntou e Quinn foi até ela. – Abaixe um pouco por favor. – Quinn o fez. – Agora me dê um beijo aqui. – Rachel apontou para a bochecha e Quinn sentiu seu rosto queimar, mesmo assim ela foi para beijar Rachel, que no mesmo momento virou o rosto, colando seus lábios, foi incrível, Quinn sentia suas pernas como geleia, ela colocou as mãos no rosto de Rachel que a segurava pelo pescoço, o beijo era suave, não passava de lábios se acariciando, apesar da boca ressecada da morena, mas foi suficiente para Rachel ter certeza de que Quinn a amava e para Quinn saber que Rachel era tudo pra ela, elas teriam que resolver alguns impasses, mas ela não perderia Rachel novamente. Quando se soltaram as crianças batiam palminhas e sorriam. – Nós somos uma bela família, certo, Quinn?

\- Sim, vocês são. - Rachel estranhou a resposta de Quinn, ela sabia que teriam que conversar, mas ela achou que Quinn queria aquilo.

\- Nós somos, certo? – Quinn preferiu não responder, ela não queria se precipitar, apesar do que sentia, ela precisava saber o que aconteceu antes de tomar qualquer passo, ela queria Rachel de volta, mas não antes de resolverem tudo. Então ela estava saindo com os bebês do quarto. – Quinn, espere.. – Quinn olhou pra trás e parou. Ela se virou e encarou Rachel. – Tudo o que você disse hoje antes de eu acordar eu ouvi, Baby, tudo.. Antes do meu corpo reagir, eu já estava consciente, eu tentei apertar sua mão, mas não consegui. – Quinn congelou. – Eu te amo, Quinn... Você também está impregnada em mim, sempre esteve... Eu vou te explicar tudo.. - Rachel teve um pequeno acesso de tosse e Quinn correu para ajudá-la. Rachel sorriu com o gesto. – Foi pra isso que eu vim, Quinn, pra te explicar, você vai me dar a chance? Por favor. – Rachel ainda estava com a voz bem rouca e já soava bem cansada.

\- Você vê meus olhos? – Quinn perguntou e Rachel assentiu. – Você tem acesso direto a eles por anos, olhe bem, veja se encontra a resposta. – Rachel e Quinn ficaram ali se olhando por alguns minutos. Rachel sorriu. – Agora descanse. Eu volto logo.


	38. Novo Começo

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

Desculpe pela demora em postar, mas aqui está. Divirtam-se.

* * *

 **Novo Começo**

Cinco dias se passaram e Rachel teve alta, os médicos estavam espantados com a recuperação da morena, mas os cuidados que Quinn tinha investido na morena enquanto ela estava em coma, como a fisioterapia diária, a massoterapia, e tudo o mais que os especialistas haviam indicado, fizeram total diferença, o corpo de Rachel, obviamente, ainda estava fraco, sua voz estava voltando aos poucos, ela passaria por uma rígida dieta, deveria voltar ao hospital a cada semana no primeiro mês, teria que tomar alguns remédios, principalmente para dores que eventualmente viesse a sentir, mas as consequências do acidente no geral, como o traumatismo grave no crânio, as duas costelas e perna quebradas, haviam sido curadas enquanto ela ainda estava em coma, mas no mais, ela surpreendeu a todos e para melhor, o que atualmente estava fazendo com que todos ao seu redor estivessem a tratando como uma verdadeira boneca de porcelana, mas ela não se importava, era muito bom ter todos ali novamente. Ela tinha vivido em uma realidade alternativa por tempo demais e agora só queria aproveitar tudo e todos.

\- Você está pronta? – Quinn perguntou para Rachel que estava ansiosa sentada na cama, a loira havia ido pagar a conta do hospital.

\- Sim, eu só tenho que passar na recepção desta ala para pegar meus bens pessoais, a funcionária do hospital disse que eles deviam ter entregue à você, mas você disse que eu mesma pegaria quando acordasse.

\- É verdade, eu não queria invadir mais a sua vida. – Quinn disse aproximando a cadeira de rodas da cama de Rachel. – Vamos lá? – Quinn disse enquanto colocava um boné e um óculos escuro na morena.

– Por que isso?

\- Paparazzis estão rodeando o hospital, alguém vazou a notícia de que Rachel Berry havia acordado e eles estão malucos. Eu consegui autorização para entrar com o carro no subterrâneo, mas não quero que eles te vejam, ainda não é o momento pra você obter tanto stress.

\- Oh.. Certo, então vamos embora, por favor. Não vejo a hora de chegar em casa.

\- Sim, Senhorita Berry. – Quinn passou a empurrar Rachel até a recepção do 11 West do Mount Sinai Medical Center.

\- Bom dia, Senhorita Rachel, vejo que vai nos abandonar. – Disse uma enfermeira sorrindo.

\- Oras, Gayle, você não aguentava mais cuidar de mim.. – Rachel riu.

\- Sinceramente? Foi um prazer, mas Graças ao bom Deus que você se recuperou tão bem, o mundo não pode perder pessoas brilhantes como você, menina. – A enfermeira de meia idade sorriu e Quinn também.

\- Obrigada por tudo, Quinn disse que vocês todos foram ótimos.

\- Não agradeça, fizemos apenas nosso trabalho. Bem, acredito que você tenha vindo buscar seus bens, estou certa? – Rachel assentiu. – A enfermeira entrou em uma sala e voltou com uma embalagem grande de plástico. – Nós precisamos que você confira tudo, ok? – Rachel novamente assentiu. A enfermeira tirou uma bolsa Louis Vuitton, uma escova de cabelos, uma carteira com algum dinheiro, cartões de crédito e fotos dos bebês e de Quinn. – Isso fez Quinn arquear a sobrancelha e Rachel ficar vermelha. – A enfermeira também retirou do saco um iphone e um ipad quebrados, algumas maquiagens, sua agenda e um saquinho menor de tecido. Rachel abriu e tirou sua pulseira com a estrela de Davi, um par de brincos, e sua corrente com a estrela e um anel, que Quinn reconheceu imediatamente, mas não se pronunciou apesar do espanto. De lá também saiu a pulseira de berloques que a morena rapidamente enfiou no bolso do moletom que vestia, mas não passou despercebido pela loira. Rachel assinou o papel de retirada dos objetos.

\- Quinn, você pode me ajudar com isso? – Ela estendeu a corrente para Quinn, a loira afastou os cabelos de Rachel delicadamente e colocou a corrente no pescoço da morena. Rachel colocou sua pulseira e os brincos. – Enfiou todas as outras coisas dentro da bolsa e agradeceu Gayle. – Podemos ir agora. – Quinn a guiou para o elevador, mas não saía de sua cabeça como Rachel havia conseguido aquele anel.

Ela conseguiram sair do hospital sem chamar atenção. Quinn dirigia tranquilamente sua minivan Toyota, Rachel reparou que o carro tinha três cadeirinhas presas nos bancos de trás, além de brinquedos e coisas de crianças espalhados por todo o veículo. Rachel reparou que havia uma foto dos três filhos no painel central do carro. Ela sorriu pensando no quanto Quinn estava apegada aos filhos, mas não fez nenhum comentário. A percurso era feito em silêncio. Desde o dia que Rachel acordou, Quinn passava todas as noites com ela, mas conversavam pouco, apenas o necessário, Rachel se sentia mal com isso, mas a loira não cedia, ela tinha seus motivos.

\- Quinn, por que viemos para cá?

\- Porque é aqui que você vai ficar. – Quinn respondeu descendo do carro. Ela deu a volta, abriu a porta para Rachel e a ajudou a descer.

\- Eu não entendo, aconteceu alguma coisa com meu apartamento?

\- Que eu saiba, está tudo bem, Santana volta pra lá hoje ou amanhã. – A loira respondeu indiferente.

\- Então, por que você não me levou para a minha casa? – Rachel começava a se irritar. Elas estavam andando com Rachel apoiada na loira. Quinn parou e encarou a morena.

\- Você vai ficar aqui até quando você se recuperar completamente, ou até quando você quiser depois disso, não me importa, mas até lá você está sob minha responsabilidade e pronto. Por favor não discuta. – Quinn virou-se e tentou seguir caminho, mas Rachel não seguiu.

\- Quinn, eu não sou uma criança e você não manda em mim, por favor me leve pra minha casa, ou então chame Santana pra me levar. – Rachel falou seriamente. Quinn balançou a cabeça, foi até o elevador e acionou para cobertura, ela colocou uma pequena caixa que estava no estacionamento para segurar as portas abertas, quando se virou, Rachel estava no mesmo lugar com os braços cruzados e o bico que tanto Quinn sentiu falta, ela segurou-se para não rir.

\- Rachel, me desculpe, mas você não me deu escolha. – Ela pegou a morena no colo, sem dar chance para reação, e enquanto a morena esbravejava coisas ininteligíveis, ela caminhou para o elevador, empurrou a caixa para fora com o pé, as portas se fecharam e o elevador passou a subir para sua casa. – Não adianta brigar, você vai ficar aqui, eu vou cuidar de você, nossos filhos estão aqui e eles não sairão até que você esteja 100% bem. – Quinn não percebeu, mas Rachel se emocionou quando ouviu ela se referir aos bebês como _nossos filhos,_ a morena inconscientemente se apertou mais ao corpo da loira inalando aquele cheiro que ela tanto ama e provocando uma grande descarga elétrica por todo o corpo da advogada que congelou, fazendo Rachel perceber suas ações.

\- Ok, Quinn, por favor, me coloque no chão.

\- Você não vai tentar parar o elevador? – Quinn questionou com a sobrancelha arqueada e Rachel riu, ela sentia tanta falta disso.

\- Não. Eu prome... – As portas do elevador se abriram e antes que Quinn a colocasse no chão todos que esperavam a chegada de Rachel as olhavam, deixando as duas vermelhas. Quinn a colocou no chão com cuidado.

\- Ela não queria subir, eu tive que usar minha força. – Quinn deu de ombros e Rachel balançou a cabeça com um meio sorriso.

Então três pequenas bolas de energia invadiram o espaço delas segurando no alto da cabeça uma faixa com _"Bem Vinda de volta à casa, Mamãe! Nós estávamos com Saudades. Te amamos muito!"_ , a morena se abaixou emocionada puxando seus três bebês pra ela.

\- Eu também amo muito vocês, não via a hora de ter meus três bebês preferidos em todo o mundo bem pertinho assim. – Ela beijava todo lugar que alcançava nas três crianças. – Mamãe sentiu muitas saudades de vocês, meus pequenos. – Ela inalava o cheiro de bebê que eles exalavam com lágrimas nos olhos. As crianças riam como Quinn jamais tinha visto, eles estavam tão felizes com sua Mamãe ali, e ela estava feliz por eles.

\- Bem vinda, Rachel. Você está em sua casa, lembre-se disso. – Quinn disse e colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro. – Assim que você falar com todos eu vou mostrar seu quarto.

\- Mamma, vem abraçar a Mamãe também. – Luke disse e Quinn franziu a testa.

\- Vem, Mamma.. – Beth pediu e Quinn se abaixou abraçando Rachel e os três filhos de uma vez só, fazendo os trigêmeos felizes e Rachel que estava com o rosto escondido em Charlie sorrir. Eles permaneceram assim por um tempo que nenhum saberia dizer.

\- A família feliz já tem fotos registradas do grande momento, mas nós também merecemos um pouco de atenção, Hobbit. – Santana falou com os braços cruzados. Rachel riu e se soltou do abraço, mesmo sentindo vontade de permanecer ali para sempre.

\- Você não muda nunca, Sannie. – Rachel abriu os braços para que a latina a abraçasse. – Mas eu te amo assim mesmo. – A morena disse para uma latina que estava com a cabeça embaixo do seu queixo, ela sentia lágrimas de Santana escorrendo em seu pescoço. – Parece que você também sentiu minha falta. – Santana resmungou. – Eu te amo, San. Obrigada por ter ajudado cuidar dos meus filhos.

\- Eu também te amo, Shorty. Não se atreva a me dar um susto desses novamente. – Santana disse beijando a testa da morena.

\- Não está nos meus planos, eu garanto. – Rachel segurou a mão da latina. – Sam, você não vem me dar um abraço?

\- Estava esperando Santana te largar. – Ele riu e pegou Rachel pelas pernas rodopiando com ela, a fazendo rir e Quinn que estava sentada no chão com os filhos apertou as unhas com força nas palmas das mãos, por mais que ela soubesse uma parte da história agora, ela ainda sentia-se vulnerável perto do loiro. – Estou tão feliz que você está aqui, Rachie, senti muito a sua falta, principalmente quando Santana dava seus ataques. – Ele empurrou a latina pelo ombro e riu.

\- Obrigada, por ter ajudado a cuidar das crianças, Santana disse que você vivia em ponte aérea por eles, nem sei como agradecer. – Rachel disse e deu um beijo na bochecha do loiro, fazendo Quinn ferver.

\- Não agradeça, Rachie, você se recuperou e esta é a nossa melhor recompensa. Te amo, pequena.

\- Também te amo, Sam. – Quinn não aguentou, se levantou e se retirou com a desculpa de que precisava resolver algumas coisas no escritório. Santana que estava atenta a loira não se surpreendeu com a reação.

Todos cumprimentaram a morena, foram muitos abraços, muitas novidades, muito carinho, muitas lágrimas, mas principalmente muita felicidade. Houve um belo almoço, no qual Quinn supervisionou de perto a alimentação de Rachel, mas logo após voltou ao escritório.

\- Rachel, podemos falar em particular por alguns minutos? – Rachel congelou, mas assentiu.

\- Sim Judy. É claro. – Então Judy a puxou para a varanda seguida por Russel.

\- Nós estamos muito felizes que você está bem, querida. – Disse Russel.

\- Obrigada. – A morena sorriu.

\- Rachel, indo direto ao ponto, não sabemos o que a levou a esconder as crianças de Quinn. – Rachel ia falar, mas Judy a cortou. – Também não queremos saber, isso é uma questão que você deve resolver com ela. – Rachel assentiu. – Mas por favor, não os afaste da minha filha novamente, ela os amou e se dedicou tanto a eles, mesmo sem saber que eram seus, ela não merece passar por isso.

\- Eu não vou, Judy, eu prometo. Eu voltei para Nova Iorque com a intenção de aproximá-los, não de separá-los. Meus filhos sempre souberam da existência dela. – Rachel respirou fundo. – Eu acho que me precipitei e cometi o maior erro da minha vida, mas eu pretendo corrigir o possível dele. – Ela tinha os olhos marejados. – Eu provavelmente joguei fora a chance de ser feliz com ela.

\- Não chore. Você fez sua escolha, e pelo que eu entendi, aparentemente você fez o que achava melhor para os seus filhos, se esta ação gerou um erro, tente corrigi-lo, nem tudo está perdido, eu conheço minha filha, ela está magoada, machucada e tentando entender tudo isso, dê um tempo à ela.

\- Eu darei, Judy, todo o tempo que ela quiser, mas desde que eu acordei, ela não me deu uma abertura para conversarmos, eu só quero explicar.

\- Rachel, Quinn vai procurá-la quando estiver pronta, não se preocupe. – Russel disse sério. – Tenha paciência, ela primeiro precisa colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, isso pode demorar um pouco. – Rachel assentiu. – Rachel, obrigado por colocar meu nome no meu neto, é uma bela homenagem.

\- Não agradeça, você sempre foi a grande referência de Quinn, ela o ama e o admira muito, foi apenas uma forma de dar ao meu filho um pouco de você e dela. – Russel sorriu e a abraçou.

– Por favor, não afaste nossos netos de nós.

\- Eu dou a minha palavra, Russel. Mesmo que eu e Quinn não possamos ter mais um relacionamento, nossos filhos sempre terão duas mães, eles com certeza terão vocês fazendo parte de suas vidas. – Judy e Russel sorriram.

\- Bem, nós vamos nos retirar agora, porque você tem que descansar, as crianças estão dormindo, você deve aproveitar o tempo para você.

Logo todos haviam ido embora, os Fabrays estavam hospedados em um hotel, apesar da insistência de Quinn que eles ficassem em sua casa. Leroy e Hiram estavam hospedados na casa de Rachel, Sam partiu para LA naquela tarde. Os outros foram cada um para sua casa. Estavam na sala apenas Rachel e Santana.

\- Shortstack, eu volto hoje para o apartamento, seus pais voltam à Lima no domingo, mas meu quarto está disponível e já fiquei muito tempo por aqui, Quinn foi ótima, mas agora acredito que vocês tem que ter um pouco de privacidade para resolverem-se. – Rachel assentiu. – Ela te ama muito, Rachie, só Deus sabe por tudo que ela passou nesses cinco meses, ela fez tudo que podia para trazê-la de volta, cuidou dos trigêmeos com tanto amor, e ela nem sabia que eram filhos dela, ela cuidou por amor à você. – Rachel tinha os olhos marejados e Santana a abraçou. – Ela vai cuidar bem de você, mas se precisar, você sabe como me encontrar, ok?

\- Obrigada, Sannie. Por tudo. Eu sei que deve ter sido muito difícil pra você.

\- Você não faria menos por mim, portanto pare de agradecer. Eu te amo. – Santana colocou sua bolsa e pasta no ombro, puxou duas malas que estavam próximas e beijou a testa de Rachel. – Não a machuque mais, Shorty, ela não merece. – Com isso ela se virou, entrou no elevador e desapareceu quando as portas se fecharam.

\- Senhorita Rachel, as crianças estão dormindo, acredito que não vão acordar tão cedo, eles estavam muito agitados esperando pela senhorita, eu vou me retirar, mas se precisar de mim, é só chamar.

\- Ok, obrigada, Johanna, é muito bom saber que você esteve com eles todo este tempo, mas não quero me chamando de Senhorita, você sabe que é só Rachel, ok?

\- Ok, Rachel. – A babá sorriu. – Estou muito feliz de vê-la tão bem, você fez falta por aqui. – Rachel sorriu e agradeceu. Johanna se retirou a deixando sozinha. Pouco tempo depois Quinn encontrou a morena sentada no sofá com o pensamento longe.

\- Rachel.. – A morena a olhou. – Você quer ir para o seu quarto? Você precisa descansar.

\- Quinn, nós temos que conversar. Por favor.

\- Eu sei, mas não agora. Venha, eu vou mostrar seu quarto. – A morena levantou e seguiu a loira.

\- Quinn, este é seu quarto.

\- Não, agora ele é seu, é o quarto mais confortável da casa, e você tem que se recuperar, além do mais, suas coisas já estão todas aqui, ela apontou para o closet, é seu quarto.

\- Quinn, apenas não é justo. É sua casa, seu quarto, você já teve tanto trabalho, Santana me disse que você não deixou ninguém arcar com os gastos, você cuidou dos meus filhos...

\- Nossos filhos, Rachel, nossos. E eu só fiz o que achei que devia. Por favor não discuta comigo, eu vou sair por cerca de uma hora, se precisar de algo peça à Freda, ela sabe onde está tudo por aqui. Meu número de celular está anotado ao lado do telefone, ela indicou a cabeceira da cama, não hesite em me ligar, se precisar. Eu volto logo. – Quinn virou-se, mas antes de sair do quarto voltou a olhar para Rachel. – Por favor, descanse. – Então ela saiu.

Rachel resolveu tomar um banho de banheira, o que a fez um grande bem, aquilo era revitalizante, ela relaxou tanto que acabou pegando no sono.

\- Rachel.. – A morena ouvia alguém chamá-la ao longe. – Rachel.. – Quinn a tocou no braço e a morena acordou assustada. – Ei, calma, desculpe entrar assim, mas eu chamei algumas vezes e você não respondeu, a porta estava entreaberta, então achei melhor entrar.

\- Não se desculpe, eu acho que peguei no sono.

\- Eu percebi. - A loira deu um meio sorriso.

\- Eu comprei algumas coisas para você, eu vou te aguardar no quarto para entregar.

\- Ok. – Quinn estava saindo do banheiro quando pelo espelho viu Rachel se levantar da banheira, a morena não percebeu a presença da loira, e preguiçosamente pegou a toalha para se secar, ela estava nua e Quinn não conseguiu desviar o olhar, Rachel secava o corpo com cuidado, e ela se assustou quando viu Quinn a olhando pelo espelho. – Quinn..

\- Oh, desculpe, desculpe.. - A loira enrubescida saiu do banheiro no mesmo instante, deixando Rachel com um sorriso no rosto, ela ainda tinha poder sobre seu amor.

Rachel fez toda a sua rotina pós banho e depois de pronta, saiu do banheiro, ela se sentia nova, e Quinn que estava sentada no sofá a esperando, viu como a morena estava relaxada.

\- O que você comprou? – Rachel tirou Quinn do seu devaneio.

\- Ah, sim, aqui. – Ela entregou algumas sacolas para a morena. – É um celular novo, um ipad novo, eu vi que os seus se quebraram no acidente, também comprei um notebook, Sam esqueceu de trazer o seu, então achei que seria bom trazer também.

\- Quin, não era necessário, eu poderia fazer isso.. – A morena foi cortada por uma loira enfurecida.

\- Droga, Rachel, você vai contrariar tudo que eu fizer? – Quinn não deu chance a Rachel para responder e saiu do quarto.


	39. Convivendo

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Convivendo**

 _\- Quin, não era necessário, eu poderia fazer isso.. – A morena foi cortada por uma loira enfurecida._

 _\- Droga, Rachel, você vai contrariar tudo que eu fizer? – Quinn não deu chance a Rachel para responder e saiu do quarto._

A morena saiu atrás de Quinn sem ao menos pensar. Ela a encontrou no escritório, sentada com as mãos na cabeça.

\- Eu só queria te agradecer, ok? Você fez muito mais do que sequer deveria, eu não deveria estar aqui, você não tinha que ter sacrificado tanto tempo se dedicando a mim e meus filhos, você sequer deveria ter pensado em se colocar nesse papel, eu te expulsei da minha vida, lembra? E se eu bem me lembro, naquele dia no Four Seasons você também disse que não queria mais me ver, então você me traz pra cá e explode por uma besteira? Eu não vou me colocar à isso, eu e meus filhos vamos pra minha casa e não ouse tentar impedir. – Rachel bateu a porta e saiu.

Segundos depois a loira encontrou Rachel com uma mala aberta e jogando suas coisas dentro, ela a puxou pelo braço e ficaram frente a frente. Quinn respirou fundo ao ver a morena com lágrimas nos olhos. Essa nunca foi sua intenção.

\- Pela última vez, Rachel, eles são nossos filhos, você querendo ou não, eles são nossos, não seus, não meus, nossos, entende? – A loira ainda a segurava forte pelo braço. – E você não vai sair daqui enquanto não estiver totalmente recuperada, e isso acontece apenas quando a Dra. Roberts disser. – Ela soltou a morena e suspirou. – Olha, se você quiser eu vou para um hotel, ok?

\- Não, Quinn. Você já se sacrificou demais, essa casa é sua, se alguém tem que sair, sou eu.

\- Merda, garota, você só pensa em você? As crianças estão adaptadas aqui, eu te dei o melhor quarto da casa, eu só quero cuidar de vocês, você não pode aceitar isso? – Quinn esbravejava.

\- Você vai continuar me tratando assim, todo o tempo que eu estiver aqui? Porque eu não vejo como isso vai me fazer bem. Você está com ódio de mim, eu posso ver em seus olhos e eu não preciso conviver com isso, NOSSOS filhos não precisam de suas mães se maltratando, eu só não vou abrir mão deles, eles estarão onde eu estiver, eu nunca vou proibir você de conviver com eles, pelo contrário, eu quero que eles te conheçam, mas não quero e não vou sofrer humilhações por causa disso. – A morena falava séria, mas com a voz esganada. Nesse momento Quinn a empurrou na parede colando seus corpos, ficando a milímetros do rosto de Rachel, ela sentiu a respiração quente da morena, seu corpo inteiro sentia aquele contato.

\- Você, eles, e eu... Nós ficaremos aqui, nós vamos dar um jeito nisso.. Eu vou tentar me controlar, ok? – Ela soltou a morena que tinha a respiração pesada. - E Rachel, eu não tenho ódio de você.. – Quinn olhava para o chão.. – Isso é impossível.. – Rachel passou a encarar a parede branca. – Eu estou machucada, por favor, me entenda.. Por favor.

\- Eu te entendo, Quinn.. Me desculpe por ter feito isso, eu só preciso que você me deixe explicar, por favor. – A morena falava segurando com a palma da mão na bochecha da loira para que conseguisse olhá-la nos olhos. – Mas não podemos viver em guerra, eu não quero isso.

\- Eu ainda não estou pronta para conversarmos, eu preciso de mais tempo.. Não vamos viver em guerra, eu dou minha palavra.

\- Está certo. Eu confio em você. Eu vou ver se as crianças estão bem e depois vou dormir um pouco, tudo bem?

\- Sim, isso é bom. – Quinn respondeu com a voz baixa.

\- Quinn.. Obrigada por tudo, espero que um dia você possa me perdoar. Eu imagino o quanto deve ter sido difícil pra você toda esta situação, ainda mais sabendo que não precisava ter feito nada disso. – A morena saiu do escritório.

\- Foi tudo por amor, Anjo.. Por amor a você.. – Quinn falou para si mesma.

...

Os dias passavam rápido, Rachel já se sentia melhor, seu corpo já estava ficando estável novamente, ela passou a praticar Yoga e Pilates com um personal trainer da confiança de Quinn na mesma academia que Quinn pratica Muay Thai. Quinn estava mesmo se esforçando para não discutir com Rachel, mas o meio que encontrou para isso estava matando Rachel por dentro, a loira passou a falar apenas o necessário com a morena, como "bom dia", "boa tarde", "boa noite" ou "precisa de alguma coisa?" O que consolava a atriz era ver a loira com os filhos, com eles ela voltava a ser Quinn que Rachel conhecia, feliz, descontraída, brincalhona e com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Os trigêmeos a amavam, e ela fazia qualquer coisa para agradá-los, Rachel tinha certeza que a loira ia acabar os estragando. Enquanto Beth era mais apegada a Rachel, Charlie era a sombra de Quinn, já Luke dividia bem seu tempo com ambas as mães, ele procurava fazer as duas felizes.

Quinn havia voltado com uma parte da sua rotina, ficava a parte da manhã e boa parte da tarde no escritório, mas procurava chegar em casa até as 16 horas todos os dias. Ela ia para o treino bem cedo, o que a deixava livre para as crianças quando chegava em casa, e eles adoravam a atenção.

\- Rachel, eu estava pensando se você deixaria eu levar as crianças para o escritório na semana que vem, eu quero apresentá-los para alguns colegas, eu e Santana falamos tanto deles que estão curiosos. – A loira falava enquanto jantavam.

\- É claro que você pode, não é necessária a minha autorização, Quinn.

\- Eu acho que é, você é a mãe.

\- Você também.

\- Rachel, nós nunca falamos sobre meus direitos em relação a eles, é claro que eu preciso te consultar.

\- Quinn, você tem os mesmos direitos que eu, um aviso e uma recordação no dia já é o suficiente.

\- Você tem certeza? – Rachel assentiu e Quinn sorriu. – Obrigada. – Rachel sorriu.

...

Quarta-feira da semana seguinte, Quinn vinha buscar as crianças depois do almoço e Rachel estava as arrumando, Luke vestia uma calça coral, camisa creme de manga cumprida com a gola aberta, blazer de veludo bege e botinha bege. Charlie vestia um vestidinho coral com sobretudo no mesmo tom e sapatinho bege. Beth vestia um vestido bege de manga comprida solto até o joelho, com um pequeno laço coral na lateral, meia calça do mesmo tom do vestido e sapatinho coral. Estavam lindos, Rachel os perfumou, os penteou e os colocou sentadinhos esperando a Mamma. Ela ia aproveitar para ir ao seu apartamento e encontrar alguns amigos no teatro, então também estava arrumada e apenas esperando Quinn.

\- Babys, a Mamma chegou, onde vocês estão? – As crianças ouviram a loira chamar.

\- No quarto, Quinn. – Pouco tempo depois a loira entrou e parou na porta com o que viu, seu três bebês estavam vestidos tão lindos, ela não acreditava, Luke parecia um homenzinho, Charlie e Beth pareciam duas mocinhas, ela estava encantada, mas foi então que ela viu Rachel, ela quase caiu para traz, a morena estava vestida com uma legging preta, bota cano longo, uma camisa fina branca e blazer preto, o cabelo caindo em cachos pelos ombros, uma leve maquiagem destacando olho e boca, sem falar do cheiro inebriante que estava enfeitiçando a loira. – Quinn, você está bem? – Quinn então saiu do seu estupor.

\- Sim. Sim. Eu estou bem, é só que... Uau. As crianças estão encantadoras. Eu preciso de fotos. - Então ela saiu do quarto. Rachel percebeu que Quinn estava a analisando da cabeça aos pés, reparou como os olhos demoraram em cada parte de seu corpo, ela não era boba, mas se era assim que Quinn queria, assim seria. – Pronto. Mamma vai tirar fotos das crianças mais lindas de Nova Iorque, o tio Kurt vai pirar quando ver isso. – Então Quinn começou a fotografar os pequenos, todos juntos, separados, de todas as formas que as crianças deixaram.

\- Mamãe, vem tirar foto também... – Luke puxava Rachel pela mão.

\- Não, Lil Bear, são fotos apenas de vocês. – Rachel falou arrumando o cabelo do menino.

\- Rae.. Digo, Rachel, venha tirar fotos com eles, só vai deixar as imagens melhores.. Quero dizer, você é a mãe deles, só vai mostrar de onde saiu tanta beleza... Quero dizer, você está tão bonita quanto eles.. Deixa pra lá, eu só estou piorando... – Quinn estava vermelha como um tomate por trás da lente da câmera.

\- Ok, mas só se você me deixar tirar fotos de você com eles depois, de acordo? – Rachel perguntou sorrindo feito boba, ela havia amado todo o embaraço de Quinn.

\- Okaay.. Vá, você sempre soube posar para minhas fotos, faça o que achar melhor. – Rachel assentiu e riu por dentro, Quinn a cada dia que passava lhe dava indícios de que ainda a queria, apesar de sua relutância.

Rachel colocou os três filhos sentados no sofá um ao lado do outro, e deitou no colo deles, colocando todo o seu peso no cotovelo e nas pernas apoiados no sofá.

\- Eu sempre carrego vocês no colo, agora é a vez de vocês. – Ela riu e as crianças caíram na gargalhada, Quinn estava achando aquela cena maravilhosa, ela tirava várias fotos, do conjunto, dos rostos de cada um com suas risadas, mas principalmente do sorriso de Rachel que ela tanto amava e sentia falta de tê-lo direcionado pra ela. Rapidamente a morena levantou e foi de joelhos para trás dos filhos os abraçando e sorrindo para Quinn, mais fotos foram tiradas. Então a morena sentou, cruzou as pernas, ajudou Beth e Charlie fazerem a mesma pose e colocou Luke com os braços cruzados as observando e enquanto as três sorriam discretamente, o garoto soube fazer o que a mãe mandou e fez sua melhor cara de mau, Quinn estava adorando tudo aquilo, Rachel sabia o que estava fazendo, as fotos estavam ficando maravilhosas. Então Rachel virou de lado no sofá, colocou Luke de joelhos em sua frente e lhe deu um selinho, os clicks eram ouvidos. Ela colocou Luke em pé novamente com os braços cruzados, mas dessa vez com um meio sorriso e a sobrancelha arqueada que os três sabiam fazer perfeitamente, então Beth e Charlie uma de cada lado do irmão beijaram sua bochecha enquanto ela apenas admirava suas três riquezas, eles eram o seu dom mais precioso. Quinn tirava fotos dos bebês, mas também de Rachel que estava encostada na parede com uma perna dobrada, o salto encostado na parede, e um olhar de puro amor para os filhos.

\- Está bem, agora é sua vez, Quinn. – A morena se aproximou pra pegar a câmera e fez questão de roçar sua mão na da loira, que teve o coração acelerado no mesmo instante.

Quinn estava com calça preta e camisa branca decote V discreto e sapato de salto preto. Roupa formal para o trabalho, porém para Rachel, era sexy. Quinn pegou Luke e colocou no pescoço, então pegou Charlie em um braço e Beth em outro, então começaram a fazer caretas e Rachel mais ria do que tirava fotos, depois Quinn colocou em cada lado uma das meninas e Luke na sua frente, todos cruzando os braços e fazendo cara de mal, Rachel achou aquilo perfeito, depois Quinn sentou no chão e colocou os três ao mesmo tempo no colo, os sorrisos correspondentes de felicidade.

\- Agora com a Mamãe e a Mamma juntas. – Charlie disse.

\- Ok. – Quinn nem discutiu, levantou-se, ajustou a câmera na mesinha na posição que queria e a programou. – Vamos, Rachel. – Quinn pediu que Rachel se sentasse na posição que ela estava com as pernas em borboleta, os pequenos logo se sentaram no colo da mãe e Quinn abraçou os quatro por trás de Rachel, o sorriso da morena não poderia ser mais genuíno. A foto foi batida. Novamente Quinn levantou e reajustou a câmera. Ela sentou ao lado de Rachel que estava com Charlie no colo, colocou Beth no seu colo e Luke entre o colo das duas, todos sorrindo grande. A câmera disparou.

\- Agora uma só das Mamães. – Beth gritou. Quinn olhou um pouco sem jeito, mas foi reajustar a câmera, voltou e ficou ao lado de Rachel, a morena aproveitou e percebendo que a câmera ia disparar deu um beijo demorado na bochecha da loira, o resultado da foto na hora do disparo foi uma Quinn vermelha e uma Rachel beijando a bochecha da loira com um sorriso enorme. Perfeita.

\- Mais uma. – Luke gritou e Quinn foi arrumar a câmera. Quando a loira se sentou, Rachel sentou-se em seu colo sem a menor cerimônia, abraçou-a pelo pescoço e olhou para a câmera sorrindo. Quinn também deu um meio sorriso e a câmera disparou.

\- Perfeito, crianças, fotos da nossa família tiradas, hora de irmos. – Rachel congelou assim que percebeu o que disse e Quinn a olhava intensamente, a morena via dúvidas, medo, amor, felicidade, e mais medo, tudo junto naquele olhar.

\- Siiiimmm... – Foi o que três furacõezinhos gritaram enquanto passaram por elas em direção a sala.

\- Desculpe, Quinn.. Eu não quis dizer isso. – Disse Rachel ruborizada.

\- A Rachel que eu conheço nunca diz nada que não tenha pensado muitas e muitas vezes antes. – Quinn deu um sorriso de lado.

\- Mas nem tudo que pensamos devemos falar ou fazer, você por exemplo, pensa tanto... – A morena saiu, propositalmente, gingando os quadris para que Quinn visse bem sua bela bunda e percebesse o tempo que estavam perdendo. E Quinn teve que evitar que a baba escorresse.

...

Já no estacionamento, Rachel ajudava Quinn a colocar as crianças nas cadeirinhas, mas um desconforto, causado pela lembrança do acidente, a pegou inesperadamente e ela teve que se segurar para não cair, Quinn percebeu, correu até ela, e a sentou no banco do carro.

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim, foi só um mal estar, já está passando. – Rachel disse segurando forte no banco.

\- Acho melhor irmos ao hospital. – Quinn disse já tentando colocar o cinto na morena.

\- Não Quinn. Eu estou bem. Foi só a lembrança daquele dia.. Eu não tinha lembrado ainda de tudo, mas agora tudo veio como uma avalanche, mas já estou bem. – A morena sorriu um pouco.

\- Tem certeza? – A loira verificava a temperatura da atriz com o dorso da mão encostado na testa da morena. Rachel pegou a mão dela e colocou a palma em sua bochecha.

\- Eu estou bem, Quinn. Palavra. – Rachel beijou a palma da mão da loira, que ficou apenas olhando para a mão feito boba, e foi saindo do carro.

\- Onde você vai?

\- Pegar um táxi. – A morena disse enquanto fechava a porta traseira por onde saiu.

\- Táxi? Pra que você vai pegar um táxi?

\- Vou ao meu apartamento e depois ao teatro rever alguns amigos. – Quinn sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer, ela não ia deixar Rachel fora do seu controle por enquanto, ainda mais depois de ter se sentido mal.

\- Rachel, eu pensei que você iria conosco.. – Quinn disse como quem não quer nada.

\- Não. Você não me convidou, e eu não iria ao seu trabalho em um dia como esse, é o dia que você vai apresentar seus filhos aos seus colaboradores. – Rachel disse calmamente.

\- Oras, Rachel, você já foi lá muitas vezes, e algumas sem convite, além do mais, vou apresentar nossos filhos, nada mais normal do que você estar presente, eu achei que o convite estava implícito, e se eu tiver alguma reunião de emergência, quem vai cuidar deles? – Quinn disse com tom preocupado.

\- Quinn.. Eu sei o que você está fazendo.. Você não precisa de mim por lá. – A morena estava pronta para sair, mas lembrou que não havia se despedido das crianças. Então voltou a abrir a porta.

\- Rachel, é claro que eu vou precisar de você, nem pedi que Johanna fosse comigo, porque deduzi que você ia. – Isso era uma mentira, Quinn não se preocupou, porque tinha cancelado todos os seus afazeres e ia dedicar o tempo aos filhos.

\- Quinn.. Eu marquei um compromisso, e eu tenho que pegar minha agenda em casa, também quero ver minha casa, estou com saudades. – a morena disse cansada.

\- E se formos ao escritório, depois vamos ao teatro todos juntos, e quando voltarmos passamos na sua casa? – Quinn disse esperançosa e Rachel balançou a cabeça com um sorriso.

\- Ok, Quinn. Você venceu, mas não se acostume. – A morena fechou novamente a porta traseira e se acomodou no banco do passageiro.

Quinn dirigiu todo o caminho com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto que estava fazendo Rachel sorrir por vê-la daquele jeito.


	40. Tempestade

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Desculpem pela demora em publicar e obrigada por estarem acompanhando.**

 **Segue mais um capítulo, espero que gostem. ;-)**

* * *

 **Tempestade**

\- Oh Meu Deus! Uma invasão Berry Fabray na Fabray Advogados, o que será de nós, os meros mortais? – Santana disse fazendo um show de pavor colocando a mão na boca e tudo para aumentar o drama. As crianças riam da tia.

\- Tia Tana, nós só viemos conhecer os amigos da Mamma. – Luke disse simplesmente.

\- Oh, eu pensei que vocês iam querer o meu trabalho... – Ela brincou dando um beijo molhado na bochecha do garoto, que fez careta.

\- Dãrrr... Claro que não, Dinda. – Charlie disse e Santana explodiu no riso. Pegando a menina e girando no ar.

\- Santana Lopez, você está proibida de ensinar essas coisas para os meus filhos. – Rachel disse com sua pose carimbada de brava, braços cruzados e um olhar mortal.

\- Ok.. Ok.. Desculpe, por essa, mas foi engraçado.. – Ela se virou para Beth. – Ei, Lil Bee, não vai falar comigo? – Beth lhe abraçou e deu um beijinho na bochecha da tia.

\- Oi, Tia Tana.

\- Oi, Princesa... Uau, vocês estão arrasando, quem deixou vocês assim tão lindos? Pra onde vocês pensam que vão com esse estilo todo?

\- Mamãe deixou a gente lindos, ela disse que tínhamos que mostrar o estilo Berry Fabray. – Luke falou e deu um aceno de cabeça como se confirmasse o que ele mesmo disse. Quinn e Rachel sorriram, e Santana balançou a cabeça.

\- Dios mío, si ese tamaño ya están así, qué sucederá cuando sean mayores? Si pierde el mundo.

\- Sem drama, Dinda. – Charlie falou e foi a vez de Quinn e Rachel explodirem em gargalhadas. Santana estava de boca aberta.

\- Então o feitiço vira contra o feiticeiro, hum? – Rachel disse para Santana que passou a resmungar.

\- Vamos lá, vamos conhecer o escritório. – Quinn passou a levar os filhos nos departamentos principais, todos achavam as crianças adoráveis, eles até se sentiam importantes com tanta atenção. Quinn sempre apresentava Rachel como sua namorada, e Rachel não a corrigiu em nenhum momento, mas estranhou a atitude da loira que parecia querer marcar seu território.

\- Agora vamos conhecer escritório da Mamma.. – Quinn anunciou. Eles pegaram o elevador e subiram para o último andar. Marley estava em sua mesa quando foi surpreendida por uma Beth que se jogou em seu colo.

\- Tia Marls, eu tava com saudades. – Marley abraçou a menina apertado e fez cócegas que a fez rir.

\- Oi, Beth. Eu também estava com saudades. – Ela beijou o topo da cabeça da menina. – De todos vocês. – Ela abriu os braços para Luke e Charlie que se juntaram ao abraço. – Oi, Rachie, Quinn..

\- Olá, Marley. Desculpe por isso. – Rachel falou se referindo as crianças que já estavam mexendo em tudo que alcançavam.

\- Rachie, eles não estão fazendo nada demais, eu estava só organizando um pouco a papelada. – Ela deu papel e lápis para os três.

\- Oh não os subestime, se você piscar, sua mesa estará de cabeça pra baixo. – Quinn concordou com um aceno e Marley riu.

\- Está certo, vou me precaver. – Ela levantou e deu um abraço forte em Rachel. – Você está de volta com força total, hein? – Marley disse analisando a morena.

\- Ela está arrebentando corações, os caras lá embaixo ficaram babando. – Santana disse saindo do elevador. Rachel ruborizou de vergonha e Quinn de raiva. Santana se aproximou da atriz com um olhar safado. – Se você não fosse minha irmã, Shorty, juro que te mostraria o paraíso.

\- Sério, Lopez? Respeite Rachel. – Quinn esbravejou. – Porque você não mostra sua sala para as crianças, já que está com falta do que fazer?

\- Uau, vejo que alguém está de mal humor. Tudo bem. Trindade de pirralhos, vamos ver onde a Tia Tana faz sua Mamma ficar mais rica. – Santana piscou para Rachel e levou as crianças.

\- Venha, Rachel, vamos pra minha sala. – Quinn não esperou a morena responder e a puxou pela mão a levando, Marley ficou pra trás rindo.

Quinn colocou Rachel pra dentro e fechou a porta, jogando a morena de costas contra a parede mais próxima. Ela segurou Rachel com uma mão na cintura e outra puxando levemente os cabelos da morena pra trás. Encostou seus corpos e inalou o cheiro da mulher que tanto amava. Ela sentiu a respiração pesada de Rachel se confundir com a dela própria, então não teve mais forças e cedeu ao desejo. Ela passou a língua no lábio inferior da morena pedindo passagem e quando foi concedida, ela invadiu a boca de Rachel explorando tudo, marcando território, mordendo aquela boca que ela tanto amava. Rachel estava tonta, não esperava por aquilo, mas tinha desejado isso por tanto tempo que mal teve tempo de pensar. Quinn estava sentindo tudo naquele beijo, amor, saudades, felicidade, posse e ela não queria parar. Desceu beijando o pescoço de Rachel e apertando a bunda da morena, facilitando o roçar de seus sexos, ela sentia sua ereção crescer cada vez mais em sua boxer. Rachel gemia baixinho no ouvido de Quinn, aquilo era bom demais.

\- Quinn.. Por favor.. – Quinn virou Rachel de costas e passou a chupar e morder as costas do pescoço de Rachel, todo o tempo se esfregando na bunda da morena, ela enfiou a mão na parte da frente da legging da morena e apertou a boceta de Rachel com vontade.

\- Você é minha, Rachel, só minha, entendeu? Ela é só minha. – Ela falou enquanto massageava o clitóris da atriz por cima da calcinha. – Diz, Rachel, eu quero ouvir.

\- Só sua Quinn, só sua, eu juro. – Quinn virou Rachel de frente e a pegou no colo colocando em cima da sua mesa.

\- Eu quero você, eu não aguento mais. – Ela levantou a camisa de Rachel e empurrou o sutiã pra cima, abocanhou um seio, chupando, mordendo, lambendo, enquanto massageava, apertava e beliscava o outro, a morena se contorcia de prazer. Quinn estava com a mão dentro da calça da atriz, mas não era o suficiente, ela tirou rapidamente e voltou a colocar, mas dessa vez por dentro da calcinha e Rachel mordeu o ombro da loira para abafar o gemido. Quinn desejava tanto aquilo, ela estava inebriada por Rachel, ela queria senti-la tanto, por tanto tempo que não conseguia pensar naquele momento, seu corpo estava agindo por conta própria e era tão bom. Rachel gemia diante de sua carícias, pequenos gritos de prazer abafados pelos beijos cada vez mais impiedosos. Então Quinn sem aviso, pegou Rachel pela cintura fazendo a morena circular seus quadris com as pernas, ela a encostou novamente na parede, ela precisava sentir Rachel inteira, então ela penetrou a entrada da morena com dois dedos.

Rachel soltou um gemido gutural de puro prazer, Quinn a estocava num ritmo delicioso, Rachel sentia Quinn nela toda, mesmo que ainda estivessem vestidas, Quinn tratava seu corpo como o mais belo instrumento, com admiração e maestria. Rachel sentiu seu orgasmo escalando por todo o seu corpo e para não gritar cravou os dentes no pescoço da loira, que sentia seus dedos serem sugados cada vez mais pela boceta quente e apertada de Rachel, aquilo era tão gostoso, tão prazeroso, quando a loira viu que o corpo de Rachel acalmou, sem pudor algum, ela desabotoou sua calça e deixou descer, sua boxer acompanhou em seguida. Ela olhou para o próprio pau ereto e orgulhoso. – Eu preciso de você, Rae. – Rachel agarrou a ereção de Quinn e passou a bombear, a loira gemia, ela sentiu tanta falta de ter Quinn assim em seu poder, de sentir aquele prazer imenso.

\- Eu também preciso de você, Amor.. – Foi o que bastou para Quinn se afastar. Rachel não entendeu nada. Quinn vestiu sua roupa sem tirar os olhos da morena. – O que aconteceu? – Rachel não estava acreditando naquilo.

\- Nada... Isso não devia estar acontecendo. Me desculpe. – Quinn estava envergonhada e com tesão, mas ela não poderia fazer isso com Rachel, ela precisava ter certeza de tudo o que aconteceu, elas precisavam conversar. – Me desculpe.

\- Eu juro, Quinn, se você me pedir desculpas por isso mais uma vez, eu vou te dar um soco. – Rachel tinha a respiração descompassada. – Porra, Quinn, eu pensei que era isso, que você me queria. Merda, Quinn. – Rachel saiu da mesa e pegou sua bolsa. – Eu peço tanto em minhas preces pra você me perdoar, pelo menos me ouvir, mas nada, não adianta, você com essa sua cabeça dura. Sai por aí me exibindo, não pense que eu não percebi, me apresentando como sua namorada pra todos os seus funcionários, me pede pra falar que eu sou só sua e me rejeita. Que porra de namoradas nós somos? – Rachel respirou fundo e Quinn apenas assistia a explosão da morena. – Quer saber, Quinn? Eu estou cansada. – Ela colocou a mão na testa e secou o suor. - Eu busco meus filhos amanhã, porque é assim que você quer, meus filhos quando estiverem comigo e seus filhos quando estiverem com você. Não existem nossos, nós não temos nada, se não existe nós, não existem nossos. Adeus Quinn. – Rachel saiu da sala sem dar a chance de Quinn sequer abrir a boca.

A morena apertava o botão do elevador compulsivamente como se isso fosse acelerar sua chegada, lágrimas escorriam em cascata, ela não podia conceber a ideia de Quinn tê-la rejeitado porquê a chamou de Amor, será que ela não via que Rachel a amava, que ela cometeu um maldito erro, mas isso nunca anulou seus sentimentos. A morena sentiu uma mão a segurar pelo braço e quando olhou viu que era a de Quinn, ela viu os anéis de compromisso no dedo de Quinn, ela não tinha reparado que ela ainda os usava, ela segurou a mão da loira e olhou bem para os anéis, depois encarou Quinn.

\- Isso não tem valor nenhum pra você, porque não joga fora. – Rachel perguntou com a voz grossa pelo choro.

\- Pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual você não tira esta pulseira do braço. -Quinn levantou a manga da camisa da morena para deixar visível a pulseira de berloques. – Ou o anel da sua corrente. Eu acredito que sejam os mesmos motivos, eu quero muito acreditar que são.

\- Oh não. Você não consegue isso. Eu tenho isso como lembrança de um amor verdadeiro que eu sei que eu vivi, como prova para os meus filhos de que eles foram concebidos com muito amor. – Ela apertou sua pulseira. – E isso eu apenas guardei pra você, era a esperança que eu tinha de um futuro que eu sonhei por muito tempo. – Ela falava enquanto tirava a corrente do pescoço. – Mas você nem sequer imagina como é isso. – Ela tirou o anel da corrente e enfiou na mão de Quinn. – E você nunca vai saber, porque você não quer. – As portas do elevador se abriram e Rachel foi entrando, mas Quinn a segurou pelo braço.

\- Você não vai sair daqui assim. – Quinn dizia desnorteada.

\- Me solte, Quinn. Você não é nada minha, não tem o direito de me dizer o que fazer. – Rachel gritou.

\- Não. Você vai ficar aqui, comigo e nossos filhos. – A loira falava com convicção.

\- Você sequer ouviu uma palavra do que eu falei, não é? Me solte, Quinn. – Quinn a puxou para fora do elevador.

\- Eu estou dizendo que você não vai. - Marley que assistiu toda a cena não sabia o que fazer e foi chamar Santana.

\- Você está me machucando, me solte. – Rachel falava chorando.

\- Solte ela, Quinn. – Santana disse com a voz baixa e séria.

\- Não se meta, S, isso é problema meu e de Rachel.

\- Solte ela agora, ou você vai saber o que é eu me meter. Os únicos problemas que vocês tem em comum, que na verdade são bênçãos, estão na minha sala e eu não quero que eles assistam a esta cena patética. – Quinn soltou Rachel imediatamente. A morena entrou no elevador chorando descontroladamente e apertou o botão do térreo, fazendo as portas fecharem e deixando Quinn inerte no hall com Santana. – Que diabos aconteceu com vocês? Porque pelas marcas e arranhões no pescoço que as duas tem ou vocês estavam tendo finalmente uma boa transa, ou se engalfinharam feito gatas. O que aconteceu, Q?

\- É culpa minha, ok? Minha. – Quinn começou a chorar e apertar o botão chamando o elevador compulsivamente, como isso o faria vir mais rápido. – Merda. – Ela abriu a porta da saída de incêndio, mas Santana a impediu de descer as escadas.

\- Você não vai alcançá-la e ela não quer que você a alcance, ela está magoada. Se você for, só vai piorar as coisas.

\- Eu preciso ir, ela não está bem, e ela teve um mal estar antes de virmos pra cá. Eu tenho que ir, Santana.

\- Escute, Q, Rachel é adulta, ela não vai fazer nada que a prejudique, ela ama demais os filhos para fazer qualquer coisa sem pensar. Eu vou ligar pra ela. Vá pra sua sala e se recomponha, não quero que as crianças te vejam assim. – Quinn fez o que Santana pediu a duras custas. Ela se sentia um lixo.

...

Rachel entrava em seu antigo apartamento, as coisas pareciam estar exatamente como no dia do acidente, e aquilo só a fez sentir o coração mais apertado, ela invadiu seu quarto, mas as memórias com Quinn a encheram, então ela foi direto para o quarto de Santana. Cerca de 20 minutos depois ela ouviu seu celular tocando, ela o pegou e viu que era Santana.

\- San.. – Ela ainda estava com a voz pesada pelo choro.

\- Ei, Shortstack, onde você está?

\- Na nossa casa, San.

\- Okay. Você está bem?

\- Depois de tudo pelo que eu passei, eu deveria dizer que estou ótima, não é? – Ela fungou. – Mas eu não estou, San, eu não aguento mais a frieza com que Quinn está me tratando, e depois de hoje, eu não vou mais me submeter a isso.

\- Tudo bem, se acalme, ok? Você está em casa, suas coisas na maioria foram para a casa de Quinn, mas ainda tem alguma coisa por aí, no máximo você vai ter que usar coisas minhas, e estão no mesmo lugar de sempre, ok? Você quer que eu vá ficar com você?

\- Não, Sannie. Está tudo bem, eu provavelmente vou dormir um pouco, você pode ajudar Quinn com as crianças? Diga à eles que os amo, por favor.

\- Ei, babys, Mamãe teve que ir resolver um problema, ela está dizendo que ama muito vocês e manda muitos beijinhos. - Rachel ouviu seus filhos mandando vários beijinhos de volta. – Eles vão ficar bem. Descanse, Rachie. Te amo.

\- Eu também te amo, Sannie. Obrigada. – Rachel encerrou a ligação, vestiu um short e regata de algodão de Santana e entrou num sono profundo.

...

Dias se passaram, Rachel não atendia e nem recebia Quinn, Santana não ajudava a loira, ela era a fiel escudeira de Rachel. Santana sabia que ambas precisavam sentir o que estavam perdendo, e colocar a cabeça no lugar para priorizar as coisas antes de se encontrarem novamente, mas ela também sabia que Quinn estava sofrendo muito e isso a matava, não é que Rachel não estava sofrendo, mas foi ela, por precipitação quem começou tudo isso, certo? Não, isso não era certo, Rachel sofria tanto ou mais que Quinn, mas ela tinha a constância dos filhos em casa, com certeza eles estavam sendo sua rocha. Seja lá qual era a sua opinião, ela sabia que Rachel e Quinn não estavam passando por nada fácil.

Rachel tinha ido buscar os filhos no outro dia, como prometido. Elas apenas trocaram olhares, Rachel reuniu uma parte das coisas das crianças e saiu com os filhos, deixando o coração de Quinn quebrado em milhões de pedacinhos, Quinn não tentou impedir, ela sabia que tinha que se concertar primeiro, antes de procurar Rachel.

Rachel havia estipulado que Quinn poderia pegar as crianças sempre e quando quisesse, desde que sua convivência diária com os filhos não fosse afetada, ela só não queria ter que ver a loira, portanto Johanna fazia a intermediação, porque todos os dias Quinn buscava os trigêmeos para passarem um tempo com ela, ela passava o dia todo só esperando esse momento, era o que a estava mantendo em pé.

Rachel se sentia um lixo, era a segunda vez que se sentia usada por Quinn, usada e rejeitada, e isso doía tanto, ela sabia que havia errado feio, todos haviam feito questão de deixar bem claro pra ela, mas no fundo só ela sabia o que tinha a levado a fazer isso. Quinn pode ter se revelado a melhor mãe, pode ter cuidado dela e dos filhos, mas isso não apaga que ela não queria tê-los, talvez depois de conhecê-los, seus pensamentos mudaram, talvez até mesmo o amor que sentia e o tempo que haviam ficado separadas tenha feito ela aceitar a situação, mas nada diminuiria o fato de que ela não os queria antes mesmo de saber que eles já existiam em seu ventre.

Tudo estava um caos para Santana que se dividia em ver o sofrimento de Rachel em casa e o de Quinn no trabalho, estava se tornando insustentável, e as crianças estavam sendo afetadas, por mais que as duas se esforçassem para dar todo o seu afeto e cuidados aos três. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa, e ela faria.


	41. Melhor Assim

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

 **Para compensar a demora. :-***

* * *

 **Melhor Assim**

Rachel estava voltando a rotina aos poucos, trabalhando um pouco com as músicas para o novo álbum, estudando propostas para trabalhos na televisão e no teatro, curtindo tudo o que podia de seus filhos, havia dado uma entrevista coletiva para a imprensa para mostrar que estava bem, mas seus filhos foram assunto fora de questão, as especulações eram muitas, os paparazzis estavam sempre por perto, muitas publicações apontavam Quinn como possível mãe dos filhos da morena, mesmo elas sendo totalmente discretas, mas não ajudava que Quinn todos os dias ia buscar os trigêmeos e eram tiradas uma foto ou outra dela com eles nesses momentos, não que quisessem esconder, mas primeiro precisavam resolver sua situação atual.

Rachel já tinha decidido o que fazer, ela só não sabia como ainda, mas faria, pela primeira vez ela faria algo não movida pela paixão e sim pela razão, mas era isso que os adultos faziam, e ela era adulta com três bebês que dependiam dela, ela seria forte o suficiente.

...

\- Dois meses, S. Ela não me atende, sempre que eu vou até o apartamento de vocês ela se tranca. Eu preciso falar com ela, mas ela é tão teimosa. – Quinn disse socando a porta.

\- O roto falando do esfarrapado.. Q, ela está com medo, é a única coisa que faz Rachel fugir, medo de se machucar. Você tem que ter paciência. – Santana falou lixando as unhas sentada no sofá do escritório da loira.

\- Paciência? Sério, S? É tudo que eu tenho tido com Rachel desde que nos conhecemos, você sabe disso.

\- Oh, cale a boca, Q, ela quase morreu e quando acordou, você a rejeitou, imagine como ela se sentiu.

\- Merda, San. Eu sei, mas eu precisava perdoar aqui dentro primeiro. – Quinn colocou a mão em cima do coração. – Caso contrário, nós nunca poderíamos conversar sinceramente sem nos matarmos.

\- Eu até concordo, mas eu não faço diferença, você tem que dizer isso a ela.

\- Mas como, se ela está me evitando como se eu fosse o capeta?

\- Eu, vou quebrar seu galho, Loira. Sexta-feira a noite eu vou pegar os trigêmeos e ir para casa do Kurt, Sam vai estar aqui, é uma boa desculpa pra Rachel, vou passar o fim de semana lá com eles, você tem esse tempo pra resolver tudo. Vou dispensar a babá e a empregada, o resto é com você. – A latina verificava as unhas. – Você ainda tem as chaves, certo? – Quinn assentiu. – Perfeito, aproveite, você não terá outra chance como esta tão cedo.

\- Obrigada, S. – Quinn puxou Santana para um abraço e a latina sorriu, ela estava feliz por ajudar e seu olho mexicano a dizia que as coisas seriam esclarecidas com aquele arranjo. – Ah, eu havia me esquecido, meu pai pediu que eu a enviasse para Londres na próxima semana, ele quer apresentar seu trabalho para alguns dos seus funcionários lá. – Santana arregalou os olhos e Quinn apenas deu de ombros, fazendo a latina sair resmungando palavrões em espanhol.

...

Rachel estava sozinha em casa assistindo um documentário qualquer, Santana a convenceu de levar seus filhos para passar o fim de semana sozinhos com os padrinhos, com o argumento de que eles precisavam de alguma liberdade. Rachel teve que rir da justificativa, mas cedeu, ela sabia que os filhos seriam muito bem cuidados, seu medo era que voltariam muito mimados. Mas então ela ouviu um barulho estranho o que a deixou atenta. Então novamente um barulho, mas dessa vez ouviu passos, ela agarrou o pequeno taco de baseball de Luke que estava próximo a ela e levantou do sofá aterrorizada.

Então Quinn apareceu com sacos de comida tailandesa em uma mão e um bouquet de gardênias brancas na outra. Rachel virou a cabeça de lado tentando entender. Como Quinn foi parar ali? Por quê o porteiro não avisou? E sua mente rapidamente clareou, Santana Lopez.

\- Oii.. – Quinn disse suavemente. – Desculpe se a assustei. – Ela disse sinceramente. – Mas se eu fosse algum tipo que oferece perigo, acho que isso não ajudaria muito. – Ela disse apontando para pequeno taco de baseball ainda nas mãos de Rachel.

\- Quinn.. – Rachel colocou o taco no mesmo lugar que estava antes e colocou as mãos na cintura. – O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu.. – Ela suspirou. – Estou tentando fazer você me dar uma chance para me desculpar. – Ela se aproximou e entregou o bouquet à uma Rachel que não esboçou qualquer emoção. – Eu também trouxe o jantar do seu Tai preferido. – Ela levantou o sacos do restaurante para a altura dos olhos de Rachel. E em um movimento rápido deu um beijo na bochecha da morena que corou. – Boa noite. – A loira sorriu de lado.

\- Boa noite, Quinn.. – A morena encarou a loira. – Obrigada. – Ela indicou as flores e a comida. – Você quer se desculpar? E porquê eu deveria dar a chance? Você não me deu quando eu pedi. – Rachel disse friamente. – Você acha que entrar em minha casa sem a minha permissão, com flores e comida pode me convencer a te desculpar? Não, Quinn.

\- Rachel, por favor, apenas vamos conversar, você queria isso, eu estou aqui, você também, apenas vamos esclarecer as coisas, você sabe que precisamos. – Quinn disse calmamente.

\- Será que precisamos mesmo, Quinn? – Rachel parecia cada vez mais fria. – Eu pensei bastante depois que voltei pra cá, você sabe, eu não entendo porquê nos colocamos em toda esta situação. – A morena caminhou até a mesa e colocou as flores em cima. – Nós ficamos juntas por o que? Três meses? Um pouco mais? – Rachel arqueou a sobrancelha, mania que havia pego com Quinn e os próprios filhos. - Para a maioria das pessoas isso é considerado um caso, às vezes nem isso, claro, eu sei, deste "caso", – ela fez aspas com os dedos - recebi os três seres mais importantes da minha vida, mesmo sem você querer, - Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha – me deu os meus filhos, pelos quais eu daria minha vida sem pestanejar, e é por eles que eu sei que devo ser grande, exemplar, não um lixo que se descarta, porque foi isso que você fez comigo..

\- Não, por favor, você sabe que não é assim.. – Rachel encostou o dedo indicador nos lábios de Quinn para calá-la.

\- Não se explique, Quinn, eu não pedi para que você fizesse, é apenas o que é, nos magoamos, é isso, não há mais o que falarmos, eu não quero suas desculpas, também não vou mais dar as minhas.. – A morena virou-se de costas e caminhou até o vidro da sacada observando as luzes noturnas de Manhattan. – Talvez toda a nossa conexão tinha apenas um propósito, nossos filhos, e eu digo, eles realmente são a melhor coisa que já fiz na vida, são o meu grande orgulho. E eu vou ser sempre grata à você por isso.

\- Rachel, não faça isso.. Por favor, desarme... Eu não vim aqui pra isso.. – A loira respirou fundo. – Eu sinto muito, eu não quis que nada acontecesse dessa forma. Eu só preciso que você me dê uma chance. – A loira que ainda estava com a comida nas mãos caminhou até a mesa onde estavam as gardênias e colocou os sacos lá. – Por favor, Rae. – Rachel deu um sorriso triste.

\- Rae.. Esse é o nome do meio de Charlotte. Você sabe por quê? – Rachel não esperou a loira responder. – Porque era uma forma de colocar na minha filha um pouco de nós. Até hoje você é a única que me chama assim.. – A morena ficou pensativa. – Quinn, uma chance? Para quê? E se só servir para nos magoarmos mais? Eu não mereço mais isso, você não merece mais isso, nossos filhos não merecem mais isso. Sinceramente? É melhor não, não pense que estou sendo egoísta, não pense que estou fazendo por orgulho, não pense que não está doendo, é só que não posso mais, pouco tempo pra tanto sofrimento, entende? Não merecemos. – A morena se voltou para a loira, tirou a pulseira de berloques do pulso e apenas colocou nas mãos da loira. – Foi real, eu sei que foi, mas machucou demais. Eu.. Eu te amo, Quinn, eu não nego, talvez você será a primeira e única coisa que eu quero da qual eu vou abrir mão, mas eu não posso só pensar em mim aqui, você está do outro lado, e com seu jeito sereno você corta como uma lâmina, e eu tenho medo de que um dia as cicatrizes fiquem maiores e mais profundas, eu não quero nunca me ressentir de você.. – Rachel limpou uma lágrima solitária que teimava em escapar. - Eu quero lembrar de você pra sempre com todo esse amor que ainda está aqui dentro. – A morena espalmou a mão em cima do coração. – Eu quero lembrar dos nossos melhores momentos, da nossa primeira vez, das nossas risadas juntas, do seu sorriso que era só meu, dos nossos momentos felizes, e foram tantos, Quinn, tantos, mas nós com quatro ou cinco momentos de incerteza nos desencontramos.. Eu quero muito acreditar que você ainda me ama, mas eu nem quero que você confirme mais isso, eu só quero que esse sentimento seja transmitido aos filhos que são meus e seus, eles te amam, Quinn, e se depender de mim, vão amar sempre. – A morena caminhou de volta a mesa e pegou uma gardênia do bouquet. – Eu sempre guardei uma pétala de cada bouquet que você me deu, não vai ser diferente desta vez. – Ela caminhou até Quinn, deu um beijo demorado na bochecha da loira. – Eu vou para o meu quarto, você pode sair da mesma forma que entrou, tenha uma boa noite, Quinn. – Então a morena se retirou deixando uma loira com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, atordoada em meio a sala de estar.

...

Rachel fechou a porta do quarto e no mesmo instante as lágrimas desceram como uma enxurrada, seu corpo escorregou pela porta como um mingau, seu coração doía, sua cabeça latejava, seus olhos queimavam, ela queria bater em si mesma, ela queria voltar, abraçar Quinn e não soltar nunca mais, mas ela não podia, ela realmente não suportava mais tanto sofrimento, ela não queria mais sofrer tanto, ela sabia que Quinn estava sofrendo, aqueles malditos sonhos com Quinn nunca tinham ido embora, mesmo durante o coma ela nunca deixou de ver aqueles olhos, e isso só a matava mais, mas Quinn sempre tinha acatado cada coisa que ela fez, ela podia demonstrar que a amava, mas nunca lutou de fato por ela, Rachel estava cansada, ela sabia que errou e que erro, mas Quinn também errou muitas vezes, isso não podia mais continuar, não era saudável para as duas, aquilo estava se tornando doentio, ela não submeteria seus filhos à isso, não, ela não faria, por mais que sua vontade era pular sem saber se haveria algo para segurá-la e ter o amor de sua vida pra ela, mas agora não era só ela, então isso não seria uma opção.


	42. Uma Atitude Diferente

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Uma Atitude Diferente**

Quinn estava ainda parada no meio da sala da casa de Rachel, ela não podia acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido, que sua ida ali tinha se transformado em Rachel abrindo mão dela, delas. Aquilo devia ser um pesadelo, e memórias lhe invadiram.

 _–_ _Eu só não posso, Quinn, eu nunca estive com uma mulher antes e isso me assustou, me desculpe, mas eu não posso._

 _\- Você? Nada! Eu fiz, Quinn. Eu. Agora saia. Eu não quero mais te ver. Saia agora da minha casa._

 _–_ _Talvez seja uma prova de que você nunca será um ninguém pra mim, Quinn, mas eu não quero mais vê-la por aqui ou em qualquer outro lugar..._

 _–_ _Eu sei que você está sofrendo. Acredite, eu também, mas um dia você vai entender, eu sei que vai. Adeus, Quinn._

Então as palavras que Rachel acabara de dizer lhe invadiram a mente.

 _\- Quinn, uma chance? Para quê? E se só servir para nos magoarmos mais? Eu não mereço mais isso, você não merece mais isso, nossos filhos não merecem mais isso. Sinceramente? É melhor não, não pense que estou sendo egoísta, não pense que estou fazendo por orgulho, não pense que não está doendo, é só que não posso mais, pouco tempo pra tanto sofrimento, entende? Não merecemos..._

 _\- Foi real, eu sei que foi, mas machucou demais. Eu.. Eu te amo, Quinn, eu não nego, talvez você será a primeira e única coisa que eu quero da qual eu vou abrir mão, mas eu não posso só pensar em mim aqui, você está do outro lado, e com seu jeito sereno você corta como uma lâmina, e eu tenho medo de que um dia as cicatrizes fiquem maiores e mais profundas, eu não quero nunca me ressentir de você..._

 _\- Eu quero lembrar de você pra sempre com todo esse amor que ainda está aqui dentro..._

Não. Não dessa vez, ela não iria simplesmente acatar o que Rachel disse, isso só as afastou, ela tinha vindo ali para recuperar o seu amor, e ela decidiu ali que Rachel iria ouvi-la. Ela limpou suas lágrimas e seguiu para o quarto de Rachel, então ela ouviu um choro que quebrou seu coração, ela espalmou a mão na porta do quarto da morena, como se pudesse senti-la, ela sentou encostada na porta, ela sabia que Rachel não iria abrir tão fácil. Suas lágrimas escorriam sem controle algum, ela respirou fundo.

\- Rachel.. – A morena se assustou e se mexeu, foi assim que Quinn descobriu que a morena estava encostada do outro lado da mesma porta. – Tão perto e tão longe, não é? Sempre fomos assim.. – A loira riu fracamente. – São quase 12 anos de uma história maluca que um dia vamos contar aos nosso netos e certamente eles vão achar que inventamos uma boa parte, eu nunca entendi essa nossa ligação, é um pouco surreal, mas então não tem o que entender, é só aceitar.. – Ela estalava seus dedos. – Eu te amo, Rachel, você sabe disso..

\- Quinn.. Por favor vá embora, eu lhe pedi. – A morena falava com a voz estrangulada. – Por favor, Quinn.

\- Sabe, Rae, eu estava ali na sua sala e de repente me bateu um pensamento, foi como um sinal de fumaça estourando dentro da minha cabeça na verdade, e então eu decidi, eu não vou embora, há quase três anos você me disse aqui nesse corredor pra eu sair da sua casa, que não queria mais me ver e eu fui, você me disse naquele dia na saída do teatro praticamente o mesmo e eu sumi da sua vista, mas sabe de uma coisa? Isso só nos fez mal. – O coração de Rachel acelerou e sua respiração tornou-se descompassada. – Então dessa vez eu não vou fazer o que você quer, nem que eu tenha que me mudar pra cá, e eu não estou pedindo sua autorização, você vai me ouvir, você vai falar, nós vamos conversar uma hora ou outra, e se ainda assim você quiser me afastar da sua vida, ok, eu vou mudar de estratégia, mas não pense que vou desistir de tentar. – Quinn fungou. – Sabe do que eu também lembrei? – Rachel apenas fez um murmúrio dizendo que não. – Que você me prometeu nunca me impedir de ter você pra sempre. Então eu me pergunto: Rachel Barbra Berry está descumprindo sua palavra pela primeira vez? – Um pequeno sorriso se formou no rosto da morena. – Sabe esse relógio no meu pulso? Ele diz o mesmo que nesta pulseira: – Quinn empurrou a pulseira por debaixo da porta e Rachel pegou. - _"Amor Para Sempre – QF & RB"_, foi uma prova simples que nossa conexão é perfeita, será que da sua parte era mentira? Porque da minha eu garanto que não era, o meu amor por você, de fato, é para sempre.

\- Eu nunca disse o contrário, você nunca ouviu da minha boca que eu não te amo, Quinn.. – A morena abraçou os joelhos. – Eu sei que eu nunca vou conseguir arrancar esse amor de mim, mesmo que eu passe a vida tentando.

\- Eu tenho a mesma certeza que você sobre isso em relação a mim. Talvez você esteja certa e nosso amor tenha apenas que ser lembrado e não vivido, mas eu não concordo com você, estamos ambas com quase trinta anos, será que vale a pena jogar fora a chance de sermos felizes? Eu não acho, não estou dizendo que será sempre fácil, ou que não teremos problemas, mas se nos dermos uma chance, no fim do dia sempre teremos uma a outra. Eu só quero mais uma chance, Anjo. – Rachel sentiu seu coração quente, a última vez que ela ouviu Quinn chamá-la assim, sem contar quando a loira pensava que ela estava desacordada ou pela carta, foi na noite que a expulsou.

\- Você diz que quer uma chance, mas eu te pedi a mesma coisa e você não me deu, você apenas me rejeitou, eu me senti tão desprezível por insistir em algo que você já não queria.. Por que você acha que merece uma chance se eu não mereci? – A morena girava sua gardênia entre os dedos.

\- Perspicaz como sempre. Você tem um belo ponto aí. Existe apenas uma pequena falha nessa sua declaração, eu queria, eu quero e eu sempre vou querer, mas eu sou uma imbecil, minha cabeça sempre tem que achar razão pra tudo, é como se eu não conseguisse funcionar se isso não acontecesse, você chamou isso de orgulho, não é, eu juro, mas eu prometo tentar trabalhar isso, principalmente porque depois de pensar todo esse tempo eu ainda não consegui entender a razão para tudo isso, então não adianta perder tanto tempo, certo? – Quinn estava olhando para o chão que a espelhava e tentando, mas não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas. – Você sabe, ainda com tudo isso, com todos os meus defeitos, eu a amo tanto, nunca duvide disso.. E, Anjo, eu nunca te rejeitei, eu só não quero que as coisas entre nós sejam impulsivas, não quero ter você e ter dúvidas se você realmente me quer, o que você fez comigo ainda não tem uma explicação aceitável na minha cabeça, eu só preciso entender, Rae, me explica, por favor, eu mereço saber, eu preciso saber o motivo pelo qual você me tirou direito de saber sobre a existência dos nossos filhos, me diz o que eu fiz para merecer isso, pelo amor de Deus, Anjo. – Quinn chorava desesperadamente agora e Rachel também. – Por favor, o que eu fiz de tão ruim para você que a fez tomar essa atitude? Eu tentei tão difícil ser a melhor pessoa pra você, eu sempre te dei o melhor de mim, e eu não precisei de esforço, porque você tirava o melhor de mim naturalmente. – A loira virou de frente para porta e escorou sua testa na madeira rígida. – Você disse que ouviu o que eu disse enquanto estava no hospital antes de acordar, se você ouviu, você sabe que não estou falando por falar. Ponha-se no meu lugar, Anjo, primeiro eu pensei que você me odiasse e que eu devia ter cometido um erro grave para isso, eu passei quase dois anos me torturando sobre isso, depois eu acidentalmente dou de cara com Sam, você e três bebês em uma linda casa, aquilo apenas me estraçalhou, então você me procura e eu te trato daquele jeito e você não reage contra, então o acidente, eu fico responsável diretamente pelo seu bem estar e de três crianças e para minha surpresa e felicidade descubro que seus filhos também são meus filhos e tudo que minha mente havia criado se desvanece, se fosse com você, o que você faria?

\- Eu... Eu não sei, Quinn, eu sei o quanto isso é confuso.. – A morena levanta do chão e destranca a porta. Quando ela abre ela se depara com Quinn sentada em posição de índio olhando com o rosto encharcado e o rosto mais triste que ela viu em todo este tempo. A morena estende a mão e Quinn pega se levantando. Rachel as leva em direção ao sofá de seu quarto e sentam-se uma ao lado da outra. – Você tem razão, você tem direito de pelo menos entender, eu vou te explicar, mas por favor, Quinn, apenas ouça tudo primeiro.

\- Como você quiser, Anjo. – Rachel olhou nos olhos de Quinn e viu tanto amor e tanta dor ao mesmo tempo, a morena levantou, foi até a sua escrivaninha e tirou um papel de dentro de sua agenda, voltando com ele na mão e sentando-se novamente ao lado da loira.

\- Quinn, eu nunca trai você, nunca, você me completava tão perfeita e inteiramente que essa possibilidade era nula da minha parte. – A loira assentiu. – Quando voltamos de Londres eu estava me sentindo um pouco estranha, lembra? Chegamos a passar uma noite inteira acordadas de tanto mal estar que eu sentia. – A loira assentiu novamente. – Eu tinha atrasado a consulta com o Dr. Carter e fui na semana seguinte a que voltamos, e foi naquele dia que eu soube, quando saí de lá eu dirigi por horas sem me dar conta, foi o dia que eu te expulsei daqui.. – A morena chorava e Quinn também.

\- Por que não me disse, Rae? Eu teria sido a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

\- Você prometeu ouvir.. – A loira apenas acenou com a cabeça. – Quinn, no último mês inteiro ou um pouco mais de nosso relacionamento, todas as vezes que você gozava dentro de mim, você ficava brava, nós acabávamos discutindo, até ficamos sem sexo algum tempo por causa disso. – A morena suspirou e a loira estava puxando na mente estes momentos. – Então quando fomos à Londres eu ouvi você dizer à sua mãe e à Frannie " _Rachel e eu não teremos filhos, mamãe, não conte com isso. Filhos só atrapalhariam."_ – Quinn tentou falar, mas Rachel a silenciou com um olhar e a loira preferiu esperar. – Eu ouvi Quinn, ninguém me contou, então eu descubro que estou grávida logo depois, eu senti tanto medo que você me rejeitasse, ou que você me induzisse em um aborto, eu só quis proteger meu bebê, eu ainda nem sabia que eram trigêmeos, eu soube quase um mês depois.. – A morena esfregou a têmpora. – Eu queria que nosso bebê soubesse que foi concebido em amor, eu queria guardar o que tivemos e não quis arriscar te odiar, porque se você me rejeitasse eu entenderia, você não seria obrigada a assumir um filho se não quisesse, eu jamais imporia um filho meu a quem não o quisesse, mas se você tentasse me fazer pensar em qualquer coisa que prejudicasse meu bebê, eu com certeza te odiaria. – A loira estava de olhos fechados e respirando pesadamente, enquanto muitas lágrimas escorriam sem parar. – O que você faria no meu lugar, Quinn? Eu só agi de forma a proteger aquele pequeno ser que estava dentro de mim, eu não poderia sequer pensar em prejudicá-lo, multiplique meu medo em três um mês depois, por isso me mudei para Los Angeles, não poderia deixar que você me visse tão grávida. – Rachel subiu as pernas para o sofá e abraçou os joelhos. Quinn estava tão presa em pensamentos que se assustou com o movimento. – Então lá estavam novamente juntas, eu e Santana em LA, a minha irmã latina que sempre me apóia, mesmo não concordando com algumas coisas, porque acredite, no momento em que ela soube, ela queria que eu te contasse, todos queriam a medida que foram descobrindo, mas naquele momento a decisão era minha e todos acabaram acatando a minha vontade. – Rachel limpou algumas lágrimas. – Sam foi o primeiro a saber, uma vez que minha conta estava em seus cuidados e eu precisava explicar o motivo da pressa na minha mudança, ele estar em LA foi perfeito, ela me apoiou a cada minuto, mesmo que brigássemos sempre, porque ele insistia que você tinha o direito de saber. – Quinn se arrependeu amargamente de como tratou Sam todo esse tempo. Ela fez uma nota ali mesmo que se desculparia com ele. – Ainda assim, foram os dois que estavam ao meu lado, Santana praticamente mobiliou o quarto dos bebês, Sam fez toda a pintura e a montagem dos móveis, Sam os encheu de brinquedos antes mesmo deles nascerem. Foi Santana quem segurou minha mão enquanto os bebês nasciam, ela cortou o cordão umbilical dos três, ela os amou desde o primeiro momento. Sam quem cuidou pra que tudo estivesse bem quando chegássemos em casa, porque acabamos sendo surpreendidos com um parto prematuro, eu não tive dúvidas em pedir para que eles fossem os padrinhos. – A morena sorriu. - Charlie escolheu Santana como madrinha, ela agarrou o dedo de Santana, eu nunca vou me esquecer dessa cena, ela era tão pequena, mas era forte e decidida, acho que minha convivência com Santana passou algo para Charlie, porque as vezes eu posso jurar que Charlie tem alguma coisa daquela latina. – Quinn riu e concordou. – Eu dei Luke à Sam, porque um menino precisa de uma boa referência de um homem em sua vida e Sam é um grande homem, ele ficou tão feliz. Kurt é um grande homem também, meu melhor amigo é especial, mas ele não é o melhor exemplo de "homem", – a morena fez aspas com os dedos - se você entende o que quero dizer, por isso ele é o padrinho de Charlie, ele de certa forma, a escolheu, porque foi notório que ele se apaixonou por ela instantaneamente. Isso me lembra que devemos falar mais tarde sobre padrinhos, por favor me lembre. – Quinn assentiu. – Então o tempo passou, não foi fácil Quinn, apesar de todo o suporte que tive, nunca foi o suficiente, porque eu sempre queria apenas você lá, tantas vezes eu peguei o telefone discando seu número, mas desisti de completar a chamada. – Rachel se virou para Quinn. – Então um dia você apareceu na minha porta e quando eu a vi, você estava com Beth agarrada em seu pescoço, naquele momento eu senti todo o ar se esvair dos meus pulmões, você não teria dúvidas, Beth é a sua cópia, mas para minha surpresa você entendeu tudo errado, você bateu em Sam e fugiu, então com uma ajudinha de Marley eu fui para o Four Seasons para te explicar que Sam não era o pai dos meus filhos e pedir que você não o odiasse, mas novamente você me surpreendeu, e na cama daquele hotel, por um segundo eu achei que poderíamos nos acertar, mas foi a vez de você me expulsar. – Rachel sorriu tristemente. – O que aqui se faz, aqui se paga, certo? Então no outro dia mexendo em minha bolsa eu achei um papel embolado, e quando o abri era isto e um anel, sua pontaria foi certeira dentro da minha bolsa, ou talvez houve um dedinho da nossa estranha conexão, o que importa é que quando li esta carta, Quinn – a morena abriu o papel e entregou à loira que olhava para a carta e chorava cada vez mais – ela falava tantas coisas que eu sempre sonhei em ouvir, muitas que eu imaginei diversas vezes, e ao saber que você se colocaria a amar meus filhos, mesmo achando que não eram seus, eu sabia que algo em você tinha mudado, talvez essa coisa que temos fez você mudar de ideia sobre termos filhos, eu não sei direito, mas então eu tinha que te encontrar, eu liguei na mesma madrugada no Four Seasons, mas me informaram que você já tinha voltado à Nova Iorque e naquela mesma manhã eu embarquei pra cá, e o resto você sabe, e aqui estamos.

Quinn olhou dentro dos olhos de Rachel e viu que a morena realmente acreditava em tudo aquilo, ela via toda a dor de seu anjo naqueles olhos que não paravam de soltar lágrimas e mais lágrimas, assim como os dela, então ela abraçou Rachel, foi um abraço de saudades, de consolo, de amor, de perdão, mas acima de tudo de proteção, a loira sentia tanto por aquilo, ela sabia que nunca foi sua intenção fazer a morena entender tudo daquela forma, toda a história era tão surreal aos seus ouvidos, mas ela sabia que olhando pelo ângulo de Rachel aquilo era totalmente fundamentado.

\- Rae, agora que você me falou, eu preciso que me ouça, ok? – A morena assentiu. – A primeira coisa que eu quero deixar claro é que eu sabia que você não queria ter filhos, que a sua carreira era prioridade, por isso eu me culpava todas as vezes que fizemos sexo e eu esquecia de gozar fora, e disso surgiam nossas brigas.

\- Quinn, eu nunca disse que não queria ter filhos, de onde você tirou isso? Eu sempre sonhei em ser mãe. – A morena estava descrente.

\- Você sempre priorizou sua carreira, você sempre disse que nada estragaria seus planos, seus sonhos, em nenhum momento eles envolviam filhos, era uma dedução lógica, eu morria de medo que você engravidasse e me culpasse, então eu acabaria te perdendo, ou que você resolvesse por um aborto, isso me destroçaria. – A loira entrelaçou seus dedos atrás do próprio pescoço e abaixou a cabeça, suspirando.

\- Quinn, eu jamais faria isso, eu sempre disse esse tipo de coisas, mas quantas vezes eu deixei claro que faria qualquer coisa por você? Tantas, Quinn, e eu sempre me referi ao próprio meio do entretenimento quando dizia estas coisas, nunca a minha vida pessoal, eu jamais trocaria minha vida pessoal pela profissional, eu sempre fui tão transparente com isso. – Quinn balançou a cabeça.

\- Agora eu vejo, Anjo, eu simplesmente vejo isso. Merda! Eu não acredito que nossa vida entrou nesse tornado gigante que parece não ter fim por conta de malditas suposições que fizemos. – Ela olhou para Rachel que ainda parecia cética e acariciou o rosto da morena. – Você só ouviu uma parte do que eu disse a minha mãe, se você tivesse esperado dois segundos a mais teria ouvido tudo, o que eu disse e se você quiser, poderá confirmar com as duas, foi exatamente com estas palavras: Rachel e eu não teremos filhos, mamãe, não conte com isso. Filhos só atrapalhariam os projetos de Rachel, e apesar de querer ter filhos com ela, eu jamais a privaria de seus sonhos. Eu sei que ela não seria feliz se tivesse que abdicar do que ama para cuidar de uma criança. – Rachel estava de boca aberta. – Você vê o quanto nos precipitamos? Você vê que jogamos tudo para o alto por conta de malditas suposições de merda, por mal entendidos horríveis? Droga, Rachel eu perdi um ano e meio da vida dos pequenos, eu perdi sua gravidez que eu teria curtido tanto, eu perdi de te abraçar quando você precisou e de segurar sua mão quando você os trouxe ao mundo, eu perdi tantas coisas por causa da porra de uma bola de neve de mal entendidos, eu perdi de ter você por quase três anos, e neste tempo todo eu tive que me conformar com sonhos e visões suas, eram as únicas coisas que eu tinha de você, isto, este relógio e meu estúdio. – Rachel franziu a testa, mas não comentou. – Quinn levantou e passou a andar freneticamente de um lado a outro tentando controlar o choro compulsivo. – Eu quase perdi você pra sempre, Anjo. – A loira se ajoelhou na frente da morena que a puxou para si em um abraço estranho, mas tão suficiente. Rachel estava chorando tanto quanto Quinn. A loira se afastou e observou os olhos que estiveram com ela por mais de uma década agora. – Você ainda me quer, Rae? – A loira perguntou com a dor do medo da resposta nítida em sua voz e olhar. – Ou você já tem outro alguém? – Rachel teve que rir, ela achou aquilo tão absurdo que realmente riu. – Eu sei que se passou muito tempo e que você deve ter tido um ou mais pretendentes, mas será que você ama algum deles tanto quanto nos amamos um dia? Porque se for assim, eu só peço que me deixe tentar te reconquistar, por favor, Anjo, eu tenho certeza que ninguém vai amar você como eu te amo, eu sei disso, porque o que sinto por você é tão grande e puro e real, eu sei que é para sempre, e também tem essa nossa ligação, Rae, por favor me deixe te reconquistar, eu só preciso de uma chance, eu sei que você vai poder me amar de novo, eu sei.. – Rachel calou Quinn com um dedo em sua boca.

\- Quinn, você percebe que está divagando? – Quinn estava olhando para ela e apenas piscou. – Eu realmente já amo alguém, Quinn, eu sinto muito. – O coração de Quinn partiu-se em um milhão de pedaços. – Eu infelizmente não posso dar a chance de você me reconquistar, seria infrutífero para você e uma grande perca de tempo. – As lágrimas rolavam pelos olhos de Quinn, a dor que sentia era quase palpável. – Ela é tão incrível, tão cuidadosa e amorosa comigo e meus bebês, ela é tudo que eu penso desde que entrou na minha vida, e apesar de parecer que ela só ouve o que quer e nunca o que eu digo, é por ela que eu chamo a noite, é por ela que meu coração acelera, assim como agora, sinta. – Rachel pegou a mão da loira e colocou sobre seu coração, mas a loira estava muito envolvida em seu lamento para se concentrar naquela ação. – Baby, ela foi, ela é, e ela sempre será o amor da minha vida. – Quinn olhou para Rachel tão rápido que a morena achou que os olhos da loira sairiam de órbita. A loira achava que não tinha ouvido certo, Rachel havia a chamado de Baby? – Quinn, quantas vezes eu disse que te amo? Hoje mesmo eu lhe disse isso. Você é a única pra mim, Quinn, nós somos fim de jogo, Amor. – A morena puxou uma Quinn estática para mais perto a colou seus lábios em um selinho demorado, mas era o que precisavam para transmitir tudo o que sentiam naquele momento. O coração das duas pulavam dentro de seus corpos como uma bateria de escola de samba. A felicidade engolfava seus corpos, suas almas se completavam novamente. Elas haviam se reencontrado, finalmente. Quinn nunca esteve tão feliz em contrariar a vontade inicial de Rachel, e Rachel nunca esteve tão feliz em ser contrariada. Naquela noite toda a tensão, o stress, aquela conversa pesada e cheia de pressão as esgotou e depois de anos, vencidas pela exaustão as duas se abraçaram e dormiram na mesma cama agradecendo aos céus por estarem juntas novamente.


	43. Intensidade

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

 **Intensidade**

Quinn acordou com o cheiro de bacon invadindo seu olfato, ela tateou a cama e o lado de Rachel estava frio, mas a voz celeste de seu Anjo invadia o quarto a fazendo sorrir bobamente. Ela se espreguiçou e foi tomar um banho, encontrou algumas peças de roupas dela no closet de Rachel e vestiu, apenas uma boxer preta e camiseta branca comprida. Depois se direcionou a cozinha e encontrou Rachel de costas retirando uma xícara de café da cafeteira, ela a abraçou por trás e deu um beijo no pescoço da morena.

\- Bom dia.. Hummm... – Quinn sorriu ao ouvir aquele som que ela adorava enquanto sugava o ponto de pulso do pescoço da morena.

\- Bom dia, Anjo. – Ela sorriu abertamente e virou Rachel em seus braços, colando suas testas, então olhos avelãs encontraram os cor de chocolate. – Eu senti sua falta na cama.

\- Eu vim preparar nosso café, acabamos não jantando ontem e eu estava morrendo de fome, eu sei que você também deve estar. – E para confirmar o que Rachel disse o estômago de Quinn roncou e a morena riu pegando a mão da loira e a levando para a mesa. – Venha, vamos comer, eu já ia te chamar.

Rachel tinha feito um belo café da manhã, ovos, bacon, pães, salsichas, cogumelos, feijão e panquecas, uma bela salada de frutas, suco de laranja, café e chá, tudo que a loira gostava. Quinn estava maravilhada com todos os cheiros e todo o cuidado de Rachel para aquela refeição, quando estavam juntas Rachel sempre se preocupou com a alimentação de Quinn, mesmo reclamando de que aquilo tudo não era saudável, mas sempre fez o que a loira gostava, e dessa vez não foi diferente e Quinn estava no céu com todos aqueles sabores. Rachel comia suas panquecas vegan, um pouco da salada de frutas e tomava seu suco e café, enquanto Quinn comia toda aquela mistura como uma criança e Rachel sorria olhando seu amor tão satisfeita.

Quando acabaram, Quinn ajudou Rachel arrumar a mesa e com a louça, apesar da máquina, a morena sempre preferiu lavar a louça manualmente e Quinn não discutia com isso, já que podia abraçar e beijar a morena enquanto ela esperava para secar cada peça lavada. As duas concluíram a tarefa em mãos e Quinn pegou Rachel no colo no estilo noiva fazendo a morena soltar um gritinho de surpresa. Ela as levou para a sala e deitou Rachel no sofá imediatamente ficando sobre a morena e a olhando fixamente. Ela queria ter certeza que aquilo não era um sonho.

\- Baby.. – Rachel acariciou a bochecha de Quinn. – Isso não é mais um sonho, certo? – A morena falou colocando pra fora o pensamento da loira que acenou negativamente e selou os lábios com os de Rachel.

O beijo começou lento, suave, sem segundas intenções, mas em pouco tempo transformou-se em puro desejo e estava aquecendo todo o corpo de ambas as mulheres, então quando se separaram em busca de ar, Quinn beijou a testa da morena e se levantou, sentando-se e puxando a morena para o seu colo a sentando de lado, de modo que as pernas da morena estavam esticadas sobre o sofá.

\- Anjo, eu quero muito você, muito mesmo, mas eu sinto que ainda precisamos falar. – Ela disse com a cabeça encostada no peito da atriz. – Eu preciso saber por onde você quer recomeçar, porque se depender de mim, eu vou te amarrar no meu corpo e nunca mais ficaremos a mais de um metro separadas. – Rachel riu. – Eu já deixei claro pra você o quanto te amo, agora eu preciso que definamos as coisas, não podemos recomeçar sem sabermos o que somos e como ficaremos. – A loira olhou com expectativa para a morena.

\- Você tem razão, Baby. – Rachel disse afastando a franja dos olhos de Quinn e se perdendo naquele mar que eram os olhos de seu amor. – Eu acho que a primeira coisa que devemos definir é que nunca mais tomaremos qualquer atitude baseadas em suposições, e mesmo que tudo nos leve a crer em uma coisa, devemos, sem pestanejar, conversar e colocarmos tudo as claras, mesmo que haja medo ou mesmo que doa, chega de nos prejudicarmos sem ao menos termos uma conclusão correta. – A morena disse e beijou o topo da cabeça da loira. – Eu te amo tanto, Amor. – E o coração de Quinn saltava de felicidade como seu sorriso denunciava.

\- Sem mais mal entendidos, sem mais suposições, diálogo em primeiro lugar. Eu voto com certeza para isso. – A loira beijou as mãos de Rachel que brincavam com seus cabelos loiros. – A partir de hoje, tudo em acreditarmos deve ter como base nosso amor, a confiança que devemos ter uma na outra, no nosso amor, não importa quão difícil seja, tudo deve ser esclarecido entre nós duas, não importa o quê. – A morena assentiu. – Sem mais segredos, certo?

\- Certo, Baby, não devem existir mais nenhum segredo, também nenhuma omissão. – Foi a vez da loira assentir. – Amor, eu sei que eu já disse isso, mas foi tão ruim não ter você ao redor, eu não quero mais ter que ficar sem você, Quinn, por favor, prometa que mesmo que eu a mande embora você não vai, e que também não vai deixar eu ir. – Rachel tinha os olhos marejados.

\- Nunca mais, Rae, eu prometo. Me perdoe por não ter lutado por você, agora eu vejo que se não tivesse simplesmente acatado o que você queria, provavelmente nunca teríamos nos separado, mas me prometa que nunca mais vai desconfiar do meu amor por você.

\- Nunca. É uma promessa. – Quinn abraçou a morena que aspirava o doce aroma de Quinn. – Baby, me perdoe por não ter confiado em nós, em você, me perdoe por ter tirado o seu direito de conviver com nossos filhos, me perdoe, eu juro que só estava tentando protegê-los, eu tive tanto medo de você rejeitar a mim e a eles. – A morena tinha algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e Quinn beijava cada uma delas.

\- Acho que já nos perdoamos mutuamente, Amor, senão não estaríamos aqui neste momento, vamos esquecer isso, ok? Eu realmente gostaria de ter acompanhado cada momento de tudo, mas não aconteceu e não vamos remoer mais isto, eu poderei acompanhar cada passo deles agora, e de perto, junto com você, eu ainda vou poder ver os primeiros dentinhos, o primeiro dia na escola, ajudar nas lições de casa, conhecer os amigos, ajudar com o primeiro encontro. – A loira paralisou. – Oh Meu Deus, isto só vai acontecer quando todos estiverem só com trinta anos, não, melhor, aos quarenta anos. – Rachel explodiu em uma gargalhada e Quinn a olhou com o bico que Rachel amava.

\- Oh, Baby, eu amo esse bico. – A atriz bicou o biquinho de Quinn desfazendo-o. – Você sabe que está exagerando, não sabe? – Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha e a morena riu. – Okaaay, vamos falar disso apenas quando chegar o tempo. – Quinn suspirou e assentiu. – Você é adorável, Fabray. – A loira sorriu.

\- Adorável. – Ela beijou a boca de Rachel. – Incrível. – Ela beijou o pescoço da morena. – E sexy. – Ela colocou a morena de frente pra ela ainda em seu colo beijando sua clavícula.

\- Sim.. Tudo isso.. - A morena disse dando mais espaço para Quinn saboreá-la. – Nós já terminamos de conversar?

\- Só mais uma coisa.. – Quinn apertava Rachel contra ela e a morena podia sentir a excitação da loira. – Você.. – chupou o pescoço – e as crianças.. – lambeu o mesmo lugar para acalmar a pele da morena – vão voltar.. – friccionou seus sexos fazendo Rachel gemer alto – para nossa casa.. – ela arrancou o top preto que a morena usava e lambeu os mamilos da morena, ela encarou seu Anjo sexy que a olhava intensamente de volta com a testa franzida. – Anjo, meu apartamento é maior, e eu não vou mais me separar de você e deles, não pense nisso nem por um segundo, além do mais, Santana merece ter privacidade.

\- Eu tenho escolha? – A loira negou com um movimento da cabeça e Rachel sorriu. – Eu concordo, Amor, também não quero mais ficar longe de você. – Quinn socou o ar como um adolescente em êxtase.

\- Isso é bom. Como sempre, inteligente. – A loira disse e Rachel deu um leve tapa em seu ombro. – Ouch. O quê? É um elogio.

\- Está bem, Fabray, agora que estamos conversadas e acertadas, você pode continuar o que começou?

\- Uau, vejo que temos ansiedade presente no ambiente. – Rachel riu, Quinn descontraída é sempre brincalhona. – Mas há mais uma coisa que eu gostaria de saber, se você não se importar, é claro. – Rachel a observou. – Enquanto estivemos separadas.. você esteve com muitas pessoas, assim.. romanticamente? – Quinn fechou os olhos aguardando a resposta.

\- Uau, isso veio de onde? – Rachel cutucou Quinn para que ela abrisse os olhos. – Antes de responder, me diga você, quantas mulheres eu vou ter que enfrentar e mostrar que agora você tem dona? – Quinn a olhou incrédula.

\- Berry, eu te disse que tudo o que fiz foi pensar em como a teria de volta, eu tinha tanta esperança que um dia você voltaria pra mim, eu nunca tive outra pessoa depois que nos conhecemos, eu jamais conseguiria. Eu não posso negar, que sempre imaginava uma bela morena de olhos cor de chocolate me fazendo coisas e então eu me cuidava um pouco. – Quinn corou e Rachel sorriu.

\- Uma bela morena com olhos cor de chocolate.. Bom para você, Quinn. – A morena disse com um sorriso maroto. – Eu ao contrário de você, tive uma bela loira com olhos verdes cheios de pontinhos dourados, que me lembram estrelas brilhantes, fazendo minha imaginação viajar e meu corpo agradecer. – Rachel encarou Quinn seriamente e colocou as mãos nas bochechas da loira a fazendo olhar diretamente em seus olhos. – Eu não estive com mais ninguém, eu nunca poderia estar com ninguém que não fosse por amor, você sabe, e como eu poderia, se meu amor estava tão longe de mim? Você é a única que me teve e me terá, Fabray. – Quinn não pode esconder o sorriso de felicidade.

\- Só minha. – Ela beijava as mãos da morena. – Toda minha.

\- Só sua, Amor. Toda sua. – Ela aconchegou-se ao corpo de Quinn.

Quinn levantou com Rachel no colo e se direcionou ao quarto da morena. Colocou Rachel com cuidado na cama e sem cerimônia tirou sua camiseta, Rachel já estava apenas de calcinha. Ela ficou olhando sua morena deitada na cama. Rachel estava linda, o corpo moreno que estava um pouco inchado quando Rachel estava no hospital, agora exibia sua forma impecável. Os cabelos de Rachel se espalhavam pela cama e sobre os ombros da morena. Agora havia aquela pequena cicatriz em sua testa, que era a única coisa que lembrava o acidente e Quinn sentiu um aperto no coração, só de pensar que ela quase perdeu sua morena lhe doía. A morena a chamou com o dedo e ela engatinhou na cama se posicionando entre as pernas da morena e sobre ela.

\- Senti tanto a sua falta, Anjo, sua voz, seu olhar, seu toque, seu cheiro, sua pele, eu nunca mais quero perder isso. – A loira dizia beijando cada parte do rosto da morena. – Eu te amo tanto, você é minha vida, Amor, sem você eu não sou nada, eu nem consigo me lembrar como pude ser feliz algum dia sem você. – Ela segurou as duas mãos de Rachel e entrelaçou seus dedos sobre a cabeça da morena. – Eu vou te ter agora, você vai me deixar? – Ela falou com aquele sotaque e rouquidão que causaram arrepios por todo o corpo da morena que apenas assentiu.

Houve um beijo profundo e delicioso que terminou apenas para busca de ar, ele se estendeu mais enquanto mãos viajavam por ambos os corpos, sentindo, apertando, massageando.

Quinn sentou e colocou Rachel em seu colo, a atriz enlaçou suas pernas nos quadris da loira que beijava a morena com tanta vontade e saudade e era correspondida da mesma forma.

A loira sugava o lóbulo da orelha de Rachel e lambia trás da orelha, soprando em seguida, dava vários beijos molhados por todo o pescoço e ombros da deusa em seu colo que estremecia a cada toque da advogada.

Rachel sentia todo o seu o corpo esquentar mais e mais, os bicos dos seios estavam eriçados e sensíveis, Quinn não deixou o fato despercebido e abocanhou um deles, ela achatou a língua sobre ele e lambia o mamilo, dando pequenas mordiscadas que só deixavam a morena com mais vontade, ela mamava no peito da morena sem pudor algum, ela sentiu tanta falta daquilo e não desperdiçaria nenhuma vontade. Os seios de Rachel eram tão macios e suaves, perfeitamente redondos e proporcionais as suas mãos, ela amava toda a textura da pele de seu Anjo.

O prazer de ver Rachel gemer seu nome com a cabeça jogada pra trás fazia o pênis de Quinn rígido como uma madeira, ela se surpreendia como Rachel fazia seu corpo ter aquelas reações. Ela sentia a umidade de Rachel transpassando a calcinha e umidificando sua boxer, aquilo a estava deixando maluca. Rachel agarrou o pescoço de Quinn e enganchou a cabeça na clavícula da loira.

\- Baby, eu quero você.. – Rachel sussurrou no ouvido da loira. – Dentro de mim, Quinn.. Eu preciso tanto de você. – A morena gemia enquanto roçava seu sexo no de Quinn.

\- Oh deus, eu também preciso estar dentro de você. – Quinn pegou Rachel como se fosse uma boneca e a colocou sentada em sua frente, ela rapidamente arrancou sua boxer e jogou longe, a sensação de ter seu pau livre foi ótima, mas o olhar lascivo que Rachel lançou quase a fez gozar ali mesmo, a morena se aproximou e pegou o pau de Quinn com vontade, ela passou a língua na pontinha e sentiu o gosto do pré gozo da loira, lambeu todo o cumprimento do pênis, lambeu as bolas e chupou com gosto enquanto bombeava bem devagar o pau da loira que gemia sem parar. Então ela abocanhou o pênis de Quinn e o colocou inteiro na boca, chupando como um pirulito, a loira estava delirando de prazer e Rachel estava amando a sensação de dar tanto prazer a loira que gemia alto e segurava em seus cabelos.

\- Foda minha boca, Baby. – Rachel pediu com a maior cara de safada e Quinn teve que se segurar para não gozar naquele momento. Então Quinn segurando a cabeça de Rachel passou a foder a boca de Rachel e era incrível, a morena se agarrava a sua bunda e colocava cada vez mais pressão no movimento dos lábios sobre o pênis, Quinn conseguia sentir o pênis na garganta de Rachel e agradecia por a morena não ter reflexo de vômito e um bom controle de respiração.

\- Eu vou gozar, Rae, se você não quiser sentir, pare. – Mas foi o suficiente para Rachel dar mais ênfase ao que estava fazendo e em segundos a loira disparava jatos grossos de gozo na garganta da morena que engoliu cada gota e lambeu todo o cumprimento dando beijinhos na ponta do pênis delicioso. – Uau. Só uau. – Foi o que a loira conseguiu falar quando se jogou na cama e puxou a morena pra cima dela. – Isso foi..

\- Incrível. – Rachel concluiu. – Eu amo ter tanto poder sobre seu prazer, Baby.

\- Oh, eu sei, seu rosto sempre me diz. – Quinn passou enfiou a mão entre os seus corpos e acariciou a boceta de Rachel, a calcinha estava encharcada, então ela fez sinal para a morena tirar e logo Rachel estava nua sobre ela e a sensação era deliciosa. – Venha aqui, Anjo. – Quinn puxou a morena para montar em seu rosto. – Agora é minha vez.

A loira passou a língua por todo a vagina da morena, lambendo e soprando, então ela fez Rachel descer mais em sua boca, ela beijava o sexo de Rachel como se fosse a boca, explorava cada parte daquela boceta deliciosa, chupava com vontade, então abocanhou o clitóris chupando e dando pequenas mordiscadas, Rachel gemia alto de prazer

\- Foda, Quinn.. Que delícia.. – A morena falava e Quinn sorria, se dedicando mais ao que estava fazendo, sem aviso ela penetrou Rachel com a língua, a morena passou a montar o rosto de Quinn enquanto a loira delirava com a sensação de ter Rachel ali daquela forma. – Oh, Quinn.. Hummm... – Rachel se esfregava no rosto da loira enquanto a montava, não havia timidez, só um prazer extremo, então Quinn sentiu as paredes de Rachel apertarem sua língua e aumentou suas estocadas, ela sentiu o corpo da atriz estremecer e enrijecer, logo sentiu o gosto do gozo da morena e sugou tudo. A morena caiu de costas sobre o corpo de Quinn que ainda tinha a cabeça entre as coxas de Rachel. – Sua língua é maravilhosa, Amor. – A morena disse ofegante.

\- Oh sim, eu sei. – Quinn disse como se não fosse nada e ganhou um tapa na lateral da barriga. – Ouch, eu só disse a verdade.. – A morena riu e arrumou sua posição em cima da loira, encontrando uma Quinn toda descabelada e com o rosto todo lambuzado. – Uau, você é tão sexy e quente, eu só vou gravar essa visão para sempre. – A morena corou. Rachel estava com o cabelo bagunçado em cascata sobre os seios de Quinn e apoiando seus cotovelos no colchão, os olhos brilhavam e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, os lábios inchados era a visão personalizada do sexo. – Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. – Quinn dizia com adoração para a morena.

\- Isso é bom, porque eu também te amo, te amo, te amo. Você e nossos filhos são tudo pra mim, Amor. – Rachel disse enquanto limpava o rosto de Quinn com o lençol.

\- O mesmo vale pra mim, Anjo. Vocês quatro são meu mundo. – A loira sorria esperando Rachel limpá-la com cuidado. – Você sabe, eu gostei de ter meu rosto cheio de seu prazer, eu posso sentir seu cheiro delicioso e seu gosto, é tão bom, Rae. – A loira puxou Rachel para si e a beijou misturando seus gostos e seus cheiros, aquele beijo era quente e as duas estavam excitadas novamente.


	44. Felicidade

**Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem!**

* * *

 **Desculpem pela demora em postar. Eis o capítulo final. Estou pensando em escrever uma continuação, vai depender de vocês quererem ou não.**

* * *

 **Felicidade**

Era surreal ter Rachel ali, sobre ela, uma sensação indescritível de paz, amor incondicional, e proteção. Mas além de tudo, sentir o amor de Rachel por ela enquanto faziam amor e era isso que estavam fazendo neste momento. Rachel estava descendo e subindo no pênis de Quinn tão devagar e a loira estava aproveitando para sentir toda a boceta da morena sugando seu pau, era bom demais sentir Rachel daquela forma novamente, a morena a olhava intensamente e seus cabelos desgrenhados cobriam parte de seus seios, a deixando sexy pra caralho. A morena se apoiava nas mãos de Quinn enquanto a montava, ambas estavam sentindo seus corpos se reencontrarem e se sentia tão bem.

Rachel estava se sentindo completa novamente e dessa vez sem nenhuma dúvida ou medo do que aconteceria a seguir. Quinn estava lá, pra ela, com ela, e agora seria sempre assim. A morena sentia todo o amor de Quinn enquanto via a loira lhe apreciar, porque era isso que a loira estava fazendo, apreciando seu amor, e Rachel sentia isso. Quinn a completava de todas as formas e Rachel prometeu ali, a si mesma, que nunca mais deixaria que nada a afastasse daquela mulher, Quinn foi feita pra ela e não deixaria que nada as afastasse, nunca mais.

\- Eu te amo tanto, Baby, tanto.. – Rachel dizia com a voz sexy que Quinn sentiu tanta falta.

\- Que delícia, Anjo.. Oh, Rae.. Eu também te amo.. – Quinn dizia com seu sotaque e voz rouca que fazia o ventre da morena se contrair. – Eu senti tanto a falta de estar dentro de você.

\- E eu de ter você dentro de mim, Amor.. Humm... Mais, Baby... – Rachel disse enquanto começava a cavalgar em Quinn, fazendo seus seios saltarem no ritmo da cavalgada, e deixando Quinn com ainda mais tesão, se é que isso era possível.

\- Oh Deus, Amor... Isso... Você é gostosa demais.. – Quinn mais gemia do que falava. Seus movimentos aceleraram conforme os de Rachel e seus corpos praticamente se fundiam de prazer, a visão dos seios da morena saltando em sua frente a fazia salivar, sua morena era uma deusa do sexo, ela sentiu seu corpo enrijecer. – Amor, goza pra mim, vai...

\- Quinn... Ahh.. – Rachel gozou sem ser necessário que Quinn pedisse duas vezes e sentiu sua loira jorrar dentro dela enquanto chamava seu nome, a sensação foi esplendorosa. Ela caiu em cima da loira que a abraçou.

\- Oh, Rae.. Como eu senti falta disso.. – Quinn disse ofegante enquanto tirava os cabelos de Rachel do rosto suado da morena. – Eu nunca mais quero deixar de me sentir assim.

\- Nem eu, Amor, nem eu. Eu quero você pra sempre, Quinn. – A morena disse e deu um beijo molhado na bochecha da loira.

\- Isso é bom, muito bom, porque eu também quero você pra sempre. – A loira disse abraçando a morena mais apertado.

Aquele sábado foi longo, elas conversaram muito, acertaram muitas coisas, se perdoaram, se amaram, tiveram certeza de que se pertenciam, e adormeceram aquela noite com o coração feliz e finalmente em paz.

...

Rachel ouviu um barulho longe, mas não o suficiente para fazê-la acordar, ela estava deitada em cima de Quinn e o conforto era grande demais para sair daquela bolha que as duas formaram. Mas de repente ela não só ouviu, mas sentiu um peso sobre ela.

\- Mamãe... Chegamos! – Luke disse abraçando as costas de Rachel que estava olhando para uma Quinn de olhos arregalados.

\- Mamma, você também tá aqui, legal. – Charlie dizia, olhando para Quinn, ainda em pé ao lado da cama.

\- Oh, Deus, me mate agora. – Quinn sussurrou apenas para que Rachel ouvisse.

\- Oh não, Fabray, você não vai escapar dessa vergonha tão facilmente, sou eu quem está nua em cima de você com Luke brincando de cavalinho em cima de mim. – Quinn teve que rir. – Não se atreva a rir, Quinn. – A loira explodiu em uma gargalhada.

\- Mamãe porque você está pelada em cima da Mamma? E porque a Mamma também tá pelada? – Beth perguntou, olhando com a sobrancelha arqueada para Rachel, ao lado de Charlie.

\- Oh, Deus, meus olhos estão queimando. – Santana gritou tampando os olhos com a mão. Ela rapidamente pegou Luke no colo e arrastou as duas meninas pelas mãos que conseguiu pegar ao mesmo tempo. – Da próxima vez fechem a porra da porta. – Então a latina bateu a porta.

\- Deus, me mate agora. – Rachel disse enfiando o rosto no pescoço de Quinn.

\- Oh não, Berry, você não vai se safar tão fácil assim. – Quinn riu e Rachel deu um tapa em seu braço. – Ouch, mulher, você tem que parar de me bater, isso está se tornando hábito. – Rachel riu, beijou a bochecha da loira e se levantou.

\- Vamos, moça indefesa, levante-se, seus filhos já estão em casa e logo estarão aqui novamente. – Rachel disse seguindo para o banheiro.

\- Eles nos viram nuas, Rae.. Como vamos nos explicar? – Quinn disse já dentro do banheiro.

\- Vamos apenas agradecer que eu estava em cima de você e eles pouco viram, ou teríamos que explicar isso. – Rachel apontou para a ereção de Quinn. – Eu pensei que um susto o fizesse desanimar, mas pelo visto... – Rachel riu.

\- Isso não é engraçado, ou talvez seja, talvez seja isso.. Ou talvez ter uma morena que é a personificação do sexo em cima de mim não ajude. – Quinn disse abraçando Rachel por trás já no chuveiro.

\- Não comece com o que não podemos terminar, as crianças não vão esperar muito, temos que ir rápido com o banho.

\- Então podemos ir rapidinho, eu preciso de você, Anjo. – Quinn disse com a voz rouca que derretia Rachel e a morena deu mais espaço para a loira beijar seu pescoço. – É disso que eu estou falando.

...

\- Oh sim, vocês finalmente lembraram que seus filhos chegaram em casa.. – Santana dizia enquanto abaixava o volume da televisão que passava algum musical infantil. – Além de queimarem meus olhos, traumatizarem a mim para uma vida, queriam que todo o prédio as ouvissem? – Rachel corou como nunca.

\- Santana, eu sei que você não ouviu nada, pare com o drama... E quanto a nos ver, fique feliz, com certeza Rachel em cima de mim é a mais bela exposição. – Tudo aconteceu muito rápido depois disso, Rachel conseguiu ficar mais vermelha e deu uma tapa na loira que gritou, Santana gargalhou e os trigêmeos riam sem entender muito bem, mas acharam graça da Tia que segurava o estômago de tanto rir.

\- Oh, eu vejo que já voltaram aos bons tempos. – A latina ainda rindo conseguiu dizer.

\- Aos melhores, San, e agora para sempre. – Quinn dizia abraçando Rachel por trás. A morena acenou positivamente e sorriu seu sorriso enorme envolvendo o pescoço da loira com o braço direito. – Obrigada pela ajuda, te devo esta.

\- Por favor, eu apenas me fiz um favor, não aguentava mais viver dentro desta novela mexicana, além do mais eu só antecipei as coisas, tenho certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês acabariam se acertando, vocês foram feitas uma para a outra.

\- Sannie, obrigada, sem você eu não sei o que teria sido de mim, e mais uma vez você provou o quanto se importa com minha felicidade, obrigada por desta vez não ter respeitado a minha vontade, mas não faça disso um hábito. – Rachel disse ao puxar Santana em um abraço e a latina apenas concordou. – E meus três anjinhos como se comportaram? – A morena disse se dirigindo aos filhos que já faziam festa com Quinn.

\- Muito bem, Mamãe, nós somos a trindade de pirralhos mais bem comportada do mundo, não é, Tia Tana? – Luke disse abraçando Rachel.

\- Claro que são, Lil Bear. – Santana disse dando um high five ao menino que devolveu sem hesitar, sorrindo. – Rachie, eu preciso arrumar as malas para minha viagem, mas se você quiser, eu posso chamar o Kurt para cuidar das crianças.

\- Viagem? Para onde você vai? – Rachel questionou intrigada, não se lembrava da latina falando sobre isso.

\- Vou à Londres, a pedido do Dr. Russel, e a Fabray aí só me avisou sexta-feira. – A latina olhou para Quinn praticamente lançando lasers pelos olhos. – Embarco amanhã a noite e ainda não organizei nada.

\- Desculpe, San. – Quinn apenas tinha o olhar apologético.

\- Vá organizar suas coisas, San, se precisar de ajuda, me chame, vamos ficar com as crianças, ok? – A morena disse e a latina acenou, saindo direto para o seu quarto. – O que seu pai quer com ela?

\- Eu disse à ele sobre o método de trabalho que Santana implantou em Los Angeles e que estamos implantando nas outras unidades, inclusive aqui em NY, e meu pai quer que ela apresente para todos da Fabray Advogados em Londres.

\- Uau, ela deve estar querendo matar você por avisá-la tão em cima da hora, mas ela vai se sair bem, Santana é excepcional. Sempre faz bem tudo o que se propõe.

\- Sim, é verdade, eu conheço mais umas duas pessoas assim. – A loira apontou para si e para a morena sentada na sua frente. – Rachel sorriu e Quinn selou seus lábios castamente, e naquele momento, com sua família unida, seu amor mais forte do que nunca, elas foram mais felizes que já estiveram algum dia.

 **FIM.**


End file.
